Digital Tactical Unit: 'Darkness that binds us together'
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What happen there? Why is Davis wearing that uniform? What if Davis as smart as Ken? What's going on here? (Ken's Idiotic moments.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Nightmares that haunts us.

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Sequence:<strong>

**(Weapons form Modern Warfare 2 look up in Internet Movie Firearms Database and from the mission Second Sun in MW2 the troopermon looks like Random Rangers form MW2 only with M50 Gas Mask)**

**(Marinemons looks like Random Marines from Call of Duty 4 **only with M50 Gas Mask**)**

**(The M16A4 and M16A3 have front sights)**

_"Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, do you copy? Over. Dagger Two-One, this is Overlord, how copy? Over." A Voice shouted through the radio as Davis wakes up._

_Davis wakes up shell-shocked in the wreckage of a crash UH-60 Blackhawk with both Pilots dead._

_Outside, Cpt. Ryo, 1st Sgt. James, Pvt. Ken, Stingmon, Veemon, Monodramon and Guilmon with some Troopermons and Kamemons fending off hostile enemy Troopmon from the crash site._

_Davis looks at his hands, which have sustained major injuries._

_His gloves are torn and his watch is damaged and no longer functioning as he ducks form a bullet fired fired by the Troopmon._

_"Veemon, target 2 o'clock!" James shouted as he fires his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, KAC RIS foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope at some Troopmon._

_"Two mags left!" Ken shouted as he reloads his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, KAC RIS foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and EOTech 551 Holographic sight._

_"James, talk to me!" Ryo shouted as he fires a brust from his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and M203 Grenade Launcher at a Troopmon who got near._

_"I'm okay!" James shouted back as he look at Ryo then return to shooting Troopmons when bullets hit his cover._

_"Watch your flank!" A Troopermon shouted._

_"Target 9 o'clock, range, 50 meters!" Another Troopermon shouted then he turns around and hands Davis an M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, M203 Grenade Launcher and EOTech 551 Holographic sight._

_"Take this and stay down!" The Troopermon shouted them is shot in the back of the head and killed._

_"Wade's down!" Ryo shouted as he fires another burst._

_Davis then cocks and locks his M4A1 and begins taking out targets from inside the wreckage as bullets hit the wreckage._

_"McCord, reloading, cover me!" A Troopermon shouted at another as he ducks to reload his M16A4 with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator _and _EOTech 551 Holographic sight.__._

_"McCord covering!" Another Troopermon named McCord beside him shouted as he fires his M16A3 with KAC M5 railed handguards, KAC RIS foregrip, _AN/PEQ-2 IR designator_ and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope._

_"Last mag!" The Troopermon shouted as he finishes reloading._

_"Davis! Last mag! Make it count! Team, ammo check!" Ryo shows a Magazine then throws it to Davis who just emptied his M4A1._

_"I'm good!" A Troopermons shouted._

_Enemy Mil Mi-8 'Hip' Helicopters drop off more Troopmons._

_"There's too many of them!" James shouted as he fires at the Troopmons._

_"Sean! Last mag!" McCord shouted to the Troopermon named Sean as he reloads his _M16A3.__

_"Sandler, sound off!" Ryo shouted to a Troopermon as he fries another burst._

_"New target, range, 80 meters!" The Troopermon named Sandler shouted as he ducks as a bullets nearly hits him then fires his _M16A3 with KAC M5 railed handguards, KAC RIS foregrip, _AN/PEQ-2 IR designator_ and _EOTech 551 Holographic sight.__  
><em>

_"Got it, got it!" McCord shouted as he shifts his fire._

_"Tracer! Three rounds left!" James shouted to Ryo then suddenly a bullet hits him on the shoulder pad of his Modular Tactical Vest knocking him down._

_"Sergeant! Hang on!" Ryo shouted as he pulls James back to thicker cover as bullets pepper where James was._

_"Oh carp!" James cried out as the bullets nearly hits him._

_"Defend this position!" Ryo shouted as he kept firing._

_Davis to his horror runs out of ammo then a Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" with a searchlight arrive then blinds him._

* * *

><p><strong>Davis's Room Real World<strong>

"AHHHH!" Davis shouted as he wakes up in his room.

_'I thought I stop heaving dreams from my adventure.'_ Davis thought breathing and sweating heavily as he stares at his smooth hands then he opens the window beside his bed.

Then he stares out at the beautiful scenery and breath in the fresh morning air calming him down.

"Man what a nightmare." Davis muttered as he looks at the beautiful scenery.

"But what does it mean?" Davis asked himself as he walks towards his computer desk beside a Gun Rack of MP5A3 with EOTech 551 Holographic sight and opens a drawer and pulls out a D3 Digivice Black with a Dark Blue Center.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time Jame's Room Real World<strong>

"AHHHH!" James shouted as he wakes up in his room.

_'I thought I stop heaving dreams from my trip to the Digital World.' _James thought breathing and sweating heavily as he holds his shoulder then he opens the window beside his bed.

Then he stares out at the beautiful scenery and breath in the fresh morning air calming him down.

"Man what a nightmare." James muttered as he looks at the beautiful scenery.

"But what does it mean?" Jamess asked himself as he walks towards his computer desk beside a Gun Rack of M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, KAC RIS foregrip and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope or EOTech 551 Holographic sight and M16A4 MWS with KAC M5 railed handguards, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, KAC RIS foregrip and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope or EOTech 551 Holographic sight and then opens a drawer and pulls out a D3 Digivice Black with a Dark Green Center.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time the screen borken in two.<strong>

"Is the Digital World Calling me?" Davis and James asked themselves staring at the D3.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon 02 Opening<strong>

"We've all grown up a lot since that summer in the digital world! Tai's in high school. My brother Matt's trying to be a rock star. Sora's become qute a tennis player! Izzy's in high school too! Mimi and he folks moved to New York, and Joe's still studying to be a doctor. But for Kari and I, it's just the beginning." TK narrates their lives today.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"Run for your lives it the Digimon Emperor!" A rabbit like digimon cried as a human boy standing on a hill chuckled darkly.

He had messy, two-toned blue hair, and wore glasses with a yellow frame and purple lenses.

The human had a dark blue cape with yellow shoulder pads on, beneath which he wore a blue and white jumpsuit. His hands were covered by black gloves, and in his right hand he carried a thick leather whip.

He cracked his whip as dozens of dark rings flew in every direction.

"Don't let them get you or you will be her slave forever!" Another rabbit like digimon cried before the ring clamped around his neck.

His eyes then glowed red as the rabbit digimon that was running beside it looked in fear as he was attacked as more digimon were caught among them were a digimon made of rocks and a unicorn like digimon as well.

A black ring was flying towards a cat like digimon with a ring on its tail just as the dark ring was about to get it the tail ring glowed and the dark ring ricocheted.

The cat kept running through the forest until it ran into the unicorn like digimon.

The cat back away in fear as the unicorn neighed and opened its mouth and fired a blast of energy on the shape of a ball.

"HORN BLASTER!" The unicorn cried as the attack neared the cat digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World Odaiba Middle School<strong>

A 12 year old boy with mahogany colored hair wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a white and yellow stripe underneath a blue vest, brown shorts with orange and white shoes and blue socks with squared goggles sitting on his desk with his arms crossed under his chin.

While he slept he was unaware of a girl with slight tan skin, short brown hair and cherry colored eyes looking at him she wore a pink and white top, yellow shorts, fingerless pink gloves that went up her elbows pink and white shoes she also had a camera around her neck she poked her friend he twitched.

"Davis,wake up class is about to start" she warned the boy.

"Lemme alone Kari" Davis Motomiya mumbled sleepily Kari Kamiya giggled slightly before taking a seat next to him.

"I bet you could sleep through an earthquake" Kari joked as him.

Davis groaned as Mr. Hamaski, his teacher from last year seemed be his teacher for this school year, beside him Kari giggled again.

"Everyone sit down, I know everyone is excited for the new year but remember that we're still in school." Mr. Hamaski said.

"That means you too Motomiya." Then he added as a after thought.

Sitting up straight Davis cursed under his breath making the brunette girl next to him giggle.

"Not like we're going learn anything." Davis mumbled quietly as he always get good grades even if he fell asleep in class again.

"What was that?" Mr. Hamaski asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I said we love you classes, Mr. Hamasaki." Davis said straightly making the class laugh.

"I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher. And I'd like you all to welcome two new students." Mr. Hamasaki said.

Some students could see two silhouettes from behind the door.

Davis wasn't paying much attention until she heard Kari gasp looking up he saw a fair skinned blonde boy with blue eyes wearing a yellow and blue long sleeved shirt, green-grey shorts and green shoes in his hand was a white bowl shaped hat.

'Must be an old friend of Kari's' Davis thought.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm TK Takashi" the blonde said bowing his head Davis swore he saw some girls swoon at the sight.

Davis snorted behind his hand as he leaned his head on his arm for support.

What a show off.

He sounded like the kind of guy who got higher grades because they were "well mannered" and "educated children".

What a bother.

As if there weren't enough of those around this place already.

"Please take a seat behind the girl with the camera around her neck" Mr. Hamasaki said in his monotone voice.

TK smiled at Kari as he sat down behind her.

"Together again" TK said

"Just like old times" Kari smiled.

'Yep, definitely old friends' Davis mused a the sight.

"Now for the other student" Mr. Hamasaki said the door opened letting everyone know that the second new student was coming in.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you I'm James Saito Shinhach." a male voice said Davis froze and whipped his head up to see a boy the same age as him with a short brown hair, light tan skin with a grey steel in his right eye and a dark red in his left eye he was dressed in a Black Polo shirt with a pocket in the front that had the marine corps Eagle, Globe, and Anchor symbol underneath a forest green vest with a neck guard that ironically look like a flak vest, Combat Pants with a Utility Belt with 2 pouch in front and Brown Combat boots with Black laces with his trademarked Combat goggle on his neck.

Davis shot straight up from his seat pointing at the new boy.

"You!" He cried making Kari, TK and the rest of the class look at him in surprise James only shake his head in embarrassment at his reaction.

"Well Mr. Shinhach since Mr Motomiya seems to know you why not take a seat next to him." Mr. Hamasaki said James nodded and walked over to Davis who still standing and had his jaw dropped.

"Take a seat Mr Motomiya." Mr. Hamasaki instructed as Davis seat again.

"Hey, Davis." James smiled Davis smiled back almost immediately not noticing he was being watched by Kari.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were moving back?" He whispered.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." James smiled at him.

"You sure did surprise me." Davis chuckled at his childhood friend.

"By the way, have you been sleeping in class?" James asked making Davis stiffen.

"Nooo." He said drawing out the word he chuckle

"Honestly Davis, I bet you could sleep through an earthquake." He joked Davis laugh quietly.

Kari watched them with a jealous frown Davis seems to be getting along with that boy really well' then the famous 'who does that boy think he is!? I was Davis' friend first!'

From behind her TK watched with an astonished look on his face.

'No way, is Kari…jealous!?' Kari turned away from Davis and James growling and turning to her work TK did the same still looking surprised if they hadn't turned away then they wouldn't have missed what Davis said next.

"Be prepared James, this guys as boring as a Monochromon." He said making him laugh quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"This is Super 6-4 we are reaching Target Area please advice over." A Cadetmon pilot reported over the radio as the UH-60 Blackhawk slows into a hover.

"Overlord to Super 6-4 please advice reports that the enemy combatants are under control of some kind Dark Rings so watch your fire." Overlord replied as Troopermons and Marinemons repelled down to the ground.

"Roger chalks on the ground going into holding pattern." The Cadetmon replied as he files so high that any enemy attack is no going to hit fast enough so he can evade.

"This Team Metal moving out." A Marinemon report as the team move through the dense jungle.

"Overlords copies all good luck out." Was Overlords last transmission to Team Metal as they move through the dense jungle.

"Lock and Load!" The Lead Marinemon shouted as he cocks and locks his HK416, KAC RIS foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope.

"Oorah!" or "Hooah!" Was everyone response as cocks and locks their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it so please read and review please about it please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Return to the Digital World!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Beginning of an Adventure<strong>

_A 6 year old boy is looking at his dad's computer that started to shine different colors like a Rainbow._

_Suddenly an object that looks like e a small light blue object._

_Being curious he touch the object then suddenly he was suck into his computer._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Welcome to the Digital World (A Few Weeks later)<strong>

_A UH-60 Black Hawk arrives at a Digital Defense Force Army base and prepares to land._

_"Welcome to the 222nd Army Battalion, the D-Company, or as they called it Digidestined Company because most of the members are Digidestineds and the first letter of the Company name is D. My name is Davis Motomiya and my partner Veemon. They could have put me in the rear units for all I care. But instead, they transferred me here. This is my Story." Davis narrates his first Adventure._

_Davis and Veemon steps out of the helicopter and walks towards Sgt. Ryo._

_"Private First Class Davis Motomiya and Veemon reporting for duty, sir!" Davis introduce himself and Veemon while saluting Ryo who was reading a clipboard his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, M203 Grenade Launcher and EOTech 551 Holographic sight still holstered on his back._

_"You sure you're in the right place?" Ryo asked looking at Davis away from the clipboard he was reading while returning the salute._

_"I believe so, sir! This is D-Company, right?" Davis asked Ryo who look skeptical at the duo._

_"Yep, sure is. But you want to cut that sir, yes sir crap. I'm a Sergeant, not the President." Ryo told Davis while returning to read the clipboard_

_"OK, sorry, sir! I mean, Sergeant." Davis corrected himself._

_"Yeah, whatever. That one over there, his name's Pvt. McCord." Ryo introduce a Troopermon with James and Guilmon walking towards Davis_

_"Hey, welcome to the sandbox." McCord greets while lifting his M16A3 with KAC M5 railed handguards, KAC RIS foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope._

_"This one's Cpl. James and his partner Guilmon." Ryo introduce the final duo._

_"Hey, how'ya doing." James greet Davis with a smile as he holds his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope and KAC Masterkey._

_"You smell very clean." Guilmon commented as he smells the duo._

_"Guilmon that's not polite." James said bonking Guilmon on the head._

_"Sorry." Guilmon replied while rubbing his head._

_"There still Pvt. Ken but he and his partner Wormmon are not here for the moment so. __My name's Ryo Akiyama, and you can call me that. Or Sarge. My Partner Monodramon is also not here. We're all in this mess together now." Ryo introduce himself as he gives the clipboard to a Troopermon._

_"Right Sarge. Do you know what squad We're supposed to belong to?" Veemon asked Ryo for the first time._

_"Ours." Ryo replied as turn around._

_"Now get over to The Pit. It's time for you two's to run the course." Ryo said as they walk towards the pit._

_"What?" Davis and Veemon asked together._

_"Sarge? Hey Sarge." Davis and Veemon runs to keep up as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World (A Few Hours ago)<strong>

The Digital World is now a battleground as Gunfire is heard almost everywhere.

Troopermons and Marinemons are seen shooting Dark Rings on controlled Digimons as they move forward.

In a different location an orange dinosaur fell to the floor and grunted with pain.

He had been running all day, and was out of energy.

He staggered back to his feet and started to try and run again, but just fell over once more.

"Tai help!" The dinosaur cried out for his best friend.

He hadn't seen him in over a year, but he knew if he could come he would.

"TAI!" Even as he cried, he could see black rings flying above him.

It wasn't safe here, he had to keep moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World<strong>

In a completely different world, a LED screen flashed red, and its owner, a high schooler with big, bushy brown hair stared at in horror.

'Agumon. What's happening to you buddy?' The boy thought sadly

* * *

><p><strong>Real World Odaiba Middle School (Present)<strong>

Davis wasn't very energetic as he made his way to his locker after his last class of the day.

Just as he had thought Kari had scolded him during lunch break for falling asleep in class again, but afterward she had made a complete 180 grades turn around and asked if she could somehow help him with his nightmares.

Davis had patiently told her it was nothing to worry about and it was probably just all the stress from being back in school that was haunting him.

It hadn't taken his genius to see that she didn't believe him for a second, but he had quickly made sure to be put in one of the teams playing soccer during the break to avoid further questioning.

"How are you?" A voice asked him when he arrive to his locker.

"Why do you asked James?" Davis asked James who is leaning at the very edge of the locker.

"You look like you haven't slept." James pointed out.

"True." Davis chuckled at him as he open his locker.

"Look I had this crazy dream last night where..." James said but was cut off by Davis.

"Where we were shot down and was defending the crash Blackhawk that I was trap inside?" Davis asked James as he take out some books.

"Yeah." James look at him confused.

"I had the same dream last night." Davis told him pulling out another book.

As he pulled out a book he didn't needed from his bag, something else dropped to the floor.

He looked down and quickly scooped it up in his hand.

He looked down on the object in his hands.

A D3 Digivice Black with a Dark Blue Center.

It was his digivice. For some reason, he still tended to carry it around wherever he went.

The object just contained so many memories, both good and bad, and represented so much for him.

"So you kept it all this year." James said seeing the Digivice.

"Yeah you?" Davis asked James who responded by pulling out a D3 Digivice Black with a Dark Green Center form his front pouch.

"Me too." James replied to Davis as he put it back.

Davis sighed as he closed his hand around his digivice and put it into his belt.

They still carried it around for some reason, even though it hadn't been activated since that attack on Odaiba.

And that had been 4 years ago.

"Hey, Davis!" A voice called.

Davis and James snapped out of their thoughts and looked up to see Kari and TK walking towards him.

The blonde boy smiled friendly at him and Davis did his best to smile back, though it was a strained smile while James just nodded.

"Hey Kari. Hey TP." he said and re-focused his attention on gathering the stuff he would need this afternoon.

He figured he might as well get their homework out of the way quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with it on a later date.

"It's TK." Kari said a little reprimanding.

Davis just nodded and grabbed his math book and put it in the larger space of his school bag.

He didn't really care.

Why was he just being called two letters anyway?

He could understand it if they had been his initials, but then he would be called TT, not TK.

Where did that "K" come from?

"I don't think I got you 2 properly introduced before." Kari said, trying to get Davis attention.

It worked, as the goggle boy sighed and closed his locker to look at the other 2.

He once again did his best to smile, but judging from Kari's expression of trying to stiffle a giggle and TK's amused grin, he was failing miserably.

"Davis, this is TK, a friend my brother got to know during summer camp about 4 years ago and we have been in contact ever since. TK, this is Davis Motomiya, one of my oldest and best friends." she said with a smile.

TK perked up when she referred to Davis as 'one of her oldest and best friends'.

"Really? How long have you 2 known each other?" TK asked.

Davis did his best to suppress a smirk.

It seemed like someone was a little... interested in Kari.

Kari herself was oblivious to the hidden meaning of the question and answered it casually as if she was talking about the weather.

"I think about for 6 or 7 years. He joined the older kids once for soccer in the park when Tai had brought me out to get some fresh air and my brother got so impressed by him that he asked him to keep coming down to play and even invited him over once in a while." Davis nodded to confirm what Kari had just said.

He was pretty glad that she had left out the part about him looking up to Tai more than the international soccer stars.

He had made that statement once without thinking and Kari had teased him about it on every occasion given ever since.

However, TK looked impressed and gave a low whistle.

"Wow. You must be pretty good if you could impress Tai in a game of soccer. He usually only praises himself." he said with a grin.

"Believe me, Davis takes after Tai in that regard." Kari added with a giggle, causing Davis to sweatdrop.

"Since you introduce your old friend let me introduce mine." Davis told Kari.

"This is my old childhood friend James." Davis said gesturing to the Marine who smiled "Hi" as he said bowed his head in greeting TK and Kari smiled and bowed back.

Kari perked up when he referred to James as "childhood friend".

"Really? How long have you 2 known each other?" Kari asked James who look lost in thought.

"I think about for 5 or 6 years. We still send massages to each other after I move though." James explained to Kari.

"Hey!" a girl's voice called.

They turned to see and older girl with purple hair and big glasses came over with a note in her hand.

"Hey Yolie" TK greeted

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked the brunette.

Kari looked a little taken aback and suddenly, Davis and James got a funny feeling in their belly, as if they knew something that was to come would not go well over with him.

"Well, do you happen to be related to Tai? He sent this e-mail and I figured it might be yours." Yolei said and held out a note.

Kari took the note and read it over quickly before saying:

"My brother needs us!"

And with that, she handed the note to TK and took off down the hallway.

TK soon followed suit with Davis, James and Yolei hot on their tail.

And as TK flashed the note in front of Davis and James face as they ran, one word stood out to Davis and James among all of them.

Digital World.

They felt their blood run cold at the mere thought of it.

Tai knew about the digiworld?

And better yet, Kari and TK did as well?

What was going on here?

They ran until the came to the computer room and were stopped by a red haired boy with onyx eyes dressed in a green high school uniform.

"Izzy!" Yolei said surprised.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said to the darker purplette.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." Yolie gushed with her eyes sparkling.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e-mail." Kari said showing him the note.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Yolie unlocked the door to the computer room for them to all go inside.

Izzy started typing on a computer after he sat in front of it.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The red head said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei asked right up into the face of Kari who had to lean backwards if she didn't want to hit forehead to forehead with Yolei.

However, the answer came from the one person in the room they had least expected it.

"It's a digital dimension, parallel to our own world." Davis said then continued by James.

"It's geographical structure is a complete rip off of this world and it's inhabited by digital creatures known as Digimon." James finished the explanation.

Their voice rang throught the room. They hadn't raised their voice, yet it felt to them like they had shouted it out loud.

The only one who seemed unaffected by this was Yolei, but that may as well be because she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

The first one to snap out of their stupor was Kari.

"Um, Davis? How did you know that? Did Tai tell you or something? Did you tell James?" she asked a little carefully.

It wouldn't be unlike her brother to just mention it without thinking to a friend, but a quick mention wouldn't give the inside information that Davis had just mentioned about its structure and its life forms.

Not to mention that had Tai said what Davis had just said, with that much detail and understanding of its structure, then tomorrow both worlds would meet their end.

And just as she thought, Davis and James shook their head.

But what she didn't expect, was for Davis to reach behind this back and James to open a pouch to show small digital device that bore a striking resemblance to.

"A digivice!" TK exclaimed as he stared in awe at the object in their hand.

"It's a different model than the ones we got though." Kari said after studying the object for a second and then looking down at her own digivice.

This brought Izzy back to reality.

"Prodigious! I didn't even know that another model existed! This is a golden opportunity to..." But he was cut off by TK.

"Whatever it is a golden opportunity for, it will have to wait until we have saved Tai." He said as he pointed his digivice to the screen of the computer and got sucked into it.

Kari soon followed suit after being reminded of the danger her brother was currently facing.

After one more glance at Izzy, Davis and James turned to the screen.

Could they really do this?

They had spent so long time wishing this day would never come in their life time, yet now they stood there with their digivice in hand.

They closed their eyes.

Would it be worth it?

Would it be worth it to return to the digital world?

Were they ready?

No, was the answer.

They weren't ready to once again face the danger that world held.

But then again, Tai was in trouble.

The one person Davis looked up to was in danger and They might be the only chance he had to be saved.

And now, Kari was in there too.

What kind of friend would Davis be if he just turned his heels and walked away when his two best friends needed his help? And what kind of friend would James be if he just leave Davis.

Not a very good one, if they would even be able to call himself their friend at all.

They weren't ready for this, but this was the only right thing to do.

Without opening their eyes, they held their hand out like Kari and TK had done and felt a tingling sensation in their belly from being dragged into the computer.

Yolei stared at the computer screen with eyes as wide as her glasses.

When Izzy turned to the screen, she grabbed his arm.

"W-what in the world just happened?"

Izzy swore slightly under his breath.

If he went through now, Yolei would probably run away and scream about what she had seen and that would pretty much blow their cover.

"Uh... why don't you sit down and I'll explain it to you." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

There was a flash of rainbow colors and they could have sworn they heard music playing in the background before it stopped and they all ended up in the middle of a forest, coming out of the TV.

"We're finally back." James whispered looking around in amazement.

"Yeah but it looks different." Davis nodded in agreement.

Yet it all looked so familiar.

Just like they remembered it from before.

The trees and plants, they all looked so tropical and unusual compared to the ones on earth, but they knew what all that beauty really hid underneath its abnormally large leafs.

They shuddered at the memories from their last visit here.

Even though not all of them were bad, the good ones usually turned into bad ones somewhere down the line, just like he knew these plants could turn out to be an evil digimon.

They spotted TK and Kari standing a little further down the clearing and walked over to them.

When they reached them, they noticed Kari had out her digivice and tried to track down her brother's signal.

While she was busy trying to locate her brother, TK turned to Davis and James.

"So Guys, how come you two got that digivice? Have you two been here before?" He asked with an innocent look of curiosity.

Davis just snorted.

"None of your business TC." He said and threw a check on the device in question.

"Don't worry about him. But it's a long story." James told TK.

As soon as Davis had checked the screen, he confirmed that there was another digivice signal further up ahead.

He frowned when he noticed Kari was still trying to locate her brother.

His signal was pretty easy to locate, at least to him.

Then again, he had to remind himself how hard it had been to use his original digivice for tracking.

"Tai is further down this path." Davis said and pointed into the forest.

Without another word, he began walking down the path he had pointed to.

The others followed him without another word.

Davis felt TKs gaze on his back but he didn't bother turning around to glare at him.

James look at both of them and shakes his head.

'This seems familiar.' He though

Kari seemed to feel the tension between the two boys and decided to stay quiet as well, instead turning her thoughts to Gatomon, hoping she was alright.

She didn't have to wait long to find out, cause after they turned around a corner they spotted a white cat-like digimon running up to them, closesly followed by a flying orange pillow with bat wings for ears.

Davis and James immediately recognized them as Gatomon and Patamon, two rookie level digimon.

Judging from the looks of joy on TK and Kari's faces when they saw them, Davis and James would say those were their partners.

Behind them, a human with brown hair came into view.

"Hey Tai." Davis greeted his friend casually.

"Huh? Davis, what are you doing here and who is this?" Tai asked wide-eyed at seeing his protege in the digital world with another boy he didn't recognize.

"Long story short, they're digidestined just like us." TK said as he walked up to them with Patamon comfortably rested on his head.

Davis and James didn't say anything.

They just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, but it seemed that would not be the case here.

Instead, the orange mini t-rex at Tai's side, an Agumon, lead them to a nearby cave where he showed them 2 eggs that had a horn sticking out of it.

On it's front, the crest of courage was ingraved.

Davis only half heartedly listened as their digimon explained about the Digimon Emperor and his dark rings and control spires.

He then looked on with amusement as TK tried to lift the digiegg but failed and fell on his butt.

He sniggered behind his hand, causing Kari to glare at him.

While James just look out the entrance.

"Out of the way, this is a woman's job!" She said as TK stepped back.

However, she too failed to lift it.

However, as Kari turned to Davis to ask if he wanted to try it, Davis and James felt a cold run down their spine and froze as he was overcome with an all too familiar feeling.

Davis looked over his shoulder while James look to the roof to see a Dark Ring fly in through the opening on top.

The other's couldn't feel it but the ring radiated with a dark, all to familiar aura.

It was their aura.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Emperor's hide out<strong>

Meanwhile a kid dressed up in a suit that clearly showed he had no fashion sense and covered with a dark purple cape sat in a chair in a monitor room, looking at the many different screens.

His sun-glass covered eyes darted between the monitors until he froze at a certain screen that was showing 5 kids in a cave with 3 digimon.

However, his eyes were glued to the mahogany-haired boy with a pair of goggles holding his hair up and browm-haired boy with a pair of goggles on his neck.

Even though the boys couldn't see it, the Emperor stared at them as if he had seen a ghost.

"It's them!" he growled.

How did they get here?

This could ruin everything.

He had to do something before this got out of hand!

He pressed a button and a list of all the digimon he had in the nearby area appeared out of nowhere.

He checked over it. Blast! Not any of the stronger ones was near.

He would have to do this the hard way.

He pressed a few buttons in thin air and one of the screens showed how a group of dinosaur digimon was released from their resting place.

"Attack Monochromon!" he shouted to no one in particular.

The Monochromon marched towards the position of their targets, the Emperor stood up and went out of the room.

This was not a good development for his part.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the cave<strong>

After a few minutes of arguing, Davis had finally given in and was about to try and lift the digiegg.

He had been very stubborn about it, but Kari had managed to convince him by saying she would tell his mom how many hours a week he slept through classes.

And Davis manage to guilt trip James to pick up the second egg.

When suddenly the ground began shaking.

"Wha-what's going on?!" TK exclaimed.

Davis stumbled back as he felt his blood run cold.

It was happening again!

They were under attack!

He looked around frantically looking for the exit, but half way through he stopped and took a deep breath.

He had to pull it together.

He had survived this world when he was 6 years old, surely he could manage it at age 12!

He looked around to see Kari was trying to lean against the wall for support while TK had fallen on his butt, Jame standing up straight like nothing happening but he saw the harden gaze and Tai had knelt down to try and stay steady through the quake.

After a few seconds, the earthquake ended and they were all covered in dust but, as Davis saw it, everyone was alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai shouted over the rubble.

"Yes!" came a collective answer from the other four.

"I think I'm alright." Agumon said as he shook his head to clear it from the dust.

While the others tried to dig out Patamon and Gatomon from under some gravel, Davis and James shook their head to clear his thoughts.

The digieggs of courage laid forgotten among the rocks.

'Pull youself together Davis!' he mentally reprimanded himself. 'You've done this before, you can do it! For Kari's and Tai's sake!'

He looked over to where Kari stood.

She was brushing some dust off Gatomon's fur making Davis smiled.

He had known Kari for a long time and he couldn't even imagine how life would be without her.

She was his best friend.

In fact, she was probably his only real friend, along with Tai beside James.

Most he hung out with only liked being with him because of his soccer skills or because he was smart and were at the top of his class.

But Kari knew him beyond that.

She had known him before all that had started, she had even known him before his and James first trip to the digital world.

A smile began tugging at his lips.

Even if he had to come back here for all of his life, he would do it if it meant being able to protect Kari.

Suddenly, a red-orange light glowed up and a pile of rocks got blasted away, revealing the temporarily forgotten digieggs of courage.

At the same time, Davis and James's digivice gave off a similar glow from it's screen.

Davis and James stared at the eggs, then at their digivice and back again.

"Davis, James! I think the eggs wants you two to try and pick it up!" TK shouted over from his spot close to the exit where he was standing with Patamon on his head.

"Yeah, just get it over with so we can get out of here!" Tai shouted.

Davis and James nodded and ran over to the digieggs.

The sooner they got out the better.

If they got attacked, the inside of a cave wouldn't be a good place to fight, even if they had the power.

They would be cornered, so the faster they got out, the better.

Without much thought, they grabbed the eggs and lifted it up and was just about to turn around when a pillar of orange light rose from a hole underneath where the egg had been.

"Now what?" TK asked as he walked up to Davis and James.

However, Davis and James didn't hear him.

Two silhouette had appeared within light.

James and Davis froze on the spot when they recognzed the shape.

It was two silhouette that brought back a lot of memories.

But they thought they would never see it again.

It couldn't be... could it?

How could they still be alive? He had died right in front of their eyes!

"Veemon?/Guilmon?" Davis and James whispered at the same time, shocked as they recognized their old partner.

As soon as the light faded, the little blue digimon jumped with joy as he was released from his long slumber while the big red digimon just yawn.

As soon as they had been released from the pillar of light, they looked around and upon seeing Davis and James, their eyes widened with surprise and joy.

"Davis! You're here!" he shouted with joy and knocked the mahogany-haired boy to the ground as he jumped to hug him.

"JAMESMON!" Guilmon shouted as he ran to hug his partner knocking him down by accident too.

As Veemon landed on his chest, Davis didn't know what to think, but he couldn't do anything else than hug him back.

After a moment, they felt the emotions that they had locked away after their loss during their last visit to the digital world build up in their chest and their grasp on their partner grew in intensity as happy tears appeared in their eyes.

They didn't understand how those two could still be alive, but they didn't care.

They were here, and that was all that mattered.

Kari smiled as she looked down on the two friends with their partners.

She didn't know who the blue little digimon or the big digimon were, but it was obvious Davis and James knew them somehow.

Speaking of which, how come Davis and James knew about the digital world and knew a digimon?

She had to remember to ask him later.

Now was not the time.

"I don't understand how you can still be here, Veemon, but we'll save that for later. Now, we need to get out of here." Davis said to his though long lost partner.

"Guilmon can you get off of me." James grunted under Guilmon.

"Sorry." Guilmon said as he help his partner up.

The others just nodded and the group ran for the exit.

However, as soon as they reached the exit, the ground began to shake again as the herd of Monochromon closed in on their position.

And Davis digivice reacted accordingly.

With a high pitched screech, the digivice caught Davis attention.

"Guys! I think we are under attack!"

"Huh? What makes you think that?" TK asked as they came to a stop in a clearing.

Davis was about to reply while waving his digivice but their attackers beat him to it.

With a collective roar, a herd of about 20 Monochromon stormed out of the woods.

"Told ya." Davis said, rolling his eyes. Without another word, he grabbed his digivice from his belt and held it out.

"C'mon Veemon, digivolve!" he shouted as he held out his digivice. But nothing happened.

"Didn't you listen? The Digimon Emperor's dark digivice keep digimon from digivolving!" Tai shouted while he and Agumon back closer to the middle of the group as the Monocrhomons got closer.

"Guilmon engage!" James shouted as he stare at the Monochromons.

"PRYO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted as he fires a big red fire ball at the Monochromons.

The attack didn't faze them as the Monochromon kept on running towards them.

Just as the charging digimon got withing too close range, James shouted: "Split!" and they all dove for cover in all possible directions.

Tai went off to Davis left while TK ran of to the right.

But just as Kari was about to take off in the opposite directions, she tripped on Gatomon's tail and fell to the ground.

As she looked up, she saw a Monochromon was about to hit her square on.

"Tai! Help!" she screamed.

"Kari!" her brother's shout came from the other side of the herd.

Davis heard Kari's scream and came to a sudden halt.

Everything seemed to slow down as he realized her brother wouldn't get to her in time.

Biting his jaws together and cursing under his breath, he turned around and dove towards the immobilized girl.

He reached her in the last second and pulled her in close as he rolled out of the way from the closest Monochromon.

"Davis! You've got to open the digiegg! If you do, i can armor digivolve! Just say "digi-armor energize"." Veemon shouted to his partner as he jumped to left and right to try and reach them.

"Yeah what Veemon said!" Guilmon said to James.

Davis was quickly on his feet as the next Monochromon closed in.

He clnched his fist around the digiegg.

Well, what did he have to lose?

"DAVIS LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER!" James shouted as he show his digiegg.

"Like we're going to turn that down!" Davis smirked.

"Ready?" He asked James who nodded

"Ready!" They both held out the Digi-egg.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Veemon and Guilmon were covered in data strips.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai gasped.

**"VEEMON!"**

**"GUILMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…"**

The faint images of Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared as Veemon transformed.

The faint images of Growlmon, WarGrowlmon then Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared as Guilmon transformed.

**"FLAMEDRAMON!"**

**"FLAMEGROWLMON!"**

In place of Veemon and Guilmon were two different Digimon, Veemon was taller with armor on his knees, hands and feet with a helmet with a spike on it that was all colored red orange and yellow.

Guilmon was the same height as Flamedramom with similar armor except he has mane of short white hair came from his head, on the armor on his chest was a black Digital Hazard symbol that seemed to glow with life.

Davis and James looked up in awe as Flamedramon and FlameGrowlmon fought off the herd of Monochromon.

He wasn't even close to the power they had last time, but Flamedramon made a good substitute for Veemon's champion form.

"Destroy the dark ring!" Gatomon shouted at the fighting duo.

Flamedramon narrowed his eyes as he focused in on the first dark ring.

He then took a deep breath as he jumped into the air and covered himself with flames.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramonmon shouted as he dove for the dark ring.

Upon impact, the ring disintegrated.

"Way to go Flamedramon!" Tai shouted as he, TK and their digimon ran up to where Kari and Davis were standing.

FlameGrowlmon narrowed his eyes as he focused in on the second dark ring.

He then took a deep breath as he jumped into the air and covered his hands with flames.

"Blazing Knuckes!" FlameGrowlmon shouted as he dove for the dark ring.

Upon impact, the ring disintegrated.

"You rock FlameGrwolmon!" James shouted from his spot.

Flamedramon and FlameGrwolmon repeated the process until only 10 were left.

Then FlameGrwolmon copied the first move Flamedramon had made and let out a rain of fire from above with Flamedramon that destroyed the last dark rings.

When they was done, they glowed white and de-digivolved back to Veemon and Guilmon and the digieggs of courage went into Davis and James's digivice, only for it to spit out a new device.

Davis spared a surprised look at the new device, but decided that he could examine it later while James just spare a look and put it into another pouch.

For now, they just wanted to get back to the real world.

As they made their way back towards the computer, Davis and James found themselves walking slightly behind the others, not wanting to let them out of their sight, in case something happened.

If their partners couldn't digivolve, then Veemon and Guilmon would be their only line of defense.

Davis didn't know how much energy Armor-Digivolving consumed compared to normal digivolution, but Veemon and Guilmon didn't seem to be tired in the slightest so he assumed that another call to the digiegg would allow him to digivolve without any problems.

Looking down at his partner, he found his mind racing with questions.

How could Veemon still be alive?

He had seen his partner sacrifice himself during that last battle... the only one who had come out of that battle with their partner still alive had been Ken.

Well, technically at least.

He guessed Ryo could be counted as still having his partner around, but not in the same way.

Monodramon had not been... well, he hadn't really been Monodramon anymore.

While Davis is thinking about the past James is thinking about tactics.

How do we beat a human?

We never face a human before so how?

Looking down at his partner, he found his mind racing with questions.

How could Guilmon still be alive?

He saw him died in front of his eyes during the final battle.

"Hey Davis, James?"

The sound of Kari's voice brought them out of their musings and they looked up to find that they had already made it back to the TV screen that apparently would take them back to the real world.

TK and Tai had obviously already gone through and it was only them and Kari left, along with the digimon.

Gatomon, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Guilmon were all chatting happily to the side.

Davis and James allowed their eyes to rest on their partners for a moment, silently wondering how they could be so carefree despite what had happened the last time they saw each other, before he turned to meet Kari's eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Davis answered his friend while James kept quiet.

Kari gave him a calculating glance, pondering if she really should dig into this right now.

It all seemed so confusing at the moment and Davis was probably even more confused than she and the others were.

And Davis had enough on his plate as it was, with his sleeping problems and whatever it was that was bothering him since a few weeks back.

She swallowed, feeling a little nervous about how he would react.

"How come you and James know about the Digital World? Up until today, we thought we were the only ones who had been here." Kari finally asked.

For a moment, Davis didn't give any indication as to what he thought about this.

What did he really feel about this?

It all seemed so surreal to him at the moment that he still wasn't sure if this was just a dream or if it was real.

Veemon had died, yet now he was still alive.

And Tai and Kari, two people he had thought he knew almost everything about, had been to the Digital World before and had partners.

After trying to make sense of it all, Davis looked away from Kari, not sure about what to think.

"We've been here. Once. Maybe we'll tell you some other time Kari. We need some time to think." James answered for Davis who still look lost in though.

And with that, Davis and James walked over to where the digimon was standing and bent down to talk to Veemon while James told Guilmon its time to go home.

Left behind was a very distraught Kari.

She had thought that Davis had already reached the bottom of the pit with his trouble, but now he seemed even more distant than before now including with James.

This was really starting to worry her.

She wasn't used to seeing Davis so distant and their behavior right now suggested that something about the Digital World didn't sit right with Davis and James.

Had something happened the last time they were here?

She felt her conflicting emotions build in her chest, but decided to swallow them down for the time being.

Perhaps they just needed some time to take all this in.

After all, she was pretty shocked about today's revelations as well, so she could imagine that this was confusing Davis just as much.

Meanwhile, Davis and James was deep in thought.

There were so many questions they wanted answers to right now, they didn't know where to start.

They still didn't know if it was really possible that this were the same Veemon and Guilmon that they had gotten to know during their last adventure or if it was a completely different one.

Veemon and Guilmon had known their name, but then again so had their old partner when they first met them.

Should they ask him about it?

And then, there was that little matter about the digital world itself.

Why had the Digital World called them back?

Should he tell his friends, the other digidestined that had been with him that time?

Where were they now?

Ken had isolated himself from everything and everyone when his older brother Sam had died, while Ryo... well, Ryo had gotten lost in between Time and Space and the 222nd Army Battalion D-Company disbanded and went toward their separate lives.

Would any of them be coming back, now that the Digital World was evidently facing a new danger?

A new threat?

Would they even be needed?

Despite the fact that their strength had lied within their teamwork, Davis had been the strongest of the four, having been the only one to ever reach the Mega Level between the three of them and even though he was the new guy.

James, Ken and Ryo had made Ultimate through different means, but only Davis had reached Mega and James's Ultimate is as strong as a Mega.

If they could just find a way to get around this Anti-Digivolution nonsense that the Digimon Emperor had set up, they was confident that they could win this again.

But then again, nothing was ever easy when it came to the digital world, which made him once more question: why had they been called back and why only them?

And what was Kari, Tai and their friends' role in all of this?

We may never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**

**Now for their present Ranks and ****Bio:**

**Name:** James Saito Shinnach

**Parents:** John Saito Shinhach and Alexandra Shinnhach

**Born: **1 January 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Dual American and Japanese Citizenship

**Fromer Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Marine Corps

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Corporal then to Sergeant then to 1st Sergeant jump to First Lieutenant when Ryo Akiyama got lost in between Time and Space then promoted to Captain during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship doesn't like insubordination.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Davis Motomiya

**Parents:** Takuya Motomiya and Kushina Motomiya

**Born: **1 September 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private First Class jump to Corporal then to Master Sergeant then promoted to Command Sergeant Major during retirement.

****Personalities:** **A Kind and brave person yet extremely stubborn a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship but doesn't like insubordination.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ken Ichijouji

**Parents: **Kimura Ichijouji and Dodo Ichijouji

**Born: **3 Febuary 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private then to Private First Class then to Specialist then promoted to Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A very kind person, he is someone who look after friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ryo Akiyama

**Parents:** Minato Akiyama and Rika Akiyama

**Born: **15 July 1991

**Age:** 12 during disappearance.

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Sergeant then to Sergeant Major then to Command Sergeant Major Jump to Captain when company CO died.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go a simple Bio and Rank about the Digidestineds.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - The ghost of the past still haunts!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Welcome to the Pit: Primary weapons and Sidearms - How to clear rooms 101<strong>

_"Hey! Welcome to The Pit." Ken greeted the squad when they enter the pit putting down the M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and EOTech 551 Holographic sight._

_"Hey Ken." James greeted back as he took a seat on a weapons crate with Guilmon._

_"What brings you to the pit?" Wormmon asked form his position._

_"We got two new guys." McCord replied while pointing at Davis and Veemon._

_"OK! Welcome to The Pit! What's your name? My name is Ken Ichijouji and this is Wormmon." Ken asked Davis while introducing him and his partner._

_"Hai, my name is Davis Motomiya and my this is my partner Veemon." Davis introduce him and his partner._

_"Nice to meet ya." Veemon smiled at them._

_"Alright now before entering the pit you need weapons." Ken explained to them._

_"Now here's my personal armory." Ken said opening the weapon crate behind him filled with M416s, M4A1s, M16A3s, M16A4s, M14s, MP5s and UMP .45s all with AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and Rails._

_"Choose a weapon and add anything you want." Ken continued to open another crate filled with sights, Grenade Launchers and Masterkeys._

_"After that a sidearm." Ken said opening a smaller crate filled with M1911A1s, M9 Berettas, HK USP and SIG Sauer P226._

_"Now pick a weapon." Ken said to Davis as he walks towards the crates and take a M4A1 with S.I.R Rails and AN/PEQ-2 IR designator then adds a EOTech 551 and A M203 Grenade Launcher._

_"Now a sidearm." Ken pointed to the smaller crate as Davis walks towards it and take a M9 Beretta._

_"Alright, try switching to your rifle." Ken said to Davis as he holsters his new M9 Beretta and pick up his M4 and sling it on him._

_"Good, now switch to your sidearm again." Ken said as Davis drop his rifle and draws his M9 Beretta._

_"See how fast that was? Remember... switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. Well, smile for the cameras and don't miss." Ken smile as he point at the open gate._

_Davis with Veemon enters the Pit to see a massive Kill house making them look in awe._

_"Amazing right?" Wormmon asked from the PA._

_"Yeah." Both Davis and Veemon nodded._

_"Now the basic way to clear a room is to stack up and throw a flashbang in. So throw one through the open door." Wormmon said to them._

_"Right!" Both Davis and Veemon responded then stack up by an open door Davis then throws his standard issued flashbang in._

_After the explosion they rush in._

_"Good job now the second way is to breach a door now since you didn't take a masterkey attachment so there is a shotgun by the door Veemon use it to shoot the hinges or locks and Break the door open." Wormmon said to them._

_Veemon take a look and saw a M37 Ithaca Stakeout so he pick it up and shoot the hinges on the door. _

_"VeeHeadbutt!" Veemon Headbutted the door open and Davis quickly rush in following Veemon._

_"Well that was a bit unconventional but you did it." Wormmon said to them as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Real World<strong>

After returning to the real world everyone went home night had fallen quickly.

"So, you're saying there are more kids like us? And Tai and Kari are one of them?" Jun asked Davis and James who want to visit Davis.

Davis had made it home as fast as he could and as to avoid any uncomfortable questions with James quickly following him.

Jun had immeditely questioned him why he was late, as he had been expected home 2 hours ago and why is James with him.

"That's basically the sum of it, yes. And according to Izzy, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida are new to the group. I asked about it and he told me there was 8 before." Davis said while he subconsciously moved both Demiveemon and Gigimon away from the biscuit tin.

When he sat down the 2 pouting little digimons at a safe distance from the cookies, he clenched his fist in anger.

Why did the digiworld have to call in new kids?

Wasn't it enough that millions of children had already been deprived of their childhood?

Then James put a hand on Davis shoulder making him look at him.

"Clam down Davis." James said to Davis who started to calm down.

Jun studied him with a torn look.

She knew how badly the digital world effected them all.

Their journey there had forced them to grow up earlier than they should have and its invasion on the real world made them worry about the threat it posed to humanity.

She sighed a 12 year old shouldn't worry about stuff like that.

She had done her best to comfort Davis during the times he had awoken from nightmares but she knew it did little to calm his animosity against digital kind.

Of course, he didn't outright hate digimon in any way, he just felt that humans weren't meant to interact with digimon.

The worlds worked in completely different ways and should therefore stay separated.

"Have you told Ken about this?" she asked.

Davis tensed up and looked up on his sister from the bed he was sitting on.

He should have known that this question was coming.

After all, Jun had always been one to try and come up with the most logical course of action, unlike Davis.

He might have been a gifted child in terms of intellect, but for a genius he was incredibly stubborn and often chose to act on instinct, rather than logical sense.

"Jun, I haven't spoken to him for years. He cut our bond back when his brother died he won't even meet the rest of the of us." Davis told him.

However, his sister just snorted impatiently.

"You know he would want to know this, friends or not." Jun told him.

Davis bit his lip.

She was right, as always.

Even if he and Ken hadn't spoken for years, the other boy would want to know, cause this matter were as close to Ken's heart as it was to his.

He sighed as he leaned back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

This promised to be some troublesome times.

And how was he supposed to talk normally to Kari and Tai when he would be constantly tense and waiting for the questioning he knew would come?

"That probably would work." James said to Jun.

"Why?" Jun asked James.

"He won't even answer the phone." James told her.

"Fine then. Just at least send a message to Ken. And you should try and get some sleep, guys. Good night." Jun said exiting the room.

"I'm going home, bye Davis." James said to Davis picking up Gigimon who pouted as he going home leaving Davis alone with Demiveemon.

"Hey, Demiveemon?" Davis asked tentatively, suddenly feeling a strange weight in his chest.

The little In-Training digimon that had been trying to sneak back towards the bisctuit tin alone stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, thinking he had been caught and was in for it.

Davis looked at him with a half-amused smile on his face, waving him over.

"Do you... remember us from the last time? I mean, are you the same Veemon I used to know?" Davis asked Demiveemon.

The question seemed to catch Demiveemon off guard and his eyes widened in surprised.

Davis couldn't really blame him for that but he didn't react.

He was too focused on the answer.

He licked his lips in anticipation, feeling his heart beat loudly in his chest.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course it's me! I was one of a kind, remember?" The little In-Training exclaimed when he had regained his understanding and come to terms with the fact that Davis could ask such a stupid question.

But then, he got a thoughful look in his eyes.

"I can't say I remember everything though... It's all kind of fuzzy and I only get flashes of our last adventure from time to time." Demiveemon said to him.

This answer caused Davis to breath a sigh of relief.

It really was his old partner.

But then the rest of Demiveemon's words hit him.

He didn't remember everything.

He just remembered a few things, not everything.

Did he remember that he had died?

"How did you and Gigimon end up in that strange Digieggs?" He asked, hoping to get an answer for his question.

"Uhm, no I can't say I do know that. The last thing I remember is you and Ken waking me up from my afternoon nap the day before the battle against Millenniummon, but since we're both still here, I guess we finally kicked his butt big time, right?" Demiveemon grinned up at his partner.

Davis felt like someone had slapped him in the face.

Veemon didn't remember.

He didn't know what had happened at that battlefield the final battle.

He didn't remember that he had died or the way they had finished off Millenniummon.

For a moment, a bright light flashed before Davis' eyes and a voice echoed in his head: _"I won't let all our comrades' deaths be in vain! Shining V-Force!"_

He shook his head to try and get rid of the ghosts of the past.

It had happened and nothing could change that.

He had to leave that behind, if he let those memories get to him he would be consumed by the guilt and pain that had almost tore him apart when he was 6.

He had to focus. He had to try and live in the present, rather than the past.

"Yeah, we did." Davis said simply and stood up to show that he was done talking and made his way over to the computer to write his email to Ken.

DemiVeemon was a little surprised by his partner's change in behavior and the sudden end of the discussion, but decided to just leave it be.

Perhaps the memories would come back again after some time and then he might understand Davis behavior better.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World Odaiba Middle School (Next Day)<strong>

Davis sat comfortably in his chair when the clock rang and signaled for the students to come inside for classes.

He had made sure to leave home early and make his way to school because of the lack of sleep.

He had had trouble sleeping and kept turning over in his bed until he had given up on getting any decent sleep and decided to sneak out of the house before anyone else had woken up.

He and Kari usually walked together to school from where their path's crossed, but today he hadn't felt comfortable waiting for her and had just walked on.

He couldn't help but feel a little bad about all this.

Should he have told her about the Digital World?

There had been more times than he bothered counting that he had wanted to, but ultimately decided that she didn't need to know about such a place.

But now that it seemed that she had known about it all along, he couldn't help but feel a little bad.

They had been best friends and shared practically everything with each other.

Sure, she hadn't told him about it either, but still... He couldn't help but feel bad about not telling her.

And what did she think about him after this?

Was she angry?

Ok, probably not.

It wasn't like her to be downright angry with anything, but maybe disappointed in him or hurt that he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about the Digital World.

He sighed as he looked out the window.

Another day, another few hours of boring chair sitting that would most definitely leave his butt sore after sitting at the hard material.

Well, at least it would encourage him not to get thrown on his butt during soccer practice later that day.

He closed his eyes.

How would he do this?

He wanted to go to soccer practice but if he knew Kari right, she would be off to the digital world to help the innocent digimon there.

That was just the way she was, she always wanted to help everyone and never stopped to think about herself.

Should he go with her?

He didn't want to if not nescesary, but he wouldn't feel good if she wasn't safe, and she wouldn't be if her partner hadn't found any way of digivolving.

Speak of the devil, Kari entered the classroom just as Davis opened his eyes.

She immediately spotted him in the far side of the room, closest to the window and made her way over to him.

"Hey Daisuke." she said as she sat down next to him.

He mumbled a faint "Hey." to her but didn't look at her.

Instead, he swallowed as he felt his heart beat nervously in his chest.

She had used his given name, something that usually meant that whatever she had to say was very important.

And usually, that meant a real scolding for something he had done.

And for once, he had a pretty good idea of what it was he had done.

He sighed inwardly. He didn't like arguing with Kari, but well this time he might really have screwed up big time.

However, had he looked at his best friend sitting next to him, he would have noticed the nervous look in her eyes and the girl in question fiddling with her fingers.

"Uhm, can I talk to you about... well, you know." she whispered the last part so only he could hear it.

There wasn't that many students in the classroom yet and most were sitting by the front row so there wasn't really any risk of getting eavesdropped on, but you could never be too careful.

"Uh, sure. What's wrong Kari?" Davis asked her.

"Well... listen, I'm sorry for not telling you about the Digital World. I really wanted to, but I was afraid that you might think I was crazy if I did. Please, don't be angry with me." She said and closed her eyes, feeling her chest clench painfully as she awaited Davis' answer.

Davis sat there, dumbfonded.

Where did this come from?

He had thought she would be angry at him for keeping her in the dark about the digiworld, not apologize for having done so herself.

Of course she would have wanted to keep it secret!

He knew first hand that it was something one would want.

"Why would I be angry with you, Hikari? I kept it from you for years, almost through our entire friendship. You're the one who should be angry!" He shouted at her, it was Kari's time to sit there and stare at her friend, dumbfonded.

For almost their entire friendship?

But... but Kari had already known Davis for several years when she had first been called into the Digital World.

Then did that mean... Never mind, she could muse about that later.

"I'm not angry at you at all Davis." She tried to say something more, but couldn't come up with anything good to say.

For a few moments, they just sat there and looked at each other, until Davis' lips were drawn out into a smile and he snorted.

When Kari looked at him with a frown, he swallowed down his laughter, but couldn't help the grin that spread over his face.

"Sorry. I just find it kind of ironic. I mean, we both came here and feared that the other would be angry at them. And looking at it now, we were both pretty much equally stupid in assuming the other held any kind of ill-will against us, since we both had done the same thing." Davis said trying to hold his laughter.

Taking a second to think about this, Kari giggled slightly.

Yes... it was kind of funny.

Feeling a bit more comfortable about the situation, Kari reached out and put her hand on Davis' hand that rested on the desk.

Davis looked down at the gesture with surprise, but didn't say anything.

"Uhm, and about yesterday... I don't want you to feel like I am pushing you for answers. Just take it at your own pace and tell me when you feel ready." Kari said to him as she look away. almost as if she was afraid he would get upset that she even brought that up.

Davis took a moment to try and think back to the day before.

What was it she had said?

Ah yes, she had wanted to know what had happened the last time he had been to the Digital World.

He swallowed as he thought about it. He still didn't  
>feel too comfortable thinking about that time.<p>

But he knew that sometime soon, he would have to tell her.

They were in this together now, as were Tai, TK and whoever else they had in their group.

One day, he would have to tell them everything and when that day came, Kari would be the first one he turned to.

Just... not today.

Therefore, he simply raised his hand and put it on top of Kari's hand that had been resting on the desk with his own.

This caused her to look back up at him and Davis gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kari. It's ok, it's just natural to be curious. And I promise you, I will tell you one day. Just not today. Does that sound okay with you?" Davis asked with a reassuring smile.

Kari blinked at him for a moment, but then she let out a sigh of relief and returned his smile.

It was all ok.

He wasn't angry with her for anything and he just needed a little more time, which Kari was more than willing to give him.

"Mmhmm." Kari nodded as she smiled happily at her friend.

Just then, TK entered the classroom and immediately spotted his friends sitting by the window.

However, what caught his eye were the pair of entwined hands on the desk and the happy smiles the two had on their faces.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Kari nod happily to Davis and suddenly he felt something unfamiliar build up in his stomach and he was pretty sure it wasn't his breakfast.

He quickly looked away and decided to sit on the other side of the classroom, in front of the black board.

He looked over his shoulder at the smiling duo out of the corner of his eye.

They didn't seem to have noticed him.

'Well, so much was I worth to them.' he thought bitterly and turned his attention back forward when the teacher entered the room with James helping him carry a big box.

* * *

><p><strong>James's house (Hours later)<strong>

After school James immediately heads home to get some gear for Davis and him.

"Lets see one Scalable Plate Carrier and a 2000 MICH Helmet for Davis." James muttered as he pulled out said necessary equipment.

"And the new H&K HK416 for Davis." James said as he walk towards another locker and open it.

He pullout a HK416 with AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and EOTech 551 Holographic sight.

"Time to go." James said as he he pack all the stuff into two separate bags.

Then let Gigimon climb on to his shoulder as he walks towards the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab (Same time)<strong>

Kari leaned back against the wall while Izzy was working on the computer.

TK stood in his own corner of the room, never even glancing at her.

He had been behaving strange all day.

Yolei was bugging Izzy about letting her go to the digital world already while Cody watched what was happening on the screen.

Davis and James wasn't with them.

Kari sighed and looked out the window.

He had told her he was going to soccer practice that afternoon and James is going to get some gear.

He kept his d-terminal in his bag so if they needed his help, she would be able to call upon him.

He had checked the computer earlier and told Izzy to use a certain gate so he would be able to find them easily.

He really had done everything he could to ensure that they would be safe.

Sure, the digital world could be a dangerous place, but wasn't this a little overboard?

"Alright, I have locked onto the coordinates Davis gave me. The gate is open and ready to go." Izzy called.

Yolei jumped up and down in eager anticipation.

Cody remained as he was, though an anxious smile crept over his face.

Kari smiled as she made her way over to the others.

However, before they could start sending people through the portal, TK walked up to the computer.

He had a very uncharacteristic rebelious look in his eye.

The others stared at him, stunned by his strange behaviour, as he began tapping away at the computer.

"Wait TK! What are you...?" Izzy began to protest as he realized what it was TK was trying to do, but was cut off as the boy in question as he stood back up and reached behind his back to pull out his digivice.

"We don't need Davis as a babysitter. Who does he think he is, coming here and start commanding us to different places? Let's go somewhere of our own choice." he said with venom in his voice.

Kari frowned. What was with him today?

It was as if he was an entirerly different person.

She had known TK for several years, but never had he behaved like this.

TK was always the well mannered and kind boy, cheerful in most situations and always with both feet on the ground.

"What's wrong with you today TK? You've been acting all weird." Kari immediately asked.

TK however, didn't answer and just held up his digivice. In a flash of light, he was gone.

Izzy swore slightly under his breath.

It had taken him 10 minutes to locate the exact coordinates Davis had requested and now all that had been tossed aside by the impulsive actions of the younger boy.

"What's with him? He have never been like this before." he asked as he turned to Kari.

Kari stood there, frozen.

Something was wrong.

TK wasn't impulsive like this.

He, if someone she knew would prefer to always take the safe before the unsafe.

What had happened to him?

Seeing as he didn't get any answer, Izzy just sighed and turned back towards the screen. Yolei and Cody just stared.

They lived in the same apartment building as TK and he had not shown any sign of this attitude during their initial impressions of him.

Kari snapped out of her stupor and quickly pulled out her d-terminal. She looked at the coordinates on the screen and sent them to Davis.

If he would decide to come along, then he would need to know where they were.

"Well, we better go after him. He can't stay there all by himself." She said as she held up her digivice.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World at Daivs requested coordinates<strong>

"Where are they?" McCord asked as he and his new team wait at a portal screen for the Digidestineds.

"Don't worry they're coming... Wait what?!" A Troopermon shouted as he read the Laptop screen.

"What?" McCord asked the Troopermon.

"Sir someone switch the coordinates!" Said Troopermon shouted in panic.

'Carp.' Thought McCord as they clear this area from ambushes but not the other portal sights.

"FIND THEM!" McCord shouted in Panic.

"Roger!" The Troopermon said as he started to type.

* * *

><p><strong>Soccer Field (Same time)<strong>

Davis watched the ball sail through the air until it was just in front of him.

He jumped into the air and took it down by letting it hit his chest and then land on the ground.

Not a second later, he dashed forward with the ball under his control.

He looked up towards the goal and tried to figure out a way to get it into the net.

He had one teammate following closely behind him to his left and three defenders in front of him, running towards him in a straight line.

Letting his instincts take over, he met the first defender and did a simple spin to the side before passing the ball to his fellow teammate to the left, who met it and ran behind the defender that was supposed to stop him.

Davis quickly made his way between the last two defenders to come free, careful not to run offside, and then got the ball back through a crossball in the air.

He jumped up once again and tried to head the ball but his aim wasn't at top today and he mistimed the heading, letting the ball pass by and roll off to the side.

"Motomiya!" A shout makes Davis looked over towards the coaches bench.

He knew he had messed up pretty badly today.

He had only scored 3 out of 8 times but he couldn't help it.

He was constantly worrying about the others in the digital world, especially the new ones Cody and Yolei.

They hadn't been to the digital world before and probably had some kind of fantasy land pictured in their minds.

If that was it, they were in for a real shock.

Sighing, he jogged over to where his coach was waving him in.

"Yes coach?" Davis asked as he stopped in front of his trainer.

"Is something the matter Motoyima? You haven't been yourself today." The coach said with worry in his voice.

Davis looked away for a second, pondering what he should answer.

'Well, my friends have gone to a different dimension and if I don't get over there and help them they might die.' That sounded like an answer that would definetely fall into the category "not good phrase".

But should he tell him that his head just wasn't in the game or just say he was feeling ill?

"Well, I got a few things on my mind. There are some stuff that worries me off the pitch and I can't seem to shake them off. Guess my head just isn't in the game at the moment." Davis said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrasment.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

He really had a lot to think about off the pitch.

School, Digital World, Kari Digital World... well, the list could probably be made longer.

He had expected his coach to argue with him about it, but what he didn't expect was for the coach to laugh at him.

"Oh really? Could it be that someone have finally caught the eye of our stubborn single lonewolf? Tell me, who is it that is on your mind?" The coach asked.

"Kari." Davis said without thinking through his answer or even really picking up on what they were talking about.

He had been thinking about how fast he could run home and get Demiveemon and run back to school.

Too late, he realized his mistake and chocked on his own breath but the damage was already done.

"Oh? Taichi's little sister? Sorry Davis, but it's not a good idea to date a teammate's sister." He said with a disappointed look.

Davis eyes widened when he felt his cheeks heat up and quickly shook his head and put his hands up in front of him to make sure his message made its way into the mislead coach's head.

"No no! It's nothing like that! We're just friends." Davis immediate replied embarrass.

The coach shook his head amused and grinned at his young star.

"Yeah, sure." He said teasingly. "Tell you what Davis, I can't guarantee your safety when Tai finds out about this so I'm going to give you a headstart to run from practice. But I got to warn you, if he catches you, you'll be dead in seconds." He said as he turned back towards the rest of the team that made it's way over to where they stood.

Davis blinked in shock, his mind trying to make sense of what just had happened.

After processing what the coach had said, Davis felt tempted to call out to the stupid grown up and explain that it wasn't what he thought it was, but ultimately decided against it.

He had wanted to get off training, here was his chance.

Don't fix something that isn't broken, right?

Tai looked at Davis curiously, wondering what his young protege could possibly have done to put the coach in such a good mood.

It certainly hadn't been his performance during training, he had missed goal more times today than he had during the entire last season.

However, he didn't have time to ponder this much as Davis quickly picked up his stuff and began to leave.

Frowning, Tai looked at the coach and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Davis!" Tai call out.

The auburn-haired boy turned around to look at his role model and childhood friend.

His coach's lecture on Kari still fresh in mind, he felt his heart jump into his throat, wondering if the coach had told Tai of the entire misunderstanding and Tai really was going to strangle him or something of the kind.

After all, that's what usually happened in the anime series when the main character got a crush on his best friend's little sister.

"Um, hey Tai." Davis replied nervously.

The older boy stopped in front of him, leaning forward for a second to catch his breath.

However, it only lasted a second before the bearer of courage rose to his full height again.

"Why are you leaving so early? There is still one hour left of practice." Tai asked.

Davis looked into the eyes of his friend and decided he might as well tell the truth.

Checking the direction of their teammates, he took a step closer to Tai and whispered: "I am too worried about the others to focus on the practice so when the coach somehow got the miss impression I was nervous for training with you because I crushed on your sister, I decided to use that as an excuse to get away so I could check up on them." Davis said with a low voice.

Tai blinked in surprise. Davis had never missed a training before and never left one willing, not even when he had broken his left leg.

He must really be worried about the others.

Well, to be honest Tai felt a little worried as well, but he trusted that Kari and TK knew what they were doing.

And Izzy was with them too. He would look after them.

Then, what Davis had said clicked in his mind and he face turned into one of utter disbelief.  
>"Wait, you're crushing on Kari?!" Tai said with a shocked voice, forgetting to whisper.<p>

Davis tensed at his outburst and quickly looked around for any potential eavesdroppers.

Thankfully, there seemed there was none.

"Of course not! I said "miss impression", didn't I?" he hissed at his friend.

Tai seemed to get the message, though he still looked at Davis with a suspicious look.

Davis decided to ignore him for now and clear that mess up later.

For now, he just wanted to make sure the others were safe.

With that thought in mind, he bid Tai a hasty farewell and took off down the street towards his family's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"Hey guys I'm here!" James greeted with a smile as he open the door to the computer lab.

"What the?" James immediately look around and spots the portal.

Reading the coordinates James face turn form shock to anger.

"Bastard!" James cursed as he immediately open his bag and takes out the Modular Tactical Vest and Lightweight helmet.

He starts to put on the vest and Communication gear before putting his helmet on.

He then pullout his rifle his trusty M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, KAC RIS foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope.

Lock and Load the rifle as he waits for Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World (Digital Defense Force UH-60 Blackhawk)<strong>

"All we need to get there before the Digimon emperor's forces can get them Hooah!" McCord shouted.

"Hooah!" Was the response he got as they Lock and Load.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

The group landed on a plain field with knee-high grass.

Everyone looked around, three of them happy to be back and two of them taken aback by the surroundings.

In the far end of the field, the plains were surrounded by forest on all sides.

Kari drew in a fresh breath of air and let it fill her lungs.

This was the best thing she knew.

A moment of complete peace in the digital world, spent with her best friends.

She cherished these moments more than anything in her entire life.

However, she did feel like something was missing.

Davis, She really wished he had come with them.

She didn't know why but she felt more at ease when she was around Davis.

He had known her for so long she knew she could count on him at all times and that he wouldn't laugh at her for something stupid.

Around him, she could be herself.

Not that she thought any of these guys would laugh at her or anything, they all seemed nice and she knew Izzy and TK were nice (usually).

But something was special about Davis, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, here we are. Let's go find something to do." TK said, a hint of his normal cheerful personality back in his voice.

Yolei and Cody was still looking at the scenary.

At TKs suggestion, they turned around to look at the other boy and nodded with a smile on their faces.

"Alright let's go!" Cody said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

Unkowning to them some troopmons are watching.

The group started walking towards the closest ending of the plains, chatting cheerfully among themselves.

Cody seemed to be very interested in Izzy's theories about the digital world and it's existence.

Yolei just spoke out loud to herself, at which Kari raised an eyebrow.

TK seemed to be left to his own thoughts as they moved towards the woods.

Kari was left to her own thoughts and to be honest she didn't mind a chance to just enjoy the scenery.

That was, until one of Yolei's claims caught her attention.

"I bet Davis didn't wanna come here because he knew he wouldn't be able to back his claims of this place being dangerous once we got here! He is just big talk but no action!" She exclaimed with arrogance as she looked around, obviously not believing for a second Davis could be right in his claim.

Her cocky claim and her overconfidence and not the least, her looking down at Davis made Kari's blood boil.

She had to swallow hard to fight down the urge to roar angrily at the Purple-haired girl.

The sensation felt foreign to the otherwise so calm and cheerful girl, but she couldn't help it.

"You should shut up about things you know nothing about! You have been here for about 5 minutes and you already think you know better than Davis?! Grow up!" She growled in defense of her friend.

Silence descended on the group as they stopped and stared at Kari in shock.

Izzy and TK in particular looked shocked at Kari's behaviour while Yolei looked most surprised that someone had spoken back to her and Cody's expression was unreadable, as if he had hid behind a mask the moment a confrontation began hanging in the air.

TK was the first one to recover and as soon as he did, he felt the strange, cold feeling from before flare up in his chest again.

What was it?

"Geez, what's wrong with you Kari? She was just joking around." TK said with a fierce look in his eyes.

Why did she stand up for Davis without question when he wasn't even there when she didn't even care to talk to himself when they met in the morning?

Kari turned her gaze towards TK, but it didn't lessen any in intensity.

Kari's brown eyes locked with TK's blue and for a moment, the two old friends just glared at one another before Kari felt the need to retort to his claim.

"Oh really? Well, I don't see anyone laughing! She need to learn that people safety isn't something to joke about!" Kari shot back.

She had to swallow to keep the conflicting emotions in her chest from choking her.

One one hand, she hated arguing overall and to do so with one of her best friends hurt her immensely.

But at the same time, said friend and defied and insulted her very best friend not only once, but twice in the same day and for that, she couldn't help but feel angry with him.

Izzy, being the oldest and knowing that a splitted team was a team doomed to failure, decided enough was enough and tried to intervene.

"Now guys, let's not fight. We are supposed to keep a low profile until something happens." He said and tried to step in between the three arguing pre-teens.

"Oh, and what do you think what will happen? Perhaps the ground will open up and swallow us?" Yolei snorted towards her idol.

And then, it did just that.

With a deafening roar, a crack opened up in the middle of their little group and Kari and Gatomon fell in with a scream.

Izzy acted quickly and pulled Cody away from the hole while TK grabbed Yolei and pulled her out of harms way.

Kari managed to grab one of the rocks that stuck out from the wall of he fissure but when she tried to grab the falling Gatomon, she leaned too far out and the rock got loose and she fell just as Drimogemon made his appearence known.

Despite struggling to keep away, she couldn't avoid the large claw that reached out and grabbed her to drag her deeper into the earth.

Up on top, TK, Izzy, Yolei, Cody, Tentomon and Patamon had gotten other company in the form of Troopmons, Tuskmon and Flymon.

Tuskmon looked like a dinosaur with two large horns growing out of is shoulders while Flymon looked like an overgrown wasp.

The two slaves of the emperor had shown themselves in the air and on the ground as soon as Drimogemon had captured Kari.

Yolei had fallen to the ground, shaking in fear of their attackers.

TK glared defiantly at Tuskmon, immediately recognizing it as one of the digimon Myotismon had used during his invasion of Odaiba.

Izzy had attempted to digivolve Tentomon to Kabuterimon, but it had been a wasted effort.

Patamon tried to cover TK and Cody by attacking Tuskmon with his "Boom Bubble!" but just as expected it barely faced him.

"I've had enough! I wanna go home now!" Yolei cried over the sound of Flymon's wings and that was saying something about her scream.

"Fire Rocket!" A confident voice echoed over the field as a barrage of fireballs fell from the sky and hit Tuskmon square in the back, causing him to fall over and grunt in pain.

A second later, Flymon was hit by a raging inferno that destroyed his dark ring before it dispersed to reveal Flamedramon.

"Flamedramon! Take out Tuskmon quickly before he goes underground!" An all too familiar voice sounded around the group.

Davis came running over the plain field from the same direction they had come from wearing body armor and helmet.

He looked a little upset and Izzy had a pretty good guess why.

While Flamedramon took care of Tuskmon, Davis walked up to his friends.

He looked from one to the other until his gaze stopped on TK.

Despite his usually calm nature, TK felt a little uneasy under the other boy's gaze.

"WEAPONS FREE!" A shouted as gunfire started to erupt all around them deleting the Troopmons as they try to fight back with the decade old AK-47.

James came running over the plain field from a different Direction with some with Digimon and FlameGrowlmon as they attack the Troopmons.

With deadly accuracy and skill all the Troopmons were deleted in an instance.

"Where's Kari?" Davis asked with a growl as he pull his HK416 that was hanging on his side.

No one answered.

Cody looked expectantly at TK who just looked away, obviously not wanting to touch the subject.

"This is Hunter 2-1 requesting any available eye in the sky to start a scout run over." James said through his radio as he glare at TK who felt more uneasy at James.

Then suddenly James march towards TK and stare him right at the eyes.

"TK do you know what happen to people who don't follow orders?" James asked with a calm voice that added his unease so he just shook his head no.

"THEY GET KILLED!" James roared with anger making TK look down with guilt he would've killed them all.

Izzy tried to comfort Yolei who was still shaky from their encounter with the emperor's slaves and subjects.

While this was happening, Flamedramon had finished off Tuskmon and turned back to Veemon.

Davis had to bite his jaws together really hard to keep himself from growing at the blonde boy.

But seeing as he was getting nowhere, he went over to the purple-haired girl.

"Hey, get up! We got to find Kari!" He said harshly to the still crying girl.

He hadn't meant to say it so harshly but he was really pissed off at TK for switching their portal out of pure selfishness and then not wanting to accept that he was partly to blame for what had happened here.

Davis hadn't just picked a random spot that he had wanted the others to go to.

He had checked the portals within a certain area and checked for any enemy lying in an ambush by trying to locate their dark rings signal.

The one he had picked had the least dark rings signal and this would have been the most logical choice if they didn't want to run into trouble with the Digital Defense Force waiting the portal suppose to be safe.

The girl on the ground looked up at him with teary eyes, but her bad temper shone through the tears as clearly as a nightlight through night.

"Shut up! I bet you cried at the very least as much as I the first time you went to the digital world!" She screamed hysterically at him.

That did it.

Already angry after hearing TK had taken off into an unknown portal, then his denial of his guilt for Kari being gone and now this insult...

"Of course I cried! I was 6 years old with James for heaven's sake!" He roared at the purple-haired girl who tensed up when she heard this 6 years old? "And I didn't have any way home! I was stuck here for an entire year, fighting a war that wasn't my own! You think you've got it harsh?! You ain't seen nothing yet!"

And with that, he stormed off, quickly followed by Veemon, James and the Troopermons.

The others just stared after him, stunned.

Even TK seemed to have been taken by Davis outburst.

Davis had never even raised his voice.

To see him get so upset was... unnerving.

Yolei suddenly felt bad for what she had said. 6 years old?

She had barely been able to reach over the table edge to play the computer back then.

Izzy's mind swirled with equations as he quickly figured out that if Davis and James really had been 6 years when he went here the first time, then that meant he had been here before him and the others had even learned about the digital world.

He vaguely remembered Gennai mentioning something about other children before them, arriving in a time of great need to defeat a great evil.

He felt his heart beat faster as he came to a theory that would be most interesting to put forth during the older kids meeting later: could Davis and James have been one of the kids that had been part of that group?

Cody just stared after Davis.

He didn't know where the older boy was going but he knew enough to realize that if Davis and James left, they would have no line of defense.

The digimon they had couldn't fight the emperor's slaves, they were too weak.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should catch up to Davis. After all, Veemon and Guilmon are the only one who can digivolve at this time and if we get attacked again, Davis and James might not be able to save us." He quickly analyzed the situation.

Izzy looked at him with a proud girn on his face just as 2 OH-6 Little Bird fly low on a recon run.

"A most correct line of thought that I suggest we go along with. We need to find Kari and if what she told me is true then Davis' digivice have a much more sophisticated way of locating other digivices, such as Kari's. He would be our best shot at finding her, as well as our best way of protection and chance to actually save Kari once we find her." His face then darkened slightly as he thought about how the others had treated Davis.

"Not to mention that a team is supposed to stick together. I don't know what you got against Davis but I don't care. He is as much a part of this team as any of you." With that, he walked up to Cody and the two began walking in the direction Davis had taken off in.

TK and Yolei followed a little bit behind, both lost in their own thoughts but ironically both were thinking about their actions towards Davis.

Yolei had realized that maybe she had been a little harsh in her judgement of him and that she had been wrong to ignore his warnings just because of who he was.

TK on the other hand, was feeling slightly sick.

6 years old? He had been completely terrified during his first journey here and he had been 8 years.

To have gone through that at the age of 6... perhaps he had been a little harsh on Davis but he couldn't help it.

There was something bubbling inside him every time he saw Davis and Kari together, like that morning.

He had seen them together a few times the day before as well and noticed how much they treassured each other.

He had thought Kari would be hanging out with him when he moved here.

That she would be holding hands with him when they walked home from school.

And then he knew what it was he was feeling.

It was jealousy.

He was jealous of Davis for the friendship he shared with Kari, jealous that it was Davis Kari was talking about all the time and not him.

He sighed as he thought back to when Kari had told them Davis had decided the coordinates for their portal.

He had felt so angry that Davis in Kari's mind was the best one to decide even though he wouldn't even come with them, yet here he was, saving their butts from certain death.

As they reached the edge of the forest, TK shook his head. What was he supposed to do?

At the very fornt James, Davis, Veemon, Guilmon, McCord and the Troopermons are running through the dense knee-high grass with the skill of a veteran soldier or marine.

"This is Eagle 1-1 to Hunter 2-1 we have visual on the Emperor and a Hostage over." A voice came through the radio making the team look on with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**

**Now for the small arms of the Digital Defense Force:**

* * *

><p>Colt M1911A1<p>

Type: Semi-automatic pistol  
>Place of origin: United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>M9 Beretta<p>

Type: Semi-automatic pistol  
>Place of origin: Italy<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>SIG Sauer P226<p>

Type: Semi-automatic pistol  
>Place of origin: GermanySwitzerland  
>Service history: In service 2003–present<p>

* * *

><p>H&amp;K USP<p>

Type: Semi-automatic pistol  
>Place of origin: Germany<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>H&amp;K MP5A3<p>

Type: Submachine gun  
>Place of origin: West Germany<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>Ithaca M37 "Stakeout"<p>

Type: Shotgun  
>Place of origin: United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>Colt M16A4<p>

Type: Assault rifle  
>Place of origin: United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>Colt M4A1<p>

Type: Carbine, Assault rifle  
>Place of origin: United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>H&amp;K HK416 (To replace the aging M16A4 and M4A1)<p>

Type: Carbine, Assault rifle  
>Place of origin: Germany<br>Service history: In service 2009 – present

* * *

><p>M60 General-Purpose Machine Gun<p>

Type: General-purpose machine gun  
>Place of origin United States of America<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>M240 General-Purpose Machine Gun<p>

Type: General-purpose machine gun  
>Place of origin: Belgium<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>M249 Squad Automatic Weapon<p>

Type: Squad automatic weapon/Light machine gun  
>Place of origin: Belgium<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle<p>

Type" Squad automatic weapon  
>Place of origin: Germany<br>Service history: In service 2009 – present

* * *

><p>M203 Grenade Launcher<p>

Type Grenade launcher  
>Place of origin United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>M320 Grenade Launcher Module (To replace the aging M203)<p>

Type: Grenade launcher  
>Place of origin: Germany<br>Service history: In service 2009–present

* * *

><p>Remington 870 Masterkey<p>

Type: Shotgun  
>Place of origin: United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p>M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System aka Masterkey (Rarely issued)<p>

Type: Shotgun  
>Place of origin: United States<br>Service history: In service 2003–present

* * *

><p><strong>There you go <strong>the small arms of the Digital Defense Force<strong>.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Fighting the Emperor!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Welcome to the Pit: The Challange<strong>

_"Good Job now here's a challenge. Clear the Kill house as fast as you can, James and Akira holds the record of 25 seconds. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up." Wormmon told the duo through the PA as they near an ammo crate._

_"Sure thing." Both Davis and Veemon said at the same time._

_Then enter the first area the front lawn of a house._

_"Clear the first area. Go! Go! Go!" Wormmon shouted through the PA._

_Then the first target pops out of a garbage can scaring the duo as Davis fires form the hip yet hits the target._

_"Stop firing from the hip! Aim down your sights!" Wrommon shouted through the PA as the duo continue on._

_This time the target pops out from behind a car so Davis aimed his M4A1 and look through the Holosight and hit both target quickly and efficiently._

_Then he continue on to clear the front lawn._

_"Area cleared! Move into the building!" Wormmon shouted through the PA after Davis cleared the area with Veemon._

_They quickly clear the living room and the kitchen._

_"Up the stairs!" Wormmon shouted through the PA._

_As they run up the stairs Wormmon shouted again._

_"Melee with your knife!" Wormmon suddenly shouted through the PA as a target pops out._

_Davis immediately throws his knife then took it back as they continue on._

_Then they arrive at a bed room with targets every where they quickly dispatch them._

_"Area cleared! Jump down!" Wormmon shouted through the PA._

_Davis and Veemon jump down a balcony and enter the backyard they then clear the area quickly._

_"Last area! Move! Move!" Wormmon shouted through the PA._

_Davis and Veemon quickly enters what looks like a back ally with targets popping out garbage can._

_Davis and Veemon quickly clear the area as they run through the ally._

_"Sprint to the exit! Clock's ticking!" Wormmon shouted through the PA making them sprint towards the exit and they find themselves back at the entrance._

_"Amazing work, guys! Okay, now that's how you run the Pit!" Ken shouted with a smile as the clocks show 30 seconds._

_Then suddenly alarms started to ring everywhere making everyone run out of the pit as Ken took the M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and EOTech 551 Holographic sight that was leaning beside him as Wormmon drop on his shoulder._

_"They blew the damn bridge! We gotta move!" A Troopermon shouted as he exits a Humvee._

_"All Hunter units, get to your victors. We're heading out." A Voice sounds through there radio as everyone is running._

_"BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact!" Another Troopermon shouted._

_"Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out!" Ryo shouted as he and his partner Monodramon run towards a Humvee as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

The team is now running full speed towards the cliff side as 2 OH-6 Little Birds flew low and fast passing them.

" Eagle 1-1 to Hunter 2-1 head 2 clicks west and you will find the cliff side over." Eagle 1-1 said to Hunter 2-1 as they continue on before someone die on their watch again.

"Hunter 2-1 to Eagle 1-1 Roger that." James replied as they continue on.

"Lets move it people!" James shouted as they reach the tree line.

"Hooah!" Was everyone's response as they race throughput .

**- (With TK, Izzy, Yolei and Cody) -**

TK felt horrible as this was all his fault.

He had been the one to set course for this place and he had obviously walked straight into an ambush.

And now, Kari had paid the price for his recklessness.

He didn't really care how, but he had to save her. If that meant teaming up with Davis, then so be it.

And to be honest, Davis really hadn't done anyhting wrong.

All he had done was hanging out with Kari and suddenly he had earned TKs hate.

How was that fair?

He sighed as he looked down on his feet.

He would need to talk to Davis when all this was over and praying that James wouldn't kill him.

Beside him, Yolei walked also deep in similar thoughts.

She kept thinking over and over about what Davis had told her. "Of course I cried! I was 6 years old for heaven's sake!"

Those words echoed through her head.

Was it true? Had he really been just 6 years old when he first came here?

She would have to ask him later.

As the group made their way deeper into the forest, Cody's digivice suddenly started beeping.

He frowned and picked it out off his pocket to check. A radar-like feature acitvated and displayed a map of their surroundings just above it's screen.

"Hey, check it out! It's reacting to something!" Cody pointed out the obvious.

This snapped TK and Yolei out of their thoughts and they were quickly back beside their friends.

Izzy looked at Cody's digivice with interest but didn't say anything, wishing to see how much like himself his new young friend really was.

So far, he hadn't been disappointed.

"Hey, that's the same radar function that Davis used yesterday to locate Tai!" TK exclaimed once he recognised the map and the blinking red dot.

Yolei nodded as she continued to stare at the map.

While she hadn't seen the radar function before, it did make sense that her and Cody's digivice would also have it since their digivices appeared to be the same model as Davis and James's.

The coloration was a little different, but they had the same overall design, so she assumed they were the same.

"Yeah, but what have it picked up? Could it be Davis it have located?" Yolei asked, feeling a little nervous about seeing the younger boy again so soon.

She hadn't really come up with anything to say to him after their last confrontation. There was a lot she wanted to say and ask, but she couldn't come up with a good way to say it.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, is there?" Tentomon said as he hovered over to his partner's side and landed.

Izzy nodded, deep in thought.

While it wasn't impossible that it was reacting to Davis or James's digivice, he had a humble feeling that it was something else.

According to what Kari had told him, Davis had been required to activate the search function himself when he was trying to locate another digivice or a certain one.

So if that was required to locate all digivices, then it wouldn't make sense for Cody's digivice to have activated by itself when picking up another digivice signal.

Also, even if that was the case, Yolei's would most likely have reacted the same way if it had been true and yet it hadn't even made a beep.

No, Izzy thought this must be something else.

And to his delight, Cody seemed to think along the same lines.

"No, I don't think so. If that was the case, Yolei's digivice would probably act the same way. No, this must be something that is special for me in some way, or just something that would matter for me but not for Yolei." Cody said, while he turned from side to side to find the direction his digivice wanted to steer him in.

For his inner eye, TK had a flashback to the day before. 'Something that would matter for Cody but not for Yolei...' he thought as he thought of how Tai, Kari and himself had been unable to even move the digieggs of courage and inch while Davis and James had picked it up as if it was light as a feather.

"It could be another one of those digieggs, like the one Davis have." he said, getting everyone's attention.

When they had turned to him, he continued to explain his theory. "That would make sense because if it was meant for Cody it would matter for him, but not for Yolei cause she wouldn't be able to use it."

Izzy pondered this in his mind.

That would definetely make a lot of sense.

According to Tai, only the one who was destined to use it could lift an armor digiegg.

Not even the bearer of the digieggs crest could lift it, as Tai had been unable to lift the Digiegg of Courage.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Cody said as he took off in the direction the digivice pointed him in, unable to hide his excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital world Cliff side (A Few Hours ago)<strong>

Kari felt like her head had been hit by a bulldozer as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to the light.

She felt dizzy the last thing she remembered was her struggle against Drimogemon and then everything was a blank.

As she finally managed to open her eyes, they shot wide open with shock.

In front of her was the unmistakable view of a large valley.

She tried to move but noticed that her arms and legs were locked to a cliff wall.

She looked around but couldn't see anything else than rocks or clouds.

She had been stuck to a cliff wall and was hanging freely in the air, with only her arms and legs attached to the rocky wall.

If she fell, she would meet a certain death at the bottom of the valley.

Looking down, she couldn't even see the bottom of it.

'Well, good thing I'm not afraid of heights.' she thought to herself.

Just then, an overly cocky voice sounded from somewhere above her:

"Well well, look who is finally awake!" Said Voice said.

"Just who are you?!" Kari shouted, knowing that the voice that sounded above her head would hear her.

She tried to look up but the cliffwall kept her form looking straight up.

It didn't block the confident laugh that rang throughout the valley though, as whoever had captured her let the mountains know just what he thought about her.

"Hahaha, I am your worst nightmare! And not just that, I am a worst nightmare that doesn't like people like you trespassing in my garden!" He shouted cockily.

Kari facefaulted and just ignored the terrible attempt to sound funny.

This guy obviously didn't have any sense of humor and if he had, it was just about as developed as Tai's table manners.

However, he had said something that gave her the answer to what she had asked for.

"You're the Digimon Emperor!" she angrily excalimed as she felt disgust for the boy standing above her rise in her chest.

"Speaking." came the answer from above her.

Kari gritted her teeth this was the guy who had been enslaving all the digimon, the one who had been resposible for Gatomon losing her tail ring.

Speaking of which, where was her partner?

"What have you done to Gatomon?" she shouted as she kept on trying to find a way to bed her neck so she could look at the threat to the digital world.

All she got as an answer was laughter and what sounded like a snap of his fingers and a trapdoor opened on the wall opposite for her, revealing her partner attached to the wall in a similar manner to her.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried with relief evident in her voice. She had obviously been worried about her partner.

"Gatomon!" Kari felt her lips being drawn out in a happy smile. She felt a lot better knowing her partner was alright.

While the two partners made sure the other was ok, Ken turned away from the cliff.

He signaled towards Wormmon who nodded, though hesistantly, and turned to run away.

It was time for step two.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World with Hunter 2-1<strong>

James and Davis gritted his teeth as they saw Kuwagamon land in front of the Digimon Emperor.

They had managed to get closer to the valley without getting caught and had gotten a good look at the Digimon Emperor himself.

He appeared to be just a kid, not any older than Davis or James himself.

Judging by his dress, they would almost say that he had to be younger.

No one their age would willingly walk around in that stupid outfit!

"Great we have a walking fashion disaster." James muttered with Davis agreeing.

But terrible outfit or not, this guy had messed up the Digital World and had to be stopped.

Quickly evaluating how long it would take for Flamedramon and FlameGrowlmon to get the last little distance to confront Kuwagamon and rescue the others.

James and Davis silently pulled out their Digivices and turned to Veemon and Guilmon, who looked anxious to start

"OK guys, here's what we'll do. Davis and I will go off to the left and try to sneak up close behind the fashion-catastrophe while you two with McCord and his team confront that oversize cockroach. When we get close enough, we'll pull of the Digivolution, OK?" James asked the duo.

Veemon cracked his knuckels and nodded eagerly while Guilmon just hummed at him.

"Sounds good to me. When do we start?" Veemon aksed eagerly.

"Hunter 2-1 to any aircraft I need a low altitude flyby over." James asked any Cadetmon pilot.

"Hunter this is Dagger we are ready." A Cadetmon replied.

"Alright move it!" James quietly shouted as as everyone prepare move into position.

"...can't believe you thought you could just walk in here and make yourselves at home..." The Digimon Emperor said making everyone freeze.

That voice... where did they heard it before?

He was sure that he had heard it before... somewhere... Aaaah!

This was getting frustrating!

Coming to stop behind one of the bigger rocks, they took a chance and glanced out from behind their hiding place.

The Emperor was standing just in front of the Kuwagamon, talking to Davis' friends, who glared back at him with loathing.

Then, Davis noticed a third prescence, other than the Kuwagamon and The Emperor.

By the twisted boy's feet, stood... a Wormmon.

'A Wormmon!' Everyone except the new mons thought in shock.

The only Wormmon they had ever met had been Ken's old partner.

Could it be the same one?

If so, had the Emperor enslaved him?

No... They couldn't see a dark ring anywhere on the Wormmon.

But then... "Davis, this is my brother, Sam Ichijouji."

The voice of their old friend echoed through Davis' head as his gaze once more got stuck on the Digimon Emperor's hair.

That haircut... it was the same as... No.

It couldn't be! Sam was dead!

But if so, why did they look so much alike?

The same hair-color, the same posture and their voices sounded similar.

But then again, Sam hadn't known about the Digital World and Wormmon had been Ken's partner.

But that couldn't be it either, could it?

Were they reading too deep into this, just because the Emperor happened to have the same digimon at his side as their old friend?

"Move it." James whispered making them snap out of their though.

However, just as they were about to keep moving, a shadow loomed in over them.

They felt their heart run cold as they recognized the shape of the shadow.

Swearing loudly, they rolled to the side just as a sharp sickle came down, dangerously close from cutting them all in half.

Davis while rolling felt the sickle touch him in the shoulder and yelped in pain as he felt a warm liquid make its way slowly down his arm.

Then gunfire was heard as Davis watch James shoot the Digimon a Snimon.

Swearing at their own clumsiness they continue on.

Then James felt the sickle touch him at the leg and yelped in pain as he felt a warm liquid make its way slowly down his leg but he continue to fire hitting the dark ring but not breaking it as most of the shot miss.

**"Digi-Armor Energize!" **Both of them shouted.

**"Veemon armor digivolve toooooo... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"**

**"Guilmon armor digivolve toooooo... FlameGrowlmon, the Blaze of Courage!"**

The entire area was lit up by an orange glow and before anyone could react, the digivolution was complete.

Then the 2 OH-6 Little Birds flew low and fast passing them distracting Kuwagamon.

Without hesitating in the slightest, Flamedramon and FlameGrowlmon took to the air and jumped over Kuwagamon, quickly zooming in on the Dark Ring around his neck.

Igniting their fist, they slammed it into the ring with unnecessary force, brought forth by their worry about Davis and James, sending Kuwagamon into the ground but not breaking the Dark Ring.

The Emperor could be heard cursing all over the place as Davis ran to confront the other boy.

**"Wormmon digivolve toooo... Stingmon!"**

In the spot where the little worm had cowered just a few moments ago, a tall humanoid insect now towered over them.

The sight of the all too familiar digimon caused them face to pale and their heart rate to slow down.

The Emperor had made Wormmon digivolve!

But then... could that mean...?

"Don't get distracted Davis! We have to save Kari, then we can worry about that!" James snapped him out of his thoughts, as if he had somehow read exactly what was going through Davis mind at the time.

Davis shook his head.

James was right, there were more pressing matters right now.

He only feared that this Stingmon would be as strong as the one his old friend used to have, because if it was, then they would be in for a real fight...

**"Spiking Strike!"**

**"Pyro Trident!"**

The two thrust attacks clashed in mid air, causing an exlosion as Stingmon's Energy Saber and Flamedramon's burning three-clawed fist met each other.

The resulting explosion caused both combatants to get thrown off balance.

Stingmon got tossed around by the air currents that got uneven by the unnatural phenomenon, his insectoid wings not being made for flight in that strong wind.

Flamedramon was even worse off. With no way whatsoever to maneuver himself in the air, he was completely at the mercy of lady luck when he got thrown back... straight out over the cliff edge with Daivs.

Then Yolei appeared on the back of a large red bird Digimon catching Davis.

"Nice catch Halsemon!" Yolei shouted dropping Davis on the cliff wall.

In the middle of the chaos a yellow, insectoid digimon appeared from somewhere above Kari's head and floated down to look at her at eye level.

She tensed for a moment, but when she noticed that he didn't have a dark ring on him, she relaxed again.

"Hi! The name's Digmon, but you can just call me Digmon. I hope you don't mind me removing those schackles? You can keep them afterwards." he said with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

Kari sweatdropped at the digimon's behavior.

He reminded her of Gomamon, Joe Kido's partner digimon, with the way he talked and made jokes even in the midst of a crisis.

Meanwhile, Flamedramon had landed on the bottom of the Valley and was now making his way back up towards the others and grab Davis and continue on climbing.

Up on top, Digmon had freed both Kari and Gatomon and returned to the others, who were fuzzing over the two former hostages, trying to make out if anything was wrong with them.

TK was the most worried, still feeling like this was somehow his fault for not taking Davis advice and just opening a random gate.

Cody seemed to be relieved that he had gotten there in time to save them as the OH-6 Little Birds kept flying around.

Then a low grumbling was heard as Drimogemon, Kuwagamon and Snimon had recovered from Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon's assault on them.

Standing back up, they moved themselves into attack position, to which Digmon responded by placing himself between the threat and his friends.

However, before any of the opposing sides could make another move, both stopped dead in their tracks.

Digmon swallowed nervously, while Drimogemon, Kuwagamon and Snimon shivered from the strange aura that was emanating from the valley.

A moment later, two shadow emerged from the valley and landed beside Digmon with enough power to crack the ground underneath him.

His fellow armor digimon yelped in surprise as Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon rose in their full height, their facial expresison showing exactly how pissed they were that their partner had gotten so close to death.

"You guys take care of Davis, he needs medical attention. We'll deal with these faggots. Come on Drillnose, let's go!" Flamedramon said this very quickly as he sat down Davis on the ground and then charged towards the slaves of the Emperor with Flamegrowlmon, instantly surrounded by a burning aura.

"R-right!" Digmon stammered, shocked at the amount of power emanating from his comrades.

For a moment the Digidestined stared at Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon in shock.

They looked so furious, they almost seemed feral.

Not that they didn't understand that they were angry about Davis being so close to death, but still they looked completely outrageous, as if they wouldn't stop for anything.

Then, James voice brought them out of their stupor.

"DAVIS! Get that jacket and vest off." James ordered as he pull out a pack.

"Don't sweat it. It's just a flesh wound." Davis said, though his voice was strained.

"Davis I'm pulling rank so get that jacket and vest off!" James shouted like a commander.

"Yes sir." Davis said defeated as he loosen the vest and get it off then comes the jacket.

"Davis! What happened to you?!" Kari shrieked as she noticed the wound on his shoulder.

TK looked down at Davis and paled.

Daivs had removed his jacket, showing off the wound in all its glory.

His classmate had received a deep cut in the joint just between his arm and shoulder and the wound was still bleeding.

It wasn't very wide, as the sickle had only touched him briefly, but it was deep enough and that was bad enough in his mind.

In less than a second, all other three Digidestineds were by Davis and James's side.

Yolei who landed earlier shrieked when she saw the wound Davis had gotten and both Izzy and Cody paled, but didn't say anything.

Strangely enough, the one least affected appeared to be Davis himself, who offered them and strained smile as he grabbed Kari's hand in his and James who is pulling out some packages and a canister then started to wash his hands before putting on sterile medical gloves.

"Don't worry Kari. It's just a flesh wound." Davis said, though his voice was strained.

Kari had to bite her teeth hard together not to snap.

How could he just lie there and say that they shouldn't worry?!

Why couldn't he ever worry about himself for once?!

He had always hated showing a vulnerable side to himself, she knew that since their childhood, but for heaven's sake he might actually die from this!

"Don't you dare try and brush it off, Daisuke!" She rumbled against him, instantly causing him to lay back down again, after he had made a futile attempt to get back on his feet.

"We're going to treat that wound and we're gonna do it NOW!" Kari shouted.

Her voice was surprisingly steady and powerful, despite her mental state at the moment.

The others stared at her, never having seen Kari argue so adamantly about anything.

Even Davis' eyes widened in surprise and after meeting Kari's eyes, he laid back down without protest.

Kari wouldn't take no for an answer in this.

"Kari hold him down." James said as he open a canister and point it at Davis's wound.

"What?" Kari look in confusion until James sprays the canister into Davis's wound making him grunt in pain.

Kari immediately hold Davis down as James ripped one of the package open and put a gauze on the bleeding wound then another package pour some kind of power over the wound immediately sealing it.

"What are you doing?!" Kari asked James as he ripped another package and take out a roll of bandages and quickly wrap the wound while Izzy look at the packages and canister in interest.

"Sealing the wound it's not permanent but it'll hold until we can get medical help." James explained to Kari as he starts to clean and trieswarp his own wound before Kari went to help im.

"Interesting sterile medical package supplies to prevent any bacterial or viral infections." Izzy mused.

While the children were treating Davis wound, Flamedramonn, FlameGrowlmon and Digmon had engaged the slaves of the emperor.

Or well, Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon had engaged them, with Digmon trying to keep up.

Fueled by their anger at these digimon, enslaved or not, Flamedramon and FlameGrowlmon charged them head on and Drimogemon, Kuwagamon and Snimon barely had the time to try and shield themselves before they were engulfed in flames.

The three helpless digimon couldn't do much else than take the hit best they could as Flamedramon rammed head first into Drimogemon, sending him flying and landing on Snimon, who had attempted to take to the air, despite his burned wing then followed by Kuwagamon who was thrown by FlameGrowlmon.

Looking as their three opponents fell into a pile of tangled up limbs and wings, Digmon almost felt sorry for them.

However, Flamedramon and FlameGrowlmondid not let down their offensive.

"Fire Rocket!" They roared as they sent a barrage of fireballs straight towards the pile of entangled limbs.

The fireballs hit their targets, destroying the Dark Rings in the process.

As soon as the Dark Rings were destroyed, Flamedramon began to glow and reverted back to Veemon while FlameGrowlmon revert back to Guilmon.

The little blue Dragon Digimon was panting heavily as he stood with fists clenched, glaring at their roasted opponents while Guilmon stared.

However, as they looked on the only slightly moving Digimon in front of him, they couldn't help but feel bad.

They hadn't meant to hurt them that badly but when Davis and James had gotten so close to dying, again, they had lost it.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down his still racing heart, Veemon finally allowed his muscles to relax.

"I guess I might have overdone it a little." Veemon said sheepishly, trying to make light of the battle.

Digmon sweatdropped, almost feeling like pointing out that he himself hadn't even gotten a fair shot at them, but decided to let it slip.

After all, it didn't matter who got to fight, what mattered was that the enslaved digimon became freed.

"No kidding. I almost feel bad for the guys." Digmon said as he too began to glow and reverted back to his rookie form.

After introducing themselves briefly and making sure that Drimogemon, Kuwagamon and Snimon are alright they met up with Halsemon and went to their partners.

Kari had just finished bandaging James's leg wound, when Veemon and the 2 to her unknown digimon returned to them.

However, she tried to ignore them for the time being, her immediate concern being Davis.

Checking the bandage that cover Davis's shoulder over to make sure it held firm.

"We need to treat him better. I can only do so much with my limited knowledge and the first aid kit won't last long." James said as he stand up felling his leg.

They all nodded in agreement.

That wound was not something to take lightly and Davis should be considered lucky that he hadn't lost too much blood.

However, there was one problem, which Izzy quickly pointed out.

"He will need professional medical attention with that wound, but taking him to a hospital with James's and his combat gear, they are bound to ask questions and a wound like that won't just appear out of nowhere. How can we explain where he got that wound? We can't exactly say that he got it fighting a monster in another world, can we?" Izzy said, immediately causing everyone to go silent.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. James's made a great job, I'm as good as new." Davis said and tried to stand up.

However, he winced when he strained the muscles around his wound and before he knew it, Kari had pushed him back onto the ground and fixed him with a firm look.

"Oh no you don't, Daisuke Motomiya! You're hurt and for once in your life, you're going to do as I say. Understood?!" she hissed at him.

Davis froze and quickly backed down.

Kari's usage of his full name, for the third time that day nonetheless, made him feel like maybe he should back off a little.

He had never seen her act like this, and apparently neither had the others, as they were all staring at Kari with strange looks in their eyes.

Who would have thought that the ever-sweet little Kari had it in her to be so... scary?

"And I'm making that a direct order Daisuke." James said with a stern voice making Davis sighted as he know James will call Jun later on.

Kari waited a few seconds to see if he was going to try and argue with her, but when he didn't move or open his mouth, she sighed and took his hand in hers, allowing her gaze to soften.

"I'm sorry Davis, I didn't mean to sound harsh, but you have to take better care of yourself. We've been over this a million times already, but for once in your life, please do as I say in this." Kari begged to him.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden change in her behavior, Davis took a moment to process what she had said.

Well, James had been the one to patch up his wound, even if only temporarily.

And well, it did hurt a little... PK, more than just a little bit.

And he knew that Kari really just wanted what was best for him. She always worried about other people, but never spared herself a second thought.

She had been hanging from a cliff wall up until just 10 minutes ago and yet, she was more worried about Davis wound... ok, so maybe that was reasonable since she didn't appear to have received and injuries from her own little experience, but the fact still stood that Kari just wanted what was best for him.

"OK, guess we'll do it your way this time." Davis said defeated.

Kari gave him a sweet smile to show that she appreciated that he trusted her, before she turned to Izzy with a thoughtful look.

It appeared that she had gotten an idea.

"We can take both of them to the meeting tonight. Joe will be there and he knows medicine. He might be able to patch their wounds up." Kari said, causing Izzy's eyes to widen in realization and the others to look confused.

However, Davis and James were the one that made the funniest face, looking like they had choked on something.

'Meeting?' They both though in horror as one of the OH-6 Little Bird landed to fly them to the TV portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Meeting the Leadership role!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: First taste of Combat.<strong>

_The satellite tracks a group of Digital Defense Force Army vehicles in Afghanistan._

_Their weapons are analyzed, including an M1151 HMMWV Enhanced Armament Carrier with a newly fitted M134 Mini Gun Turret, an M104 Wolverine bridge layer, a Leopard 2A4 and a Leopard 2A5 Main Battle Tank, a Tankmon, an M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle and an M1128 Mobile Gun System the the screens darkens._

_(Davis POV)_

_Private First Class Davis Motomiya comes to from shell-shock as gunfire and explosions are heard.. _

_Digital Defense Force Army Rangers and millenniummon soldiers are fighting for control of the bridge._

_An M104 Wolverine, callsign BigFoot, is seen trying to lay a bridge while the Rangers protect it from RPGs and Anti-Tank fire._

_Sgt. Ryo is seen standing above Davis, reloading his M4, before he sees Davis on the ground._

_"Get up, Davis! Rangers lead the way! Move!" Ryo shouted as he pull Davis up and hides behind a wreck car as James and Guilmon return fire._

_"Hunter 2! Keep up the pressure on those RPG teams! If that bridge layer gets hit, we're swimming, hooah?" Ryo shouted to the COMs as he fire a few rounds down range as Monodramon uses a binocular._

_"Davis! Switch to the M203! Drop some rounds on 'em across the river!" Ryo shouted to Davis who is beside him._

_"RIGHT!" Davis shouted as he pull out his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, EOTech 551 and M203 Grenade Launcher and starts to fire to fire his M203 down range then a a shouted was heard looking to his right he sees a Tankmon._

_"Hyper Cannon!" The Tankmon shouted as a BMP 3 was destroyed._

_"Warlord, Warlord. This is Hunter 2-1. Requesting airstrike on grid 252171. Target is a white twelve-story apartment building. Over." Monodramon shouted through his coms as he look down range._

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Warlord. Solid copy. Uh, I have uh, Devil 1-1, flight of two F-15s online. Standby for relay." Warlord replied as the gunfire intensify._

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Devil 1-1, flight of two F-15s. Time on station, 1-5 mike, holding at three Sierra northwest, carrying two JDAMs and two HARMs, over. Standing by." A Cadetmon replied as the sounds of jet engines are heard._

_"Devil 1-1. Target is a white twelve-story apartment building at grid 252171. I need you to level that building. How copy, over?" Monodramon asked._

_"Solid copy, Hunter 2-1. Rolling in now. Target acquired." The Cadetmon replied before cutting the connection._

_"On the bridge, 10 o' clock high! Multiple targets, take 'em out!" James shouted when he saw some Troopmon arrive on the bridge and fire at the bridgelayer in an attempt to stop it._

_"Up on the bridge, far side!" McCord shouted as he fires some burst as Davis redirect the M203 and fires on the Troopmon killing them._

_"They're retreating, keep hitting 'em!" Ryo shouted when he saw the Troopmons retreating._

_"Hunter 2! Bridge complete, we're Oscar Mike! Move out!" Ryo shouted when he was the bridge finished._

_"We're moving out!" James shouted as he points at the stairs._

_"Let's go, let's go! Get your butts back in the vehicle." A Marinemon shouted as Digidestineds with their partners, Marinemons and Troopermons run upstairs._

_"Battalion is Oscar Mike!" A Troopermon shouted as he runs up the stairs._

_Everyone runs up the bridge as M1151 HMMWV arrives to pick them up._

_"We're Oscar Mike. Move it! We're movin' out now! Mount up!" Ryo shouted as he enter the middle Humvee._

_"Davis, get in the Humvee and manned the gun!" James shouted as he also enter the Humvee with Guilmon._

_Davis then enters the Humvee and mans the M134 Mini Gun turret. _

_Some Digidestineds, Troopermons and Marinemons are waiting for the airstrike some are recording the action on their cellphones._

_"10 seconds!" Monodramon shouted_

_"Which building is it, sir?" A Troopermon asked a Marinemon._

_"It's that tall one at one o'clock." The Marinemon replied looking out._

_"Hey, which building?" Another Troopermon asked._

_"The one at one o'clock! The ta-... Hey, Dave, which building is it, is it the one on the left or the right?" The Marinemon suddenly asked an American Digidestined._

_"The one on the left." Dave said._

_"Hey, isn't this danger close for the task force?" Another Digidestined asked._

_"Come on, since when does Shepherd care about danger close?" James asked them all._

_Then 2 F-15s flies in and fires a missile on the building, leveling it down. _

_Everyone hoot and holler in excitement as the felt the shockwave and the bridge guards rattles._

_Then Humvees start moving through the bridge._

_"All right, we're Oscar Mike!" James shouted as the Humvee started to move._

_"Battalion is Oscar Mike!" Dave shouted._

_"We're on the move!" The other Digidestined shouted._

_"Oh look! The building's going down!" A Troopermon said as the building collapsed._

_"The network's gonna pay big for this one!" A Canadian Digidestined said to his Partner a Patamon._

_"Keep dreaming, Spielberg." Patamon replied._

_"Naw, man, seriously! That was extreme!" Spielberg said to Patamon as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab <strong>

The computer lab was lit up by a sudden flash of white light as one of the screens sprung to life the otherwise dark room was engulfed in the light for a few seconds, before vanishing, leaving the room in complete darkness once again.

Davis yelped as he landed painfully on his already wounded right shoulder as he had to bite his jaws tight together to keep himself from screaming out in pain.

Now that the adrenaline from the fight had left his system completely, the pain that had been bugging him before had become just about 100 times worse, leaving him almost unable to move his upper body without flinching from the wound.

He didn't get why it hurt so much, it was just a cut admitedly, it was a very deep cut, but still just a cut it had to be something with that Snimon's sickles that didn't sit well with his body.

It would make sense for an insect digimon to have some kind of poison in it's weapon of choice, seeing as most bugs in the real world used poison or some kind of liquid for either defense or offense.

But whatever it was, it hurt badly and landing clumsily on the injured shoulder didn't really help, especially not when he had somehow managed to land at the bottom of the pile that was the Digidestineds, getting Yolei's butt in his face and TK lying flat over the rest of his body as James rolled away the moment he arrive with Gigimon.

The entangled pile of limbs gave a collective groan as the Digidestined children began to untangle themselves.

Izzy was the first one to get free from the mass of limbs and bodies.

Next to get loose was Kari, who immediately got back into the pile, trying to give instructions so the others wouldn't make Davis' shoulder injury worse.

It was so much unlike her to take charge like this that no one protested against what she told them to do.

Davis laid there, stunned, watching Kari tear at Yolei's leg that had been stuck between Cody and TK.

Ever since he had injured his shoulder, it was like Kari had become possessed by some kind of hardworking spirit.

She had been tense non-stop and had done anything she could to minimize the activity Davis had to perform.

Truth to be told, she had fussed over him worse than his mother did when he got injured during a soccer game.

It took them a little while to get back on their feet, but when they finally did they noticed something they hadn't expected.

All their digimon except Tentomon had come back to the real world with them.

Sitting on the desk by the computer, watching them with amused grins on their faces, were Demiveemon, Patamon, Gatomon a digimon that looks like a small pink round bird and a digimon that looked like a white head without a body that they assumed was Armadillomon and Hawkmon's In-Training forms.

"Hi! I'm Upamon!" He piped up "And I'm Poromon!" The other piped up, both confirming their suspiscions.

As Cody and Yolei went over to their partner and new friend and expressed his fascination that such a little guy could turn into a fighter like Digmon while Yolei guessed how cute he was, Demiveemon jumped down from the desk and made his way over to Davis, who had sat up and leaned against the wall, feeling the strain from the days activities catch up to him.

Kari was sitting by his side, making sure the bandages hadn't been messed up by their bad landing when they returned.

Davis was too tired, and admittedly a little scared of Kari after that little snap she had at him back in the Digital World, to argue about being fussed over while James is drinking a bottle of water.

"You okay, Davish?" Demiveemon asked as he climbed onto his partner's head, just like he used to do in the old times.

Davis couldn't help but smile at the gesture, even though Kari gave his partner a sour look.

"DemiVeemon, I am not sure that..." She began, but she was quickly cut off by Davis.

"C'mon Kari, he is just sitting there. I may be unjured, but I'm not made of glass, you know." Davis said, sincerely hoping that she wouldn't snap at him again.

For a moment, it looked like that was just what she was about to do, but then her gaze softened a little bit as she saw the pleading look Davis gave her.

Or well, pleading wasn't really the right word for it, but she could see that he really didn't want to get into an argument about this.

After all, Demiveemon didn't look like he weighed a lot so it wasn't like he would strain Davis' shoulder in any way.

"Alright, he can stay there. Just make sure you don't overexert that shoulder before we can get you to Joe." she said.

With that, she reach out and helped him get to his feet.

The others joined them and together they left the Computer lab.

Davis was adamant that he could walk on his own, despite Kari's attempt to get him to lean over her shoulder for support and so, he and Demiveemon were strolling down the street towards the meeting with James and Gigimon snickering behind them.

Kari walked beside Cody and Yolei, keeping a close eye on Davis for any sign that his blood loss was getting to him.

A little distance behind them, Izzy and TK were walking with Gatomon and Patamon, the latter sitting on TK's head, similar to Demiveemon on Davis' head.

"Since when have Kari been one to take charge like that?" Izzy whispered to TK, so that the others wouldn't hear. "I mean, she have always been kind of fussy when it comes to someone injured, but I've never seen her act up like that."

TK just shook his head as he was as lost as Izzy on this one.

It was true, Kari could be kind of fussy about people who were injured.

Back during their first adventure together, fighting against Myotismon, she had even been willing to give herself up to keep the citizens of Odaiba from getting hurt.

But this almost motherly fuss? That was something new to all of them.

TK could guess that it was because she had known Davis for so long even though it hurt to admit it, but still it was almost getting a little overboard.

Looking at the two of them now almost made him think about how his own mother usually fussed about him when he had injured himself or done something she considered dangerous.

Kari in turn had caught up to Davis, whom she had noticed had been trying to sneak back towards his own apartment.

While the two of them bickered about Davis' stubbornness and unwillingness to go to the meeting, Demiveemon jumped down from his partner's head and landed beside Gatomon.

The two cast one single glance at each other before sighing.

"Do they usually bicker like this?" Demiveemon wanted to know, knowing that Gatomon had been around the two for a little longer.

The Cat Digimon nodded reluctantly even though she hadn't shown herself to Davis before, she had seen him once or twice when she had visited Kari during the last year, after Gennai had stabilized the Digital World enough for the portal to open up again.

"Yeah, though it's usually not this consistent." she sighed and sat down, deciding to take a little catnap while their partners were bickering about whatever it was they were bickering about.

Demiveemon followed her example and just sat down on the ground.

Behind them, Yolei, Cody, TK, Izzy, Patamon and Upamon were watching their two teammates' interraction with varied feelings.

This constant bickering was getting a bit awkward, especially since it really was just the same arguments that kept being repeated.

Yolei moved to separate the two, but Izzy put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she should just let them bicker it out.

"...don't get why you two don't want to go to the meeting?! This concerns the entire Digital World and you're part of it now!" Kari told Davis for what had to have been the 10th time since they had rescued her and decided that Davis should come to tonight's meeting to let Joe take a look at the cut he had received from Snimon.

"I thought this meeting was supposed to be between you older kids?!" Davis replied, getting a bit fed up with the situation, while at the same time feeling a bit confused over Kari's strange behavior.

Sure they had had their rows in the past, but she had never been this adamant about that.

Well, guess there was kind of a difference between arguing over who stole the last cookie from the jar and arguing over something that could potentially have him killed if it had beendone wrong, but still...

"You're older than me!" Kari shot back.

"Only by 2 months! Davis argued back, not even sure why he bothered answering.

Kari looked like she was about to give a snappy reply, most likely about his stubbornness if Davis knew her correctly, when Jame interrupt them.

"You know you two bicker like an old married couple." James quipped between them making them jump back and blush.

"WE DO NOT!" Both of them shouted before blushing noticing that they shouted together making James bowled with laughter.

"Please, just come to the meeting so Joe can patch up that cut on your shoulder. You can leave after that if you want, but just let Joe patch up your wound." Kari said, looking at him again this time with with the puppy dog eyes.

Cursing his own disability to look away from his best friend, Davis felt himself waver.

"Geez, since when did you get so good at arguing like this, Kari? You've never been this stubborn about anything." Davis said as he reluctantly turned in the direction Matt's apartment was in, as to show that he would come with her without arguing anymore.

Kari gave him a grateful smile for finally having given in before she answered.

"Well, with Tai as my brother and you as my friend, I've learned from the best." She said, causing TK and Izzy to snort over where they stood while James laugh harder with Gigimon joining in.

Even Demiveemon, who didn't know Tai, couldn't help but laugh at her remark and the face Davis made at the slight but friendly jab he had been given by his friend.

Gatomon just lifted one of her eyelocks and looked up at the two humans, before sighing and standing up again.

"She's damn right about that." She mumbled so only Demiveemon could hear her, causing the little blue digimon to laugh even harder with James and Gigimon.

Seeing that the little row between their friends had passed, the other Digidestineds made their way over to them.

Yolei glanced at Davis, silently wondering if this was the right time to ask him what she wanted to ask or should she asked James who is still laughing.

How should she say it? It had been bothering her ever since their argument back in the Digital World, but she couldn't for all she was worth come up with a good way to put it she wasn't cut out for this social stuff.

"Uhm, Davis? Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did." she said, feeling her chest constrict with nervousness as she said it.

Said boy turned to look at her with surprise written all over his face, but before he could answer, TK cut in.

"I should apologize too, Davis. My actions and behavior towards you were completely uncalled for. It's just... well, I can't really explain it, I just got pissed at you this morning and then it kept on growing." TK said to him.

Izzy, being the oldest of the group, just smiled at their confessions at least they learned from their mistakes and could face the fact that they had done something wrong.

That was something that their older group had trouble with in the beginning of their journey, so it made him feel warm inside knowing that these kids showed more promise in the area than they had done.

Sure, they had never right out argued, but they hadn't really trusted each other and if someone got pissed at something, it usually took them some time to apologize.

Davis blinked. He had completely forgotten that they had argued before they split up.

Well, guess fighting for your life and receiving fatal injuries could justify him forgetting about it, but still.

"Don't worry about it, guys. I shouldn't have snapped at you either. If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't have been captured by the emperor." Davis said.

However, the other two both shook their heads at this.

"You wouldn't have had any reason to snap at us if we hadn't behaved like douchebags towards you. It was our fault to begin with." TK spoke up and Yolei, not trusting her voice at the moment as she was thinking about how she could ask the question she wanted answered, just nodded her head in agreement.

Davis opened his mouth to answer, but surprisingly, they were cut off by the youngest member of their group.

"Enough!" Cody shouted at them.

Everyone, including Yolei who had been standing with her head hanging, stopped in their tracks and stared at Cody, who had been standing slightly behind the group with Izzy, Poromon and Upamon.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he kept on talking.

"It's no one's fault and even if it was, it wouldn't matter now! You just have to learn from your mistakes and make sure you don't do them again!" he said as he looked up at all three of the older kids who had been blaming themselves.

Behind his back, Izzy smiled as he thought about Joe, whom he remembered saying something similar.

"Cody's right! Let's leave this discussion now!" Kari said cheerfully.

"He's right. Learn form the past to make a better future." James said who finally stop laughing.

Davis raised an eyebrow at Kari's new change in mood, but decided not to comment on it.

Instead, he opted to lean down and pick Demiveemon off the ground with his good arm and place him on his head.

He then caught TK's eye and gave him a short nod, showing that he agreed with the others and that they should just leave the discussion for now.

TK gave him a Kurt nod of agreement.

"Well, I guess this is it then guys. We'll be going to the meeting from here and it's in the other direction." TK said as he turned to Yolei and Cody. "Will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Cody said.

Yolei looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it.

TK noticed her hesitation and looked over his shoulder, to where Davis and Kari was standing with their partners.

Izzy had walked over to them and was talking with Davis about something.

He then turned back towards the insecure girl, having a pretty good idea about what she wanted to ask.

"Is there something on your mind, Yolei?" TK asked kindly.

The lavender-haired girl cast a look in Davis direction, as good as confirming TK's suspicions.

"It's not like me to be this shy about something, but I feel like I really messed this up and it makes me feel bad talking to him after all that. I want to ask if they really were as young as he claimed when they first went to the Digital World, but I'm not sure if it's my place to bring it up with him." Yolei said, scratching her foot in the ground and swallowing nervously.

TK just nodded. Yeah, Davis had claimed that he was 6 years old when he first came to the Digital World.

If that was true, then that would mean that he had been there before even Tai and their older group had.

TK himself had been 8 when he first entered the Digital World and since he and Davis were equal in age, that would mean Davis and James went there 2 years prior to their group.

"I'm pretty sure it will be brought up during tonights meeting and since Davis is going to be present, we might get an answer to that question. If so, I'll send you an e-mail over the computer when I get home, Ok?" TK said.

Yolei gave him a grateful smile and nodded in thanks.

After that, the two groups said their farewells and split up, with Kari, TK, Izzy and Davis heading towards Matt's apartment with their Digimon, while Yolei, Cody and Upamon went back towards their own apartment building.

Yolei had offered to take TK's schoolbag home for him, so he wouldn't have to carry it around.

And with that, the Digidestined went their separate ways.

Yolei and Cody went back home to their apartment building, and Izzy, Davis, TK and Kari began to walk towards Matt's apartment.

All of them were deep in their own thoughts, having gotten a lot to think about from their little adventure.

It was so much to take in that it was just now that the reality of all that had happened really hit them.

Davis and James had actually gotten injured, Davis is seriously injured on top of that while James got a scratch.

TK had to admit that when he went there, he hadn't accounted for someone getting such a serious injury.

Looking back, that had been pretty stupid, but during their entire last adventure none of them had actually gotten such a serious injury.

The worst that had happened to any of the humans had been Kari's illness and that was a state she had brought with her from the Real World, not something she had received while in the Digital World.

Had they just been lucky?

* * *

><p><strong>Ishida's Apartment<strong>

When they arrive TK immediately ring the door bell and came face to face with his brother.

"Hey TK! It's been a while, how are you doing? Is mom treating you alright? How is...?" but surprisingly, he got cut off by TK himself.

"Quit the fussing Matt, we got worse things to worry about. Is Joe here?" TK asked a bit out of breath.

At this exact moment, Izzy and Kari came around the corner, along with 2 boy Matt didn't recognize.

Or well... he kind of recognized one of them, but he didn't know him.

If he wasn't completely out of it, that guy was playing on the same soccer team as Tai did.

"Who called my name?" Came a voice from behind him, startling Matt who jumped to the side.

When he had heard his name being called, Joe had apparently left the table and walked up behind Matt.

When the bearer of Friendship jumped out of the way and TK stepped aside to allow Kari and Izzy to enter, Joe immediately recognized the boy they had brought with them.

"Heey, aren't you Jun Motomiya's little brother?" He said, making Davis blinked in surprise, so did everyone else present.

"Well, yes I am. Do you know her?" Davis asked, curious about how this guy, Joe he assumed, knew his older sister.

"We went to summer school together this summer. She had a picture of you in one of her folders." Joe explained.

This caused Davis to sweatdrop yeah... that's right, Jun had been away at summer school this last summer... that was why it had been so peaceful at home.

That explained it, in a way, though it made him feel weird knowing that Jun had kept a picture of him in one of her folders.

"How did I look in the picture? Was it an old picture?" He asked, anxious to know if he should comment or reprimand Jun for this when he got home making everyone sweatdropped.

They had just arrived on a meeting concerning the future of an entire world and Davis was worried about how he looked in a picture that his sister kept of him.

However, Joe didn't seem to realize how dire the situation was as Davis' wound was hidden underneath his Combat Jacket and Scalable Plate Carrier after all, because he blinked in surprise, but it didn't keep him from answering.

"I think she said it was from your team picture with your Airsoft team from years ago. Why?" Joe said, not really understanding what Davis was getting at even though Davis rarely plays airsoft.

However, before Davis could answer the question, Kari cut him off with a strict voice.

"We got more pressing matters! Joe, can you take a look at Davis shoulder and James's leg?"

Davis couldn't help but feel a little sting of irritation at Kari's continued fussing over him, but he didn't say anything and allowed himself to be led into the apartment.

When they entered the living room where the others were, Tai looked up and frowned when he saw Davis and James.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, confused.

By now, all of the digidestined present had rose from their seats and was looking at Davis , who was being ushered towards the sofa in front of the TV by Kari as James just lean on the wall.

Sora, Tai and Matt couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene, with the normally so headstrong and stubborn Davis being fussed over by the normally so calm and collected Kari.

But despite the obvious irritation Davis felt over her fussing, he didn't move to stop her or even argue with her, as was their usual ritual when there was something they disagreed on.

"We needed to get him some medical attention and Joe was the best bet we had, considering the circumstances." TK filled them in, since Davis was too busy trying to get his vest and jacket off to show Joe his cut.

Tai's eyes widened, as he realized what must have happened.

Davis had went after the others to the Digital World and now he was injured?

He had been in tip-top shape when he left their soccer practice and thus, the injury must have happened in the Digital World.

Had he been wounded by one of the Digimon or had the Digimon Emperor done something to him?

"What happened?" Tai asked as Kari finally managed to get Davis to take off his jacket to show off a deep, still bleeding cut in his right shoulder as the bandages are now blood soak.

The sight of the wound caused Sora to gasp and Matt and Tai paled.

Joe's eyes widened and he quickly sat down next to Davis to take a closer look at it carefully pealing the bandages.

On Davis' other side, Kari had sat down and seemed to finally relax a little, knowing that Joe was here to take care of the wound now.

"I'm telling you, it's just a flesh wou...OUCH!" Davis was interrupted as Kari pinched his healthy arm.

"Just let Joe look it over and you will be out of here in no time." she sighed, though she felt her lips being drawn into a small smile.

While Joe was taking a look at Davis wound and Kari was sitting by his side to "keep him in line", TK and Izzy went on to tell Tai, Matt and Sora what had happened in the Digital World that day and why Davis and James had received the wound.

As they explained to them about the Digimon Emperor and what had befallen the Digital World lately, Sora and Matt got dark looks on their faces, while Tai simply leaned back in his chair once again in a thinking pose.

"But why would someone so young do something like this? I mean, he's a kid, just like us, right?" Matt asked.

Izzy nodded his head and opened up his laptop and began tapping away at it.

TK didn't know what to say at this point and waited for one of the older kids to move the discussion along.

He had some things he wanted to bring up, but he felt that maybe Izzy was better to bring that particular theory up.

After all, he could probably provide more evidence for it than TK could.

"Well, does it matter why? We still need to stop him, no matter what his reasons for doing this." Matt said.

"Right you are, brother. Right you are..." Tk sighed as he leaned back in his own chair and cast a glance at Izzy, who was still typing away at this computer.

While they waited, Matt decided to rise from his chair again and walk back into the kitchen to prepare some more lemonade for the younger ones and Izzy, who had arrived after the others.

While the others were waiting for Izzy to finish with his computer and for Matt to return with the lemonade, Joe had managed to get a good idea of what the problem was with Davis' shoulder.

Despite the cut's deepness, it should have started to heal slightly by itself during the time it took for them to get to Matt's apartment, yet if you removed the bandage and gauze, blood flooded from the wound.

"I believe there must have been something in that Snimon's sickle that was either poisonous or something of the kind. It should have started healing by now." Joe explained to Kari as he began to dig through his bag in search of something bactericidal.

"Is it bad? I mean, do you know what it is?" she asked, worried that Davis was worse off than they had originally thought.

"Don't worry. It's nothing a little rest and bactericidal can't handle." Joe said as he work on the wound.

"How? We spray some bactericidal into the wound before we wrap it." James said confused.

"Maybe it require the liquid version not spray." Joe replied as he finish cleaning the wound.

"However, I am a little curious as to why you four were in the Digital World to begin with." Joe said to them.

Kari was about to answer when Demiveemon reminded them of his presence by jumping up into Kari's lap as Davis was lying down on the sofa while Joe was looking at his wound.

The little blue digimon yawned loudly and then leaned back against Kari's belly and fell asleep, causing all three of them to sweatdrop.

"Eh... and who's that guy, again?" Joe added to his question.

Taking a moment to look down at Davis' partner, Kari sighed.

Those two seemed to be more alike than she originally thought.

Well, it was understandable that they would share some traits with each other, as they appeared to have been partners during Davis' last trip to the digital world as well, but seeing it in such an obvious fashion still made Kari feel a bit weird.

She and Gatomon weren't this much alike and to be honest, the only trait they really shared was the trait of their crest.

"He's Davis' digimon partner. But why don't we get over to the others so you can all have the whole story?"She stood up to walk over to the table and Joe did the same.

Kari was still clutching Demiveemon in her arms and turned to put him down on the sofa... only to find that Davis still hadn't moved.

Frowning, she leant over him to shake him slightly, before she heard it.

Snoring Davis had fallen asleep on the sofa!

Well, it wasn't really that strange, considering what he had been through but still, to just fall asleep like that? She sighed as she put Demiveemon down next to his partner and stood up to look at them.

For once, Davis seemed to have relaxed a little as he looked almost peaceful where he laid, a small smile tugging at his lips as she put Demiveemon down, as if he could feel his partner's presence.

"He must have been through quite a lot lately to just fall asleep like that." Joe said as he too looked down on the boy he had just tended to just as he finish re-bandage for the wound and made sure to clean it before putting it on.

Now, all they could do was wait and hope that whatever had been on that Snimon's sickle would stop keeping the wound from healing.

Kari just nodded and turned around while James chuckled with a smile.

Without a word, Kari sat down next to her brother and gave a quiet "Thanks!" when Matt handed her a glass of lemonade.

Joe had retaken his original spot by the table and was sipping his lemonade while waiting for Izzy to finish.

After what felt like hours, but was actually only about 10 seconds, Izzy finally leaned back and sighed with relief.

"Ok, there! Mimi finally picked up the Skype call!" Izzy said and turned the screen around so that they could see the face that was displayed in full screen mode.

By appearence, Mimi as the one who had changed the most over the 4 years that had passed since their time in the digital world.

She had dyed her hair pink and allowed it to float out around her head.

She no longer wore her signature hat and her clothes was a lot simpler, yet fashionable.

However, at the moment she appeared to be half asleep as she greeted her old friends.

"H-h-h-ii-i-i-i..." she said while trying to stiffle a yawn and failing miserably.

Everyone just gave her a normal greeting.

They had to remember that Mimi was in a different time zone than them.

While it was evening for them, it was early in the morning for her as much was prominent from her look and current attire so it was just natural that she would be tired.

As soon as Mimi had woken up enough to at least sit up without yawning and Izzy had placed his computer so it faced all of them so everyone could see everyone, Matt asked the question everyone had been wondering since they got here.

"So Tai, care to enlighten us as to why you called this meeting?" Matt asked Tai.

Tai's expression, that had been jovial and carefree just a moment ago, suddenly turned serious, causing the entire room to tense.

Serious Tai meant business. It felt like there was a cloud of dust hanging in the air, every breath they took suddenly felt heavy.

"I got a distress signal form Agumon yesterday and went to investigate. What I found was not pretty. It appears that we are facing a new enemy." Tai said in a dull voice, looking around the table for reactions of course, those who already knew about this didn't react much.

Sora however, tensed and looked at Tai as if she didn't want to believe her ears.

Joe's eyes widened in shock and a gasp could be heard from Mimi over the Skype call.

Matt didn't give any outward reaction to these news, though his gaze hardened.

"What do you mean 'a new enemy'? Is the Digital World in danger?" Matt asked sharply, as if it was Tai's fault that someone was threatening the Digital World.

However, he didn't need to hear the answer the mere gaze that Tai cast in his direction let him know exactly what the answer would be.

Not wasting any time, Tai turned towards Izzy.

"I have only been there once though and I have yet to encounter this threat, let alone understand it complete. Izzy, did you uncover anything new about this today?" Tai asked Izzy.

"As a matter of fact, I did. We met the Digimon Emperor in person today. He is just a kid like us, about the same age as Kari and TK. He uses Dark Rings to take control of digimon and uses them as slaves. The rings themselves seems to work in a similar fashion to the Black Gears that Devimon used during his reign at File Island." Izzy explained what he knew. "Based on the information we have gathered so far, I have managed to make two things clear. The first is that as long as we are close to the Digimon Emperor, we older kids won't be able to Digivolve our partners and that in turn makes us pretty much a dead weight, seen from a battle stance point of view. The second is that the seemingly only way to get around this is by using these new strange kind of digiegg that some of the younger kids have gotten. For example, Davis over there" Izzy nodded in direction of the sofa, where light snores could now he heard. "and James" Izzy nodded in direction of James who is sipping some lemonade "has the Digiegg of Courage, which allows his partner, Veemon, to Armor Digivolve into Flamedramon, while Guilmon also have the same egg he Armor Digivolve into FlameGrowlmon, despite the supposed Digivolution Block." Here, he made a pause to allow it all to sink in.

The tables 5 occupants that didn't already know of this took their time processing this new information.

Izzy was waiting to see if someone had any questions so far before he went on to explain the rest.

Waiting patiently for any of the others to speak up, Kari cast a quick glance towards the sofa, where Davis and Demiveemon were taking a nap.

"But if this Digieggs you guys found the other day had the Crest of Courage on it, then how come you couldn't lift it? Aren't you supposed to be the embodyment of courage or something?" Matt asked and looked pointedly at Tai who was as lost as Matt was at this.

However, as usual Izzy had an explanation.

"I might be able to answer that. Because Tai already has a partner, he was not completely compatible with the digiegg, which held a separate partner for the one who was able to move it. Also, it appears that Davis and Veemon know each other from before, which makes me believe that Davis was the one meant to lift that digiegg, not Tai." Izzy explained to eveyone.

Everyone once more nodded in thought as Izzy finished up his theory of why Tai hadn't been able to move the Digiegg of Courage.

"Wait, Davis knew Veemon from before? How is that possible?" Matt perked up as he made note of Izzy's claim.

This caused the remaining older digidestined to widen their eyes as they too realized what Izzy had said.

Sora turned towards Izzy with a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

Mimi did pretty much the same, though it wasn't as noticeable over the video conversation.

TK shifted slightly in his chair, still remembering the argument that had Davis reveal the age of their first adventure.

"That is actually a pretty interesting part of this." Izzy said as he entwined his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "Unlike our other two new additions, Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue, Davis and James already had their digivice before all this started, which led me to believe that he had an earlier interaction with the Digital World at some point in the past. Thus, he is an "older" digidestined just like us. But here's the thing. Earlier today when we had a little... incident" He cast a sideway glance at TK who twisted nervously in his chair, still feeling a little bad about the way he had acted. "Davis revealed that their age at the time of his first adventure was 6."

"6 years old?" Mimi blurted out, horrified at the mere idea that a 6 year old had been called to the Digital World.

She had thought that Kari and TK had been too young and they had been 8 years old. But 6 years old? Kari felt her lower lip tremble. 6 years old?

But... she and Davis were the same age!

And if he had been to the Digital World at the age of 6... 'I kept it from you for years, almost through our entire friendship.' Now, those words made a lot more sense to her.

If she remembered it correctly, she had first met Davis when they were around 5-6 years old.

That would mean that Davis had been sent to the Digital World about the same year they first met and he met James in the Digital World before he met her.

She could still remember the day they met, just not the exact date had he already been in the Digital World back then? Or had it happened shortly after?

Once more, Kari's resolve not to press Davis for answers to the unlimited amount of question buzzing through her head was put to the test.

"But... if that's true... and Davis really is the same age as TK and Kari... then that means he went there even before any of us did!" Sora voiced the thought that everyone wanted confirmation on.

All gazes were quickly drawn to Izzy, who just nodded with a serious look on his face.

"That's right. Remember that Gennai told us that there had been a group of other kids who saved the Digital World before we did? He said it had been hundreds of years ago, but think about it. Time wasn't synchronized between the two worlds back then and what was a mere second in our world could be weeks or even months in the Digital World." Izzy stopped there, but the full meaning of what he was saying didn't slip by unnoticed. If that was indeed the case, then what would be hundreds or even thousands of years in the Digital World could easily just be 2 years in their own world.

Over in her seat, Kari was too stunned to quite make out what was happening around her, and her mind just barely registered that the others had pushed forward with the conversation.

Davis had been to the Digital World before even she and the others had been.

Back in the day, it had all felt so natural for her to go to the Digiworld and help out, but now that she was a little bit older and hadn't been exposed to the crisis that had plagued the worlds back then, she felt like she could understand her parents better when they said that they were all too young to participate in something like that, regardless of the stakes but Davis had been even YOUNGER?! Now, that is a really disturbing thought.

While none of her friends had been seriously wounded before, like Davis had today, she knew full well of the dangers that were present in the Digital World, even in times of peace.

To expose a 6 year old to those dangers... Had they been naive? Or had they all just been lucky?

The injury Davis had sustained during today's adventure proved that this was no playground.

Even if the cut in Davis' shoulder or James's leg hadn't been fatal, it could've easily caused a lot more trouble than it did.

If it had just went a little deeper for example, she doubted even Joe would've been able to stop the bleeding.

Or if the scythe had hit any vital organs or anything of the kind, Davis could've... She shuddered and shook her head.

She couldn't think like that, or she would go crazy! Davis was alive and well. Or... he was as well as one could expect him to be, considering he had gotten a cut in his shoulder.

'They knew,' Kari couldn't help but think. 'They had been expecting that kind of thing to happen, that was why he had been so tense ever since they went to the Digital World yesterday that's why James brought body armor.'

However, this just created more questions than it answered.

What had really happened in Davis past to make him so wary of the Digital World?

"It's true." James said making everyone look at him.

"When we first arrive the Digital World was in chaos." James look like he is remembering the past.

"We were called to fight a losing war, a war the sovereigns were losing." James stare at the ceiling. "Millions of Children were called in many didn't survive." his tone turn solemn.

"I'm Captain James Saito Shinnach 222nd Army Ranger Battalion, D-Company, or as they called it Digidestined Company, Hunter Platoon, I was a corporal back then and Sargent Davis was a Private First Class and our friend Lieutenant Ryo was a Sergeant. We were the Rangers first in last out the elite of the elite." James said with a look. "We fight almost everywhere the desert to the jungles form villages to cities. We fight form the last man to the last bullet we fight." James finally got lost in his thoughts.

"Well, I don't think we will get any further by sitting here and coming up with theories and unfinished stories. We should focus on tomorrow." Sora's voice brought Kari out of her thoughts.

"Before we do that," Tai spoke up, getting the attention of all Digidestined present Davis and James not included, "there's something else I want your opinion on, and an announcement to make."

This caught Kari's attention. It wasn't like her brother to sound so formal about anything, so whatever he was about to say, it had to be important.

"Four years ago, I acted as the leader of our team. We all had a say in what we as a group were going to do, but if it came down to it I would have the last say. Am I correct in that assesment?" Tai asked everyone.

All around the table, he got sounds of agreement.

Tai waited a few seconds to make sure everyone was listening before he spoke up again.

"Normally, I wouldn't hesitate to once again take up that position and try and take charge of the situation, but let's face it. I'm not really cut out to be the leader for this adventure." Tai had to hold up his hand to silence the protest that he knew were coming his way and sure enough, both Matt and Sora had opened their mouths when his hand was raised.

They reluctantly decided to hear him out before arguing.

"It's not that I'm a worse leader than I was the last time or anything like that, but rather a string of facts that complicates things for us. For starters, Agumon can't Digivolve so I won't be of much help during battle. My strategical mind isn't the best either so I wouldn't be able to come up with plans or help out in that regard. A leader is supposed to be someone who can lead their group in the midst of battle, to help them out and stay strong when others won't. With no battle power or strategical mind, I don't fit any of those criteria. On top of that, I can't leave school too often if I want to make my grades this year." Tai explained to everyone.

Silence fell over the apartment as the 7 original digidestineds took in Tai's words.

While the thought of Tai not being their leader didn't feel right to them, they could see his points and agreed with them.

Tai made a valid point when he said that the older Digidestined wouldn't be able to stick around as much this time, as they needed to keep up appearances in the real world, as well as keep up in school.

That left only TK, Kari, Davis, James, Yolei and Cody as the "main" force they had for this adventure and, having had a much larger group before, that felt pretty bleak in comparison to their original group of 8.

"So," Tai continued on, "here's what I suggest. We make one of the younger ones take up the role instead. I'll still be around to give advice and help out in any way I can, but we need someone who will be present and lead the group in the middle of the action." Having said what he wanted, Tai lean back in his chair to show that he was done talking for now.

Silence descended on the group, each member carefully considering Tai's words.

"So... I assume you already got someone in mind, since your bringing this up now?" Matt spoke up for the group, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes fixed on his best friend.

Everyone's attention were back at Tai as the current leader of the Digidestined smiled at how easily Matt had read him.

"Indeed I do." Tai confirmed his friend's suspiscion. "If the descision was entirerly on me, I would pick Davis as the new leader of the Digidestined. No wait, just hear me out before  
>you interrupt, okay?" He added the last part as he noticed that a few of his friends looked like they had some arguments against his proposition.<p>

TK, who had already opened his mouth protest and/or question why Davis of all people would become the leader, quickly closed it again.

Despite that, Tai could see that there was a reluctance that was lingering in his eyes at the thought of Davis becoming their new leader.

Had something happened between the two? Tai would need to remember to ask Izzy later if he had any clue.

"So why Davis? Well for starters, he's been to the Digital World before and, as we stand now, we have to assume that he knows how to take care of himself while he is there. Assuming that previous experience in the Digital World is a requirement to even qualify for this discussion, that only leaves Kari, TK and Davis. Both Kari and TK knows how to handle themselves in the Digiworld, but neither of them have done it by themselves before and neither have any experience in being the one to take charge and I know him better than James even though he is the Captain."

As he said this, he noticed that the others seemed to have switched focus and had their gazes fixed on something behind him or rather, as it would turn out a second later, someone standing behind him.

"So you want me to become the new 'leader' of your group?" A very familiar voice spoke up, sounding uncomfortably close to Tai's ear.

Tai jumped in his seat and turned to look over his shoulder to see Davis was standing just behind Tai's chair, resting his back against the wall with James beside him trying to hold his laughter.

Demiveemon was also awake, sitting atop his partner's head and smiling lazily at the group that was currently starring at them and Gigimon like Demiveemon is sitting atop his partner's head and smiling lazily at the group.

For a moment, no one said anything but Kari was about to say something to Davis about his condition, slightly worried that he shouldn't be up and walking about, but decided against it.

He didn't look as strained as he had before his rest and most of the color had returned to his face, so she figured he should be fine.

Seeing that the others wouldn't speak up, Davis pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the table.

Looking around for somewhere to sit, he spotted Kari waving him over towards her seat.

He walked over, the other's eyes following him closely, and sat down at the edge of Kari's chair when the girl moved over.

He offered her a grateful smile, which she returned with a smile of her own.

James look around before leaning on the wall while staring at the group.

Over in his seat, TK twitched in irritation at the obvious display of affection between the two of them, but decided to keep his mouth shut about the matter and just drop it.

"Let me ask you this Tai: How did you guys pick you out of all of you to be the leader in the first place?" Davis asked as he looked up and locked eyes with his friend. "When I went to the Digital World last time, there were millions, one of which became the 'leader' figure. It was just a natural choice for us that he became a Sergeant before any of us, since he was older than the two of us. We never really discussed it, it was just a natural choice and because of rank." He paused to let this sink in.

The other Digidestined thought about it for a moment and realized that Davis actually had a point.

They hadn't decided their leader by discussing it over a table either.

He had become the leader because he had been the one to take charge in the time of need.

Sure, they had officially crowned him the leader when they were in Myotismon's Castle and had to make that one vital descision, but by then he had been the acting leader for months already.

"Your making a very good point there, Davis." Matt said. "I can see where your coming from but, if you excuse my point of view, the fact that you indeed thought about that and took that into consideration when making your assessment of this makes you all the more a suitable candidate for the position, as it shows that you knows what being a leader is all about and that you understand the demands the position entails."

"I agree with Matt." Sora added her point of view.

She had known Davis for quite some time as well and knew that Davis, like Tai, was a leader by nature she could definetely see him taking up the position after Tai.

For a moment, silence descended over the table again after Matt and Sora had given their opinion on the matter.

Davis for his part was mentally preparing himself for the barrage of questions he knew were coming his way he couldn't care less about this leadership talk.

In his opinion, a leader was decided by their actions and his support within the group he was supposed to lead, not by a discussion.

"If it comes down to it and the others trust my judgement, then I won't argue with them about it. But until then, I'm giving the leadership role to James." Davis said making James stand up straight like the wall was on fire.

"Who gave you that idea?" James said angry at Davis who look smug.

"You did." Davis pointed out. "Your a Captain your my superior officer."

"Then as your superior officer I'm giving you the leadership role!" James shouted at Davis.

"Nuh huh. I'll tell them the incident." Davis smirked at James who pale a little then look at Davis with a glare.

"Then I'll tell them the time at the Digital Paris." James smirked at Davis who look paler that James.

"NO I WON'T BE THE LEADER!" Davis shouted at James.

"THEN I ORDER YOU TO TAKE THE ROLL!" James shouted at Davis which became a argument/shouting on who will be the leader match as Demiveemon and Gigimon look in amusement.

"Uh Demiveemon, Gigimon do they always act like that?" Kari asked the two In-trainings who is watching their partners.

"Nope. It's a rare thing." Demiveemon said to Kari "Yep." Gigimon nodded happily.

"What are they talking about?" Tai asked the two In-trainings.

"Well James manage to get slime by some Numemons he was covered head to toe and he stank for 3 days straight." Gigimon said remember that day where his partner won't stop showering.

"And Davish manage to destroy the Eiffel Tower by complete accident during the battle for Paris." Demiveemon said with a chuckled remember everyone's look of horror as the Eiffel Tower comes crashing down.

The two stop arguing and look at their partners.

"Demiveemon/Gigimon, You promise." Both of them moan in defeat as everyone laugh so hard they almost fell down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - The Ghost of the Past!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: War or Counter insurgency?<strong>

_After the Danger close airstrike the Humvees make it across the bridge to the other side and begin to move into the town._

_"Hunter 1, breaking away." Jun __report as the Humvee column broke into 2 columns._

_"Copy Hunter 1." A voice replied through the radio as the Rangers went deeper into the desolate town._

_"All Hunter victors, keep an eye out for civvies, we're not cleared to engage unless they fire first. Scan the rooftops for hostiles. Stay frosty." Ryo said as the Humvee column enter a very narrow road the rises up as they continue to go deeper the town when suddenly the sands blinds the Davis's view of the street._

_"Roger that." Jun answered back as her column when to a narrow street going down._

_"You see anything?" McCord asked James who is sitting beside of him._

_"I got nothinh dude. This place is dead." James replied peering through the armored window._

_"Hooah." McCord replied as he look back to the front griping his M16A3._

_"Overlord, Hunter 2-1. We're passing tunnel Harvey, cross street Elizabeth." Ryo report form the front as the sand started to settle as Hunter 1 enters the tunnel._

_"Roger that Hunter 2-1, proceed with caution." The voice now known as Overlord replied._

_"Alright, stay frosty you guys, this is the Wild West." James said as he lowers the armored Window down a little as they reach a neighborhood._

_"Roger that." McCord replied as he also lowers the armored Window down a little as they reach a neighborhood._

_"Watch those alleys." James said as he poke the barrel of his M4A1 out the window._

_"Covering." Davis replied as he swings the M134 Mini Gun to the right as the Humvee in front of them swing to the left as some Gatsumon runs away._

_The Humvees approach a building with 3 unarmed troopmon atop a balcony._

_"Three-foot-mobiles, balcony 12 'o clock. Possible hostiles." The Troopermon in the Humvee in front of them report as he aim the Mini Gun at the three Troopmon as they arrive at an intersection._

_"Are they armed?" Ryo asked the Troopermon._

_"Negative, they're just watching us." The Troopermon replied as Davis aim his Mini Gun at the Troopmons as his Humvee arrive at the intersection._

_"I bet they're scouting us." Davis muttered feeling uneasy but was over heard by James._

_"Eh, but that don't mean we can shoot 'em." James said as the Humvees finally turn into another street, sniper bullets ricochet off the Humvees._

_"Can you see 'em? Can you see 'em?" McCord shouted as he ducks when a sniper bullet hit the door._

_"I don't see jack!" James shouted as he look outside._

_"All Hunter victors, this is Sergeant Ryo. Prepare to engage, we're taking sniper fire from multiple directions." Ryo report as bullets hit the windscreen._

_"Prepare to engage! We're going in!" James shouted as they enter a wider street where the gunfire intensify._

_"This is it! Spin 'em up!" The Troopermon in the Humvee in front of them shouted as he spools up his Mini Gun._

_"No Kidding!" Davis replied as he spools up his Mini Gun and begins to fire at Millenniummon soldiers on the roof of the school ahead._

_"There they are, light 'em up!" Davis shouted seeing the damage school._

_Then there was a shout then the Humvee is struck by an explosive and Davis is temporarily shell-shocked but still firing._

_"There's too many of 'em! Back up!" James shouted at the driver as he fires his M4 at a building beside them as some troopmons started to shoot apparently one of them had a I.E.D but detonated prematurely._

_Then Humvees back up the street as the gunfire continues then a RPG miss them._

_"Get us outta here! Drive!" Ryo shouted at the Driver as he rolls forward and away from the school as the fighting continues_

_The Humvees continue up the street where several technicals and UAZ with PKMs or DShKs come out and fire on the Humvees._

_"Slow down, we're getting strung out!" Ryo shouted at the Driver who comply and it turns out to be a bad idea._

_A suddenly technical pulls in front of their Humvee with Davis killing the gunner and driver._

_"We're cut off!" Davis shouted at the Driver below._

_"Push through!" Ryo ordered the driver as the Humvee pushes the technical through the street. _

_Fighting continues as enemies on the rooftops fire on the Humvees and Davis continues to spray lead up at them. _

_An Troopmon soldier fires an RPG-18 from the top floor of the building ahead of them._

_"RPG! Top floor! Dead ahead!" Ryo shouted as he saw the smoke as the Driver immediately pull the brakes._

_Then everything Turns white with a deafening screech as quiet shouts are heard as the gunfire intensify._

* * *

><p><strong>Ishida's Apartment<strong>

After the embarrassing revelation by Demiveemon and Gigimon everyone is now seated and trying sum up their situation.

"Okay, so let's start by summing up what we know." James tried to get the conversation going.

When he looked pointedly at Izzy, who was the most observant person in the group that had traveled to the Digital World today, as well as the most experienced of them, the boy quickly caught up with his line of thought and set into explaining all that he knew so far about this new threat.

"Our enemy is a boy in his early teens, give or take a year or two. He uses Dark Rings to enslave Digimon and gain full control over their actions, pretty similar to the Black Gears used by Devimon back during our adventure at File Island. He also seems to have the ability to Digivolve his Digimon in the same manner we do, which gives him a huge advantage over us. Also, through unknown methods, he's been able to set up a Digivolution Block over the Digital World so our Digimon can't Digivolve at all, except for Davis James, Yolei and Cody's usage of the Digieggs of Courage, Love and Knowledge respectively." Izzy summed up everything that happen that day.

At this, many of the rooms occupants sat up with renewed interest glistening in their eyes, Tai included.

None of them had known about what had transpired during the day's adventure, so they hadn't known that Cody and Yolei had gotten a partner and a Digiegg that enabled them to Armor Digivolve, just like Davis and James.

The only ones who weren't surprised by this were Davis, James, Kari and TK, who had all been present during the day's brief scuffle with the Emperor and his slaves.

"So there's another two? Does that mean that there are Armor Digieggs that represent all of our crests?" Sora spoke up, looking from Izzy, to Davis then to James who both had received the first one, then back again.

"Most likely." Izzy answered. "That means that there are 5 other eggs out there that can potentially be used in the fight against the Digimon Emperor, but we don't know about the other ones."

For a moment, silence descended on the room as the Digidestineds processed this new information.

Davis thought about the possibility that there were other new Digidestineds out there that they didn't know of yet.

After all, if there were 5 more eggs to find, assuming that there really were 8 Digieggs out there? Then again, it was also possible that there were more than 8 eggs total.

Davis and James guessed that these Crests they were talking about were similar to the ones that they had used during their adventure, meaning that there would be millions of eggs in total.

"Even if we are right in our assumption," Davis spoke up, calling everyone's attention back to him, "that still doesn't help us one bit since we have absolutely no idea where the Digieggs might be. I suggest we change our focus to try to decide what course of actions we should take from here. We know too little about the Digimon Emperor's true strength to come up with an effective counter-strategy. There's simply too many cards that are still unplayed, and we can't rule out the possibility that he holds triple aces."

"I agree with Davis. We should try and get to the digital world and see if we can help out tomorrow. The younger kids are going, Davis included I think." Here, Tai made a pause and cast a sideway glance at the younger boy, still recognizing that Davis did not regard trips to the Digital World as something he willingly did.

To his relief, his successor looked back at him with a determined look and nodded in acceptance, showing that he was going to do all he could to ensure that they others were safe as long as they still needed him.

"But how many of us older ones wanna tag along for the ride?" Tai asked everyone.

Immediately, Sora and Tai raised their hands.

However, their spirit was a little dampened when no one else did at first.

"I'm afraid I can't. I got a big test in a few days so I need to study." Joe said with a sad look on his face.

What he had just heard had gotten him really worried for Gomamon and he wanted nothing more than go see that his friend was okay.

But he also didn't want to fail his test and since he knew some of the others were going, he trusted they would keep Gomamon safe if need be.

"And I got a request to help out with a programming at a local computer company and if I do well, they might want to hire me as a junior part-time worker." Izzy said with a half smile.

He felt rather proud that he had been chosen for this task, but at the same time felt bad that he couldn't join the others.

However, no one held it against him and after a few gratulations, all eyes were on Matt.

Mimi had told them that she had no way of accessing the digital portal but asked them to look out for Palmon until she found a way to get through.

Matt looked at Tai for a moment with a torn look on his face.

He could see the determination burning in his best friend's eyes, and didn't want to let him down.

"I've got a rehearsal for a big concert in the afternoon, but if you are still there when we finish, I will join up with you." Matt said to them.

This made him feel a little better, and he hoped he could do a good performance tomorrow so he might get off early.

It usually took longer time if their practice didn't go well, cause none of the members of Teen Wolfs liked to leave a rehearsal after a bad performance, so if they could all do good from the start, they would get away earlier.

"Fair enough. We will keep in contact then." Tai said.

Having decided on a course of action, Mimi cut the skype call and Izzy retrieved his computer, immediately setting to documenting what had been said during the meeting, so he would remember it all.

Sora, Tai and Matt were discussing how they would keep in contact for a little while but eventually, they all went their separate ways.

It was 10 o'clock in the evening after all and they needed to get home.

TK decided he would sleep at Matt's place and called his mom to tell her.

Sora gave Tai a good bye hug, which cause both of them to blush slightly, and went to walk home.

Tai and Kari then began on their way home, both feeling a little better than they had when they woke up in the morning.

James, Davis, Gigimon and Demiveemon followed after them, but neither of them said anything.

Davis and James was deep in thought.

They had been tense during the entire meeting because they knew that they had brought up their age before he woke up.

They could see it in the others gazes when they looked at them that they knew, or at least guessed, their age at the time of his first adventure.

They had refrained from confirming it in front of the others, but Tai and Kari had known Davis since he was a child.

Davis had always been pretty close, especially Davis and Kari.

They, if anyone, deserved to know a little more about them, and their previous experience.

"Hey... guys?" Davis said carefully, and increased his pace to catch up with them. "There's something I want to talk with you two about."

"What is it?" Tai asked Davis who look nervous then he look at James who nodded.

"Can we talk at my place?" Davis asked making them look at him in confusion.

"OK Davis." Tai said to him as they walk towards his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya's Apartment<strong>

Jun was in the Living Room watching TV when the Door Bell ring.

Looking out the peep hole she is surprise to see Tai, Kari, James and Davis.

Opening the door she threw Davis a questioning look.

"Davis your home late." Jun said to Davis the she look at the rest. "And you brought friends."

"Yeah sorry got injured and got drag to the meeting to get medical attention." Davis explained very quickly to Jun who look skeptical.

"Yeah and James is a Corpsman." Jun said sarcastically as she move out of the way to let them in.

"Very funny." James replied sarcastically to Jun as he enter the apartment.

Everyone enter the apartment and sat down at the living room.

"I don't know you know Davis's sister Jun James." Tai said as he sit down at the couch.

"I know her to well I even seen her..." James said to Tai but was cut off by Jun.

"YOU TELL THEM THAT STORY AND I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Jun shouted form the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah." James replied to her making everyone except Davis gape in shock.

"How could you be that calm." Kari asked to James.

"Because I know her to well." James said then under his breath. "And she won't shoot me anyway."

"What was that?" Jun asked walking back to the living room with drinks.

"Nothing, nothing." James wave at her as she set the drinks down on the coffee table.

"So, why are you guys here?" Jun asked them all as she sat down.

"Davis want to tell them what happen at the Digital World." James said to Jun as he reach and take the glass of water.

"Oh." Jun replied taking a sip of her drink.

"So. What happen at the Digital World, Davis?" Kari asked her old friend.

"You want to know?" Davis asked Tai and Kari who nodded.

"Alright here's what happen." Davis started to tell his tall tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Horrible inccident<strong>

_Captain Ryo Akiyama, Specialist Ken Ichijouji, 1st Sergeant James Saito Shinnach and Sergeant Davis Motomiya with their partners are proning in the grass in ghillie suits as a Patrol of Troopmon past them._

**"I was just a Sergeant back then. It was the mission to end the war for good."** Davis narrates his story.

_"Too much hostiles. We'll have to go around." Ryo whispered through the radio as a Platoon of Troopmon stayed behind._

_"Follow me, and keep low. Careful... there's pockets of hostiles all over this area. If you're spotted, you're a dead man." Ryo whispered as he crawl towards a shack as the rest follow behind._

_They arrive to a shack as they stack up inside._

_"Standby." Ryo whispered as he peek at the corner as there are four guards ahead of them._

_"Contact. Enemy patrol dead ahead. Stay low and move slowly, we'll be impossible to spot in our ghillie suits." Ryo look at the team as they nodded._

_They slowly move through the grass. _

_A conversation between the four guards was heard._

_"Hey! Sergei! Why do we wander in this area?" A Troopmon asked another Troopmon._

_"We're not wandering, we are patrolling, idiot." The Troopmon now known as Sergei replied._

_"Why are we on patrol? There's nobody around for 120 kilometers. It's a desert terrain!" Another Troopmon shouted._

_"Listen! Myotismon is ordered us patrol the area. If you knew that you well you would shut up. And if he is paranoid that is his business. Now spread out." Sergei replied to every Troopmon as they spread out_

_"Looks like one of the Generals are here." Ryo Commented "Take one out when the other's not looking."_

_"Roger." Everyone whispered back._

_They pullout M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle with Suppressors and aimed at their respective targets._

_One quiet burst every target went down in one fell swoop."_

_"Good night. Move." Ryo ordered as they run quietly on another shack_

_They move up to another shack by a house._

_"Hold up. There's more cover if we go around." Ryo replied as he only see open ground when he peek the corner._

_They go around the shack and when parallel to the house. _

_Ryo peek inside sees four Troopmon playing some sort of card game inside the house, and another one sleeping on a couch._

_"Five tangos inside. Don't even think about it..." Ryo warned them as they continue on._

_Then he peeks around the corner and saw a Troopmon beside a UAZ._

_"Wait there. Tango by the car. Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call." Ryo asked them all who huddle up._

_"What should we do?" Ken asked._

_"Let him pass." Davis answer._

_"His right four dead guard is bad enough this one is literally by their door step." James add his two-cents._

_"Lets do it." Veemon, Guilmon and Wormmon said at the same time._

_"He's going back inside." Ryo answer as the Troopmon took his AKS74 and start to walk back in. "Ok go! Move up."_

_They hop over a fence and head towards a church. _

_Ryo spots a guard in the church tower and another ahead. _

_He gets behind a tree, they stop._

_"Don't move." Ryo warned making them stop. _

_"We've got a lookout in the church tower... ...and a patrol coming from the north." Ryo point out. _

_"Let's move up for a better view." James commented as he can't see through the tall grass._

_They move up to a tree and saw a patrol but not the lookout._

_"Do you have a shot at the lookout?" Ryo suddenly asked making them aim to the round tower making Ryo sweatdrop._

_"No the square one, the other tower, you're looking at the wrong one, it's to your right." Ryo whispered to the team._

_"Oh." Was their reply._

_"Davis lets take the patrol, Ken watch the lookout." James ordered while Ryo isn't listening._

_When Ryo look at the patrol James and Davis shoot them killing the Patrol._

_"Bloody hell, the lookout's gonna see the body." Ryo suddenly said to them._

_The lookout never turn around as he kept watching another direction._

_"I guess he can't see the body from there. Whooh, that was a close one." Ryo commented as he never heard a shout._

_Then Ken shoot the lookout then a thud was heard as the body of the Troopmon fell down the stairs._

_"Beautiful. Another Target approaching from the north. Take him out quietly, or just let him pass. Your call." Ryo asked as the Troopmon walk past the bodies never seeing them as the bodies somehow are under a Truck._

_The Troopmon stop at said truck then look down seeing a Troopmon's arm but was shot and the body somehow roll under the truck._

_"Tango down. Go. Forward area clear." Ryo said as they walk towards the church._

_Ryo slowly opens the church door and they enter the church and move through and out of the church._

_A helicopter is heard flying overhead._

_"You hear that? Enemy helicopter, get down! Stay in the shadows." Ryo immediately order as everyone took cover._

_They lie prone in the shadows in the grass or inside the church._

_The helicopter can be seen flying past them when suddenly it flying around again._

_"He's circling back around. Don't...move." Ryo said as he peek at the helicopter._

_The helicopter fly past them when it fly around then flies past them again._

_"Let's go." Ryo said as they move through the field and up the road. _

_As they come up to another field, a large convoy can be heard ahead._

_"Get down, now!" Ryo shouted seeing a lot of Troopmons BMPs, BTRs and rouge Tankmons._

_They immediately go prone and begin to crawl through the grass. _

_The convoy is seen moving towards them but the two remain unseen._

_"Easy boys... There's too many of them, let them go. Keep a low profile and hold your fire. Try to anticipate their paths. If you have to maneuver, do it slow and steady, no quick movements." Ryo ordered as they crawl past them._

_They keep still as the convoy unknowingly walks past them._

_"OK, let's move. Nice and slow." Ryo ordered as they continue on._

_They move clear of the convoy and approach a junkyard._

_"Follow me." Ryo order as they hid behind a BMP-1._

_Two Troopmons are seen patrolling the area while Ryo spots another group sitting around a table inside a container._

_"Taking 'em out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy... ...But then again, neither is sneaking past them. Your call." Ryo asked them as they huddle again._

_"What should we do?" Ken asked._

_"Take them out at the same time." Davis answer._

_"His right four dead guard is better than having them alive." James add his two-cents._

_"Lets do it." Veemon, Guilmon and Wormmon said at the sametime._

_Everyone split up and took positions around the area._

_"We're in position. Take the shot when you're ready." Davis said as he and James took position near a hill._

_Everyone fire at the same time killing them at one fell swoop._

_"Good night." Ryo commented._

_"Stay in the shadows." Ryo ordered as they reach a container._

_They move through a shipping container but outside there is a whole Battalion of Troopmons._

_"It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal. Stay right behind me. Hold... Ok - go." Ryo said to everyone._

_They quickly sprint through the convoy undetected and hide behind the jeeps. _

_They lie prone and crawl under the vehicles._

_"Let's go. There's a truck coming, we'll use it as cover. Keep moving." Ryo ordered as they continue on._

_The truck parks behind the vehicle they're crawling under, they crawl further in. _

_Ryo sees another convoy arriving._

_"Just wait here a moment. When they leave, crawl out and stay low." Ryo ordered them._

_"Patience...Don't do anything stupid." Ryo warned them._

_Finnaly the Troopmons leave._

_"Standby. Standby... Go!" Ryo ordered as they crawl out from underneath the vehicles._

_"Ready? Go!" Ryo shouted as they sprint away from the convoy and hide behind a shipping container._

_"Hold fast. No one saw us, let's keep moving. This way..." Ryo said to everyone_

_They come up to a wall and see a Troopmon with a SVD Dragunov._

_"Don't move. Sniper. Fire escape, fourth floor, dead ahead. Take him out, or he'll give away our position." Ryo ordered but see them with their M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle with Suppressors and fire at the sametime._

_"Beautiful. Move out. Go." Ryo order as they continue on._

_They then move through the apartment building._

_"Area clear." Ryo said as they come out of the building. _

_They continue to move through the city._

_"Don't let your guard down. We're not there yet." Ryo ordered as they near their destination._

_They move up through the building._

_"Clear right. Go. Forward area clear. Move up." Ryo ordered as they reach a abandoned cafeteria._

_For a moment, they hear the ghostly sounds of children playing can be heard as they move through an abandoned cafeteria with a clear view of some abandoned buildings across Pripyat making James, Davis, Ken and their partners shivered._

_"Look at this place... Fifty thousand people used to live in this city. Now it's a ghost town... I've never seen anything like it." Ryo commented like he was watching the newsas they continue through the building and see the hotel._

_"This way. Let's go. There's the hotel. We should be able to observe the meeting from the top floor up there. Let's move." Ryo ordered as they head to the hotel._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ends<strong>

"After that thing gone bad to worst." Davis narrates as Tai and Kari look like they were listening to a ghost story.

James look like he was reminiscing the past.

While Jun look intrigue to what happen to Davis.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>...

* * *

><p><strong>What happen during that faithful mission? Stay tune.<strong>

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - The Horrors of War!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Time for some payback Rangers!<strong>

_"Get off the street!" Ryo shouted as the shell shock Davis woke up again as gunfire burst all around him._

_'Well my luck sure is testing me.' Davis though dryly as he stood up and run inside a building to take cover from enemy fire._

_"Is everyone alright?" Ryo asked as everyone made it through._

_"Oorah." James replied as he catch his breath when suddenly Guilmon growl at the top floor as shots are heard from up the stairs._

_"They're moving around upstairs!" Davis shouted as he aimed his M4A1 to the roof._

_"Get the hell away from those windows and secure the top floor now! Move it people!" Ryo shouted as everyone stay away form the windows and head towards the stairs._

_A Troopmon came down with an AK74u but was gunned down by James and Davis._

_"Get a flashbang in there!" Ryo shouted as as James and Davis prepare their flashbangs._

_"Ready?" James asked Davis who nodded._

_They each toss a flashbang and blind the Troopmons._

_A Bang is heard with a flash then they charge up stairs taking the Troopmons out._

_"Hunter 2-1 to Hunter 2-3. I have eyes on the school, over!" Ryo radioed in as he saw the same school._

_"Squad on me let's go!" Ryo ordered as they clear the house._

_Davis and James runs out the door of the building and hid behind a destroyed UAZ saw Troopmons occupying the school and are fighting the Rangers (Digidestineds with their partners and Troopermons) who are shooting from across the playground._

_"2-1, we are combat ineffective up here! We're taking heavy fire from the school, can you assist, over?" A Korean Digidestined shouted when he saw James and Davis._

_"Keep it together, 2-3! We're on the way! 2-1 out!" Ryo replied as Hunter 2-1 charges into the school killing the Troopmons at the playground._

_The team heads inside the school when gunfire erupted. _

_They engage hostiles in the hallway then Davis saw one run into a class room._

_"Whoa watch it! Some of 'em just went in that classroom on the right!" Davis shouted at Ken who replied with a flashbang and a couple of frag grenades._

_"Hunter 2-3, Hunter 2-1, we're in the school. Heavy resistance." Ryo reported as they continue on._

_"Copy that Hunter 2-1." The Korean Digidestined replied._

_They clear the first floor and run to the end of the hallway where there is a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor._

_"Keep moving! We need to take the heat off Hunter 2-3!" Ryo shouted as they run up the stairs._

_On the second floor they found the machine gunners positioned on the windows._

_"Hey Davis watch this." James smirked and look at Ryo who nodded each they toss a flashbang and a frag grenade the explosion came with the screams of pain._

_They run out and finished off any Troopmons still alive then James pass a room that look like history class._

_"Yeah, I'm cutting through history class now." James joked as he clear the Room._

_"Roger that." Ryo chuckled with Ken and Davis._

_They clear the second floor of enemies as the rest tried to run._

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Hunter 2-3, thanks for the assist! We're leaving on Hunter 2-4's Humvee, over!" The Korean Digidestined shouted with gratitude._

_"Roger that 2-3." Ryo replied with relive._

_They continue through the school, killing more hostiles._

_"I think I saw one run into that classroom." Ryo shouted as he fires his M203 into the room._

_"Clear! Two comin' out!" Ken shouted as he exits the room after checking it._

_"Hunter 2-1 Actual to Overlord." Ryo report as they exits the school._

_"Hunter 2-1 Actual this is Overlord, send traffic." Overlord replied._

_"The school is secure and hostiles are withdrawing from the area. We're just moppin' up now." Ryo report as he clears a truck._

_"Solid copy Hunter 2-1 Actual, proceed with caution to the rally point. EPWs may still be alive. Over." Overlord replies._

_"Roger that Overlord, thanks for the tip. Out." Ryo replied as they reach the streets again._

_They continue down the street and turn down to an alley where more Troopmons come out and fire at them but was gunned down._

_"Squad, watch for enemy stragglers! Let's get to that rally point!" Ryo shouted as they clear the alleyways._

_"Clear!" Ken, Davis and James shouted as they reach the rally point._

_"Get the wounded to the shock trauma unit! Use my helicopter!" Shouted Captain Hershel von Shepherd III an German-American Digidestiend as he shouted at some Troopermons._

_They get to the rally point out the end of the alley where Shepherd is waiting with other Rangers._

_"Gentlemen, good work on taking the town we're moving out to our next objective." Shepherd said to Hunter 2-1 when they arrive. _

_"Battalion is Oscar Mike!" A Ukrainian Digidestiend shouted at the background as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya's Apartment<strong>

"We didn't know what happen. We were ready to face the meeting of the generals when it happen." Davis said to everyone at the room.

As James and Davis remembers that day very well.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: One Shot One Kill becomes a open season.<strong>

_As time passes since the infiltration, the clock fast forwards from 10pm to 6am._

_Captain Ryo Akiyama, Specialist Ken Ichijouji, 1st Sergeant James Saito Shinnach and Sergeant Davis Motomiya with their partners are positioned on the top floor of a hotel across the target area._

_Later it is 7am, Millenniummon still has not arrived for his meeting._

_"Which vehicle will he be in?" Davis asked as he was chosen to be the sniper this time._

_"They constantly rotate for security. We won't know until he steps out." Ryo replied to Davis making him look Ryo in confusion._

_"You seem to know a lot about Millenniummon." Davis commented to Ryo._

**"Ryo knows that Millenniummon won't risked his pyhsical body so he sent Moon=Millenniummon his immortal soul as a shield."** Davis narrates to the team about Ryo.

_"Sit tight until we can get a clean shot. Then you can put as many rounds on him as you like." Ryo said changing the subject._

_"It'll only take one." Davis muttered back when Ryo tapped his shoulder._

_"Davis the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area." Ryo immediately said to Davis who manned the M82 Barrett ._

_"The wind's getting a bit choppy. You can compensate for it, or you can wait it out, but he might leave before it dies down. It's your call. Remember what I've taught you. Keep in mind variable humidity and wind speed along the bullet's flight path. At this distance you'll also have to take the Coriolis Effect into account." Ryo said to Davis who look around to see _

_MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon and Apocalymon are seen standing in the open field then a SUV stops and exits a crystal and Millenniummon following said crystal._

_Davis can see the flag waving left and right with the wind, which he can use if he decides to take the shot early by applying the Coriolis Effect to take out Millenniummon when suddenly a Mil Mi-24 Hind helicopter fly in front of him._

_"Ach, where did he come from? Patience Davis... Wait for a clear shot..." Ryo muttered angrily._

_As the helicopter flies away Davis continues to aim at Millenniummon. _

_Millenniummon can be seen talking with his Generals, he raises his arms in frustration as if there was something's going wrong with the meeting. _

_The flag can be seen gradually becoming still as the wind settles, making it easier for the Davis to take the shot._

_"It's now or never, take the shot!" Ryo shouted as Davis fires the shot hitting the crystal but Millenniummon is seen knelling like someone had punch him when the Hind came back._

_"Carp... they're onto us! Take out that helicopter, it'll buy us some time!" Ryo shouted as Davis kills the Piloting Troopmon as the helicopter explodes Millenniummon and the crystal is missing._

_"Great shot Sergeant! Now let's go!" Ryo said as he pick up a M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle and Davis picking up a Heckler & Koch SR9(T)._

_"They'll be searching for us! It's time to move! We'll have to take the shortcut! Follow my lead!" Ryo shouted as they to a window and rappel out of the hotel as a second helicopter fires and blows up the top floor. _

_"Davis, follow me! Delta Two-Four, this is Alpha Six! We have been compromised, I repeat we have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point Four!" Ryo shouted as they run away form the hotel._

_"Alpha Six, Big Bird is en route. ETA - 20 minutes. Don't be late. We're stretching our fuel as it is. Out." A Cadetmon replied as they run and meet up with James and Ken who are armed with H&K MSG90A1 with Harris bipod._

_"What happen!" Ken asked as helicopters are flying everywhere dropping Troopmons._

_"They knew! They somehow knew!" Ryo shouted back._

_"Let move it!" James shouted as he fire on some Troopmons._

_"Forget these guys! We've got to reach the extraction point before we left behind!" Roy shouted as they pass the enemy and run towards an apartment._

_"We'll lose 'em in that apartment! Come on!" Ryo shouted as they run in._

_They go through they move through the apartment._

_"This way!" Ryo shouted as they move through another apartment and out the other side somehow no enemies are around as they kept running into a building._

_They enter the building move through the building and out the other side. _

_They come to the Prypiat Ferris Wheel at the Palace of Culture where their partners are waiting._

_"This is to easy." James muttered to Ken and Davis who nodded in agreement._

_"Alpha-Six, this is Big Bird. Standing by for your signal, over." The Cadetmon repiled when suddenly every radio went static._

_"RYO YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE?!" A booming voice was heard as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ends<strong>

"After that we battled Millenniummon and somehow a rift open and suck Millenniummon, Ryo and Monodramon in and we never see them again and I never knew how Ryo know Millenniummon." Davis said as he finally lost in his thoughs.

Then Tai and Kari look at Jun with a hopeful look.

"I'll continue it." Jun said to them as she drink her juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Still wanna know what happen? Stay tune.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>See Jun's rescue mission next!<strong>

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 - Jun comes to the Rescue!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Mercenaries with GOLD?!<strong>

_Hunter 2-1 is now securing the remains of the nearby base after the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion took over the town._

_"This is Hunter 2-1 Actual, reporting in, over." Ryo report to overlord as they scout out the abandon base._

_"This Overlord send Traffic. Are you all still there? Over." Overlord replied as Ryo look around._

_"Actually, I think we lost McCord." Davis said to Ryo as they didn't see their Digimon squadmate._

_"Repeat that? Over." Overlord asked as he didn't heard what Davis said._

_"Dismiss that, out. McCord!" Ryo replied to overlord before shouting McCord's name._

_"Sorry, Sarge." Davis said meekly._

_As Ryo is about to say something to Davis, McCord finds something interesting that he wants to show the squad._

_"I'm over here Sarge! And I think you better all get in here." McCord shouted from a damage barrack._

_"Oh boy, this better be good!" Ryo shouted to McCord before the rest of the squad follows._

_A dead body is laying on the floor, with McCord coughing up from the smoke which is wired since he is wearing a gas mask._

_"Damn smoke." McCord muttered as he stands up._

_"You haven't gone to hurt yourself, have you? Cause I ain't going to patch you up again." James said to McCord with Guilmon behind him._

_"Nah, come here, take a look at this." McCord said pointing at the body._

_"It look like a Troopermon mixed with a Troopmon." Ken said as he saw the body._

_"Yep, we got ourselves a mercenary, one of the Legionnaires no less." McCord said as he points at the body._

_"Whoa! The Legionnaire? I thought that was just a spook story." Monodramon said in shock._

_"Nah, their real. Some say the deadliest in the world." McCord replied to Monodramon._

_"Hey look at this, 'Acta Non Verba', maybe that's the Legionnaire's motto." Wormmon said as he saw the patch._

_"It's Latin, it means 'Action, Not Words'." Ken explained to everyone._

_"Oh just shut up. Let's get out of here!" Ryo ordered to everyone as they start to walk away from McCord._

_"Hey you should listen Sarge. Knowledge is power. For example, rumor says he always pays in digi-gold bars." McCord explained to them as the mention of "digi-gold" makes Veemon stop and come back to the body._

_"I'll just check for a pulse in his pockets." Veemon quickly said as he loot the body and finds a gold bar in the dead merc's pocket._

_"Well slap me hard and call me El Dorado!" Veemon shouted in happiness as he hold up the gold._

_"Okay El Dorado, let's have a look." Guilmon said childishly as he tires to smell the gold._

_Veemon starts to run around with the gold with Guilmon chasing him thinking it's a game as the rest sweatdrop as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya's Apartment<strong>

"I don't know what happen. We waiting for the signal when we lost it." Jun said to everyone at the room.

As Tai and Kari look in interest.

"So, I order the Pilot to fly in fast and hard." Jun starts to tell the story

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Jun's rescue attempt.<strong>

_"We lost the transmission!" The Cadetmon pilot shouted as he maneuvers the MH-53 Pave Low around some buildings._

**"When I heard that, I felt like my heart broke. Davis is my brother, I won't let him die here."** Jun narrates the story.

_"Get us there! Now!" Jun shouted through the Troop cabin._

_"Yes, Lieutenant." The Cadetmon replied as the MH-53 Pave Low immediately fly to the LZ._

_Jun looks back to the cabin and look at her squad._

_Rika, Zoe, Yoshino, Akira, Renamon, Aquamon, Lilamon, and her Partner Lekismon._

_"We are going into hell, troopers! Time to grow a pair!" Jun joked at everyone as they chuckled at the Airborne Trooper joke she use._

_"Lets Pucker up, Marines! I sure as hell ain't staying here!" Rika joked as everyone almost laugh at the Marine joke she use._

_"We're green and very, very, very super mean!" Akira shouted at everyone._

_"Hooah!" Was everyone's response as they near the LZ._

_"This is Big Bird we're reaching the LZ keep those weapons hot ladies, over!" The Cadetmon announce through the PA._

_"Roger that!" Jun shouted the her reply as she check her SIG SG 550 with Rails, SIG GL 5040 Grenade Launcher, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, and EOTech 551 Holographic sight then her Custom Glock 17 with Trijicon RMR Red dot sight and Streamlight TLR-2 attachment._

_Rika checks her Heckler & Koch G36K with ZF 3x4° dual optical sight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AG36 Grenade Launcher and flicking the safety off then her HK USP with Laser Aiming Module._

_Yoshino checks her Barrett M107CQ with AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, Leupold Mark 4 scope, and Harris bipod then her FN P90 TR with blue-lense weaponlight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, EOTech 551 Holographic sight._

_Akira checks her Steyr AUG A3 SF with 16-inch barrel, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight then her FN Five-seveN USG with a Laser Aiming Module._

_"3 minutes." The Cadetmon announce through the PA._

_"3 minutes!" Jun shouted to the team then suddenly the Geiger Counter attach to the MH-53 Pave Low started to tick rapidly._

_"RADIATION!" The Pilot Cadetmon shouted as the team at the Troop cabin heard the Pilot._

_"Did Millenniummon set off a nuke?" The Co-pilot Cadetmon asked his Pilot._

_"Negative no EMP detected, just radiation." The Pilot Cadetmon replied._

_"How is that possible?" The Co-pilot Cadetmon asked his Pilot._

_"I don't know." The Pilot Cadetmon replied in a soft voice._

_Then the radio blared to life as it broadcast a massage._

_"THIS IS *STATIC* BRAVO *Static*X! TO ANY *STATIC* FRIENDLY FORCES WE ARE PIN DOWN! *STATIC*! MAN DOWN! WE HAVE A *STATIC* AND A WIA!" James shouted through the radio as gunfire and explosions are heard at the background._

_"Big Bird to Bravo Six we are in bound hot." The Pilot Cadetmon replied before looking at the back. "MAN THE GUNS CHIEFS WE'RE GOING IN HOT!"_

_The 4 Cadetmons at the Troop Cabin manned the 2 FN GAU-21 Aircraft Machine Guns and Mk 19 grenade launchers._

_Then the MH-53 Pave Low started to shake as pings of bullets hitting the armored hull are heard._

_The 4 Cadetmons return fire as they near the LZ._

_"Taking fire!" The Pilot Cadetmon shouted as a bullet hits the wind screen._

_"RPGs on rooftops!" The Co-pilot Cadetmon shouted at the Cadetmons behind as trails of smoke form RPGs are seen._

_The 4 Cadetmons focus their fire on the rooftops killing many troopmons._

_"Light armor, take it out!" The Pilot Cadetmon shouted when a BMP-1 and BMP-2 attack the MH-53 Pave Low._

_The 4 Cadetmons focus their fire on the BMPs and destroy them._

_"More ground infantry, watch it." The Co-pilot Cadetmon said to the Cadetmons as the gunfire intensify and more bullets pepper the windscreen._

_"Anti-aircraft batteries and hostiles with RPGs on the rooftops." The Pilot Cadetmon said to the Cadetmons._

_The 4 Cadetmons takes out the AA nest and a BMP next to a fuel truck._

_"Bravo 6 this is Big Bird. Infantry is making a run for it. Be ready for extraction." The Pilot Cadetmon said to James._

_"This is Bravo 6, roger that popping smoke." James replied panting a bit._

_"Sniper team is pinned down in a hot area. They are popping green smoke to indicate their position." The Pilot Cadetmon announce through the PA._

_"Roger we have a visual." One of the Cadetmon crew chief reported._

_"Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke. Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell out of here." The Pilot Cadetmon announce through the PA when the gunfire suddenly intensify._

_"Let's get our boys outta there! Move!" Jun shouted to the Pilot Cadetmon as they near the green smoke._

_"Get to the LZ! Let's move! Go!" Jun urge the Pilot Cadetmon as they brave the gunfire and RPGs to get near the green smoke._

_"Be advised, Big Bird, hostiles advancing parallel southwest of our position towards the LZ." One of the Cadetmon crew chief report._

_"Then shower them with lead!" The Pilot Cadetmon shouted back._

_"Roger." One of the Cadetmon crew chief reply as they open fire._

_"We reach the LZ landing down hot." The Co-pilot Cadetmon announce through the PA when the gunfire suddenly intensify hitting the armored hull._

_"NO ONE gets left behind! Get to the LZ! We're running out of time! We'll cover you! move!" Jun shouted at James, Davis, Ken, Wormmon, Guilmon and Veemon as they run to the Pave Low while shooting back blindly._

_"Get to the Pave Low! We'll hold down these corners! Go!" Jun shouted as her team open fire on the enemy._

_When suddenly Davis and Ken collapse as James tumbled a bit from a strange dust that suddenly appear as Guilmon and Veemon carry, Ken James carry Davis back to the Pave Low._

_"Good to see you Jun!" James shouted over the Rotor blades to her as she was the closest._

_"Good to see you to James!" Jun replied as they retreat back in._

_"Great to see you James!" Akira shouted as she provide covering fire._

_"Great to see you to honey!" James joked to his girlfriend he enter the Pave Low._

_"Guys now would be a good time to get the hell outta here, over!" The Pilot Cadetmon announce through the PA as the team enters the Pave Low._

_"We're all aboard! Go!" Jun shouted to the Pilot Cadetmon as he nodded._

_"Roger that, we're outta here. Overlord, this is Big Bird. Team extracted, returning to base, out." The Pilot Cadetmon report to Overlord as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback ends<strong>

"After that the war became a skirmish as the remaining Troopmon keep fighting, I got Promoted to Company CO and James my XO, Davis became squad commander. Now I'm a Major." Jun ended the story.

"Wow." Tai and Kari look awe at her story as the finally notice the time.

"Well time go home bye guys." Tai said goodbye as he and Kari went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**

**Now for their present Ranks and ****Bio:**

**Name:** Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda

**Parents:** Shikamaru Fujieda and Ino Fujieda

**Born:** 5 February 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Corporal jump to 1st Sergeant then promoted to First Lieutenant during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind and brave person, yet know to have insecurities.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Rika Nonaka

**Parents:** Kiba Nonaka and Hinata Nonaka

**Born: **13 July 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private First Class jump to Corporal then to Master Sergeant then promoted to Command Sergeant Major during retirement.

****Personalities:** **A brave person yet extremely stubborn and a Tomboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Akari Haibara

**Parents: **Koichi Haibara and Koyuki Haibara

**Born: **8 Jun 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private then to Private First Class then to Specialist then promoted to Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A very tempered and easily irritated person, she's a very dramatic person, who can change her feels for the types of songs and very emotional too, that she would cry for a certain touching scene also very dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jun Motomiya

**Parents: **Takuya Motomiya and Kushina Motomiya

**Born: **12 June 1991

**Age:** 16

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Sergeant then to Master Sergeant then First Lieutenant when XO died with CO then jumo to Captain when Ryo Akiyama got lost in between Time and Space then promoted to Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go a simple Bio and Rank about the Digidestineds.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 - Going Digital Ambush!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Rangers Lead the Way to victory!<strong>

**(Time skip form Davis and James's dream)**

_The satellite uploads a video feed of a city in flames at night with anti-aircraft fire shooting out from the ground._

_"After heavy fighting today, Digital Defense Force began their push into the city where Millenniummon is making his last stand. Fighting has intensified in the Capital City as Anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings light the night." A Newscaster report as the scene changes to the location of Hunter Company._

_"Rangers, we have a possible fix on Millenniummon in the capital city. 222nd Battalion is en route. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken out most of the air defenses but Millenniumon's ground forces still pose a serious threat." Overlord report as the satellites uploads the location of Hunter 2-1_

_"Looks like we're rolling in with everything we got. We get Millenniummon, we end this war, right here, right now. Lock and load, Rangers!" Ryo shouted through all radio frequency as they fly towards the city._

_The satellite tracks a fleet of Digital Defense Force Navy carriers launching UH-60 Blackhawk, CH-46 Sea Knight, CH-47 Chinook and MH-53 Pave Low to invade the city with ground forces form the other side. _

_The satellite tracks PFC Davis Motomiya, 222nd Army Ranger Battalion in one of the Blackhawks._

_Digital Defense Force Marines and Digital Defense Force Army Rangers are being sent to Hamburg on UH-60 Blackhawks, CH-46 Sea Knights, CH-47 Chinooks, MH-53 Pave Lows and LCACs and they are taking fire from flak and anti-aircraft fire._

_"This is Helix 2-3, we're one minute out." A Cadetmon report as his Blackhawk fly low and fast._

_"Copy that, 2-3." Overlord replieds_

_An alarm sounds as a SAM missile hits Helix 3-2 and goes down._

_"This is 3-2, we're hit, we're hit!" The Cadetmon panics as Davis sees the Blackhawk tilting._

_"Helix 3-2 is hit, he's going down!" Another Cadetmon shouted as the Blackhawk continue to tilt._

_"Stay with it!" The Cadetmon shouted for the last time as Helix 3-2 goes under Helix 2-3 and crashes into the sea._

_"We're at the perimeter near your infantry from the fight, standby for relay." A voice said as the AA fire intensify._

_"Raptor 2, rolling in ETA 30 seconds." A Cadetmon reported._

_"Roger. Raptor 4 inbound." Another Cadetmon reported._

_"Raptor 2-6, troops are on the deck. Going into holding pattern." A Cadetmon reported as a Blackhawk flew away._

_"Infantry we here see some tanks still approaching, starting at the LZ, picking up large heat signatures." A voice said._

_"Tangos suppressed and going to tango, going hot." A Cadetmon said as his A-10 Thunderbolt attack the beach head._

_A flight of CH-46 Sea Knight, CH-47 Chinook and MH-53 Pave Low fly in. _

_One of the MH-53 Pave Low gets hit and crashes into the sea. _

_As they near the beach, Davis pulls out his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, M203 Grenade Launcher and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope. _

_The Blackhawks, Sea Knights, Chinooks and Pave Lows land at the beach and drop their troops while the LCACs land on shore and drop off Leopard 2A6 main battle tanks and Tankmons to support the troops._

_"Helix 2-3, dropped, deployed and going into holding pattern." The Cadetmon report as he fly his Blackhawk away form the gunfire_

_"Move it, move it!" Ryo shouted as he beacons his squad behind a concrete Seawall then started to advance._

_Marines, Rangers, tankmons and tanks move up the beach._

_An AH-64 Apache can be seen firing on the left. _

_A T-90 MBT appears up ahead._

_"Rhino 1-1, we're rolling out." A Cadetmon report as his Leopard advance._

_"Rhino 1, you've got a T90 on your left side!" A Tankmon shouted._

_"Rhino 2 moving up." Another Tankmon reported._

_Rhino 1 and 2 destroy the T-90, and the team move up the beach. _

_A Mil Mi-28 Havoc appears out of the sky._

_"This is Rhino 3, we're moving." Another Cadetmon report_

_"Havoc! Havoc!" Rhino 3's gunner shouted as he gun down the gunship._

_They move up the beach towards the city._

_"Move with the tanks! Keep going!" Ryo shouted to his team._

_Then suddenly beach gets hammered by mortar fire._

_"Mortars!" An American Digidestined shouted._

_"Hell, man, we're getting pinned down with mortars!" A Marinemon shouted._

_"Keep moving! Use whatever cover you can find!" Jun shouted as she advances._

_"Take cover behind the rocks!" A Troopermon shouted._

_"Don't stop! Get off this beach!" Shepherd shouted as he continue on._

_"Get off the beach, now!" Ryo shouted._

_"Don't slow down!" Shepherd urge the Company._

_"Hey, just get to the wall! That's where the rally point is!" A Marinemon shouted._

_They move up to a brick wall by the edge of the city._

_"Deploying smoke." The Cadetmon said as Rhino 1 pops smoke._

_"Move! Move!" Shepherd shouted as he climbs the wall as the tanks move up with the soldiers._

_"We're going to need you boys to sweep the forward area. Make sure we're good to move up." The Cadetmon said._

_"Copy, we'll clear you a path!" Ryo shouted._

_Troopmons and Mercenaries appear out of the smoke, but the Rangers eliminate them. _

_They move up to the road at the end of the beach._

_"You're good, Rhino 1! We'll take the right flank!" Jun shouted form another side._

_They begin to move to the right to get around and allow the tanks to move up. Rhino 1 moves up._

_"Going right! Stick to the right flank!" Ryo shouted to his squad._

_As they move up to the wall at the edge of the city, rockets bombard the area._

_"Incoming!" Rhino 1 Gunner shouted as Rhino 3 is taken out. _

_An Apache attempts to give air support, but is shot down._

_"Move! Move!" Shepherd shouted as they continue_

_Rhino 1 and Rhino 2 is aiming to one of the T-90's on the road then they fire destroying the MBTs_

_"Move! Move!" Shepherd shouted as they continue into the city and engage the enemy forces._

_Marines/Rangers take out incoming infantry, while Rhino shoots at the enemy T-90s. _

_Another Apache can be seen behind the team shooting with its cannon. _

_They push forward for about 150 meters before turning left at the corner of the street. _

_After pushing forward about another 50 meters, the tanks stop at a small barricade._

_"What's the hold up?" Shepherd asked the Cadetmon in charge of the tank._

_"The only way through is in to that parking garage and out the other side! We're going to have to take it slow – not sure if it can handle the weight though." The Cadetmon replied._

_"How about one-" Shepherd said only to be cut off as he is shot and killed by a sniper round then another shot and an American Digidestiend beside of him is also shot and killed by the same sniper._

_"CO and XO ARE DEAD!" A Troopermon shouted as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jun Motomiya

**Parents: **Takuya Motomiya and Kushina Motomiya

**Born: **12 June 1991

**Age:** 16

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Sergeant then to Master Sergeant then First Lieutenant when XO died with CO then jumo to Captain when Ryo Akiyama got lost in between Time and Space then promoted to Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, she is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, she values teamwork and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> James Saito Shinnach

**Parents:** John Saito Shinhach and Alexandra Shinnhach

**Born: **1 January 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Dual American and Japanese Citizenship

**Fromer Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Marine Corps

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Corporal then to Sergeant then to 1st Sergeant jump to First Lieutenant when Ryo Akiyama got lost in between Time and Space then promoted to Captain during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship doesn't like insubordination.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Davis Motomiya

**Parents:** Takuya Motomiya and Kushina Motomiya

**Born: **1 September 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private First Class jump to Corporal then to Master Sergeant then promoted to Command Sergeant Major during retirement.

****Personalities:** **A Kind and brave person yet extremely stubborn a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship but doesn't like insubordination.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda

**Parents:** Shikamaru Fujieda and Ino Fujieda

**Born:** 5 February 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Corporal jump to 1st Sergeant then promoted to First Lieutenant during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind and brave person, yet know to have insecurities.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Rika Nonaka

**Parents:** Kiba Nonaka and Hinata Nonaka

**Born: **13 July 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private First Class jump to Corporal then to Master Sergeant then promoted to Command Sergeant Major during retirement.

****Personalities:** **A brave person yet extremely stubborn and a Tomboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Akari Haibara

**Parents: **Koichi Haibara and Koyuki Haibara

**Born: **8 Jun 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private then to Private First Class then to Specialist then promoted to Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A very tempered and easily irritated person, she's a very dramatic person, who can change her feels for the types of songs and very emotional too, that she would cry for a certain touching scene also very dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ken Ichijouji

**Parents: **Kimura Ichijouji and Dodo Ichijouji

**Born: **3 Febuary 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private then to Private First Class then to Specialist then promoted to Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A very kind person, he is someone who look after friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ryo Akiyama

**Parents:** Minato Akiyama and Rika Akiyama

**Born: **15 July 1991

**Age:** 12 during disappearance.

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Sergeant then to Sergeant Major then to Command Sergeant Major Jump to Captain when company CO died.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World Odaiba Middle School<strong>

After yesterdays ordeal everyone is now in school.

Davis is now thinking very hard as James had a point yesterday.

He's a company commander and I'm a squad commander, James must lead the company he couldn't just lead us and Jun is Battalion CO now.

And that's a scary though his sister Battalion CO.

Now the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion maybe out manned but the Emperor now have to fight an organize force.

Now is Maths and Time sure is slowing down and I think the Clock just slowed down.

(**Time skip**)

"Hi everybody!" Sora greeted the team as she and Tai enter the computer lab.

James who is wearing the Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform is counting some vests while Davis who is wearing the Army Combat Uniform is checking his new HK416 Assault Rifle.

Upamon, Poromon, Gigimon and Demiveemon are eating all the snacks that the two brought in which is to the In-Trainings not enough.

"You're early." James said not looking at them.

"Why is that surprising?" Tai asked them.

"Nope." James, Davis, Gigimon and Demiveemon said at the same time.

Just as Kari and TK enter the computer lab.

"Did you guys have a good day at school?" TK asked the 2 In-Training Digimons.

"Where's Yolei?" Poromon asked the duo.

"And Cody, too!" Upamon also asked.

"Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over!" Kari smiled at the the 2 In-Training Digimons.

"I heard someone now." Davis said looking up form his Assault Rifle.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought goodies from my family's convenience store." Yolei said running into the Computer lab.

"Good idea! In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits!" TK praise Yolei who blushed.

"What is it?" Upamon asked.

"Can we eat it? I'm hungry!" Poromon asked.

"Of course you can, watch me!" Patamon said as he drink some juice.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life! All two days of it!" Upamon said as he eat some chips.

"Oh It's hot! Owww! Owww!" Poromon shouted as he fly around the Computer room before knocking Demiveemon and Gigimon towards Patamon and Upamon making them laugh.

"I hope my first litter doesn't act like this." Gatomon muttered.

"Let's see if the gate's open!" TK shouted at Yolei.

"It's open!" Yolei replied.

"Great! Let's go to the digital world!" Tai said to them.

"Wait a minute guys! We can't go yet. We have to wait for Cody." Kari said making everyone stop.

"Cody? What's taking him so long?" James said finally looking up.

"He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times!" Yolei exclaimed making everyone blink in surprise.

"Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?" James said as he show the TV remote.

"Yeah! Let's see what's on!" Kari said.

"We interupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story." The Newscaster reports the story. "The results are in from the national computer programming contest are in and the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji!"

"There were many well-deserving geniuses out there, and I an honored that the judges chose me to receive the top prize." Ken said during the interview making James and Davis blinked in surprise.

They know Ken is a genius but wining the nationals?

"Let's go live to the site of the contest with out field reporter, Jerry Rivera. Jerry?" The Newscaster said.

"Thanks, Jackie! Young Ken wow-ed the judges by creating a computer program that actually brushes your teeth for you. The rumour is this year he's planning something with floss, too. can't wait. Back to you, Jackie." The reporter Jerry said just as Cody enter the Computer lab and Upamon greeted him.

"Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he actually balanced the world's biggest check book!" Jackie said as she continues. "And that's not all! He's a champion in Judo, and a star on the state soccer team. And girls, he's single! Now, let's talk to the proud parents of this genius, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji! What are some of the advantages to being the parent to one of the most brilliant children in the world?"

"Oh, he's great in the kitchen. He invented dishes that clean themselves!" Mrs. Ichijouji praise her son.

"Like father, like son! I once guessed how many jelly beans were in a pickle jar!" Mr. Ichijouji also praise his son.

"I heard this kid is so smart that one time, he gave his teachers homework." Cody said making his presence known.

"Cody? When did you get here?" Kari asked.

"About a minute ago." Cody explained.

"Now for the next latest story." The Newscaster reports the story. "The results are in from the international paintball contest are in and the winner is the, International Rangers!"

"There were many teams out there and they all play like pros so I hope to meet them next year, even if Captain James Saito Shinnach retired early form the game." As Davis blinked in surprise as he saw Alex Walker one of the Original Digidestiend of the 222nd Army Ranger battalion.

Everyone look at James who ignored the stares.

"So I only have one thing to say, James if your listening. RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" Alex shouted as the team behind shouted their replies.

"HOOAH!" Everyone shouted showing most of the Original Digidestiends of the 222nd Army Ranger battalion their face showing determination.

Davis look at his childhood friend and brother in arm with a amuse look.

James getting irritated by the stares snaps.

"I was bored OK!" James shouted his excuse.

"Really." Davis tease him making James slump.

"YES!" James shouted out loud at Davis.

"You still can shout commands can you." A very familiar voice asked.

Everyone look at the door and see Jun wearing an Army Combat Uniform with the Major Rank.

James in instinct shouted an all familiar order.

"OFFICER ON DECK!" James broke into a salute with Davis, Demiveemon and Gigimon following suit.

Jun look amused at the sight of her now Battalion XO and Company CO with her brother and their partners.

"At ease boys." Jun replied with a giggle as they release their salutes.

"Jun why are you here?" Sora asked her making Jun look at Tai who whistle innocently.

"Didn't Tai tell you?" Jun asked her back.

"Tell me what?" Sora asked with confusion as she look at Tai who whistle innocently.

"That I'm one of you guys." Jun sighed as she show's her Digivice.

Sora look at her then Tai then her face took an angry expression and started to shout at Tai who is cowering.

Ignoring the duo she walk towards James and Davis who are now putting on their Vests.

Davis is now wearing an Improve Outer Tactical Vest to prevent the same injury like last time while James is putting on his Modular Tactical Armor.

"So any vest for me?" Jun asked them who nodded at the extra Improve Outer Tactical Vest at the table.

Jun took the vest and put it on as Sora just finished shouting at Tai.

"Why are you wearing vests?" Sora asked them.

It's a stupid question but does those vests stop Digimon attacks?

I mean Davis was injured but he was wearing his vest.

"Better vest less body related injuries." James explained.

"Tai Kamiya? Is that you? We haven't seen you here in a while. And Sora is here too. Say, didn't you all graduate?" A Voice said making them face the person..

"Mr. Fujiyama! We did, and what are you doing here?" Tai asked his and Sora's old teacher

"I'm the new head of the computer club." Mr. Fujiyama said cheerfully.

"But what do you know about using computers?" Both Tai and Sora asked at unsion.

"Not a single thing!" Mr. Fujiyama replied cheerfully causing Tai and Sora to sweatdrop.

We should have known.

"I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?" Tai immediately distracts Mr. Fujiyama.

"Sure! What is it?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"I'm having a problems adjusting to High School. It's the girls. They're so much older." Tai said as he pushes Mr. Fujiyama out of the Computer lab giving the team a peace sign.

"Thanks, Tai. We owe you." Sora said to Tai.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Yolei shouted.

"Wait! Wear the vests firsts." James said pointing at some remaining PASGT vests.

"Oh right." Everyone said as they shivered at Davis's wound.

After Putting on the vests they enter the Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World:<strong> **Digital Defense Force Staging area.**

Everyone landed on an open field as many Troopermons are preparing to move out.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouted as she is reunited with her partner.

"Woah! You guys are back to normal!" Cody shouted in shock.

"Yeah, we change back when we return." Armadillomon replied.

"Hey!" Yolei said as her Digivice beeps.

"What's this?" Kari asked in curiosity.

"Another digiegg!" Cody shouted in shock.

"Where is it?" TK asked Cody.

"The digivice says it's not far from here!" Cody replied.

"More digieggs? We already have ours." James mused in though.

"Who's are they?" Yolei asked.

"We'll never know, until we look." Kari replied.

Jun, James and Davis got a knowing grin as they climb on a stack of crates.

"RANGERS ASSEMBLE!" Davis shouted like a drill sergeant as the Troopermon immediate assemble in fornt of the trio.

"Rangers we have a mission to recover an important object." Jun explained like an veteran officer look at the assemble Troopermons she asked. "Any questions."

"No ma'am!" The Troopermon replied in unsion as Biyomon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Sora look in awe.

"EVERYBODY READY!" James shouted to every Troopermon.

"HOOAH!" The Troopermon shouted back.

"Start the music." James grin as one of the Cadetmon in a Humvee turn on the speakers as guitars starts to strum.

Then the music starts:

'I seem to think I think I got a little situation, So listen to me sister listen maybe you can help'

Every Troopermon grab their rifles and enter the Humvees and MRAPs as their engines start up.

'I think I gave a lot of problems my consideration But not for me they always seem to be for someone else'

The Digidestineds enter a MRAP as they move out like a convoy as the music started to end.

"Hunter Company moving out." James report to Jun who is now Overlord.

"Overlord copies all good luck out there." Jun said to James as the convoy move towards the Digieggs.

"Now this is life." Tai said as he leans on the leather armor seat.

"Yeah." Sora said as she looks out the armor window.

"Overlord to Hunter Company relay form Goliath 1 detects specks of enemy presences, over." Jun report as she watches form a satellite feet of the convoy.

"Roger that." Davis replied this time.

"Be careful little brother." Jun said before cutting the transmission.

"It's getting pretty of dark in these woods." James commented as he look out the window.

"Yeah." TK said looking outside the armored window.

"I'm getting something. It says it's right over there." Davis said as he look at the laptop screen inside the MRAP

"What are you doing here?!" The Digimon emperor shouted as he stands in front of the convoy.

"Watch out!" Yolei shouted inside the MRAP making everyone cringed at the loud voice.

"FREEZE!" James shouted as everyone aimed their weapons.

"Who do you think you are sneaking into the Digital World? What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" the Emperor scolded.

The Digidestineds all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Cody asked.

"Ordinary children are not allowed in the Digital World! Only the Digidestineds are!" The Emperor said.

The 6 Chosen Children all looked at him, wondering if he needed a CAT scan or a good hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Well why don't you come out and play than hiding behind that hologram." Said James nonchalantly immediately noticing the hologram cause he didn't flinch when all the guns aimed at him.

"It's just an illusion!" TK said noticing what he meant.

"We are the Digidestineds." Davis said shifting his aim.

"You? The Digidestineds? That's physically impossible." The Emperor said looking at them.

"Why is that impossible?" TK asked.

"Yeah, why can't we be?" Kari asked peaking around the Digi Leader.

"Especially when two of us have already been here before." Davis couldn't help but add.

"It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be Digidestineds, and of course, I and my friend are the only perfect human being." The Emperor gloated but the hologram was shot by James and Davis who look mad.

The illusion vanished then.

"Coward." James muttered as he look around.

Then, they all heard a thud so they turned to see a Tyranamon appear from behind them with the Emperor on top of it.

"Oh no." Davis said raising his HK416 again.

"Me and my big mouth." Muttered James again.

"You are intruders in a place you don't belong! You are ordered to here by evacuate the premises without further notice!" He threatened.

"The land lord told my uncle the same thing." Davis couldn't help but snipe at him.

"We have just as much right to be here than you!" TK yelled.

"This world and everything in it belongs to me, now all of you, get out!" The Emperor ordered.

"Try and make us!" Yolei yelled.

"Why must everyone question my authority? Must it always become a great big production? Get them, Tyranamon!" the Emperor ordered.

**"VEEMON!"**

**"GUILMON!"**

**"ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO…"**

**"FLAMEDRAMON Fire of Courage!****"**

**"FLAMEGROWLMON Blaze of Courage!"**

The Emperor then jumped down off of Tyrannomon's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"You see, this is why I'm the genius and you're not. You keep using the same attacks against me and I keep coming up with something new." He taunted.

"You in what Army!" A Troopermon shouted as 5 more Tyrannomon arrive.

Now, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked as Yolei nodded.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Hawkmon amrour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"**

"You ready, Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"Ready when you are." Armadillomon responded.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"**

**"Armadillomon armour digivolve too…Digmon: the Drill of Power!"**

"McCord Get Kari and TK to the Digieggs we'll hold them off!" James ordered the Trooperon.

"Right!" McCord shouted as he beacons TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon in to a Humvee before driving towards the Digieegs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Staging area<strong>

"Hunter Company come in! I repeat Hunter Company come in!" Jun shouted to the Radio.

"Damn it! Overlord to any available units you are rerouted to Hunter Company's last position over." Jun shouted.

"Wolverine Copies moving out. Warhog Copies moving out." And the call signs continue as the satellite detects the Companies moving towards Hunter's last known location.

"Davis." Jun muttered in worry.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Will the Digidestineds survive or reach the eggs stay tune.**

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 - Delta Force Returns!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before on Digital Tactical Unit 'Darkness that binds us'<strong>

"OFFICER ON DECK!" James broke into a salute with Davis, Demiveemon and Gigimon following suit.

Jun look amused at the sight of her now Battalion XO and Company CO with her brother and their partners.

"EVERYBODY READY!" James shouted to every Troopermon.

"HOOAH!" The Troopermon shouted back.

"Be careful little brother." Jun said before cutting the transmission.

"It's getting pretty of dark in these woods." James commented as he look out the window.

Then, they all heard a thud so they turned to see a Tyranamon appear from behind them with the Emperor on top of it.

"Oh no." Davis said raising his HK416 again.

"Me and my big mouth." Muttered James again.

"Hunter Company come in! I repeat Hunter Company come in!" Jun shouted to the Radio.

"Damn it! Overlord to any available units you are rerouted to Hunter Company's last position over." Jun shouted.

"Wolverine Copies moving out. Warhog Copies moving out." And the call signs continue as the satellite detects the Companies moving towards Hunter's last known location.

"Davis." Jun muttered in worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Welcome to your new role people!<strong>

_Hunter Company was pulled back form the frontlines when their CO and XO died._

_"The captain's dead with the Lieutenant." Ryo said muttered before asking. "Who's next in charge?" _

_Nobody knew who was in charge cause the only CO and XO are Wolverines company._

_They then decided to make a very hard decision._

_"Ryo, should be in charge." James said as the entire Company was surprised._

_They looked at each other in confusion and disagreement._

_"There's NO WAY he's gonna be in charge!" One of the Japanese Digidestined shouted._

_"Well, he's smarter than you." A Chinese Digidestined bashed._

_The entire crew then started to argue._

_Shouting then ensued between the crew, arguing about who should be in charge._

_"HEY!" Ryo shouted as he defuse the situation. "We should not be arguing about who's gonna be in charge."_

_"He's right." Jun agreed. "If nobody's going to volunteer, then Ryo should be in charge. After all, he's a Command Sergeant Major."_

_The whole company in the barrack looked at each other and then nodded in agreement with any arguing starting again._

_"Alright then." Ryo said. "Let's get prepare to move out of here before anybody else gets killed."_

_"HOOAH!" Everyone shouted as they mobilize for combat._

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jun Motomiya

**Parents: **Takuya Motomiya and Kushina Motomiya

**Born: **12 June 1991

**Age:** 16

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Sergeant then to Master Sergeant then First Lieutenant when XO died with CO then jumo to Captain when Ryo Akiyama got lost in between Time and Space then promoted to Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, she is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, she values teamwork and friendship.

**Call sign: **Overlord Actual

**Weapons:**

**- **SIG SG 550 with Rails, SIG GL 5040 Grenade Launcher, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, and EOTech 551 Holographic sight.

**- **Glock 17 with Trijicon RMR Red dot sight and Streamlight TLR-2 attachment.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> James Saito Shinnach

**Parents:** John Saito Shinhach and Alexandra Shinnhach

**Born: **1 January 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Dual American and Japanese Citizenship

**Fromer Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Marine Corps (Marine Corps 1st Reconnaissance Battalion )

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Corporal then to Sergeant then to 1st Sergeant jump to First Lieutenant when Ryo Akiyama got lost in between Time and Space then promoted to Captain during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship doesn't like insubordination.

**Call sign: **Hunter Actual

**Weapons:**

- Colt M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope and any under barrel attachment.

- Colt M1911A1

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Davis Motomiya

**Parents:** Takuya Motomiya and Kushina Motomiya

**Born: **1 September 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private First Class jump to Corporal then to Master Sergeant then promoted to Command Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities: **A Kind and brave person yet extremely stubborn a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship but doesn't like insubordination.

**Call sign: **Hunter 2-1 Actual

**Weapons:**

- Heckler & Koch HK416 with AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and EOTech 551 Holographic sight.

- Beretta M9

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda

**Parents:** Shikamaru Fujieda and Ino Fujieda

**Born:** 5 February 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Corporal jump to 1st Sergeant then promoted to First Lieutenant during retirement.

**Personalities:** A Kind and brave person, yet know to have insecurities.

**Call sign: **Hunter Niner

**Weapons:**

- Barrett M107CQ with AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, Leupold Mark 4 scope, and Harris bipod.

- FN P90 TR with blue-lense weaponlight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, EOTech 551 Holographic sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Rika Nonaka

**Parents:** Kiba Nonaka and Hinata Nonaka

**Born: **13 July 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private First Class jump to Corporal then to Master Sergeant then promoted to Command Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities: **A brave person yet extremely stubborn and a Tomboy.

**Call sign: **Hunter 1-1 Actual

**Weapons:**

- Heckler & Koch G36K with ZF 3x4° dual optical sight, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AG36 Grenade Launcher.

- HK USP with Laser Aiming Module.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Akari Haibara

**Parents: **Koichi Haibara and Koyuki Haibara

**Born: **8 Jun 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private then to Private First Class then to Specialist then promoted to Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A very tempered and easily irritated person, she's a very dramatic person, who can change her feels for the types of songs and very emotional too, that she would cry for a certain touching scene also very dramatic.

**Weapons:**

- Steyr AUG A3 SF with 16-inch barrel, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and Zeiss Z-Point red dot sight.

- FN Five-seveN USG with a Laser Aiming Module.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ken Ichijouji

**Parents: **Kimura Ichijouji and Dodo Ichijouji

**Born: **3 Febuary 1997

**Age:** 12

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Private then to Private First Class then to Specialist then promoted to Sergeant Major during retirement.

**Personalities:** A very kind person, he is someone who look after friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

**Weapons:**

- Unavailable at this time

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ryo Akiyama

**Parents:** Minato Akiyama and Rika Akiyama

**Born: **15 July 1991

**Age:** 12 during disappearance.

**Nationality:** Japanese Citizenship

**Current Service/branch:** Digital Defense Force Army (75th Ranger Regiment)

**Years of service:** 2003 - 2003 (Digital World Time: 1 year)

**Rank:** Sergeant then to Sergeant Major then to Command Sergeant Major Jump to Captain when company CO died.

**Personalities:** A Kind, strict and brave person, he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

**Weapons:**

- Colt M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator with any optic and Under barrel attachment.

- Glock 17

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"This is Red Eye Actual we are in bound, prepare for relay." A Cadetmon pilot for a AH-6 Littlebird as he flies towards Hunter 2-1's location.

"Overlord Copies all." Jun replied as she wait for the relay.

"THIS IS RED EYE 1-1! INCOMING!" Another Cadetmon pilot for another AH-6 Littlebird as he doge a RPG rocket.

"THIS IS RED EYE ACTUAL! AREA IS TO HOT! I REPEAT TO HOT! WE ARE ABORTING MISSION!" The lead Cadetmon shouted to Jun as he doge more RPG rockets.

"INCOMING!" Another Cadetmon pilot for another AH-6 Littlebird as he got hit by a heat seeking missile and explodes.

"Overlord to all aerial units pull out now!" Jun shouted when she saw every mercenaries came out of now where and ambush the recon force.

"Red Eye Actual, Roger." The lead Cadetmon replies as the entire surviving AH-6 Littlebrids pull out of the hot zone.

"This is Overlord Actual get me some Fighters, some Predator drone and some AC-130 to level those mercs!" Jun shouted with frustration.

"This is Avenger Actual, Roger that we got some Predators and Specters on stand by." Avenger reply to Jun.

"Thank god." Jun said with relief.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Digital World: <strong>The Battleground**

"Davis! Hostile at 3 o'clock!" James shouted to Davis as he suppress the in coming Troopmons.

"Roger!" Davis replied as he open fire on another group of Troopmons.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as he tries to attack a Tyrannomon.

"Fire rocket!" Both Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon shouted as they attack a Tyrannomon.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted as he attack another Tyranamon

The Battle when bad to worst all the Armored Digimons are fighting while not wining the Tyrannomonwhen an entire battalion of Troopmon spear out of no where.

Now Sora, Biyomon, Yolei and Cody are inside the safety of the MRAP protected by MRAPs and Humvees.

"Private! Get me Overlord now!" James shouted to a Troopermon as he reloads his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, M203 Grenade Launcher and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope.

"I can't were being jammed!" The Troopermon shouted back.

"Carp!" James shouted as he continues to fire when suddenly a F-15E Strike Eagle crash near them.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Digital World: <strong>**Back at field headquarters**

Jun growls as she accesses the Digital Defense Force Systems and tracks Hunter company's location.

"This is Lightning 1-1 in the blind. We're hit, we're hit!" A Cadetmon Pilot for a F-15E Strike Eagle shouted in panic as his F-15E Strike Eagle crashes near Hunter Company.

A satellite tracks Hunter Company under attack on all sides.

Jun over watches the battle from Field Headquarters and growls in frustration.

"What's the sitrep on the rescue attempts?" Jun asked a Troopermon Battle Captain.

"The jamming rig have neutralized our air support. As long as they maintain air dominance, it's a losing fight." Battle Captain reports in.

"We can NOT lose that company." Jun growled at the Troopermon who nodded nervously.

The satellite scans and searches the area for available units, including the 75th Ranger Regiment (the 222nd and 223rd Battalion) and 2nd Marines who arrive for support.

"Are there any Special Mission Units in the area we can request?" Jun asked the battle captain who continue to search.

The satellite picks up a Delta Force unit in a near by field.

"J-SOC's got a Delta Force team at the near by Field. Call sign Metal." The Battle Captain report the good news.

"GET ME THAT TEAM AND DESTROY THAT RIG NOW!" Jun shouted at the Troopermon.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Digital World: <strong>The Cave of the Digieggs**

A lone Humvee stops in front of a cave as a team of Troopermon run in to secure the area.

A lone Troopermon came out and gave the OK signal.

"OK, lets move it." McCord said to TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon as they exit the Humvee.

"There are two glowing lights at the back of the cave." A Troopermon reported as they enter the cave.

"Digieggs!" Kari shouted.

"Great! What do we do now? Sit around and wait for a new kids to come along so a new digimon will be born?" TK asked her.

"But there aren't any digidestined left!" Kari replied to TK.

"What are those symbols on the front of them?" McCord asked them.

"One of them is the crest of Light." Kari said as she squad down to look at the symbol making TK look at the second one.

"And the other one has the crest of Hope! Wow, come on!" Kari shouted in happiness.

"You're right!" TK said to her as he joins her.

"Then these digieggs must belong to the two of you!" Gatomon shouted.

"Pick them up, you guys!" Patamon pleaded.

"Yeah, but..." TK look unsure.

"If you don't try, you'll never know!" Gatomon told them.

"But we've already got out digimon!" Kari said to them.

"Just do it!" Gatomon snapped.

"Gatomon's right!" TK said to her as Kari look unsure.

"The digivices are glowing!" TK shouted when he notice their Digivices glow.

"These are the same digivices that the new kids have!" Kari shouted when the Digivice change to the D3s

As TK and Kari pick up the Digieggs.

"Wow, it's light!" Kari commented.

"I'm stronger than I thought!" TK joked.

**Patamon, armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!**

**Gatomon, armour digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!**

"Gatomon and Patamon were able to Armor digivolve!" McCord shouted in surprise.

"Nefertimon, you're beautiful! But the best part is that now you can fly, we don't have to walk everywhere!" Kari joked to her Digimon.

"Well, don't get too excited. These wings aren't broken in yet." Nefertimon joked back.

"TK!" Pegasusmon shouted to his partner.

"Alright! My very own armour digimon!" TK shouted as he climb Pegasusmon.

As the Two Armor Digimons fly following an Humvee TK spots something.

"Hey what's that!?" TK shouted at McCord who pull out some binoculars.

"It's a jamming rig let's hit it!" McCord shouted as they attack the Rig.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Digital World: <strong>**With the Delta Team.**

"Frost, up the ladder, we're on your six." A Marinemon said to a quiet Troopermon as he climbs up the ladder to the platform.

"Keep moving! The jamming system is up on the second tier!" A Troopermon shouted to Forst as he moves up the stairs further up.

"Frost, put thermite on the jammer's power supply! We'll cover!" A Marinemon shouted to Forst as he and the rest of the team takes out the Troopmons and Mercenaries stationed there.

"Clear!" A Troopermon shouted asFrost sees the radio jammer tower and places a thermite charge on it's power supply generator.

"Thermite's in place, clear the blast radius!" Frost shouted to the rest of the team.

"Burn it, Frost!" The Marinemon shouted as Frost detonates the charge.

Just as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon attack the tower.

"It's coming down." A Troopermon said as he saw the attack hit the tower.

"Adios." Another Marinemon said as the tower tips over and is destroyed.

"Overlord, this is Metal 0-1! Target neutralized! Do you read me?" The Marinemon shouted to his radio as tons of radio chatter can be heard as Digital Defense Forces now have comms back online and begin to request each other various help and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the<strong> Battleground, field headquarters and the skies.<strong>**

"Any station, any station — this is Blackjack Actual in the clear. Forty percent casualties, three combat outposts overrun! Enemy tanks inside the perimeter! Our lines of communication have been compromised! We are out of options — conducting a tactical withdrawal to supplementary positions!" Blackjack broadcast shouted.

"This is Juliet 2-1 We've got a man down! We've got a man-" A Troopermon shouted in panic.

"We hear you infantry, we hear you." Another Troopermon cut him off.

"If you don't mind us, help! We need help! Now!" He shouted in frustration.

"This is Juliet 2-4, requsting bombing run on TRP 4, 9, 1, 1. Got you, affirmative. We've got you loud and clear." Juliet 2-4 is heard talking.

As Jun, James, Davis and McCord grinned comms are back.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Digital World: Skies of the Digital World.<strong>**

The jamming tower has been destroyed and guidance systems go back online as a flight of F-15Es prepare to launch missiles at various targets all across the Battleground.

"This is Lightning 3-1. Guidance systems are back online. Standing by with a full payload of JDAMs. Requesting clearance." A Cadetmon said as he and his squadron fly in full speed.

"Lightning 3-1, you are cleared to engage." Jun replied as she watch threw the satellite.

"Breaking the hard deck. T.O.T. 5 seconds. Weapons away." Lightning 3-1 said as he launches airstrikes on a SAM site on a clearing and on a convoy of enemy Truck.

Other F-15s destroy other targets throughout the battleground like enemy F. or Ammo dumps.

"Verify initial strikes on the Predator feed." Jun asked her Battle Captain who began typing.

The Predator feed screen shows destroyed targets and wounded Troopmons and Mercenaries.

"Ma'am appears all sites have been neutralized." The Battle Captain replied as Jun grinned savagely.

"Order all units to regroup and counter attack." Jun grinned like a wolf.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Digital World: The Battleground<strong>**

"Do you guys give up yet?" The Digimon Emperor said smugly as he thinks the jammers still works.

"Not a chance!" Davis shouted as he fire a burst at a Troopmon.

"Look behind you. Where do you think you are going to run to?" The Digimon Emperor asked smugly at the surrounded Rangers.

"Anywhere!" James shouted back before hearing something. "I suggest you surrender!"

"Humped. You in what army!?" The Digimon Emperor asked like it was a joke.

"THIS ARMY!" As a flight of AH-64D Apache fly low with some F-15E Strike Eagle as TK, Kari, Nefertimon and Pegasusmon arrive.

As the Tyrannomon all attack with BLAZE BLAST

"Golden Noose!" Both Nefertimon and Pegasusmon tie up the Tyrannomon before attacking.

"Star Shower!/Rosetta Stone!" The attack break the Dark Rings from the Tyrannomon.

"Wow! Their dark rings disappeared!" Yolei shouted as the Tyrannomon all go back to normal, and leave everyone.

"I want to get a picture of those for my computer scrapbook." Kari said as she took a Picture.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Digital World: <strong>**Back at field headquarters**

"So what happen there?" Jun asked James who is washing his face.

"Ambush he knew we were coming." James said to her as he dries his face with a paper towel.

"Luckily there was 2 more battalions in the area and a Delta Team." Jun said to him.

"I know." James muttered as they went back to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab (Nearing night)<strong>

"he birds and the birds, eh Mr. Fujiyama?" Tai said as he enters the computer lab. "Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn."

"Ahh!" Everyone shouted as they landed in a pile except for Jun, James and Davis.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked walking in.

"Please don't ask." Everyone said as they stood up.

"These pictures turned out great! Except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh, I forgot. They always have red eyes!" Kari said as she browse the pictures in her camera.

"He knew. He knew." Davis and James muttered as they pack up the gear as Jun help them.

As Jun, James and Davis said their good byes as they walk home.

He knew our protocols and tactics but how.

As Jun, James and Davis though about it as they went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 - Operation Prison Break!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Ceremonies<strong>

_Hunter Company are back form the frontlines and now attending a ceremony._

_"To day after this great battle, we lost a lot of friends and families but we will stand strong." An American Digidestined with the rank General said as the entire 75th Ranger Regiment stood at attention._

_"Now we will mourn for the lost, lets give a moment of silence." The General said as he bow his head._

_"Today we take pride in honoring those who fought bravely to day, today marks the day where Millenniummon is on the RUN!" The General shouted as then entire Regiment Hooah'ed in agreement._

_"To show the historical moment more than ever is Hunter Company, we salute you." The General said as they saluted as everyone in Hunter Company got field promotions before the ceremony._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant - Unknown at this time.

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant - Unknown at this time.

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!" Shouted an irritated Jun at Tai and the rest of the gang.

Apparently they kept the PASGTs vests and went in to the Digital World without James or Davis who are eating lunch.

"Are you crazy, bringing the Gotsumon back from the digital world?" Izy shouted at them who arrive with Jun and Yolei.

"But we couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves. Right?" Tai asked everyone here

"Yep." Kari agreed.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama happens to stop by?" Yolei asked them.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him that I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces. Hit it, guys!" Cody assured her as the Gotsumons pose stupidly.

"'Early rejects' would be a better phrase." Yolei muttered making Jun giggled at the comment.

"Yolei, I have a big favour to ask. Would it be alright if I borrowed your digivice?" Izzy suddenly asked Yolei.

"Sure, but what for?" Yolei question him.

"Well, it's obvious the power from the digivices opens the gate to the digital world. Our old digivices don't seem to work." Izzy explained.

"Izzy's right. I tried using mine, but no luck. The only way we can get into the digital world is if one of you opens the gate for us." Tai said to her.

"So I wanted to try and experiment with the new digivices, if that's okay with you." Izzy said making Yolei agree with them.

"Hey guys what's- WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Both James and Davis shouted when they enter the Computer room.

Making Jun laugh at their reactions as the duo is staring at everyone with their mouths gaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Music room<strong>

A Guitar starts to play with a drum joined by another guitar.

A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war.

To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war.

A Bass joins in.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight!

The started to turn into a rock song.

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brand new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

The song slows down as the bass stop playing.

A warning to the prophet, The liar, the honest, This is war.

To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war.

A Bass joins in again.

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight!

The started to turn into a rock song again.

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brand new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

The guitar and bass stop as the drum continue to play with a piano.

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky, The fight is done, the war is won, Lift your hands toward the sun, Toward the sun, Toward the sun, Toward the sun

The war is won

The drum beats hard as the guitar comes back.

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brand new world

From the last to the first

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world

The song ended and the singer is no other than James and Davis as they sang before their D-Terminal beeped at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"Back off, TK! You're making me nervous!" Yolei shouted at TK who is looking over her shoulder.

Everyone is in the Computer Lab including Matt.

"Can't you go any faster?" TK asked her.

"Alright. The gate's open. Shall we go?" Yolei sighed after opening the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Santa Caria<strong>

Everyone exits as Jun, James, Davis, Guilmon and Veemon secure a perimeter.

They all wound up in a field that was near a lake.

Veemon then pointed out a Digimon lying on the ground.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted seeing his partner in pain.

"Oh, Matt." Gabumon moan in pain.

"Gabumon, are you okay?" Matt asked his groaning partner.

"Let's just say, I'll never look at steamed vegetables the same way." Gabumon joked at him.

"Okay, I want you to tell me everything that happened." Matt told his partner.

"Good. We never talk anymore." Gabumon replied.

"Hey everyone, I'm going over to Izzy's to get my digivice back, and then I'll meet up with you there later." Shouted through the portal as she left Poromon arrive.

"Have no fear while Yolei's gone. This place shall be guarded by Poromon." Poromon said to them.

"Stay in touch." Davis gave the bird the thumbs up as the screen went black.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV rabbit ears? Why don't they call hem cat ears? After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of the TV?" Gatomon asked making Kari give her a look.

"This is what you think of?" Kari asked her partner.

"It's a good question." Veemon said as he scrunched his face up in thought while Gatomon nodded at his words.

"Well I though that doors were big pieces of chocolate until I bite them." Guilmon said to Gatomon.

"Okay, break's over. Let's get back to work." Patamon said as Matt kissed Gabumon's nose and stood up.

Gabumon then led the group into the forest, pushing bushes out of the way as they walked off.

"It's a small village called Santa Caria." Gabumon told them.

"Sounds pretty." Guilmon commented.

"It was always a quiet place. Everyone minded their own business and then the Digimon Emperor came along." Gabumon explained.

Looking out through the clearing, the group saw the village that had been built into the mountain in front of them.

"Look, there's one of those things that scared the Gotsumon." Gatomon said as she pointed to the black tower on the cliff.

"The Emperor calls them control spires." Gabumon informed.

James started to walk towards the ledge when Matt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Matt called to James, "We can't just rush in there. For all you know, he's in there waiting for us and this whole thing is just some sort of ambush."

"I wasn't, I'm going to scout the village with my binoculars." James explained to Matt while producing a M30r Military Fogproof Binoculars.

"Oh." Matt said embarrassed as James watch the village.

"What is James doing?" TK asked Jun and Davis who are watching their surroundings.

"Scouting." Both Jun and Davis said at the same time.

"To many guards to assault on our own." James said standing up, "We need reinforcement."

"But we need to move now." TK argue with James who stare back.

"If we do that now we'll be slaughter." James said in a neutral tone.

The two started to argue back and front until Davis snapped.

"Then why don't we just act like hostages? Have our digimon pretend to be the Emperors guards and tie us up and lead us through. While Jun and James get reinforcement." Davis said to everyone.

Everyone was quiet as they processed this then James broke the silence.

"Davis that is a great idea." James said to him as he and Jun started to talk before nodding.

"You guys move in." James said before leaving with Jun.

Now the digimon had black metal around their arms, their partners were tied up and were being pushed around to the gate.

"Stop right there!" the Vegiemon at the gate said.

"Identify yourselves." Vegiemon1 said.

"It's OK, we're one of you." Gatomon said lifting her paw up to show off the fake ring she wore.

"We just captured these digimon and their friends." She said as we were let through, our digimons posing as slaves jostling everyone to make everyone move faster.

"Where are you taking us?" Patamon cried out.

"Pipe down! You're all going to jail where you belong." Armadillomon said as the Vegiemon laughed.

As soon as they were walking up the tall stairs to the mountain in the town, they stopped when they knew they were safe.

"Those guys didn't even notice these rings are plastic." Patamon said.

"Don't start feeling too frisky yet. The first set of guards were just flunkies. We haven't even faced the taste of the litter and even if we get past them, we still have to find a way to destroy the control spire." Gatomon said before they started walking again.

They then entered the cells where the other Vegiemon and Troopmons were and a group of Gazimon were trapped inside the cage, looking miserable.

"Thanks for bringing the prisoners in. the Emperor will be pleased. We would've caught them ourselves you know, but I guess you beat us to the punch." Vegiemon2 said, but then gasped as the digimon took off the fake rings.

"By the way, speaking of punch…Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yowled delivering a powerful punch to the Vegiemon.

Armadillomon tackled one of the Vegiemon while Veemon headbutt one of the Troopmon in the room while the Gazimon were freed from their cages.

Everyone then ran out of the cell, Patamon leading the way up the staircase to get to the control spire, but when Patamon turned the corner, he stopped.

"Quiet, there are more guards." Patamon said.

"The exit is blocked. We'll never get out now." Veemon said as they hid in the corner, watching the Vegiemon and Troopmon as they talked about who knows what.

"We're gonna have to find another way." TK said.

"Where though?" Kari asked as she looked around.

"Back up the stairs maybe we can climb down the hill." Said Davis while looking around for any Vegiemons or Troopmons.

"Alright lets go." Said TK and everyone started to go back up.

The group then made it to the cliff and they looked at the tower curiously and then looked down at the cliff.

"How do we get down from here?" TK asked as he peered down the ledge.

"There's no way to do it. It's too steep." Kari said.

"If we only had a rope or something we could climb down." Matt said, "Hey Davis do you have any rope?"

"Let me check, nope sorry." Davis said to him.

"No problem. I'll go look for one." Gabumon said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by the Gazimon.

"Wait, we'll be the rope. We just hang onto each other and you can climb down the bunny slope. Our way of saying thanks." Gazimon1 said.

"That'd be great. Let's go." Gabumon said as the Gazimon got to work.

They were stopped when pink sludge was thrown at them making everyone gasp as they turned around to see the Vegiemon and some Troopmon with Riot Gear had arrived.

"Ha! No one's going anywhere." A red Vegiemon laughed.

"HUNTER 2-1 TO OVERLORD WE'RE COMPROMISE!" Davis shouted to his radio as his HK416 is wrestle away and he was tackled by two more Vegiemon

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Santa Caria<strong>

Four Little Birds fly Captain James Saito Shinnach and the rest of the company towards the control spire.

"Thirty seconds." The Cadetmon said to James who nodded and prepare his M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle as two F-15s fly in.

"Hornet 2-1, this is Jester 1-1, flight of two F-15Es, four HARMs for the section. Standby for SEAD, over." Jester 1-1 said they fly low.

"Solid copy, Jester. Go get 'em." Hornet 2-1 said to them.

"Good tone. Good tone. Fox-Three. Fox-Three." Jester 1-1 said as the F-15Es fire and destroy a radio station and fly off.

"Good kill. Good kill. Hornet Two-One, you're clear all the way. Good luck. Out." Jester 1-1 said as they left.

"Hornet 2-1 copies./2-2 copies all./2-2, solid copy." All the Cadetmon pilot said as they approach the control spire.

"Two going in hot." The Cadetmon grinned savagely as his AH-6 Little bird flies ahead.

"Roger." The other Cadetmon replied.

"Guns guns guns. Guns guns guns." The Cadetmon grinned savagely as his AH-6 Little bird fires its guns and takes out a watch tower.

The entire village is alerted of their presence as Vegiemon and Troopmon are seen moving all around the village.

"2-2, 2-1. Good effect on target." The other Cadetmon said with a sweatdrop.

"All snipers, this is James, standby to engage. Stabilize." James ordered before turning towards the pilot.

"Roger." The Cadetmon replied.

"All snipers - clear to engage." James said as Hornet 2-1 hovers across the first guard tower as James and the Troopermons took out the Troopmons as the Vegimons are knock out by explosions.

"Shift right." James ordered as the Little Bird shifts then Hornet 2-1 hovers to the right to the next tower.

"Stabilize." Said James they take out more hostiles on the second tower.

"Shift right." James said again as they shifts.

"Shifting." The Cadetmon replied as Hornet 2-1 hovers to the right to the next tower.

Before the snipers can engage, an F-15E fires on the tower and quickly flies past Hornet 2-1.

The resulting air draft causes Two-One to wobble.

"Hang on!" The Cadetmon shouted to everyone.

"Jun! Get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close!" James said with a heavy breathing.

"Right sorry." Jun replied with embarrassment.

The Little Birds begin to land on the village, dropping off James and his team.

"Second wave going in, standby. Two-One touching down on target. Team One is deployed." The Cadetmon said as they left.

"Go! Go! Go!" James shouted as the Company run to the cliff where control spire is.

(Cliff)

RedVegimon growled when explosions started to shake the cliff and the Troopmon with Riot Gear were looking around.

"Riot Troops engage." RedVegimon ordered as the Troopmons leave the cliff.

(Village road)

"RIOT TROOPS!" A Troopermon shouted before back palling back.

"Heavy assault troops up ahead! Don't attack them head on! Move quickly and hit them from the side! Cook your grenades to detonate behind them!" James ordered as Grenades landed behind the line of Riot Shields.

"We're gonna need more cover - grab a riot shield!" James ordered some Troopermons as they take the shields as Guilmon run up and knockdown a Troopmon.

(Cliff)

"All right Davis, it's time for action. I'm gonna take that over grown tomato and turn him into vegetable soup." Veemon said getting into a fighting stance when the Vegiemon left to see what happen. "I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud. That oughta cheer you up." He said as he charged at RedVegiemon.

Veemon then used Vee Headbutt, but was stopped by RedVegiemon using his vine like arm to whack him over the head, making the dragon cry out.

"And now for a side dish. Chilli Pepper Pummel!" RedVegiemon called burping out red peppers that hit the dragon in the face that exploded into tiny flames making Veemon cry out.

"Veemon!" Davis called out to his partner.

Patamon then tried to fly over to help Veemon, but was hit in the face by the Chilli Pepper Pummel.

RedVegiemon then used his Stink Jet making a green smog fill tthe area and everyone coughed at the spicey smog.

"That stinks!" Armadillomon cried.

"My eyes!" Kari cried out.

RedVegiemon tied Veemon up and was holding her above his head, smirking.

"Put me down or I'll toss you like a salad!" Veemon warned.

"In case you forgot, I have the upper hand here." RedVegiemon said as he slammed Veemon down making everyone cry out in worry.

"Veemon!" Davis called out as he tried to fight the Vegiemon off.

"The key to good cooking is to always tenderize the thoroughly like so." RedVegiemon said as he started punching Veemon as he lay on the ground.

Veemon stood up, wincing in pain as he did so, but was still able to glare at RedVegiemon as he did so. "Is that your best shot?" He grunted.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started. How do you feel about flying?" RedVegiemon taunted as he punched Veemon right across the face, sending him flying a few feet away.

Davis watched in horror as he struggled to get free from the vines trapping him while the others watched in horror.

"I can't watch this." Gabumon said with his eyes closed.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt said.

"Veemon! Leave him alone!" Kari yelled.

"Combine all your ingredients in a bowel, next stir. Blend, mix, frappe and voila! The first course." RedVegiemon said as he kept beating on Veemon, everyone covering their eyes and whimpering except Davis who is growling.

"Now the entire." The evil vegiemon said.

"No matter what you do, I'll never give up." Veemon panted as he forced himself to stand again.

"Cause Rangers lead the way!" Veemon shouted proudly.

RedVegiemon then punched Veemon in the face, sending him flying back into the control spire making eveyrone cry out as a crack appeared in the tower.

"I don' doubt he's feeling a little full, but he must have saved room for desert and I've cooked up a sweet surprise!" RedVegiemon said.

"If only I could digivolve." Gabumon said.

"There must be a way." Matt said as he held onto his digivice.

"But how?" Gabumon asked as Veemon was punched in the gut, slamming up against the spire.

"And now for the surprise I promised you. A double helping of…Spike Punch!" RedVegiemon said as he went to punch him again.

"The tower. It's breaking." Kari blinked as everyone stared at the tower as cracks appeared from the force of the hits.

"That's it!" Davis said getting a detemrined look in his eyes.

"Veemon!" Davis called.

"Duck!" Matt called to him.

"Now!" Gabumon yelled.

Veemon ducked down and RedVegiemon's fists smashed right into the spire, blue crackles of electricity erupting around the black stone tower.

Matt's digivice started beeping making him smile as the Vegiemon let us go and ran away while Gabumon was covered in white light.

**"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"**

"What?!" RedVegiemon gasped as the large blue and white wolf growled at him.

"Gabumon, how did you digivolve?" Matt asked.

Garurumon then chased after the Vegiemon, blasting his Blue Blaster at them as Davis ran over to Veemon to check on his wounded friend.

The Vegiemons and RedVegiemon are trap in a corner as Garurumon glare at them when suddenly.

A Little Bird hover behind them guns aiming at them.

Everyone duck when the Little Bird open fire destroying the Control Spire.

Then James and the rest of the Company arrive just as.

"Guys!" Someone call making the group all turn around to see Yolei and Hawkmon running over with the Gotsumon, Izzy, Tai and Agumon.

"Garurumon!" Tai said as he, Izzy and Agumon ran up to the large wolf.

"How were you able to digivolve?" the lizard asked.

"I'm not quite sure." The wolf said.

"You know what I think? When RedVegiemon's punch cracked the control spire, we were freed from its power." Patamon said as everyone looked at the tower that looked worse for wear.

"It's certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon said.

"Oh, now I see how it works." Yolei said.

"May I inquire as to what you're talking about?" Hawkmon asked flapping over to her.

"The spire. It acted like an electricity rod. The Digimon Emperor set it up so that it powered the dark rings, making it possible for him to control all the digimon throughout the area." She explained.

"Isn't that right, Izzy?" she asked the red head as he smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm quite impressed with your theory, Yolei." He said making her smile.

"Well, whatever the number is one thing we know for sure is they all have to be destroyed. Quite a tough mission for the new Digidestinds, don't cha think?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Leave it to us. We can handle it." TK said.

"I guess someone should take the Gotsumon back to their homes now." Agumon said to Gatomon as she raised her paw.

"I'm all over it." she said.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Tai said as he ran off with the Gotsumon followed along with Agumon.

"I'm right behind ya, big brother." Kari said as she and Gatomon followed them.

"Garurumon will stay here and protect you guys from the Emperor." Matt said as he rode the wolf over to the Gazimon.

"Garurumon!" the Gazimon cheered making the wolf chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"I'm glad the Gotsumon can't stay with us anymore. Every time they touched my CDs, they scratched them." Yolei said.

"And they clogged the sink when they brushed their teeth." Cody put in.

"Hey everyone, I really think you should take a look at this." Izzy called from his place at the computer.

"Wow, what is that?" Yolei asked as eveyrone gathered around the redhead to look at the computer screen.

"I found it when I was examining your digivice, Yolei. It seems to be a map of the Digital World." He said as they saw the black, white, grey and Green squares all over the screen but the Green is more larger than the black ones.

"Do you see this white square? Well, it used to be black until we destroyed the control spire." He said pointing to the square."Unfortunately, there are a lot black squares left and they all have spires." Izzy said.

"Gee, Izzy. It's going to take a long time to turn all of those black squares into white ones." Cody said.

"Looks like IFF functions still works." James comented as everyone look at them.

"IFF?" Everyone asked James, Jun and Davis.

"Identify Friend or For." All three of them deadpan before breaking into a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>This song is This Is War by 30 seconds to mars.<strong>

**Well what do you think about this chapter.**

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 - Arctic Warfare!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: A New Battle a new war<strong>

_Hunter 2-1 is shown to be inside of a LAV-25._

_"Hey what the heck are we stopping for?" James asked Ryo when the LAV-25 they were riding stopped._

_"I don't know James." Ryo replied as he open the backdoor of LAV-25's troop bay._

_"But the objective is 20 klicks north." Davis groan as hey get out of the LAV-25 as city noises can be heard._

_"I guess we're late to the party." James commented when he saw some Troopermons, Marinemons, Humvees, LAV-25s, Strykers and some M2 Bradleys_

_"Where's the Major?" Ken suddenly asked Ryo as Marinemon can be seen leading an arrested Mercenary away._

_"You ever ask yourself why this part of the world gets so many troubles all the time?" Davis asked McCord is following behind James and Ryo._

_"I just work here Davis." McCord reply as they followed James and Ryo into a marketplace as Two more Marinemons are seen leading a captured Mercenary away._

_Hunter 2-1 enters a room as the squad is now gathered around a table with a Major ranked German Digidestined._

_"We've lost contact with Jackson's squad, they were investigating a lead on a possible chem weapons site at grid eight zero. For now you're the only element I've got to send." The Major said to them._

_"Jackson's last known position was Spinsza Meat Market, and they're at a bad fu- *A helicopter flies by, censoring the major.* part of town." He said to them as the squad nodded and left._

_The squad reach a school breaches a door into the school._

_"Make sure you have positive ID before you engage." Ryo said to everyone._

_"ID a target. What is this? A school?" A Random Marinemon asked._

_"Oh that's right I keep forgetting they don't have schools where you come from." McCord joked to the Marinemon._

_"Stay together, check your corners." James ordered them as squad heads further into the school._

_Then a small tremor occurs, shaking up the school._

_"Someone needs to tell the EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) to blow those ammo dumps further away." Ken said as he shook the dust form his helmet._

_"That's a quake tremor boys. We're like 90 klicks away from a major fault line." The Marinemon said to them._

_The squad exits the school and now are on a street and soon head into another building._

_"Big cross-street here, kinda exposed." James said uncomfortable._

_"Stay quiet, something's coming, get back, wait for them to pass." Ryo ordered as the squad goes silent and gets close to the walls._

_Then a Technical drives by filled with Troopmons._

_"Cross the twins, McCord, you and Matt take the door on the right." Ryo ordered McCord and the Marinemon._

_"Ok, c'mon let's go." McCord replied as he tap the shoulder of the Marinemon._

_The squad is now crossing the street, as McCord and Matt head into the building._

_"Not a single civi. I don't like this carp." Davis muttered as they head out of the building into a parking lot._

_Then a Marinemon gets shot and falls to the ground as a Troopermon jumps down from a fence._

_"God! Sniper!" Davis shouted as he grabs the wounded Marinemon and starts dragging him towards the building._

_"Popping smoke!" The Troopermon shouted as he pulls out a smoke grenade._

_"Where the heck is he?" James asked as he scan the building with his ACOG Scope._

_The squad gives covering fire while Davis drags the Marinemon into the building and lays him down as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant - Unknown at this time.

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant - Unknown at this time.

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Odaiba Middle School<strong>**

As Davis walks up the stairs they meet Cody going down the Stairs.

"Hey, Cody." Davis called making the boy turn around.

"Oh, hi, Daviss. What's up?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked.

"I'm going home. I've got kendo practice this afternoon." Cody said.

"Oh, well, all right then. I'll tell the others. Have fun." Davis said nodding with a smile.

"Thanks." Cody said with a smile.

The boy then walked off just as James came over.

What's up, Davis?" he greeted.

Said boy turned to his friend.

"Nothing much. We should head off to the computer room. I have a feeling something must be happening in the Digital World." Davis said as they continue to the Computer Lab.

"Really?" James asked as Davis agreed.

As they enter the Computer room everyone is already there.

"Davis!" Kari said, happy to see her friend.

"What's going on?" Davis asked her.

"We just got a message from the Digital World. It's a distress call from one of the digimon." Kari said to him.

"Who?" Davis asked again.

"I'm not really sure yet." This time TK replied.

"I got it. The signal is coming from one of the black areas controlled by the digimon Emperor. And it's a lot further than any area we've been to." Yolei said.

"This should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari joked.

"Or get the Air Force to get us there it's cheaper." James joked back.

"According to this map, the Emperor's area is getting a lot bigger. I bet his ego is to." Yolei said.

"It won't be long until he has complete control over the entire Digital World." Daisuke said feeling angered.

"Millenniummon all over again." James said to Daisuke who shivered.

"Then every single digimon is in danger." Kari said sadly holding her hand up to her mouth.

Davis gave his friend a sympathetic look as he looped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a side hug for comfort.

The child of Light smiled at him gratefully, happy to know that she could always count on Davis to be there for her no matter what.

"All right, let's get moving." TK said.

"But we have to wait for Cody to get here!" Upamon said.

Davis turned to face the small digimon.

"He isn't coming. He's got kendo practice this afternoon and he can't get out of it." He explained.

"One question; what's kendo?" Upamon asked.

'TWACK!'

Every turn to see James doing a few moves with a Expandable Baton.

"What are you doing?" TK asked James.

"Showing what is kendo or do you want to make you into an example?" James deadpan at him.

"No thanks." TK replied nervously.

Footsteps were then heard making the group turn around curiously and then grew worried when the steps were drawing closer to them.

"Oh, boy! I knew Cody would show up!" Upamon cheered as he bounced up and down.

"It's not Cody!" TK gasped.

"Everybody hide! Yolei cried.

"Now!" James yelled as they hold their Digimons.

The door was then opened by a blue haired high school student with glasses.

"It's Joe!" Kari and TK said in happiness.

"Hi guys." Joe greeted.

Upamon sulked because he had thought Cody was the one at the door.

Davis looked down at the small digimon and felt heart broken at the sad look on his face, so he placed DemiVeemon on his head and then picked up Upamon as some form of comfort.

"Wow, even though seeing Gigimon and DemiVeemon, it's still strange seeing the digimon here in the real world." Joe said walking over to them.

"This is Joe, our old friend we told you about." TK said standing next to him.

"Oh, the one who patch me up and is trying to be a doctor." Davis said as DemiVeemon jumped down off his head and walks towards Joe.

"Would you mind taking a look at my tonsils for me?" Yolei asked, hugging Poromon tightly, making the bird digimon frown.

"Yolei." Expressed James at her.

"Joe, this is Yolei. Joe's not really a doctor yet." Kari said.

"I'm glad you're here. We got a distress call from the Digital World." TK said.

"I know. It's from Gomamon." Joe said.

"So your digivice was triggered too? That's why you came." Kari said to them

"Candy!" Demiveemon and Gigimon cried, playing with the bag in Joe's hand

Everyone looked down to see both the little dragons trying to get in the bag while Davis and James laughed at how cute they looked trying to get into the bag.

"Hey, these are supplies for an emergency!" Joe said lifting his arm up to keep the bag away, but the in-trainings wasn't giving up that easily making Davis and James laugh even more as they started jumping for the bag.

"Did you plan on coming to the Digital World with us, Joe? We could really use your help." Kari asked as Davis went over and hold DemiVeemon in his arms with Upamon.

"Absolutely. I'm worried about Gomamon." Joe said to Kari.

TK then held up his white digivice with green grips to show if to Joe.

"These are the digivices of the new Digidestineds. They're the only thing that can open the gate to the Digital World." TK said.

"Yeah, Izzy gave me a heads up about them and he also told me all about this jerk that calls himself the Digimon Emperor." Joe said.

All right, let's open the gate." Yolei said as she stood in front of the computer.

"Right." TK nodded as everyone walked over to the computer and held up their digivices.

As everyone got ready to be sucked intot he portal, the sliding door was then opened making them all turn around to see who had opened it.

"What about me?" Cody called as he walked into the room with Jun.

"OFFICER ON DECK" James cried out in instinct again as he broke into a salute with Davis, Demiveemon and Gigimon following suit.

Jun look amused at the sight of her now Battalion XO and Company CO with her brother and their partners.

"Again?" Jun asked as she return the salute.

"Yeah, habit you know." James said as he pullout some Combat Jackets and pass them on but TK, Yolei, Kari and Cody decline.

"James, why did you bring jackets?" Kari asked him.

"Call it a feeling." James replied.

Cody!" Upamon cheered as he hopped down from the chair.

"You made it, you made it, you made it, you made it, you made it!" Upamon bounced up and down.

"You're going to have to forgive him. He's hyperactive." Cody apologized to the teenager he was standing beside.

"Don't worry. Gomamon's the same way." Joe assured the boy.

"Guys, the gate's open!" James called to the boys.

Holding up their digivices, the group was then sucked into the computer as the light filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Arctic Regions<strong>

They were then shot out of the TV portal behind them and found themselves in a landscape covered in snow and ice.

"Man, it's freezing here." Yolei started complaining about the cold and TK started asking everyone if they were all right, to which they nodded, although Davis caught Kari shiver and rolled his eyes as he pulled off his combat jacket to show that he is wearing his ACU and put it over the girl's shoulders to keep her warm, since she was the one who was dressed in the most revealing outfit and then scolded her when she tried to protest.

"Here, you can use one of these." Joe said as he reached into his bag and handed out hand warmers after he got over the shock of how protective Davis was over Kari, almost as bad as Tai was, and everyone thanked him for it.

Pulling out a packet, he placed it in the girl's hand and she stared down at the orange packet curiously.

"They're hand warmers." Joe said as he then handed a packet to TK and Cody.

"Kari." the child of Reliability handed a packet over to the girl.

"Thanks a lot." Kari smiled at him.

"Boy, leave it you. Good old reliable Joe." TK praised cheerfully.

"I watch all of those survival shows on TV." Joe said as Yolei struggled to open her packet.

"It won't open!" Yolei grunted as she tried to rip the packet open, but it slipped through her fingers and fell on the ground.

Heat rose from the packet as it melted some of the snow away and she bent down, picking it up and was surprised to see a face beneath the snow.

"Joe, look!" Yolei gasped making everyone rush over.

"Huh? Whoa, Gomamon!" Joe gasped when he saw it was his partner.

The Digidestineds and digimon all dropped to their knees as they started digging in the snow, revealing more of the white seal who had purple markings and an orange mohawk.

"What day of the week is it?" Joe asked when his partner opened his eyes.

"It's Thursday." Gomamon moaned weakly.

"Well, actually, it's Wendsday, but you never really knew that day, so you're OK." Joe said making James, Guilmon, Davis and Veemon laugh.

"I heard from Tentomon we could use the TV to call you if we needed your help." Gomamon said waving his paw at the TV set they'd come out of when they were sucked into the portal.

"Boy, you're going to use all of my first aid kit." Joe said as he started to tend to Gomamon's injuries.

"I'll help." James said to Joe as he also pull out his first aid kit.

Joe was shock to see James helping him.

"I always get misty-eyed at reunions, I think I'm going to cry!" Armadillomon said.

"Aww don't! Your tears will turn into icicles." Gatomon said walking over to them.

"You really look bad Gomamon." Joe sighed as he pet his Digimon.

"I picked a fight with the wrong dude, the Digimon Emperor." Gomamon grumbled.

"Gah! Look!" Cried Yolei.

Everyone turned to see that she was pointing at a black tower.

"Looks like he build one here too," Davis said with narrowed eyes.

"It's the Digimon Emperor's secret weapon." Kari said.

"He hunts down Digimon and then put's these dark rings around them turning them into his slaves, and the Control Spire's keep the ring's powered." TK explained.

"That way no one can digivolve." Kari said softly.

"I'm gonna tear it down!" Veemon yelled happily making everyone laugh.

"We're going to have to cross this ice if we hope to get close enough to destroy it." Kari said looking at the frozen river in front of them.

"Now I know what Matt means when I'm walking on thin ice." TK groaned.

"Did ya bring any skates? We need seven pairs." Yolei walked up to Joe.

"Sorry, I'm all out." Joe told her.

"I ain't skating through that." James said as he nod to Jun who pull out a walkies talkie.

"Overlord Actual to any available aircraft we need pickup." Jun said as she wait a response.

"This is Overlord this is Dagger we're in bound." A Cadetmon replied as the team wait.

A Few seconds later A UH-60 Blackhawk landed.

The Digidestineds piled in as they fly towards the Control Spire.

Everyone smiled and cheered as they fly across the frozen tundra.

"What a way to travel." Yolei commented.

"Uh oh. We've got visitors." Patamon said as the group spotted figures up ahead of them.

They were large snowmen in the shape of teddy bears with red buttons on their chests.

"Oh, look, snowmen. How cute." Yolei smiled.

"No, they're Frigimon, but what's that around their legs?" TK asked.

"What do ya think? They're dark rings!" James said as he narrowed his eyes at the black rings around the Frigimon's ankles.

The Frigimon then punched their fists forward, sending out blasts of ice and snow balls towards the group making them shout at the attack.

"Forget about the Frigimon. They're not very fast. We can outrun them. Our mission is to destroy the control spire, right? So it's better to keep going than to waste time fighting." Joe told the younger kids.

"But they're attacking us!" Yolei cried out in panic.

"Joe's right, fly past them." TK said but suddenly the Blackhawk shuddered.

"We're losing attitude control! Hang on!" The Cadetmon pilot shouted at the Digidestineds at the back as the Blackhawk starts to spin towards the ground.

"TK you jinxed it!" James shouted at him as he hold on.

"We're hit! Mayday mayday, this is Dagger 2-1. We are going down at grid square Papa Bravo 2..." The Cadetmon cried out as the Black crashes near the river the problem is Cody was thrown into the river.

"I'll save him!" Gomamon called as he jumped into the water after the boy.

Later on, the group migrated to a cave that was inside of a cliff wall and started a fire to warm Cody up as he shivered.

"Warmin' up yet?" Armadillomon asked as Joe held a cup out to the boy.

"Drink this herbal tea. It's 10% herbal and 90% tea." Joe said while the boy smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot Joe." Cody shivered as he takes the tea.

Everyone else sat around with their digimon in their laps or the Cadetmon sitting around as they looked over the boy, hoping he wasn't going to get sick.

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared." Yolei said with a smile.

"That's nothing. Wait until you see him during hay fever season." Kari said.

"We'll have to leave Cody here." TK said making everyone nod as they stood up while Cody looked at them in shock.

"TK's right. I'll stay back here and take care of Cody." Joe said.

"We'll be back soon." Davis assured him as he lock and loads his HK416 then started to walk towards the Con.

They soon arrived at the control spire as the Frigimon stood their ground.

"Time to get down to business. Veemon, let's do it." Davis holding up his digivice.

"Ready Guilmon?" James asked holding his digivice.

"Right!" Veemon nodded.

"Ready!" Guilmon shouted.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Both James and Davis cried out.

**"VEEMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"**

**"GUILMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO… Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!"**

The Frigimon blasted at Flamedramon, but he jumped up and dodged all of the attacks, then used his Fire Rockets to knock them all back.

Flamegrowlmon then ran in and punch his blazing knuckles at the Frigimon, keeping them down when they tried to atatck again.

"Flamedramon and Guilmon can handle the Frigimon by themselves, so it's up to us to destroy the spire." TK said to the other two girls.

"Okay, but I think we're going to have to do it from the air." Kari said.

"Got it." Yolei said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" they called.

**"Gatomon armour digivolve too…Nefertimon: the Angel of Light!"**

**"Patamon armour digivolve too…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"**

**"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Halsemon: the Wings of Love!"**

Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon continued fighting the Frigimon while the three flying digimon took to the air, heading off towards the tower.

"Star Shower!/Tempest Wing!" Both Pegasusmon and Halsemon shouted as the Control spire collapse.

"Alright let's get back!" TK shouted as they track back to Joe and Cody.

"All right Gomamon, you're in charge here now." Joe said to the seal.

"Great, a frozen waste land. Just what I've always wanted." Gomamon said sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to practice your jokes." Joe said crouching down to his partner.

"Very funny." The seal said.

"I guess we better be heading back home." TK said as Joe stood up properly and Cody faced him.

"Before we go, there's one thing I just have to finish." The kid said making the group all look at him curiously.

"Oh really? What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction. Hello, my name's Cody." He said with a polite bow.

"I don't get it Cody. What's the big deal?"Davis asked curiously.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody explained.

"You know Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe. Always honest and sticks to the rules." Kari said.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy. Just loaded with curiosity." TK said with a slight chuckle.

"Part Izzy and part me? That's a scary combination." Joe said with his arms crossed and a smile.

Everybody smiled at the blushing Cody, amused by his bashfulness.

"He's got a split personality." Davis teased.

"Yep just like Akira." James said to Davis.

With that said and done, the group all went through the portal and landed safely in the computer lab, the sun beginning to set.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"I bet he's at home crying 'Mommy, those mean kids broke another one of my spires!" Gigimon giggled making Upamon and Patamon join in.

"The fight's not over yet." Kari said.

"Joe, will you come back and fight with us again?" Cody asked eagerly.

"Sure, who knows? Maybe I'll even find a digi egg of my own someday. But I have to watch my collesteral." Joe said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house some time. I think you'd like my grandfather and I know he'd like you." Cody insisted.

"Sure, I love prune juice." Joe said as Kari rushed over with a sweet smile and her hands clasped to her right cheek.

"Is it okay if I come over too? I would just love meeting your grandfather." She begged.

"Oh, me too!" Yolei cheered.

"Sounds like fun." Davis smiled.

"Yeah." TK grinned.

"Great." James smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 - A happy reunion?

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: A New Battle a new war<strong>

_The team move forward in a swamp located in an unnamed island._

_"So, what now?" James asked as they waded through the swamp._

_"Millenniummon's Forces got a tight hold on pretty much everything to the west. Direct route runs right into those AA guns. We take the flank. It might get us wet, but it's not going to get us killed. We regroup with the 223rd when we're through this swamp. Stay sharp." Ryo replied as they waded through the swamp and comes across Marinemonss inspecting a dead pilot in a crashed UH-1N Twin Huey._

_"Poor bastard must have been shot down this morning." James commented when he saw the crashed _

_"Fuselage is still smoking... Check for survivors." Ryo said looking at the smoke._

_"He's all snarled up on something..." The Marinemon said as he pull the body them click of a grenade is heard._

_"Carp! Grenades!" The Marinemon shouted as the grenades under the dead pilot explode and Banzai chargers ambush the Rangers and Marines._

_"BOOBY TRAP!" Davis shouted as he turns around and open fire on the charging Troopmons._

_"CARP!" James shouted as he dodge a sword then shoots the Troopmon._

_"AMBUSH! Keep them back!" Ryo shouted to the Troopermons and Marinemons._

_"It was a trap!" Ken shouted as the team clears the area and moves up. "Can't believe they'd booby trap our dead..."_

_Suddenly another banzai chargers pop out of the ferns and on the river banks interrupting Ken._

_"It's another damned ambush! They're all around!" Davis shouted as they open fire again._

_"Keep it tight!" Ryo said as he fires his Grenade Launcher._

_The team clears the area and moves forward._

_"I think we're kinda late. Sounds like the 223rd's kicking butt." James commented as they hear gunfire and explosions._

_"This is it Rangers, let's get them!" Ryo shouted as they charge into battle then the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant - Unknown at this time.

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant - Unknown at this time.

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya Residents<strong>

Jun is humming happily as she packed some sandwiches into a bag while Davis and James carried eight cans of soda in their arms over to the table.

"Okay, let's see. We have sandwiches, sodas, chips, rice balls, fried shrimp. Are we missing anything guys?" Jun asked James and Davis.

"I don't think so. I mean, the others are bringing food too, right Jun?" James asked her.

"Yeah, but the digimon eat a lot too." Jun reminded as she point at the kitchen table as Gigimon and DemiVeemon eat the entire Biscuit Tin empty.

"Gigimon/DemiVeemon." Both James and Davis groan as Jun giggled.

"It's gonna be fun. Going to the Digital World to take in the sights and enjoy the day instead of worrying about a war or that creep." Jun said as she zipped up the bag of food.

"Yeah, this'll be fun!" DemiVeemon giggled.

Grabbing one of the bags, Davis pulled out his digivice and checked the time on the screen to see when they should leave.

"Come on, we need to meet up with the others at the school." The only sergeant in the residents said.

They ran over to the door as Jun grabbing her house key just in case.

"All right, let's go." Jun said.

The gang then left the appartment and headed off down the stairs into the lobby, spotting Kari waiting on them.

"Hey, Kari!" Davis called making the girl turn and smile at him.

"Hey, Daisuke, Jun, James. Ready?" Kari asked the magenta haired girl.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Jun smiled cheerfully.

Walking out of the building, the gang walked down the street to their destination spot near the school to wait on TK, Yolei and Cody to arrive.

"Man, where are they?" Davis said watching the clouds.

"Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, they're late." Kari said.

"What do you think James? James?" Davis look at James when he didn't answered.

James is listening to some songs ignoring everything around him yet his hand is still touching his hidden holster.

"James..." Davis groan at him making Kari and Jun look at them.

"Look, here they come now." Jun pointed to the side making us turn and saw Cody, Yolei and TK walking over.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"I stopped by a drinking fountain to give Poromon a bath. It's a long story." Yolei said.

"Never mind, let's go." Davis turned and started walking towards the school while poking at James who caught his finger without opening his eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." James muttered.

"Hey, come on. Let's go inside." Davis said as he pushed the gate open and the group all walked into the yard, making sure no one spotted them.

Walking inside the school, the group then ran up the stairs and then made it to the computer lab, Yolei sliding the door open as she walked inside.

Gigimon, DemiVeemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon and Upamon were freed from the bags they were stuffed into and jumped out

"All right, I got us in. Am I the best or what?" Yolei gloated.

The door was then slid open making everyone gasp and stare at the pink haired teenager who stuck her head into the room, everyone going silent.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be here?" the pinkette asked.

Jun, Cody, Yolei, Upamon and Poromon all stared at the girl in shock, afraid that they had been caught

"Mimi!" TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all smiled making the others look at them.

"Mimi?" the group asked.

"Um, TK? Kari?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Yep." the two friends chirped.

"Jun, Yolei, Cody, I want ya to meet someone. This is our friend, Mimi. She's one of the original Digidestineds who moved to America." TK introduced her.

"I'm Mimi. I've set my sights on success in the fashion world of New York City. Don't think I'm just a strawberry blonde beauty who knows she's beautiful." Mimi grinned at them.

"Hi Mimi, Sora told us all about you." Yolei greeted.

"I spoke to her. She told me about you too." Mimi walked over

"Sora told me about you. She said you moved to New York." Jun said to her.

"Right, I remember. You're the Jun Motomiya the drill sergeant." Mimi smiled at the girl.

"Gatomon, Patamon, how have you been?" Mimi asked the digimon.

"Other than being stuffed in a knapsack like a wet towel, fine." Gatomon said.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"This morning. I was passing by the school and just had to take a look for old time's sake. I just walked in the front gate. Someone left it open." Mimi smiled.

"That was us. We had to sneak in since the school was closed. We all decided to go on a nice Saturday picnic to the Digital World." TK informed.

"Digital World?" she asked surprised.

"Maybe Mimi can come with us." Yolei suggested.

"I haven't been there in so long. Do you think it could be okay?" Mimi asked.

"Of course! Perfecto, now let's go!" Yolei exclaimed happily as she raised her hand in the air, finger pointing.

"It'll be great to have you with us." Jun said to the pinkette.

"Thanks." Mimi said.

Everyone then pulled out their digivices as light filled the room and everyone was sucked inside the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Unkown<strong>

The group then landed softly on their feet in a forested area where there were tall trees and beautiful flowers growing.

"Hey, look around. There isn't a control spire in sight." TK glanced around.

"How cool. I'm back. The Digital World hasn't changed." Mimi smiled.

The group then set off into the forest, looking for a spot to set up their picnic blanket so they could eat.

As they did so, Jun and Mimi started talking, both girls getting along as if they were best friends.

Their talk was light and playful until they suddenly got to the subject of the bane of the Digital World.

"Digimon Emperor?" Mimi asked.

"Mm-hmm. Met and saw him. He's this total creep who thinks he owns the Digital World. Lately he's been building these control spires to help him take over an area." Jun explained.

"So, if there's no control spires, are we safe?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, that's why we picked this spot to go on our picnic." Yolei explained.

"Gee, we never would have thought about having a picnic here in the old days because we'd be too worried about giant sized, digital ants." Mimi joked.

"You worry about giant sized, digital ants, we were too worried about enemy movements and ambushes." Jun replied to her not joking.

"So far, every time we've come here, it's been to destroy a control spire, but since it's Saturday, we thought we'd just come here to have some fun." Yolei said just as a S-70A Blackhawk colored in black and gold color scheme fly past by as the Cadetmon operating the M240D Machine gun wave at them. (U.S. Customs and Border Protection color scheme)

Everyone wave back as the S-70A Blackhawk continue on it's patrol route.

"Hey guys! Roll the mat out over here and dish out the food!" Cody called wavering his arms around under the shade of a tree.

"What? Sorry Cody, but I think it's too early to have lunch." TK said with a small smile and a chuckled at how eager the younger boy was to eat.

"Well then you can eat later!" Yolei and Jun yelled at him, making him jump back in surprise and slight fear.

After all, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Well, hell hath no fury like two women hungered.

"I brought these from my family's convenience store. You want some?" Yolei asked as she pulled something out of her orange duffle bag.

"Ah, is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball. I haven't had one since I was a kid. I love 'em!" Mimi gushed as she accepted the dessert while the others laughed.

"What'll you have?" Yolei asked Hawkmon.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." The bird said.

Across from him, Cody was sharing his bento with Armadillomon, the Rookie munching on his California roll happily.

"He's eating sushi." Yolei informed.

"Excellent. I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon requested politely.

"Comin' right up." Armadillomon picked up a roll and held his arm up, about to pitch it.

"No, never throw food." Cody protested.

His efforts were too late since Armadillomon already threw it and the roll fell onto the ground and started rolling away.

"Oh! Come back little sushi!" Hawkmon flapped as he chased after it.

"Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California roll!" Yolei called as she ran after him."Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California." Hawkmon commented.

Mimi watched them run off with a worried look in her eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna go with them." Mimi stood up.

"All right, be back soon." TK said.

"Be careful." Davis told them.

(**A few minutes later**)

"They're taking to long" James said to the others

"Yep." Jun noded.

"Lets split up and look for them them." Kari said to everyone.

"Nope we stay together." James replied to her.

James pull out his M1911A1 while Jun pulls out a Glock 17 with Trijicon RMR Red dot sight and Streamlight TLR-2 attachment, and Davis finally pulls out a M9 Beretta.

Then James open his bag and pulls out an MP5K-PDW.

"How did you fit that in?" Davis asked him.

"Lots of practices." James replied.

The group and their digimon wentoff to search the missing teammates using their D-3.

As they search the grounds James smells something.

"Guys Roachmons." James whispers as they near a hole only to see the Roachmons argueing.

"Guys, we're over here!" TK called as he waved at the group.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked as he look around.

"They told us you were back, Princess, but we didn't believe them." Geckomon said.

"Princess Mimi, we've been waiting for the day that you would return to us." Otamamon said.

"Mimi." Togemon called.

"Huh? Togemon?" Mimi asked looking at her.

"I will protect this area now. You can count on me." Togemon promised.

"I've always counted on you." Mimi said softly as she hugged the cactus' boxing gloved hand.

"Who is that?' Cody asked.

"That's Mimi's digimon, Togemon." Yolei explained.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you, Togemon." Cody smiled.

"Goodbye, Togemon!" everyone called as they walked off.

"Ah, don't make me cry. Rubbing my eyes hurts too much." Togemon joked.

Once they were back in front of the school, the sun was setting and the group were saying their goodbyes to Mimi.

"Goodbye everyone. Thanks for a great picnic. Bye!" Mimi waved to the group.

"Oh, Mimi, I almost forgot. I wanted to say, when I get older, I want to be just like you." Yolei called to the pinkette.

She smiled at this, then pointed at the lavender haired girl.

"Perfecto!" Mimi used Yolei's catchphrase.

With that done, the child of Sincerity then walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 - Ken's secret, old Friends, turn enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Rescue<strong>

_1st Sgt James, Cpl Davis, Cpt Foley, PFC. Ken, and Pvt. McCord start off in a Humvee together._

_As they drive through a small town, radio chatter is heard of Digital Defense Forces unpreparly engaging Millenniummon's Army._

_"Those Mercs and Troopmons have everything east of I-95! My sector's gonna fall within the hour! We've lost contact with *static*, where's the air support!? Tell *static* prepare to engage! Enemy paratroopers are infiltrating our position. We are cut off, I repeat, we are cut off! Sierra, look out! Drop that 1000mm mortar on the red smoke, now! Get 'em out of here, get your Harriers to take out the interchange at I-495 and US-50!" A Panicking voice is heard over the Radio as up above in the sky, Millenniummon's MiGs are flying low and fast and transport planes are dropping paratroopers._

_The front Humvee's gunner spools his minigun at one paratrooper attempting to land on the roof of a house._

_The team drives down the street until they approach some roadblocks, a BTR-80 is at the end of the street._

_"We got a BTR! Get out, get out!" Ryo shouted as everyone get out of their Humvee and follow Ryo behind some houses, out of the fire of the BTR, which destroys their Humvees._

_"Team, this way! Let's go let's go!" Ryo beacon them as he run towards the back of the house then move along the street behind the houses._

_"Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1 requesting air support, over!" Ryo requested as they run into a creek behind the house._

_"Hunter 2-1, all air support is already engaged. Additional ground support is en route to your position but has encountered heavy resistance, over." Overlord replied as they check their surroundings._

_"Roger that Overlord. Be advised, we've encountered enemy armor and are proceeding on foot, over." Ryo replied frustratingly._

_"Overlord copies all. Good luck. Out." Overlord replies as they continue down the back way until they reach a street._

_"Cap, did HQ just tell us to go 'F' ourselves?" Davis asked Ryo as they continue to run._

_"Pretty much, Corporal!" Ryo replied as they run Ryo see smoke. "I got a fix on Raptor! 300 meters to the east!"_

_"Roger That." James replied as they run the BTR approaches from down the opposite street, blowing up houses as it goes._

_"Hold your fire! Don't engage the BTR they haven't acquired us! Hang right and stay behind it!" Ryo ordered as they run behind another backyard to the right of the BTR._

_"I got a visual on smoke coming from the crash site. That's where Raptor went down!" Ryo told the tean as they follow Ryo up the road after the BTR has passed._

_Then suddenly BTR stops by a roadblock and its doors open and Troopmons exited the vehicle._

_"We're spotted! Ken use your smoke grenades! James, McCod, Davis cover him!" Ryo ordered as Ken prepare one of his canisters._

_"Roger!" James, McCord and Davis replied._

_"Throw a smoke grenade on that BTR!" Ryo shouted when gun fire erupted._

_Ken throws smoke grenades on the BTR and it landed on the roof of the BTR._

_"Use the cover of the smoke to run past the BTR into the alley!" Ryo shouted as they avoid the BTR and the troops coming out of it and run into a side alley._

_A Troopmon paratrooper is seen attempting to untangle himself free from his parachute, but to no avail as Davis easily kills him._

_Then more Troopmons and Mercs come out from the alley and they engage them as they run to the end of the alley._

_"Incoming! Truck 12 o' clock!" Ken shouted seeing a truck coming then they kill the mrecs from the truck and run into the parking lot of a Gas Station. _

_A few more Troopnmons are killed at the gas store._

_"On me! Go! Go! Go!" Ryo shouted as they cross the street and into the parking lot of a Restaurant._

_The Gang stacks up with Foley as they approach a downed helicopter, where Jun and Akira is seen fighting off Mercs and Troopmons coming out of a bank._

_"Lieutenant! Gimme a sitrep! Where's Raptor?" Ryo asked Jun as he duck at the Police car that Jun and Akira is using for cover._

_"We moved him to the meat locker, it's practically bulletproof!" Jun replied as she and Akira fire at a stupid Troopmon using a plastic garbage bin for cover._

_"What's his status?" Ryo asked as he join in the shootout._

_"He's still unconscious, you got a medic?" Jun asked him._

_"McCord, Ken, check it out! What else?" Ryo ordered them before asking Jun again._

_"Right, come on Ken." McCord said as they run into the Restaurant._

_"We got a supply drop on the roof with a M5 sentry gun!" Jun replied as she reloads her rifle._

_"Davis, James, get to the roof and check out the supply drop!" Ryo told the last duo as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant - Unknown at this time.

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant - Unknown at this time.

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major - Unknown at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Soccer Field<strong>

"Get it!" a boy called as the soccer ball went up in the air.

A brown haired boy ran over and stopped it with his chest and it fell to the ground and he was about to kick it into the net when Davis came sliding across the ground and tripped the brunette making him cry out in surprise as he fell to the ground.

A whistle was then sounded, signaling that the game was over while the ball rolled over to the sidelines where the Digidestineds were cheering along with some other students.

Tai placed his foot on top of the ball when it rolled in front of him and he looked over at the mahogany haired boy, smiling at her while Jun cheered loudly.

"Walk much, Daisuke?" Ti called, jokingly.

"Very funny." Davis replied.

"All right, awesome! We're gonna win this game tomorrow!" A black haired boy raised a fist.

"Don't get too carried away." The brown haired boy told him.

Another black haired boy held a hand out for Davis and he accepted it as he pulled him up onto his two feet.

"Yeah, we got creamed last year." A orange haired boy whimpered.

"Quit being such a baby." The black haired boy said to the orange haired boy and flicked his forehead.

"Boys, knock it off. We don't need you fighting." Davis said with his arms cross.

"Yes sergeant." Both boys replied jokingly not knowing how true it was.

"He's right. Besides, I think coach needs to talk to us." The brown haired boy said as he pointed over at the black haired man dressed in a track suit.

Nodding or sighing, the group of five friends then walked over to their coach while the rest of the team started to gather.

"Okay team, hustle in! Quiet down, I've got an announcement to make. All right. Our first scrimmage is this Sunday. It's against last year's number one team in the league." The Coach said to them.

"That team with that Ichijouji guy." The brown haired boy frowned.

"Yeah, he's a total brainiac." One of the players added.

"He's good at soccer, sports. He's the best at everything." One of the guys sulked.

"He's also a pretty boy." Another one chuckled.

"Man, he's such a fake. No one is that perfect." Another boy growled but then apologize. "Except you Davis."

"It's OK." Davis replied.

"Hey, hey. Watch the name calling. He's Ken Ichijouji." The Coach scolded them.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

The next day, everyone was in the computer lab, Yolei reading up on some facts on the guy, surprising them by his new record of making 45 goals in one game.

"Whoa, this kid is almost even better than I am!" Tai exclaimed.

"I hear he could be in the Olympics." Cody said.

"Oh, who cares about titles and what not. Our team hasn't had a chance to go up against them and I for one am totally stoked for it." Davis said, determined to beat his old friend.

"You think you can beat him?" Kari asked.

"It's not about beating him. It's about being able to play a good match with him, win or lose, it will still be a great experience." Davis repleid to her.

"Now thats good sportsmanship Davis." James praise Davis as they fist bump.

"Oh, Davis!" Yolei sang, grabbing the boy's hand.

"When you see him, can you get his autograph for me?" she asked the younger boy, eyes shining in hope creeping Davis out.

"Yolei and Ken sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G!" Cody sang.

"Hey, Cody, watch it! Besides I didn't say I wanted to kiss him, duh. I just wanna marry him." The lavender haired girl said, annoyed, creeping out both Davis and James even more.

"If you wanna meet him, ask for his autograph yourself." Davis said annoyed.

"Oh, I guess I could do that." Yolei said making him facepalm.

"Let's all go to the game and you can ask him then." Kari suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya's Residents<strong>

"Can I come to your game too, Davis?" Demiveemon asked after they got home.

"Sure! You can come cheer me on." He smiled down at him.

They were in his bedroom, the boy getting more pumped up and excited while putting on his Concealable Kevlar Vest.

"Just wait. It will be an awesome game and we'll see how good Ken really is!" Davis said excited finally meeting his old friend again.

* * *

><p><strong>Soccer Field (Game time)<strong>

It was the day of the big game, as Davis is stretching while Tai, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei, Upamon, Poromon and Sora were in the stands and Jun, James and Gigimon is no where to be seen.

"Where did he learn how to stretch like that?" Kari asked curiously as she watched Davis.

Davis was sitting on the ground with his legs out to the side very far as he leaned forward, then leaned back up and stretched his arms over to the left until he touched her foot and repeated the action for the right.

"Well, some sports teams take up ballet to get into more shape. Football players do it so they can jump for farther distances and soccer players do it so they can move faster. It looks like Dai is taking this really seriously if she's learned those stretches." Sora commented.

"How can he even bend like that? It looks painful." Yolei winced when Davis started to bend.

"It's how some martial artists would get into shape too." Cody said.

"Good luck, Davis!" Kari called, holding Demiveemon.

"Give Ken a hug for me!" Yolei called, pulling on Poromon's wings.

"Give him a kiss too!" Tai laughed but got hit by an energy drink can by Davis.

"Ha ha." He muttered, then noticed the bus for the other team arriving and was shocked to see no Ken.

"Wait, where's Ken?" He asked himself eyes narrowing.

"Where is he?" Kari asked, confused as she didn't see the soccer champ with his team.

"Izzy? No, we're waiting on Ken." TK said, not hearing her properly.

"We know that. Cody, he's not coming is he?" Yolei cried to the boy, angered.

"Will you stop asking me if I say yes?" Cody asked her.

"No I won't!" Yolei growled as she began to squish poor Poromon.

"Lucky for me I have no spine!" Poromon cried in pain.

Determined to learn why the genius wasn't with them, Davis ran off over to two boys as they talked to each other.

"Uh, excuse me, any of you know when Ken is supposed to be here?" He asked them.

"Oh, he has some sport's drink commercial to shoot." Boy1 informed her.

"Ken hardly ever has time for soccer anymore." Boy2 said

Davis was upset to see that Ken wasn't coming, but he knew not to let his guard down, since these guys were still champions but still he feel like Ken is trying to stay away form them.

Even without Ken, it was still going to be one heck of a game.

"Hey, Davis, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tai asked coming to stand beside her.

"Even though Ken's not with them, these guys are still champions and if you're not careful, they'll use you as the ball." Tai said.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded.

"But you gotta know that if you play really well against last year's champions " TK began.

"Win or lose, you'll still be a hero!" Kari finished making Davis smiled at them as he waved at them in thanks.

The first half went pretty well, everyone giving it their all and Davis managed to score 12 goals with his team.

"It's rewinding. There. You look good on camera." Kari said, showing off the pictures she took of the game.

"I really kicked some butt out there, huh?" Davis asked jokingly.

"And you kicked the ball really good too." Demiveemon said, making him chuckle at his behavior and nod.

"You nailed that shot, Davis." TK complimented.

"Well, duh, what did you expect?" A very familiar voice asked.

The Digidestineds all turned to see 6 kids standing behind them and 2 of them is James who is carrying Gigimon, and Jun.

Davis openly gaped at them and his chocolate eyes fixated on James.

"Surprise, Sargeant." James said jokingly to him.

Davis laughed and rushed up to meet his old friends.

"Hey, Zoe." He hug his friend a girl a few years older than him with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Davis." said Zoe Izumi a Italian.

"Hey, what about us? We want hugs too!" Whined Akira a brunette short hair with brown eyes.

Daisuke pulled away from the blonde girl and hugged the over dramatic slightly crazy girl.

Then greeted a girl with dark red hair and eyes.

"Yoshi." Daivs greet with a nod Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda Company XO.

Daisuke finally turned to face the last and most reserved and deadliest member of the group a girl girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie, Rika Nonaka.

The boy held her hands out.

"Do I get a hug...or a handshake?" He asked her.

Rika's normal frown turned up in a smirk before exploding into a full blown smile as she wrapped her arms around the boy as they laugh.

"SO!" Yolei's loud voice cut through the reunion.

Davis and his old friends from Hunter Company turned to the Digidestineds who all looked shocked at the display.

"Who're your friends?" Yolei asked.

Davis proceeded to introduce everyone, with his arm still wrapped around Rika's shoulder, smirking as Kari glared at her in jealousy

Everyone was broken out of their discussion as they heard a bunch of girls screaming.

"It's him!" the annoying fan girls cried.

Everyone then looked over to see a taxi car pull up and the door opened up to reveal a handsome 13 year old boy dressed in a green t -shirt with black stripes and black shorts with green stripes walk out with a blue duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Ken turned and looked straight at Davis who stare back.

"For all the attention he's getting, he sure knows how to keep his cool." Tai said.

"Yeah, well, with a look that could freeze magma, can you blame him?" Davis joke at him.

Zoe hugged him one last time and everyone gave him words of encouragement before they all sat together to watch and cheer him on.

The group all left while Davis went out on the field with his teammates as the Tamachi boys went as well, Ken walking in front of Davis since he was the captain of his team just like he was.

"Now substituting, number 7, Ken the rocket Ichijouji." The announcer said as the fan girls started going on about how cute and amazing he was.

Davis walked up to continue the game, walking up to his place and noticed Ken was taking his in front of him.

"Ken." He greeted.

"Davis." Ken replied then looked at the bleachers as Davis's friends all started cheering her on, except Yolei who was in lala land.

"Go, Daivis, you can do it!" James called.

"Show them what you're made of!" Zoe called.

"Break a leg!" Rika called.

"Go Davis!" TK yelled.

"You can do it." Kari said.

"Give it your all!" Akira shouted.

"Some nice friends you got there, Davis." He complimented, making him confuse.

"Hunter Company's back, eh." Davis asked him who nodded as the whistle blew.

He surprised him by zooming right by him, quickly getting into action and scoring a goal.

"Wow, no wonder they call him the rocket." TK said.

"Did you catch that move?" Tai asked.

"He's fantastic." Kari said.

"Back off, I saw him first." Yolei pouted.

"Houston, we have a problem." Davis said stun at his new speed.

"This is Houston, Roger that." James said also stun.

Ken turned to him and gave a smirk as the game went on, both players trying to outmaneuver each other while the other teammates tried to keep up with them.

All during the second half, they kept out running their team mates, using lightning quick moves to evade each others, leaving them in awe and pretty annoyed, especially since Yolei wouldn't stop gushing over the boy.

"He's so amazing and did I mention dreamy?" Yolei gushed.

"Would you like me to pinch you again?" Cody asked.

"Yolei Ichijouji. Ken and Yolei Ichijou." The girl continued to gush about her fantasy ames who overheard sweatdrop.

"Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's gonna affect Davis's confidence." Tai said.

"Hey, Davis, when I said 'Break a leg', I didn't mean yours!" Rika called, frustrated.

"Show him what you can really do!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yeah, you show him what you're really made of!" Zoe cried.

"I know you, Davis! You're not the type to go down without a fight, RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" James yelled at him making Davis grin.

"He makes it seem easier shooting goals into an empty net. Ken leads his team like a general leads an army." TK said as Ken barked orders at his teammates.

There was only 30 seconds left of the game as Ken had the ball and was trying to get to the goal, but then out of nowhere Davis came in with a sliding block that tripped him up and made the ball roll off to the side of the field as the whistle was blown, the game finished with Tie as both teams are equal score.

"Nice tackle. Have a good trip, Ken. See ya next fall." Tai joked as the others all cheered.

The game was done and the scores are tie, but it was still one heck of a game.

Davis ran over to the green uniformed team to talk to Ken.

"Hey, Ken! Is your leg alright? He asked his old friend.

"Sorry about that tackle. I guess I caught you off guard." He said looking down at the cut she made, blood seeping through the material of his sock.

"I barely felt it. Too busy thinking about scoring goals." Ken said nonchalantly.

"Still, I'm really sorry about it, old friend." He said to him.

He seemed to have caught him off guard again for some reason, like he wasn't used to his usual behaviour.

"You apologize to everyone you hurt?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually, you're the first one. No one else made me more determined to win before." Davis replied jokingly.

"HEY!" she heard 8 voices ring out from behind her and one laughing at the others.

"Maybe with more time you'll be good enough to beat me in a game. Until we meet in battle again, my comrade." Ken said, holding out his hand.

"Can't wait." Davis grinned at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"Gimme your hand." Yolei said as the Digidestineds entered the computer lab.

"Why?" Davis asked her.

"I'll tell you why. Because I said so." She snapped.

"You better give me a better reason than that." Davis said crossing his arms as DemiVeemon sat on his head as usual.

"Since you shook hands with Ken, if I shake hands with you, it'll almost be like I was shaking hands with him." She said making Davis blanch while James and Gigimon was snickering at Yolei's logic.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." James said as he continue to snicker with Gigimon.

"Fine, I'll wait to shake hands with my beloved in person." She sighed.

"Oh brother." Everyone all groaned.

"Just what're you doing, Cody?" TK asked the boy as he looked at the computer.

"I can't believe it." he gasped.

"You're dreaming. Let me pinch you." Upamon said.

"It's a control spire." Cody said making us turn to see that a block square had appeared in the center of a white area.

"What's it doing there?" Kari asked.

"Controlling, spirring. The usual." Gatomon said.

"It must have been built over night. Amazing." Cody said.

"Not amazing." James said to Cody.

"Yeah!" Gigimon agree.

"So just where is it located?" TK asked as Cody got to work typing.

"I'm not sure. This map doesn't list the points of interest." Cody said.

"It's the Forbidden Valley of No Return." Upamon said.

"Why do bad guys always names things like that?" Kari asked.

"It's in the job description, right after really stinky breath." TK said.

"And monologues, maniacal laughter, bad names, worst inventions, and Taking over the world is also in the list." Listed James when he produce a notebook.

"Even if this place was called 'Valley of Duckies and Bunnies' with a control spire there, there's trouble." Cody said.

"We've got to destroy it before it's used to control all the digimon, yeah?" TK asked making Kari gasp.

"Right." She said.

"What're we waiting for? An Invitation! Let's go!" TK said as Yolei still stood in front of Davis and James.

"Right." Kari nodded as they except James and Davis all pulled out their D3s.

"Wait No!" Both James and Davis said just as they enter the Digital World without the PASGT Vests.

"James..." Davis started to say but was cut off.

"I know." James said as he pull out the vests.

"Let's do this." Davis said as they put on the vests, call Jun and enter the Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Valley of No Return<strong>

The Davis and a platoon of Troopermons walked around the sandy wasteland, looking around for anything out of the ordinary or the rest of the Digidestineds.

"Hunter Alpha to 2 Alpha do you copy?" James asked Davis through his radio as he advance carefully through the sandy wasteland looking for ambushes and landmines.

"2 Alpha to Hunter Alpha go." Davis grunt as his platoon continue to advance.

"2 Alpha relay from Goliath One: Goliath One has a visual on the Digimon Emperor, over." James reported to him.

"Solid copy, Hunter Alpha." Davis replied as he cut the transmission then muttered to himself. "Right well we better figure out what to do before we find more trouble."

"More trouble has found you." The Emperor's voice echoed making everyone turn to look for him.

"Digimon Emperor, what have you done?!" Davis shouted as he aimed his HK416.

"Your friends are with me. Come and help if you dare." He said making his blood boil.

"Let's go, we're Oscar Mike." Davis said as the platoon ran off to find the jerk.

"I wanted to get more exercise, but running for my life wasn't what I had in mind." Veemon panted as he tries to keep up.

"I'm more worried about the rest my friends right now." Davis said as he activate his helmet mounted camera.

They kept running until they found the Emperor standing up on a cliff with the spire standing tall behind him.

"There he is." Veemon said pointing at the Emperor.

"All right, you better let my friends go right now." Davis demanded while aiming his Assault Rifle with his platoon making him laugh.

"Oh, I am so scared." He taunted at Davis.

"What have you done with them?" Davis demanded gripping his assault rifle.

"Take a look. Your friends are at my mercy and so, would it appear, are you." The emperor said as they looked over to see this curved out rock bridge with the others all tied up, hanging at least 30 feet above the ground.

One thing that is noticeable that they are wearing a desert version of the PASGT vests.

"Daisuke, save yourself!" Kari yelled.

"Run, you can still escape." TK said.

"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor." Cody advised.

"What are you waiting for? Save me!" Yolei yelled.

Seeing the vests rang alarms in his brains they didn't wore the vest when they went to the Digital world and they only gave the woodland version.

Knowing James probably saw this through the helmet cam, so to buy time Davis yelled at the Emperor for being a cowards, but he responded by calling forth Deltamon, saying that he would feed them all to his slave if he didn't get on his knees and beg for his 'pathetic' friends' safety and for Veemon to step on his head, which the dragon did, but he wasn't happy about it at all.

The Emperor told him that he had to choose which one of her friends would not be fed to Deltamon and he yelled at him to not do it because he would never choose between his friends and hoping that James would arrive quickly.

There was a commotion made and Davis saw that his friends were running over to him wearing their woodland PASGT vests safe and that the ones tied up were Bakemon in disguise.

The Deltamon was going to attack them when a F-15E Strike Eagle blast it dark ring destroying it and then UH-60 Blackhawks and AH-64D Apache Longbows arrive with James and Flamegrowlmon jumping down.

"I can't believe it! You dumb Bakemon! I had that kid right where I wanted him!" The Emperor yelled.

"I can't believe you tried to pulled that trick on me! Go get him, Veemon." Davis said while retrieving his HK416.

"It'll be my pleasure." He nodded.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"** Davis shouted.

**"Veemon armour digivolve to… Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"**

"Bakemon, you gapped tooth fools, get them!" The Emperor commanded as the ghost came down to fight the armour digimon.

"The Emperor's controlling them. The dark rings the Bakemon are wearing are the key. He's ordering them around like a general leading his army." TK said making James and Davis think hard on that.

_'Why did that sound so familiar?'_ They both thought just as Davis charge at the emperor.

"Flamedramon handle the Bakemons!" Davis shouted as he goes up the cliff unnoticed by anyone as the Emperor continued ordering the Bakemon around.

"I have them now." He said smirking.

"Think again!" Davis shouted as tackling him down to the ground, him gasping from the sudden attack.

They both started sliding down the side of the cliff, their hands locked together in a struggle as they slid down.

"You tried to take over the Digital World and Kill me. What is your problem? How can you be like this?" Davis asked as pebbles flew up and hit him in the face.

"I am a genius. I cannot lose to a kid like you!" He yelled at Davis.

"Newsflash, you ARE like me!" Davis yelled as they got the bottom of the ground and he threw Davis off of him.

"I think not. Deltamon, Triplex Pulse!" The Emperor yelled but jump back as he almost got punch by Davis.

"Sorry but Deltamon won't be answering ever again." Davis said as he caught the spin kick aimed at his head and push it back to the emperor who stumbled.

"No... no. what went wrong? My master plan was invincible! I see I've neglected the fact that you're those all or nothing types." The Emperor started to monologue making Davis sweatdrop.

"OH SHUT UP!" Davis shouted punching the emperor hard on the face.

"I can't believe the same person made me look like a fool twice in the same day." The Emperor growl as he stood up holding his cheek where the punch has landed.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked as his eyes trailed down to his ankle and they grew wide at the blood that seeped through his pant leg.

"YOU!" Davis growled pulling out his M9 Beretta and aimed it at him.

"Yes I am. Ken Ichijouji." He said standing and pulling his visor off, revealing those same blue eyes now the coldness could be seen more clearly.

"How could you!" Davis growled at him flicking the safety off.

"How could I not? Well, Davis, farewell for now my worthy adversary until we meet again in battle." He laughed as a Airdramon swooped in and he jumped up, landing on the dragon's back as it flew off with him.

"BASTARD!" Davis who got over his shock yelled firing his pistol missing all the shots.

James and the others ran over to him, also shocked by the true identity of the Emperor and seeing their leader in such a state filled with rage.

"You guys are going to basic training." Davis growled as he past TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody as their partners arrive.

Stopping in front of James they stare at each other.

"You know what to do." Davis said as James nod in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Welcome to Boot Camp! Memorials Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Evacuation<strong>

_Cpl. Davis Motomiya wakes up on a futon in a bunker as he stand up and grab his M4A1 with S.I.R Rails, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator, M203 Grenade Launcher and EOTech 551 Holographic sight._

_As he walks through the bunker explosions shake the room and Marinemons and Troopermons with the occasional Digidestiend are seen overlooking electronics and wounded soldiers._

_As he continue on he notice, a British digidestined medic is tending to another critically injured digidestiend on a hospital bed, performing CPR on the injured soldier. _

_The medic performing CPR then look at his watch, presumably taking note of the time of death as the digidestined remained motionless. _

_Davis continue on as a Polish medic is carrying a wounded Danish digidestined on his back._

_"We've got wounded!" A Korean guard shouted as the medic rush past him._

_"Wounded man coming through!" The Polish medic said as he leans the Danish digidestined on a Plastic Crate._

_"Is he alright?" The British medic asked the Polish medic._

_"Yeah, he got hit by a mortar and shot in the foot, but its not too bad." The Polish medic replied as he open the Army Combat Boot._

_"He'll be alright, but he needs treatment now." The British medic retorted as he inject some polypseudomorphine._

_"I need to rest, man. It's too much up there." The Danish digidestined grunted as he start to fell relax._

_"We all feel the same way man." An Armenian digidestined replied._

_As Davis approaches where 1st Sgt. James is resting against the wall._

_"Ensure all weapons are Condition One and get topside to provide support. Casevac birds are taking heavy fire." Overlord report to Ryo as Davis meets up with Cpt. Ryo, 1st Sgt. James, PFC. Ken, and Pvt. McCord at the entrance._

_"On your feet, we're Oscar Mike." Ken said to James as he wakes him up._

_"Roger, 2-1 Actual out. Listen up! This evac site is getting hit hard and we need to buy 'em some time! Hooah?" Ryo asked the team._

_"Hooah!" Everyone replied as the team moves out of the bunker through a trench._

_"All callsigns, the LZ is under heavy fire. Uncover enemy positions and engage any potential targets." Overlord replied as motars started to strike the trench line._

_As the team comes out of the bunker they sees the damaged Digital copy of the Washington Monument, as Digital Defense Force evac choppers are evacuating wounded while supported by AH-64D Apache Longbows and AH-1 SuperCobra. Milleniummons forces occupying various buildings to rain gunfire, RPGs, and mortar fire down on Digital Defense Force ground forces in Washington D.C. _

_As the team heads towards a building._

_A Javelin missile is seen fired from the top corner of the building and flying down towards an M1A2 Abrams tank on the street as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Location Classified<strong>

The Digidestineds are now standing in a line in a field.

"Squad! Atten-hut!" They all put their feet together in unison, and the hands that were folded behind their backs dropped to their sides.

"You Digidestineds are the lucky ones to get this advance Boot Camp." Said Akari wearing her Army Combat Uniform and Campaign Hat while grinning savagely. "So pucker up!"

(**Start Montage Music I won't let my guard down**)

[Theres nothing left to pack, She throws that rucksack on her back, As she waves goodbye]

Kari and Yolei wearing their ACUs, tie their boots and put on their Soldier Plate Carrier System with shoulder guards.

[He's looking fit to fight, Pulls his chin strap tight and falls in line]

TK and Cody took their helmets on and strap them tight as they went to meet Kari and Yolei.

[Just like the flag that flies on every sleeve, They hold tight to all that they believe]

They all slap on the Japanese Flag on their right sleeve as they nod at each other.

[Cause they're always there, always ready, Their will is strong and their aim is steady, Doing their best to keep us safe and sound]

Everyone armed with M4A1 and are firing at their targets while standing, kneeling, crouching or in the prone position and missing their targets completely Akari only can shook her head in fustration.

[Oh it might get hard yeah it might get tough, But they wont back down, no they wont give up, Cause the look in their eyes says without a doubt]

TK and Kari are trying to scale a wall with Cody and Yolei repelling down.

They are climbing a climbing wall as they almost reach the top TK loses his grip and dell down to the mattress below.

[I wont let my guard down]

TK look up to see a Troopermon holding his hand out as TK grasp it as the Troopermon pull him back on his feet.

[Instrumental]

Now Everyone is walking down the hallway seeing every Company and Squad when they reach Hunter Company The picture makes them stop and stare.

[Its a creed, its a soldiers way of life, When it comes to freedom they won't compromise]

The picture is Jun and Ryo holding hands and Root beer bottles, James and Davis cooking with a grill with Rika bringing some hotdogs, Yoshi, Akari, Zoe and Ken bringing Balls for the In-training and Rookie Digimons to play with all of them smiling.

[Cause theyre always there, always ready, Their will is strong and their aim is steady, Doing their best to keep us safe and sound]

They saw the Marksmen score board and gape as in 1st place is Yoshino, 2nd place is James and 3rd place is Davis.

[Oh it might get hard yeah it might get tough, But they wont back down, no they wont give up, Cause the look in their eyes says without a doubt]

Then more pictures of Hunter Company but in the end is a memorial for Ryo.

It says Captain Ryo Akiyama Killed in Action: Died saving his friends, family and the world and the Picture of Ryo wearing a JSDF A Class uniform.

[I won't let my guard down, I won't let my guard down, Don't let your Guard down]

The Last Picture is Hunter Company holding baby Digimons at the Primary Village.

(**End Montage Music I won't let my guard down**)

This got them thinking.

Did they got lucky or was the Dark Masters playing them?

As they exit the Building they saw a cermony attended by Jun, James and Davis, Rika, Yoshi, Akari, Zoe and a lot of foreign Digidestined in front of them is a obelisk filled with names of the casualty of the war.

Around the obelisk is the flag of every country except North Korea and some African Countries.

"Look around you. In the 223rd Battalion, we've got a captain from the United States, another from Japan and another from Canada. We've got Japanese, Chinese, Europeans, Americans, even Africans. Ladies and Gentlemens. All Digidestineds. Now Back at home, some of you in this unit may have experienced discrimination because of race or greed. But for you and me now, all that is gone. We sacrifice a lot during the war even our lives. Today we honor those who has fallen in battle for friends, family and freedom. Now, we're moving into the valley of the shadow of death, where you will watch the back of the man next to you, as he will watch yours. And you won't care where he is from, or by what name he calls God. They say we're leaving home. We're going to what home was always supposed to be. Now let us understand the situation. We are going into battle against a tough, determined and maniacal enemy. I can't promise you that I will bring you all home alive again. But this I swear, before you and before Almighty God, that when we go into battle, I will be the first to set foot on the field, and I will be the last to step off, and I will leave no one behind. Dead or alive, we will all come home together. So help me, God." Jun gave a speech as everyone cheered at her.

Jun nodded at James who noded at Davis.

"EVERYBODY READY!" James shouted at everyone.

"HOOAH!" Everybody responded.

"RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" Jun shouted at everyone.

"ALL THE WAY TO VICTORY!" Everybody replied.

"WE'RE OSCAR MIKE!" Davis shouted to everyone.

"HOOAH!" Everybody responded as everyone disperse.

TK, Cody, Kari and Yolei look as everyone disperse.

"You for are going back to training!" Akari shouted to them as she enters the officer's barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Welcome to Boot Camp! Part 2

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Evacuation<strong>

_"They got eyes on us. Snipers, RPG teams, and heavy arms fire, top floor, 12 o'clock due west of our position." M1A1 Abrams Tank Commander report as he open fire with his cannon._

_"Move your men up! Go!" A German Digidestiend ordered a Troopermon._

_"Hooah!" The Troopermon replied._

_"We're taking too much Fire!" A Marinemon shouted._

_"Incoming! Take cover!" A Italian Digidestined shouted as a mortar hit the ground beside of him._

_"Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1 Actual. Requesting airstrike, over!" Ryo shouted as another mortar hits the ground._

_"Uh, negative 2-1 Actual, all available air units are currently tasked with multiple casevacs along the Potomac. Proceed west to the target building and provide support, out." Overlord replied._

_As they head to the building, Army Troopermos, Rangers and Marines all around the field get killed by mortar explosions._

_"Everyone move up, get out of the killzone! We gotta buy some time for those casevac birds!" Ryo shouted as they enter another trench._

_"Overlord, 2-O1 Actual! We're screening west with no adjacent support, and friendly victors from BCT 1 are hauling past us, over!" Ryo shouted when he saw multiple IFVs and Humvees rushing past them._

_"Roger. Brigade Combat Team One has already peeled off an IFV to provide suppression, over." Overlord replies. "Hunter Two-One, this is Overlord. SEAL teams are maneuvering into position on the northwest corner of the target building. Link up with them on the top floor and eliminate enemy fire teams, over."_

_As they move up to the front of the building an M2 Bradley IFV is seen firing at the upper floors, suppressing the enemy._

_"All right! BCT One's LAV has them suppressed! Get ready to move on my mark! Ready! Go go go! Move up! Move up!" Ryo shouted as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World: Location Classified<strong>

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Akari shouted as the Digidestineds clear the log balance beams, duck underneath the arches and jump over the log walls.

"Jump over those obstacles!" Akari shouted as the Digidestineds reach a log wall obstacle course.

As the Digidestineds reach a barbed wire obstacle, and crawl beneath it.

"You crawl like old people!" Akari shouted at the Digidestineds as they reach the end of the course.

"You passed my little test, now get to the armory!" Akari shouted as the Digidestined walk towards the Armory.

"Good to see you mate. Take one of the rifles on the table." A British Digidestined wearing an ACU with the British Flag.

They each grab a G36C rifle with a Tasco red dot scope.

"You know the drill. Go to your stations and aim your rifles downrange." The British Digidestined said to them as they reach their stations.

"Now aim your rifle down range." The British Digidestined instructed.

"Right!" Everyone replied as they aim their rifles.

"Now. Shoot each target, while aiming down your sights." The British Digidestined instructed as a Target pop up for each of them.

They fire and this time they hit the targets.

"Lovely... Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip." The British Digidestined instructed as more targets pop up.

They shoot the targets from the hip then they notice that the shots are less accurate.

"Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood." The British Digidestined said as the target is block by a sheet of plywood.

They shoot the targets behind the wood.

"Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal. Now I'm going to make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can." The British Digidestined said.

"As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight." The British Digidestined instructed as they hit the targets as fast as they can.

"Proper good job mates! Now go get a sidearm from the armory." The British Digidestined instructed as they went to get a Pistol.

They see a M9A1 Beretta with tritium illuminated sights and a surefire weaponlight and put on the rifle sling and drop it and take the rifle.

"Good. Now switch to your rifle." The British Digidestined instructed as they holster the M9 and switch to their G36.

"Now pull out your side arm." The British Digidestined instructed as they drop their rifle and draw their M9s.

"Remember switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading." The British Digidestined said. "All right, come this way.

"Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon." The British Digidestined instructed.

As they slices the watermelon with their combat knife.

"Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! Now get over to The Pit... Captain James wants to see you run the course." The British Digidestined instructed as he points outside.

They exit the armory and saw a sign that says Pit.

They enters The Pit. SSgt Zoe, is seen sitting on an ammo crate fiddling with a Desert Eagle something that a girl wouldn't usually choose.

"Hey Newbies. Welcome to The Pit. Well, smile for the cameras and don't miss... James's gonna be watching. Ok, head on in. Timer starts as soon as the first target pops up." Zoe smiled as she open the crates to show more weapons and addons.

"Choose a weapon and add anything you want." Zoe said as she wave her hand they just enter the Digidestineds just enter the course.

(Just like Davis only slower)

"Alright, that wasn't horrible, but it wasn't amazing either." Zoe deadpan when the timer show 40 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"My back." TK moan in pain.

"My shoulder." Kari also moaning in pain.

"My arms." Yolei also moaning in pain.

Everyone is in panic ironically the only one not in pain is Cody and the Digimons.

"What wrong?" Cody asked them as they fell down in pain.

"You don't wanna know." They all moan in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - The Emperor's new Home

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Retreat!<strong>

_They reach the rooftop where a UH-60 Blackhawk is waiting._

_Troopmon and Mercs are seen coming up from below._

_"Hunter, this is Dagger 2-1. We are in position at the LZ on the rooftop, what's your status?" The Pilot Cadetmon asked as he land the blackhawk._

_"We're on our way! Hostiles following close behind!" Ryo shouted in replied as they climb to the roof._

_"We gotta move! Davis, Ken, get on those guns!" Ryo shouted as the Blackhawk has 2 extra M240D GPMG._

_They board the helicopter and Davis and Ken mans the guns. _

_As they take off, across from them, a Mil Mi-28 attack helicopter fires its missiles but misses. _

_A Ranger fires a Stinger and shoots it down just as a Merc arrive. _

_Dagger 2-1 takes off and flies towards the Washington Monument._

_"Overlord, we've linked up with the SEALs on the rooftop and are heading out. Interrogative has the Washington Monument site been evacuated, over?" Ryo asked as they fly towards the Monument._

_"Negative 2-1, they're still pinned down by infantry and light armor from the World War 2 Memorial. Doesn't look good from here, over!" Overlord replied just as a Leopard 2A5 was destroyed._

_"Copy Overlord, we'll do what we can from the air, out!" Ryo replied as they circle the Evacsite._

_"First wave of civilian transports are delayed. Reaper Two, proceed with second-stage evacuation. Authorized personnel only." Overlord ordered as Dagger 2-1 carrying Hunter 2-1 flies towards the WWII Memorial._

_"Dagger Two, SAM launch! Break left break left!" The Cadetmon cried in panic as SAM missiles are launched from the WWII Memorial. _

_MH-6 Little Bird Dagger 2-2 is shot down._

_"Overlord, Dagger 2-2 is hit and going down!" Ryo shouted as Dagger 2-1 flies over and around the WWII Memorial._

_"RPG teams at the World War 2 memorial...pull that trigger till they don't get up." The Pilot Cadetmon ordered as The Crew Chiefs with Ken and Davis open fire._

_Everyone open fires and obliterates everything at the Memorial, spraying at RPG teams and light armor vehicles._

_"Hammers 2-3, 2-3, and 2-5 are on the way. Ground units at LZ four, fall back now." Overlord report just as an enemy Havoc takes off from the Memorial._

_"Enemy gunship lifting off twelve o'clock, War Memorial." The Pilot Cadetmon report just as Davis shoots down the Havoc and continues to wipe out remaining enemies at the Memorial._

_"This is... *static* Two-Five at LZ one!... *static*... I can't... we can't carry any more people! We're gonna have to leave some of them behind!" A Panic cried is heard._

_"Dagger 2, the Washington Monument is taking fire from the main road!" An American Digidestined shoutedas they turns and sprays the gun at enemies behind cars all over the main road._

_"Overlord to all units, Evacuation Order April, I repeat, Evacuation Order April! Everyone get the hell outta there!" Overlord shouted._

_"Get your butt on that transport now! We are leaving!" A shout came just as SAM missiles are launched, shooting down Little Bird Dagger 2-3 and damaging Dagger 2-1._

_"Incoming! Incoming!" The Cadetmon cried in panic as SAM missile hit the Blackhawk and the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"You mean Ken is the Digimon emperor?" said a Izzy as he heard the information.

"Yeah, and he's not just genius, he's an evil genius." TK sighed.

"And a super evil genius at that." Patamon added from his perch on top of the white hat.

"I just don't understand why someone with such a great talent would want to hurt others." Cody whimpered.

"He seemed so nice." Kari added sadly as Davis stopped next to her with Demiveemon sitting on his head.

"You know, there was a report on him on TV last night." She said glancing at the older red haired boy who looked troubled by the news.

"Oh hi Davis, where's James?" TK asked.

"Gone to do something actually." Daisuke replied.

"Oh." TK said.

"I can't believe the Digimon Emperor is a kid like us." Kari gasped.

"Lets find him." Izzy said demanded.

"What? Find him?" TK yelped nervously.

"But Yolei isn't here yet, and James went to do something." Davis said.

"Hmm… Yeah. After Yolei comes we'll track him down and confront him, and just told James what happen." Izzy smiled.

"Does this plan have a place to eat?" as one of the In Training Digimon asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, for you anything." Izzy laughed looking at the Digimon as the door was suddenly pulled open to show a purple haired girl.

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late, but look what I've got." she giggled showing a white bag.

"Chocolate…cookies…fish…Ice cream… You're the best Yolei! You could be the head chef in the kitchen." the In Training Digimon giggled as they jumped towards the bag.

"Sooo Demiveemon you don't want anything?" Yolei asked as she noticed that the little blue Digimon hadn't left her partner's head.

"Oh… Err…" the Digimon looked down at Davis with puppy eyes.

"Alright, alright." Davis laughed "You don't have to ask yah know."

"But in that weird book that James read it said to stay alive you must not eat anything." the Digimon cried out.

"Demiveemon? That was a ghost story. It wasn't real." Davis sighed. "And the food must be green with a bit of blue."

"Ohh… but it was so realistic." Demiveemon whimpered as Davis softly put him down with the others.

'I knew that I shouldn't have let James read that to him.' Davis thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh I found this, there's an article about Ken." Yolei said, pulling out a magazine from the shopping bag.

"I'll take that," Davis smiled as he took the magazine from the girl then Davis started to flipped through it.

"Hmm... yeah. There he is." Davis said showing everyone the picture.

"Who would think that such a normal looking boy could be the Digimon Emperor?" Cody blinked.

"His smile makes him look so gentle." Kari said as she walked up to Davi to get a better look.

"Err… yeah, but his haircut makes him look like you Kari." TK mumbled loudly.

"I don't know, TK. Kari's a lot prettier than Ken." Davis said with a sweatdrop at TK's thoughts.

"Let me see it." Izzy asked as Davi past it to him.

"Oh this kid. I've seen him on the news before." Izzy nodded as Yolei looked over his shoulder.

"Look at his IQ." she gasped as everyone nodded in agreement while Izzy walked over to one of the many computers.

"I'll use my map program to find the apartment building behind Ken in this picture." he said typing away.

"It looks like a nice place to live." Yolei said glancing at the computer screen.

"Yeah if living next to a heartless kid who wants to rule the world is nice." TK yelped when Davis poke his side.

"If my calculations are correct then Ken should live around here." Izzy said showing them a location on the map.

"Yeah I know that place." Kari giggled poking the screen.

"You smudged my screen!" Izzy gasped glaring at the mark on the computer screen.

"Well it's not really yours it's the schools, but okay." Davis shrugged leaning against one of the walls as Demiveemon crawled back up to his head.

"I think there's an apartment building right there, under Kari's fingerprint." TK said nodding to the mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamachi<strong>

After taking a bus downtown they stood in front of a gray apartment building.

"Here it is. This is the place where we stop Ken once and for all." TK said.

"Hmm… there might be a problem." Davis said with his arms behind his head and nodded over to the Police cars.

"Man that kid's trouble." Kari sighed as they ran toward the police cars.

"I think he's run away from home." They saw Ken's parent talking to one of the policemen.

"Run away from home?" Cody gasped as everyone glanced at each other.

"Dispatch get a tact alert we have a missing child..." Everyone heard James talking into a radio.

What is James doing anyway?" Kari asked.

"Probably trying to get Ken before us I mean I see digidesinteds here." Davis said pointing into the van filled with more digidestineds and Gigimon sleeping at the door.

"And I bet I know where he's gone." Davis sighed sadly as everyone turned to head back to the school first to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

Once back at the middle school everyone ran to the computer room to explain everything to Izzy who was waiting for them there.

"I think you're right, Davis. Ken's probably in the Digital World, but its dangerous to just rush in there." Izzy sighed to the younger kids.

"The longer we wait the more time he has to plot against us." Kari said softly tilting her head.

"We need to make a new plan." Cody said.

"Hmm… We need to know what Ken's doing," Izzy said turning around and putting his fingers under his chin. "Lets check the computer."

"Is that what I think it means?" TK gasped out as the Digital World's map popped up.

"Ken is taking over places in the Digital World faster than ever before." Izzy gasped as the map showed half of it was covered in black boxes with green boxes covering the other half with some of the boxes is flashing showing signs of battles.

"Well then lets go!" TK growled out angrily.

"We can't be reckless. Remember the expression 'fools rush in where angels fear to tread'?" Izzy said looking at him.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kari asked.

"Izzy is right you know but I can't just sit here and do nothing but we need a plan." Davis sighed.

Then the door opened and James walks already in his gear.

"Izzy and Davis is right we can't just rush in because it'll be a massacre." James said walking in.

"Then what do we do then James." TK growled but stop when he saw the stare.

The stare that says shut up and listen up.

"Huh. Well he certainly doesn't look evil." Yolei said looking at the magazine she'd brought.

"Well he is and don't let your self forget it." Izzy said as he nodded.

"Well I've had enough talk. The clock keeps ticking away and I'm getting ticked off. I want some action." TK growled.

"Remember Training." James Gibbs slapped TK.

"Right." TK nodded at James then they put on their new gear.

"EVERYBODY READY!" Davis shouted just as they finish.

"READY!" Everyone replied.

"Digi-Port open!" everyone yelled shoving there digivices towards the screen.

"I'll be watching over you. Good luck you guys," Izzy said as everyone was sucked into the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

Everyone arrive in a volcanic area except and James is now wearing a MICH 2000 Tactical Helmet.

"Look at this land of fire. It's like that movie…Land of Fire." TK gasped.

"No it's more like Dante's Peak." James said to TK.

"You're both wrong it's more like Warcarft... What?" Davis said after everyone stare at her at her suggestion.

"Nothing just surprised that you play that game." TK said to Daisuke.

"Sure is hot." Davis sighed taking a drink.

"I know." Yolei said dryly

"Five star chilly hot." Kari said fanning her self as everyone began to walk around.

"Keep your eyes open. Trouble could be anywhere." James said as he look around for trouble.

Then suddenly fire like Digimon jumped out of the lava.

"See? Told ya. Trouble could be anywhere." James said making most of the team chuckled softly.

"Fire would be useless aginst them." Davis said to everyone.

"Lets show them whose boss!" Yolei yelled as data looped around Hawkmon.

**"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"**

**"**Tempest Win**ds."**Halsemon attacked one of the fire Digimon only for it to laugh as the flames grew bigger.

"Don't do that anymore Halsemon! You're just making the fire bigger" Yolei gasped as Halsemon landed next to her with a growl.

"Nothing is working. It's up to you Armadillomon," Cody cried as he raised his D3.

Just like Hawkmon, data looped around Armadillomon.

**"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"**

**"Rock Cracking!"** Digmon yelled and started to drill into the ground splitting the rock in half sending the flame Digimon into the lava.

"Huh? Uh-oh." Davise and James gasped when they saw the flame Digimon into the lava.

"What? We beat them." TK said slowly.

"Their fire type Digimon. Lava doesn't hurt them. I think we should get out of here before they come back." Davis stated but sadly the Meramon got back up before they could get away.

"Damn it." James cursed.

"My turn?" Patamon asked TK just as data covered the bat-hamster Digimon.

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"**

**"Star Shower!"** Pegasusmon yelled as he jumped into the air and threw stars at the Digimon.

"Are you ready?" Kari asked Gatomon.

"Always ready." Gatomon answer as data covered the cat.

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TO...** **NEFERTIMON! THE ANGLE OF LIGHT."**

**"Rosetta Stone!" **As Nefertimon attacked the flame Digimon James and Davis froze when they felt that something bad was about to happen.

_'I really think we should get out of here.'_ They thought as they looked around.

They could feel the whole Digital World screaming at them to get out of there.

That there was something coming... something bad.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked turning to the boy as Nefertimon destroyed and released the flame Digimon's black rings

"I-I think we should leave. Something's coming." Davis gasped out gripping his HK416 harder.

"Yeah I agree." James said also sweating.

"How would you-?" But a loud roar cut off Kari.

"Oh no!" TK cried out as Kari gasped and took a few steps back as a large white skeleton Digimon appeared.

The Digimon was being carried over to them by a lot of flying type Digimon, and on top of the one in the point position stood the Digimon Emperor.

"It's SkullGreymon." TK gulped

"S-SkullGreymon?" Kari whimpered as SkullGreymon ripped out of the hold of the Digimon Emperor and land softly before roaring.

"How can we beat that thing?" TK gasped out.

"I have no idea." Kari cried.

"Not even one?" Yolei asked.

"I have one." Davis said.

"What?" Everyone turned to Daisuke in surprise.

"I say we retreat and come up with a plan. Maybe ask the older Digidestineds. SkullGreymon is Tai's partner. Maybe he can get thought to him." Davis said getting agreements in return.

"I agree you got a point." James said eyeing SkullGreymon nervously knowing the power of SkullGreymon but then SkullGreymon started to head towards them.

"Guilmon!, Veemon!" James and Daisuke shouted together.

"RIGHT!" Both of the digimon yelled.

**"VEEMON! ********ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO****… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"**

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… **Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"**

The Armor Digimon tried to fight the skull Digimon off only to be turned back to normal.

"Everyone Run Like Hell!" Davis shouted to everyone.

"But we have to stay and fight SkullGreymon!" Kari yelled back.

"Oh great idea stay into a tight cluster and become an open target" James said sarcastically to Kari.

"Dark Shot." SkullGreymon yelled and instead of attacking the group of kids he destroyed the Control Spire.

"Lucky we wore our goggles." James and Daisuke said together as a bright light shine form the attack.

"You wanna play rough?" the Emperor yelled blowing a whistle.

"I'm afraid to found out who he's calling." Davis gasped as black dinosaurs appeared.

"What are those things?" Yolei gasped.

"They're DarkTyrannomon Bad news types." James gasped loudly as Cody nodded in agreement.

"Why can't we ever fight anything short?" Kari cried as she grabbed at Davis's arm to stop herself from falling over.

"Yeah! Like some mice!" Yolei cried James sweatdrop at the thought.

"He's throwing them around like rag dolls." TK gasped as SkullGreymon threw the DarkTyrannomon around.

"He beat them all single handed!" Kari chocked out before SkullGreymon turned back into his rookie form.

"That's Agumon!" Kari gasped pulling away from Davis and tacking a few steps forward.

"That slimy Digimon is coming after him!" Yolei gasped as one of the Digimon picked Agumon up by the trail.

"Agumon" Kari cried out.

"Let him go!" TK yelled angrily.

"Now!" Davis and James shouted to Ken as they aim but was afraid to hit Agumon.

"From defeat I snatch another victory." Ken laugh cruelly as he flew away.

"Get back here, you pathetic traitor!" Davis and James yelled together shaking in suppressed rage that they couldn't do anything.

"James, Davis, do something! They're getting away!" Kari cried sadly.

The Digidestineds except for Davis and James all watched in horror as they flew off, no one able to do anything but stand paralyzed by the turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Ken's past - Pt.1

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: EMP!<strong>

_An explosion is seen in the sky as rush of wind comes down on the city._

_The shockwave from the explosion blacks out the streets and electronically knocks out all aircraft from the sky._

_The choppers go down and MiG is seen crashing into a building as Troopermon Ranger opens the chopper door then Davis steps out._

_"What the hell's going on?" Ken shouted in panic._

_"Get off the street now! Go!" Ryo shouted as everyone run for shelter, dodging falling helicopters that rain hell on the streets._

_"This isn't good, man! Whoa!" James shouted before dogging a Mil Mi-8._

_"Don't stop! Keep moving!" Ryo shouted as they continue to doge falling debris._

_"Jesus Christ!" James shouted as a BTR-80 was pushed towards him._

_"Go go go!" Ryo shouted as they continue to run._

_"What the hell's goin' on?!" McCord shouted as he doge a rotor blade._

_"EMP!" James shouted as they kept on running._

_"Just keep moving!"Ryo shouted as they run towards a bookstore._

_"Look out!" Ken shouted as a rotor blade flies towards them._

_"Go! Go!" Ryo shouted as he beacons the squad into the Bookstore opening._

_They reach the bookstore just as an AH-6 Little Bird crashes near the opening, shell-shocking everyone, and blocking the opening with flames. _

_Davis finds some spare ammo, reloads his M4A1, and grabs an Desert Eagle to replace his missing M9 Beretta._

_"What the hell are we gonna do now, man? Milleniummon got us out numbered, stuff's falling from the sky, we're screwed, man! We're totally -" Davis started to ramble._

_"Shut up! Get a grip, Corporall! Our weapons still work, which means we can still kick some butt." Ryo shouted at him just as a passenger plane crashes on the street. _

_One of its engines slides into a wreckage, blocking the street between the bookstore and Dagger 2-1's crash site. then all becomes quiet._

_"What the hell was that?!" Ken asked._

_"Stay here." Ryo said as he walks towards the door._

_"You're goin' out there? Are you nuts?" James asked hin as Ryo goes out of the building._

_"It's over. Come on, we still have a war to fight." Ryo replied as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

Davis is seen playing basketball just like how he play soccer.

James is also playing but unlike Davis, James is winning this game.

"Damn, have you gone better James?" Davis asked him as he takes a drink.

"Played with the rest of the Corps." James replied as he took a sip.

"Damned! No wonder your good." Davis replied sitting on the bench.

"Davis, James?" A familiar voice asked making both of them turn their heads to see Kari.

"Hey Kari." Both of them greeted her as she took a seat at the bench.

"I don't know you play basket ball, Davis." Kari said as she look at him.

"When your in a war and there is very few people who play soccer than you pick up a thing or two." Davis replied to her as he takes a sip.

"Only you Davis." Kari replied as she shook her head.

"So why are you here?" James asked her.

"I wanted to asked about Ken, I mean you two look furious and called him a traitor why?" Kari asked them as they got a faraway look.

"I'll tell you the Story form the beginning." James said to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: New Recruit<strong>

_"Name?" A young boy asked wearing a Army Combat Uniform behind a computer desk._

_"Ken." A younger ken replied._

_The boy looked at Ken sternly._

_"Last name?" The boy asked again_

_"Ichijouji" Ken Repiled_

_The boy typed that in on his computer._

_"First name, Ken." He mutters to him self as his partner Datamon is at another computer as Gigimon is watching the new recruit._

_"So, what's it like?" Ken asked excited to the boy._

_"What's what like?" The boy asked as he continue to type._

_"Directory Continent. The fighting." Ken rephrased the question._

_"Serial number?" He asked again._

_"2214359." Ken recite smoothly to the boy._

_The boy stopped typing and looks up at Ken._

_"Firstly, it's "Directory" or simply "Direct." No one calls it Directory Continent here. Secondly, I wouldn't know about the fighting, so don't ask." The boy said rudely as he continue to type._

_"Why not?" Ken asked oblivious the the tone._

_"Didn't I just say, 'Don't ask'?" The boy said rudely._

_There was a pause. The boy stopped typing and looks at Ken more._

_"Look, kid, you look like you're about 5, so let me explain something to you. I have a rare and mysterious skill that precludes me from doing missions." The boy repiled as he continues typing._

_"Typing." Ken said awkwardly._

_"Can you type?" The boy said to him as he looked at Ken sternly._

_"Yes." Ken said as the boy look at the computer again._

_"Date of birth?" The boy asked again._

_"6-05-98" Ken recite smoothly again._

_The boy types in his birthday in the form. _

_After doing quick math in his head, he typed in Ken's age, which is "6". The boy then handed back Ken's slip of paper._

_"Well, I'm here to kick some butt." Ken smiled making the boy groan as Gigimon bounce towards his partner._

**"When Gigimon told me we had a New Guy as he put it I was at the Range." **James smile at that memory.

(**Fast Forward Firing Range**)

_At the hot beach area is a shooting range as it's near the base, airport and seaport._

_A bunch of Troopers, Rangers and Marines are at the rifle range, shooting targets for their marksmanship practice as, Akari, Yoshino, Rika and McCord grade them._

_The only ones not shooting is James, whom is wearing MCCUU desert camouflage and a Patrol Cap._

_He is walking back and fourth with Gigimon watching the Troopers, Rangers and Marine shoot._

_Not too far away, a Humvee, with a driver and a passenger, drives to the range and stops._

_The driver is the boy and the passenger is Ken._

_Both are also wearing their uniforms._

_The second James saw them, he blew his whistle._

_"Cease fire! Cease fire!" James shouted loud enough through the gunfire._

_The Troopers, Rangers and Marine stopped firing._

_"Check your weapons." James shouted as the Troopers, Rangers and Marine check their weapons_

_The boy and ken got out of the Humvee and walked to James._

_"Corporal James!" The boy shouted to James._

_"Yeah?" James replied looking at them both._

_"Private Ichijouji." Ken stood straighter as James look at him._

_"Yeah?" James stare while smiling in the hot sun._

_"Reporting for duty." Ken replied to James._

_"Not to me, you're not. You're reporting to Sergeant Ryo or Jun. They should be around here somewhere." James said looking around._

_"Can I leave him with you?" The boy asked James._

_"Yeah, go ahead." James nodded to the boy._

_The boy turned around and left, leaving James with Ken._

_"You brought your weapon?" James asked Ken looking at him._

_"Yes, sir. Want me to shoot? I'm rested." Ken replied while padding his M16A4 with the standard ACOG sight._

_"When did you get in?" James asked Ken curiously._

_"Just now, Captain." Ken replied to James who nodded._

_"Where's your partner?" James asked Ken again._

_"Right now with the rest of the Digimons" Ken replied again making James nodded again._

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

"You should've seen him back then Davis!" James suddenly laughed. "He was stiffer than you and was so nervous to a corporal."

Davis look at James before starting to snicker than laugh as Kari look at them in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Ken's past - Pt.2

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Fight is on!<strong>

_"Oh, man it's quiet. Hey is your red dot working? Mine's out." Ken suddenly asked Sandler._

_"Mine's down too. This is weird, bro." Sandler replied to him as they continue on._

_"Looks like optics are down... comms too. There's not even a street light for blocks." Ryo commented as they reach a destroyed Cafe._

_"Wow...check it out, man." Davis said noting the passenger plane wreck._

_1st Sgt. James checks a downed Ranger who is dead._

_"Dammit. All right. We gotta regroup with whoever's left out there. Corporal Davis, take point." Ryo ordered when James shook his head no._

_"Hooah." Davis said as he moves up to a large building ahead on the left a person is seen coming out of it._

_"Star! Star, or we will fire on you!" Davis shouted at the person._

_"I don't remember the damn countersign, alright? I'm just a runner! Don't shoot!" A Troopermon shouted as he run towards them with an MP5A2._

_"The proper response is 'Texas', soldier. What'dya got?" Ryo said to him as he stops._

_"Colonel Marshall's assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel. You guys need to keep heading north." The Troopermon said as he continue to run._

_"So where are you goin' then?" James asked him._

_"To tell everyone else! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Go!" The Troopermon shouted as he leave the team._

_"You heard the man. Let's go." Ryo said as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

James and Davis finally calm down as Kari still look at them in confusion.

"Really?" Davis asked James.

"Yep." James replied.

"So what happen?" Kari asked them.

"Well." James continue the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Broken nose<strong>

_Corporal James, Private McCord and Sergeant. Ryo are at a shooting range training Private Ken and some new Digidestineds._

_"Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 101'. Private McCord here is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how its done. No offense, but I see a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range. You don't end up hitting a damn thing and it makes you look like an ass. Private McCord, show 'em what I'm talking about. Grab the weapon off the table and fire at the targets behind you." Ryo explains as McCord picks up the M4A1 sitting on the table._

_"Turn around and fire the targets." Ryo said as McCord shoot the targets by aiming down the sights._

_"Don't aim down the sight yet. I'm trying to make a point here. Just fire from the hip." Ryo told McCord but still hit the targets from down the sights._

_"From the hip, Private. Just like in the movies." Ryo said with a sight as James snickers beside him then McCord shoots the targets by firing from the hip._

_"See what I mean? He sprayed bullets all over the damn place. You've got to pick your targets by aiming deliberately down your sights from a stable stance. Private McCord, show our friends here how the Rangers take down a target. Crouch first, then aim down your sight at the targets." Ryo explained as he order McCord._

_"Now see as McCord, adopts a crouching stance and aim down his sights." Ryo explained to them, as McCord crouches, aims down the sights, and shoots all the targets._

_"That's all there is to it. You want your targets to go down? You gotta aim down your sights. Aiming down your sights also works for switching quickly between targets. Aim down your sights, then pop in and out to acquire new targets. Show 'em Private. If your target is close to where you are aiming, you can snap to it quickly by aiming down your sights." Ryo explains as McCord aims down the sights and quickly shoots as many targets as they pop out._

_"Now that's how you do it. You want to take down your targets quickly and with control. Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target. The Private here will demonstrate." Ryo said as a Target appear covered by a wood panel._

_"Last but not least, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade. Private McCord, pick up some frag grenades from the table." Ryo said as he opens a box full of grenades._

_"Toss the grenade down range and take out several targets at once." Ryo said to McCord as he took four grenades._

_McCord throws a grenade at the targets to "destroy" them._

_"Good. Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces. So think twice before throwing one up hill. All right, who here wants to go first? Show me what you've learned so far." Ryo said as he asked the New Recruits._

_"I will." Ken said as he steps forward._

_"OK, shoot the targets." Ryo said as Ken took the same stance but with a Smith & Wesson Model 500 as he forgot his rifle to day._

_Ken aims the massive gun then he fires the gun, only to break his nose due to the massive recoil and Ken being a plainly inexperienced shooter._

_"OW! OW! OW!" Ken shouted in pain as he hold his nose but holds the Smith & Wesson Model 500 with a finger on the trigger pointing it a everyone as they duck._

_James pluck the massive revolver form his hands as everyone tries to help him._

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

"I never know how he got a Smith & Wesson Model 500." James mused, "But I think he replace it with the Desert Eagle after breaking his nose."

Davis couldn't help laugh Ken the Weapons expert broke his nose to a massive revolver.

Kari not understanding look at them in confusion.

"I don't get it." Kari said to them.

"Look at this point." James told her, "A Gun Specialist broke his nose to a huge gun."

At this Kari laugh at James simplify explanation

Then TK, Yolei and Cody arrive at the park and saw James, Davis and Kari laughing.

"Hey whats up." TK greet them.

"Just talking about Ken's embarrassing past." Kari replied.

"Hey can we join?" TK asked them.

"Sure." James said as he told another story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Oops<strong>

_A barrel can be seen, a gun cocking sound can also be heard and it shows McCord aiming his M16A3 with KAC M5 railed handguards, KAC RIS foregrip, AN/PEQ-2 IR designator and AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic ACOG Scope. at the barrel, with the rest of the squad walking towards him._

_"What is it now McCord?" Ryo asked the Digimon._

_"Guys, I'm sure I saw a guy with an eye patch hiding inside that barrel." McCord said._

_"What? Noooo.." Ken said as it was stupid._

_"Why would somebody hide in a barrel?" James asked them as Ryo look in though._

_An alerted sound can be heard as the barrel suddenly shakes while an exclamation mark appears over it._

_McCord stands up and points towards the barrel._

_"See! Did you see that?" McCord shouted at the squad._

_"Why would he do that? That is as stupid as hiding in a cardboard box." James said to him._

_"Wh-wh what do we do? I mean, maybe it's some kind of special military barrel, you know? Like some kind of solid...metal...I don't know...like some new Japanese thing!" McCord started to ramble._

_Ken gives his M16A4 to McCord and takes Jame's M4A1._

_"Alright, don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll figure this out." Ken said to them as he aims and fires the M203 underslung on the M4A1 and hits the barrel._

_An explosion is heard along with the sound of a person screaming while flying and falling._

_The squad looks on as the person flies over them._

_"I think that was Troopermon Walker." Sandler commented looking at the person._

_"Oops." Ken replies as everyone look at him._

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

"And the Next Day Davis came into the squad." James said as everyone at Ken idiotic beginnings.

"That's so funny." TK manage to said before laughing again.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees as they continue to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**

.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Ken's past - Pt.3

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Welcome to the Jungle<strong>

_The Squad move out of the building out in the rain._

_"There's the Eisenhower Building. Whiskey Hotel's on the other side." Ryo said as they stand in the pouring Rain._

_"Aw man, we gotta go out there." Ken moan as hey move up and see a body of a Ranger._

_"James. Check for vitals. We'll cover you." Ryo said as James checks him._

_"He's a goner." James said to Ryo as he stands up._

_Then they see three Troopmons on top of a BTR. _

_They're trying to free the Troopmons trapped inside._

_"Got a visual on three tangos." Sandler said as they move up._

_"Stay low, move into position." Ryo said as they move up and take aim._

_"Clear shot." McCord said as they take aim._

_"Smoke 'em." Ryo ordered as they take out the three Troopmons._

_"Move up." Ryo ordered as they past the BTR._

_"What about the guys inside?" Davis asked Ryo._

_"What about 'em?" Ryo asked Davis as they continue their way to the Eisenhower Building. As they pass the BTR, more muffled voices is heard from inside._

_"I got our six." McCord said as they walk down the stairs. _

_"It's clear. I don't know what's worse, man dodging falling helicopters or freezing my butt off in this monsoon." Ken complained as they walk through the rain._

_"Hooah." Sandler repiled._

_A group of people are seen on the street in front of the Eisenhower Building._

_"Quiet - I think I see something. Hold your fire." Ryo said as he saw the shadows._

_"Are they friendly?" Davis asked._

_"I don't know... Star! Cover me. Star!" Ryo shouted as he throws a flare towards them._

_"Say Texas, dammit...just say it." James muttered just as bullets start flying._

_"Contact!" Davis shouted as they engage them on the street._

_"Street clear!" McCord shouted as the lengthily firefight._

_"We're Oscar Mike, let's go! Watch for movement. Move up." Ryo ordered as they move up and into the Eisenhower Building._

_"Feet dry." Ken smiled._

_"Hooah." Sandler replied._

_"Cut the chatter. Davis, take point." Ryo ordered._

_"Hooah." Replied Davis as he moves down the stairs into a basement. _

_A door with the Presidential seal is seen._

_"Whoa Check out the seal on this door...I thought the President's bunker was under the West Wing." James said to them seeing the seal._

_"No, that's just for tourists. This must be the real thing. Open it up." Ryo replied as Davis opens the door._

_"Real or not man, this place is history. Hope they got out in time." Davis said while whistling as they move down into the President's bunker._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

Everyone calm down as they look at James and Davis.

"My Turn?" Davis asked James.

"Yep." James replied.

"So what happen?" Kari asked them.

"Well." Davis continue the story on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Never let Ken drive to the border.<strong>

_The scene starts off with the 2 Humvees the squad are driving on._

_"You lost 'em you imbecile!" Veemon shouted at Ken._

_"I know what I'm doing! This is a shortcut!" Ken replied to the Digimon._

_"'You know what you're doing! You know what you're doing!' If I had a penny for every time you said that, I wouldn't be needing this gold!" Veemon shouted making everyone look at the Dragon Digimon._

_"We're here." Ken replied to them as the Humvees stop._

_"We're Oscar Mike." Ryo said as they exit the Humvee._

_The squad reaches a point overlooking at a border checkpoint._

_"Those are the trucks." James said a looking at the checkpoint._

_"I told you it was a shortcut." Ken retorted at Veemon._

_"They're crossing the border now. Can't follow them anymore." Ryo replied as he look back he notices that Veemon and Ken are gone._

_"Where did those two go?" Ryo asked in panic until Davis meekly point at the border checkpoint._

_Veemon and Ken with Wormmon clinging on his shoulder runs off to the checkpoint while randomly firing his rifle in the air, at that point invading a neutral zone._

_"There's gold in those trucks!" Veemon shouted._

_"Carp that's a neutral zone! Veemon, Ken, fall back!" Ryo shouted through his radio as the checkpoint alarm is now ringing, alerting all the guards there._

_"He can't hear you Sarge. If he could he wouldn't listen." James replied to him._

_"I hate to say this, but we have to go and get him out." Ryo said to the squad._

_"Do we really have to go get them back, I mean have to?" McCord asked him as Ryo looks blankly at McCord._

_"Move out!" Ryo ordered as everyone moves to rescue the idiotic duo._

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

"So, Ken and Veemon had pretty much singlehandedly invade the only neutral zone in the entire war zone. Not the best move..." Davis mused, "But I think they were thinking about the gold than the war."

TK, Yolei and Cody couldn't help laugh Ken the genius singlehandedly invade the only neutral zone.

Kari not understanding look at them in confusion.

"I don't get it." Kari said to them.

"Look at this point." James told her, "A war and a neutral country is in between."

At this Kari laugh at James simplify explanation

"Tell us another one." Yolei manage to gasp out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Your Idea of Fun.<strong>

_"Is this your idea of "fun" Ken?" Ryo asked the Weapons specialist._

_"Well, yeah." Ken replied._

_"May I ask you why?" Ryo asked him._

_"It's fun! I mean big explosions and stuff like that!" Ken replied to Ryo in the most dramatic way._

_"Just shut it Ken! Give me one good reason that I should not send your butt to Jail?" Ryo asked Ken._

_"Well 'cause you love me Sarge. You know, in the plutionic way." Ken answered Ryo._

_"Hunter 2-1 Actual, this is Overlord, over." Overlord asked Ryo._

_"Overlord, this is Hunter 2-1 Actual, over." Ryo replied._

_"I hope you have a very good explanation for that huge explosion Sergeant, over." Overlord asked Ryo for an explosion that can be seen at Mars._

_Ryo look at the wreckage of 12 Fuel truck, 10.000 fuel barrels, 200 Trucks full of ammo and explosive, 13 Tanks and 13 BMPs and finally 3 Scud Launcher and he eyes Ken as the reason, but decides not to tell that to Overlord._

_"We found a Scud Station command but it surrounded by a lot of fuel, ammo and explosives." Ryo lied to Overlord._

_"Just get yourself back to base, over." Overlord said with a sigh._

_"That's fine with me! I was planning on going fishing anyway, over." Ryo said sarcastically._

_"Sure and we'll play golf next." Overlord replied._

_Everyone look at Ryo as he and Overlord banter about vacations._

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Park Basketball court<strong>

"And the Next Day the next thing we know Ryo is of playing golf wtih Overlord Actual." Davis said as everyone at Ken idiotic momments.

"That's so funny." TK manage to said before laughing again.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees as they continue to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Operation Friendship - pt.1

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Whiskey Hotel<strong>

_The Squad starts inside the President's bunker under the East Wing. _

_James and Ryo lead their team up to the South Lawn and make their way to Whiskey Hotel._

_"Hustle up! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Move!" An Australian Digidestined shouted._

_The team reaches the South Lawn where Colonel Marshall is leading a group of Rangers to retake the White House, which is under Russian control._

_"Keep hitting 'em with the Two-Forty Bravos! Get more men moving on the left flank!" Colonel Marshall shouted as Ryo meets up with Marshall, who is overlooking the White House through his binocculars._

_"Sir, what's the situation here?" Ryo asked the Colonel._

_"You're lookin' at the 'high ground' Captain! There's still power in the White House! That means we still have a way to talk to Central Command if we can retake it! Now get your squad movin' up the left flank! Go!" Colonel Marshall Ordered Hunter 2-1._

_"Roger! You heard the Colonel lets move out!" Ryo shouted as he leads his team down the left flank as Machine gun fire and RPGs rain down all over the South Lawn then the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

James, Davis, Gigimon and Demiveemon are waiting for the rest of the team with Cody, Tai and Izzy.

Then Kari and Tk entered the Computer Lab.

"Sorry we're late." Kari said as she stopped in front of her brother.

"Hey don't blame her, it was my fault. I had a hair cut appointment but then I realized I didn't need one." TK laughed.

"Yeah but the thing is you were staring in the mirror for an hour." Kari muttered making James and Davis sweatdrop at the ridicules thought of TK staring at a mirror for hours like a girl.

"Yeah but what about Agumon?" Tai sighed.

"Have him make his own appointment." Tk shrugged making everyone except Tai sweatdrop.

_'Do reptiles even have hair?'_ Was everyones thought.

"Lets go save Agumon." Kari said as she glanced at the redhead boy.

"But where's Yolei?" TK asked looking around.

"She's cleaning her glasses." Izzy said getting up from the computer desk.

"Wow cleaning her glasses… that could take hours their so big." TK sighed making James shake his head at TK thoughts.

"Well then hurry up and go find her already so that we can leave!" Tai finally snapped.

"Okay, okay." TK sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll go too." Cody yelped and followed the blonde out

It was then that TK and Cody came back in with Yolei.

"Yolei there you are." Kari smiled.

"Hey. How're you doing?" the lavender hair girl replied back emotionlessly.

"Yolei we've been waiting for you. Where were you?" Tai asked.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked her.

"We're going to the Digital World, aren't you excited?" her Digimon asked.

"I'm not going." she sighed, making everyone but Davis and James gasped.

"Why not tell us what's wrong so we can help?" Demiveemon asked sadly.

"Oh I can see that you're the last person to turn to if I was in trouble and needed help." Tai frowned.

"Be nice Tai." Kari said walking over to her brother.

"I'm sorry, Yolei. It's just… I'm just worried about Agumon. I don't want to put any of you in trouble so if you feel like you're not up to the challenge then maybe it would be best if you stayed here Yolei. I don't want anyone going if their hearts aren't in it." Tai said as Kari nodded in agreement.

"And if it can make you feel better you can stay do my math homework to keep you busy." TK laughed.

"Now that I've think about it I have some Kendo stick that need to be polished." Cody also said.

"I've got 4000 Assault Rifles that needs to clean." James put it in making everyone sweatdrop at James's chore and how many Assault Rifles he own

"Is it really alright if I don't go?" she asked taking a few steps forward.

"Sure! You can make a day of it, cleaning, working and all those other fun things you love." Izzy said making James, Gigimon, Davis and Demiveemon sweatdrop.

"I think he mean's all the stuff _he_ loves" Demiveemon mumbled from the top of Davis's head with James, Daisuke and Gigimon nodding in agreement.

"…You sure?" Yolei asked.

"What do I have to do, hold up a sign? If everyone says it's alright if you stay then you should stay." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon's right Yolei. If you don't feel like going to the Digital World then I don't feel like it either." her Digimon piped up as everyone going into the Digital World put on their gear.

"Now that that's settled, lets go get Agumon." TK said as Kari nodded in agreement and walked over to the computer screen.

"If everyone else is ready to go then lets get going! Digi Port open!" Kari laughed and disappeared into the screen.

Davis and James nodded to Yolei, offering up an understanding smile before following the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"It's good to have the whole gang back again." Tentomon said as he flew down from a worn down tree.

"Welcome to my tree house… Well it's not much of a tree house anymore since SkullGreymon burned it. Now it's more of a twig house, but it's okay I was going to redecorating anyway." Tentomon stated and James, Davis Guilmon and Veemon sweatdrop.

_'Can twigs be redecorated.' _Was their thoughts.

"We don't care about your tree Tentomon, we're here to stop the Digimon emperor." TK sighed.

"It's really important we stop him. If he keeps getting power like this he could destroy the whole world." Tai said from his spot next to his sister.

"Hey watch it Cody. Be careful." Armadillomon said as Cody almost hit him over the head with his kendo stick.

"I'm sorry but that Ken makes me very angry." Cody growled.

"Yeah me to." Armadillomon yelled out.

"Armadillomon you really need to sort that temper out." Cody gasped as he put down his kendo stick making James, Davis Guilmon and Veemon confuse at the sudden change of attitude.

"How in the Digital World are we going to find Agumon?" Patamon said as Tentomon flew past them.

"Tentomon could help." Davis shrugged.

"That's a good idea." Tai said agreeing with the idea.

"You okay?" Kari asked her older brother has he looked down.

"Tai hasn't been this angry since I popped his football." Gatomon sighed.

"He has got a right to be!" TK stated.

"Well all this standing around is making my paws itch so lets get going." Gatomon moaned as she began to walk.

"Good idea… I'll go see what I can find out and don't touch my tree." Tentomon said before leaving.

"Everything will be okay Tai." Kari said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said shrugging her hand off and walking away.

"Well lets Armor Digivolve." James said to Davis who nodded.

**"VEEMON! ********ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO****… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"**

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO… **Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"**

"Look a Control Spire." TK said looking at the Control Spire

"Something's coming." James growled as a Digimon rushed towards them

"I'm Woodmon and I can't be defeated." the wood Digimon stated.

"Flame Shield." Both Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon yelled rushing up into the air and covering themselves in fire before throwing themselves at the tree-like Digimon sending him into the control spire.

"Ah! Hey I'm being defeated!" Woodmon cried as he slid down into the ground as the Control Spire cracked and fell.

"Wha… what happen?" Woodmon grumbled as the dark ring was destroyed.

"Hey Woodmon do you know where the Digimon Emperor is?" Tai asked.

"Well I don't really know but I think maybe that way." Woodmon said pointing to the right.

"Thanks. Lets go guys!" Tai yelled as they took off in the direction Woodmon had suggested.

"Hey wait a little help here!" shouted Woodmon as Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon help get Woodmon out under from the Heavy Control Spire

"Tai slow down!" Cody yelped as they where now walking up a twisted hill.

"We made it to Rail Town," Tai said wiping his forehead.

"Rail Town?" the other's except James, Davis, Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon repeated.

"Come on guys. Agumon is in this town somewhere so lets go." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

James, Davis, Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon start talking to each other.

"Hey isn't Rail Town the Evacuation Center?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked James back.

"Then why is there a Control Spire." Flamegrowlmon asked this time.

Then the Control Spire fell with an explosion making everyone sweatdrop this time.

"Well that was convenient." TK Said as they kept running to see a busy rail town is filled with Trains being filled with uncontrolled Digimons and Evacuated as Troopermons and Marinemons stand guard with some of the Original Digidestineds there and Cadetmon keeping everyone in line.

"Wow it's like the great migration." TK said as James and Davis went to talk to Rika.

"SITREP." James said.

"Almost every uncontrolled Digimons are evacuate to the safe-zones." Rika said.

"And that control spire was only here to serve as a cover." Renamon said.

WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uh?" Everyone look at the tunnel that head towards the Digimon Emperor controlled zone.

"There's no Trains coming here from there at the schedule." Said Rika as Troopermons and Marinemon take position preparing to shoot.

They saw a train came over to them and an orange dino poked his head out and the Troopermons and Marinemon stand down as the Train crash into the barricade.

"Agumon!" Tai cried and hugged the little orange dinosaur.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon cried. "Owwie!"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tai gasped.

"No you were just hugging my ribs too hard." Agumon joked.

"Tai we should get going," Kari said as Tai put Agumon down gently. "I'm sure Ken will come after Agumon"

"Right" Tai nodded with his crooked grin as Davis helped Agumon onto Tai's back.

"How endearing." sneered an angry, cold voice.

"Huh?" looking up everyone saw the Digimon Emperor.

Then the Troopermons and Marinemon aimed at him.

"Its Ken!" Kari gasped.

"My name is the Digimon Emperor." Ken yelled angrily.

"If you don't like being called Ken now, how about Kenny or Kendall?" Davis snickered

"Or Kenneth, Kenan, Kendrick, Kennedy, or Kensuke?" James added.

"Keenan, Keegan, Kevin, Kelvin or Kayne?" Rika added again.

"Kahn, Kenji, Kenzo, Ken'ichi, or Kenson?" Renamon, Flamedramon and Flamegrowlmon also added making everyone sweatdrop at the amount of names they listed.

"You really don't want to make me angry." Ken yelled.

"So you're the one who hurt Agumon," Tai growled letting his partner down. "You come down here now and tack your medicine like a man."

"You do amuse me so. I can defeat you just as I defeated Agumon." Ken laughed.

"Try it!" Everyone shouted at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Ken. You're the kind of bully that give bullies a bad name." Cody yelled throwing his kendo stick only to have Ken snap it into two with his whip.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better then that little boy." Ken laughed before yelling in shock and duck form the incoming flying bullets.

Everyone turn to Davis, James, and Rika who draw their aimed their rifles when Cody threw his Kendo stick.

"I'm afraid you're bullets won't hurt me." Ken laughed with Davis, James, Minato and Rika sweatdropping at the idiotic reponse.

"Someone get a AT Launcher!" Rika shouted to the Troopermons and Marinemon who one of them ran to get one.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that!" Ken again laughed before slapping his whip down summoning a lot of dark colored dinosaur digimon.

"We're surrounded!" TK gasped.

The DarkTyranmon was going to attack when Tankmons came to the rescue.

"Lets do this!" Davis yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

**"VEEMON! ********ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO****… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"**

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO… **Flamegrowlmon the Blaze of Courage!****!**"**

**"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"**

**"ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… DIGMON! THE DRILL OF POWER!"**

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"**

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO...** **NEFERTIMON! THE ANGLE OF LIGHT."**

The Armored Digimons attacked the DarkTyranamons.

"Attack!" Agumon cried and ran off.

"Agumon!" Tai gasped and ran after his partner.

"So you come back to me Agumon, and look I have a new friendship ring." Ken said holding up the dark spirals before throwing it at the dinosaur.

"Gah!" Agumon gasped as the spiral zipped up his arm.

"You are mine again!" Ken yelled as Agumon bowed down to him.

"Agumon, are you okay?" Tai asked only to have a fireball thrown at him

"Look out!" James yelled and pushed him out the way.

"He's being controlled again." Cody gasped.

"Now, Agumon, Dark Digivolve!" Ken ordered.

**"Agumon Dark Digivolve toMetalGreymon."**

"He looks so different." Kari gasped.

"And mean." TK said.

Then MetalGreymon launch a Giga Blaster at Kari but she was push away by Davis.

The Blast knock Davis out making Flamedramon look at him in worry, MetalGraymon used that to his advantage as he knocked him back and he turned into Demiveemon.

"See ya digi-fools!" Ken yelled as a flying Digimon grabbed MetalGreymon and left

"Agumon no!" Tai cried as he watched his partner's figure get smaller and smaller.

"Hey guys!" called a voice.

Turning around they saw trailers.

"It's Yolei and Hawkmon!" TK gasped.

"And Matt!" Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry about not coming before." Yolei sighed.

"MAN DOWN!" A shout was heard and everybody saw that James is checking an unconscious Davis as Rika calling for a medic and Flamegrowlmon holding an also unconscious Demiveemon.

Then everyone ran to them as the sound of a Blackhawk is heard closing in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Operation Friendship - pt.2

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Operation Hacker<strong>

_"It's been a tough week, gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. There's an evil monster hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, we will write history, gentlemen." Overlord explained to the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion._

_The satellite analyzes two possible locations of Millenniummon: an old fort in the Mountains and an Old D.D.F Vehicle Disposal Yard, or the "boneyard", in the desert._

_"These are the last safe havens left on Earth for Millenniummon and his Generals." Overlord explains as he point it out on the Holographic map._

_"Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once." Ryo mused at the sight._

_"Impossible?" Jun asked her counterpart._

_"Not for the 222nd." Ryo grinned savagely._

_"50-50 chance to take out Millenniummon, eh? Overlod, request permission to take the fort." Jun asked for permission copying Ryo's savage grin._

_"And I will take the boneyard in the desert." Ryo also added with his savage grin._

_"Very well. We will cut off all avenues of escape. This ends now." Overlord nodded at the plan._

_"Strange. I could have sworn we ended this war yesterday." Ryo joked as everyone just chuckle and left to prepare as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Unknown Location A Few Minute ago.<strong>

Four Véhicule Blindé Léger and four Cadillac Gage Commando leaping over a rise in a desert landscape.

The camera shifts to the two Marinemon in the lead VBL, dressed in desert MCCUUs.

"Spirit of Fire, this Blue 6 Actual. We're joining Blue 5 and are en route to the recon patrol's last known position." The Marinemon reports as they catch up to an outfit of five Leopard 2A5s, three M1A2 Abrams and three FV4034 Challenger 2s.

The camera then pans ahead to two members of the recon patrol.

The two seem to have re-established contact, as they radio in to Blue 6.

"Blue 6, Blue 6! We're under attack!" The Marinemon shouted in panic as they flee from an unidentified figure towards a waiting VBL both Marinemons are promptly gunned down by gunfire.

The Passenger gasps as he hears it over the radio.

One recon Marine is shown to have survived and is attempting to crawl away.

He then turns on his back and witnesses an Merc walking towards him and drawing an sword.

The passenger listens intently as screams are heard over the radio.

"What the?" The Marinemon asked in confusion as he look at his driver.

It is revealed that the last remaining patrol member has been killed.

The Merc picks up the carcass, inspects it, lets out a near animalistic snarl.

He then tosses the body aside as additional Merc arrive behind him.

"FOR THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!" The Merc shouted as eleven Mil Mi-28 Havocs rise into the air and charge forward.

An all-out battle breaks out as several CH-47D Chinooks land, accompanied by MH-53 Pave Low, Leopard 2A5s, M1A2 Abrams, FV4034 Challenger 2s, VBLs and Cadillac Gage Commando.

A group of Mil Mi-28 Havocs is shown wreaking havoc upon the Digital Defense Forces air transpots, while several Marinemons are taking cover behind an overturned VBL gun down a Merc using what appear to be SOPMOD M14 Battle Rifles, M16A4/A3 Rifles and M4A1 Carbines.

A Mil Mi-28 Havocs strafes them, hitting one Marinemon and sending him flying into the camera.

The camera then cuts to an over-the-shoulder view of a Troopermon.

Several columns of smoke are seen rising from the destruction.

The camera then flips and pans back revealing four hundred Troopermons standing in front of what appears to another four hundred Marinemons with thousands of Leopard 2A5, Humvees, VBLs and Cadillac Gage Commando.

"This is Battle Group Omega. If they want war, we'll give 'em war!" A Troopermon growled as he look at the battle/Slaughter.

Then four AH-64D Apache Longbows fly overhead joining the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - In Pursuit of MetalGreymon in a UH-60 Blackhawk escorted by 2 AH-64D Apache Longbows.<strong>

Davis's eyes were heavy as he tried to open them, hearing voices around him and felt his head resting on something soft.

His eyes blinked open, seeing a blurred image in front of him that looked familiar, worried grey steel right eye and a dark red left eye looking down at him.

"You OK Ranger?" James asked Davis as he wakes up.

"Davis, I was so scared!" Demiveemon said hugging his chest.

"Yeah. Ugh.. Huh? What happen?" Davis asked weakly.

"You got knock out." James answered to Davis.

"Where are we." Daisuke asked.

"Look out side." James replied as he point at the door.

Now Davis notice that they're inside a UH-60 Blackhawk with 2 AH-64D Apache Longbows flying close by.

"Where are we going." Davis asked confused.

"We're going after Ken." Tai answered.

"Where's Rika." Davis asked again.

"They stayed back to continue evacuations." James answered again.

"Davis, uh... I wanted to say thanks for saving me." Kari said to Davis.

"No problem." Davis replied.

"This is Battle Group Omega. If they want war, we'll give 'em war!" The Radio started to chatter as they started to get near the battle zone.

"This is Blue Force! We are engage with the Emperor's forces!" " This is Battle Group Omega. We're joining the party."

Davis tried to stand up only to fall and caught by James

"Davis no you might be hurt." Kari said her cherry eyes narrowed in worry.

"Yeah you could be hurt Davis." Tai said his blue eyes narrowed in worry.

"No permanent damage I'm find." Davis replied.

They all suddenly got a signal on their devices and saw that there was a new digiegg so they told the Cadetmon to land and they all ran to a crater were they found the crest of Friendship carved into the side of the wall and a black oval shaped object with a lightning bolt shaped blade in it.

"Hey look the crest of friendship." TK said.

"It could be a trap though." Kari said.

"Impossible it got the crest of friendship." Matt said.

"Well pick it up!" James shouted annoyed making everyone jump.

Then TK tried it out.

Then Cody.

Then James.

After was Kari.

And last was Yolei.

They all failed.

Davis was standing off between Matt and Tai, Veemon at his side, watching them all turn red in the face as they tried to lift the heavy egg.

"Well, you're up, Davis." Tai said looking at him.

"Go on, Davis." Matt said.

He nodded and went to go see if he could lift it, but was interrupted by a loud sound that could've hurt everyone's ears if they weren't wearing the Advanced Combat Helmet.

Unfortunately Tai and Matt weren't wearing any Helmets or ear protections so they held their ears, crying out in pain.

Ken was back and had a Flymon with him, Airdramon and MetalGreymon.

Flymon trapped Patamon and TK tried to run and save him, but Davis wrapped his arms around his chest, holding him back from getting hurt and James starts firing his M4A1 all the shot miss but it made them released Patamon.

As MetalGreymon tried to attack them and Ken tried to place a dark spiral on Patamon but James fired burst of shots and hit the spiral Ken held and the one around Flymon just as Garurumon came and saved Patamon.

"Everyone with a Rifle or Carbine Open fire!" Both James and Davis ordered as everyone pullout their HK416, M16A4s and M4A1s they got form Rika and aimed at Ken.

The others all attacked, but Davis felt a headache dropping his HK416 and stepped back from everyone else, holding his head as arrived MetalGreymon and attacked everyone.

Tai rushed over to Davis and wrapped his arms around him as he thrashed around in pain in his arms as MetalGreymon grew closer.

Suddenly the 2 AH-64D Apache Longbows that were escorting them arrive and distract MetalGreymon and Flamegrowlmon attacked MetalGreymon only to be blasted away then Davis gasped as he pulled away from Tai as the pain disappear.

Just then, there was a blue light that shone behind them and the digiegg of Friendship rushed over to Davis, making him smile as he then unlocked its power and Veemon became a new digimon.

**"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….. RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"Let's go save our friend, Matt." Davis said to the blonde as he mounted her partner.

"Right, Daisuke!" Matt said mounting Garurumon.

"Good luck, guys." Tai said as the two bearers of Friendship rushed off.

Davis and Matt worked together and destroyed the spiral, freeing their friend as he reverted back to Agumon and Tai rushed over to hug him as the Emperor Heinz made a getaway, angered and confused about what happened.

"Davis, you did it!" Matt cheered jumping off of Garurumon and onto Raidramon, hugging him and ruffled up his hair.

Davis pullout form the hug and grin.

"RANGERS LEAD THE WAY!" Davis shouted in victory.

"ALL THE WAY TO VICTORY!" Everyone shouted to continue to motto.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - The Marshall's Law

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: This went to hell real fast!<strong>

_The satellite tracks Hunter 2-1 at the D.D.F Vehicle Disposal Yard in the desert._

_"Come in, Dagger 2-1. Do you copy? Does anyone copy?" James asked into his radio as gunfire erupt all around them._

_"They're dead, James. Got shot down." Ryo replied to him._

_"They knew." Ken muttered as he shot a Merc._

_"Nikolai, come in. Do you have our location?" James immediately asked the Russian Digidestined._

_The satellite tracks Nikolai's C-130 inbound to the boneyard._

_"Da. Inbound, James. But I am not the only one. You've got Mercernaries on one side, Millenniummon's soldiers on the other. "Either way, I'll see you on the other side, my friend."_

_The satellite traces the runway of the boneyard where Hunter 2-1 are making their way to be picked up by Nikolai._

_"Head for the rally point! Go! Go! Go! Nikolai! This is Ryo! Be advised, the LZ it hot, I repeat, the LZ is hot!" Ryo shouted as he run towards the runway as they dodge Mercs and Troopmons._

_"Ok, Captain Ryo, I am on the way! Try to get the situation under control before I get there, ok?" Nikolai replied to him._

_"Right, whatever you say, Nikolai! Just get here quick!" Ryo shouted to him as they duck form an RPG._

_They reach a M60A3 Patton and took a breather._

_"Nikolai, where the hell are you?" James asked Nikolai this time._

_"Sand storms around Kandahar, James. I have to fly around them. I am not getting paid enough to crash my plane." Nikolai replied while joking._

_They reach a destroyed plane and comes out of the plane's fuselage and reaches a valley where more shootouts are occurring everywhere as Nikolai's C-130 flies over the scene popping its angel flares as RPGs miss the C-130._

_"Ryo, I am approaching the boneyard. I see you do not have situation under control. Very unsafe to land. It looks like when I was in Afghanistan with the Soviets!" Nikolai shouted at Ryo as he flies away form the missiles._

_"Nikolai! Just shut up and land the bloody plane! We're on our way!" Ryo shouted at him._

_"Вот дерьмо! Нет, мне явно недоплачивают за эту работу! Одни ракеты сколько стоят! Твою мать! Пизда!" Nikolai rant in Russian as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

Davis was at the computer lab with Yolei, Cody and Sora to go to the Digital World to save Biyomon since Sora had gotten a distress signal from her partner.

Sadly, no one could get into contact with Kari and TK, well except for James who told them that he will be coordinating the Digital Defense Force, but David had made sure to go over to their places after the mission and yell at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Digital Defense Force 1st Armored Calvary attach to the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion - Supporting Battle Group Blue and Omega<strong>

Inside a Leopard 2A6 is James being thrown around like a sack of potato even though he's strap to his seat at the commander's sight.

"Target 2 O'clock! Fire HEAT!" James yelled to the gunner

"Firing HEAT!" The Gunner shouted as the Tank rattles from the 120 mm Main Gun Firing.

"Stupid Mine field." James muttered angrily.

"What got him mad?" Asked a Cadetmon Gunner to his loader hearing the muttering in the enclose space.

"It's the mine field." The Cadetmon Loader said to the gunner.

"Target 12 O'clock! Fire Sabot!" James yelled again.

"Firing Sabot!" The Gunner shouted as the Tank rattles from the 120 mm Main Gun Firing.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

"Right let's see where Biyomon's signal came from." Yolei said as she checked the computer.

"There it is."

"Now that we know where she is let's move out." Davis said.

"Here Here." Sora said.

"Alright everyone digiport open!"

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"Wow this sand sure makes my shell look shiny." Armadillomon said.

The group were in the middle of a small sand storm and Davis brought his goggles down from his head, where he usually had them, and put them over his eyes to protect them as he pulled Cody behind her to shield him from the storm.

"Just like Operation Hacker we had to get out of a base in the middle of a sandstorm to you know." Davis said to everyone.

"Really?" Cody asked behind her.

"Yep but then we had to fight our way out." Davis explained as everyone sweatdrop at the end of the explanation.

Then the sandstorm led up as the group progress.

Wow! Check it out," Davis yelped pulling off the goggles he had put on over his eyes as the redhead looked around him. "Look's like the old west!"

"Where's the spire we saw on the monitor?" Cody asked scanning around him.

"I don't see a control tower anywhere." Sora blinked slowly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Yolei asked before everyone started to walk towards the village.

"Where's Biyomon?" Davisasked.

"She shouldn't be too far," Sora mumbled quietly as suddenly music started to play. "Where's that music coming from!"

"It's coming from over there." Cody said pointing over towards one of the many buildings.

"Right!" Everyone nodded and followed the youngest kid.

"Wow it's just a player piano." Davis said as they entered an old bar.

"Yer came to the right place! Yer just sit right where ya are, so says the Mon behind the star!" Said a highly western accented voice.

"Huh?" Everyone yelped and looked around.

"Howdy! Welcome, digi pilgrims, to the safest town west of Sirus. I'm Starmon." Said a voice from behind the bar.

Turning to look everyone saw a starlike Digimon with an old cowboy hat with matching boots.

"Aren't Starmon supposed to be on the moon?" Davis suddenly asked making everyone blink and look at him.

"Ah! Sergeant Davis! It's good to see you!" Starmon shouted.

"Hehe. Oh well we used to a long time ago before the dark masters ha ha... Now, belly up to the boss, so I can welcome you all with a cold mug's welcome milk!" Starmon chuckled as he threw mugs of ice cold milk to everyone.

"Didn't spill a drop, did I? My way of being neighborly to strangers. So, here's to ya!" Starmon grinned with his arms behind his back walking past them.

"You didn't tell us you were famous, Davis." Yolei scolded.

"Well, he is one of the true Original Digidestineds and is a Sergeant at the Digital Defense Force. It's not that surprising when you think about it." Cody said as they all took a seat.

"Honestly, guys, I didn't think I was this famous. It's kinda embarrassing, really to get all this praise." Davis said as he took a sip of the creamy drink.

"At least you're humble about it all. It's good that you don't let this all go to your head and turn into an ego maniac." Sora said with a smile.

"I was just doing my Job." Davis replied to her.

"Uh, Mr. Starmon? Have you by any chance seen a cute little pink bird looking Digimon named Biyomon?" Sora suddenly asked softly.

"Hmm… Did you say Biyomon? That kind of rings a bell. Yep, I've got a feeling I've heard that description before?" Starmon asked turning to the orange head girl before snapping his figures. Wanted posters appeared behind him with Biyomon's picture on them.

"Biyomon wanted? What did she do?" Sora gasped eyes widen running over the Star Digimon.

"That digi desperado is on the run from the Digimon Emperor! But they haven't caught her yet." Starmon nodded his head picking up another mug of milk.

"Well, I hope she's somewhere safe now, but I know I'll feel a lot better when we find her. Sir, maybe you could help find her. We heard she was last seen near here," Sora sighed in relief but Davis wasn't so sure about Starmon.

"You are right about that, ma'am." Starmon laughed happily Davis suddenly notice the Dark Ring hidden under the hat.

"And if Biyomon were in trouble, you'd help her. You being a law mon, I know you'd save her from that Digimon Emperor!" Sora said making Starmon choke slightly.

"...Ma'am, there's something I gotta tell you," Starmon said pulling of his cowboy hat showing a dark ring around his head.

"Huh? He's wearing a dark ring!" Everyone gasped eyes widening except Davis who activate the emergency distress signal.

"We knew it!" Both Davis and Veemon shouted together.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Camp Dragon Nest<strong>

James is drinking Icecold soda after the battle at the desert when the emergency beacon alarm rang.

"Who's beacon!" James shouted entering the tent.

"It's Davis sir." A Cadetmon replied James eyes widened.

"Move it! Now! Now!" James shouted running into a Fast Attack Vehicle as everyone scramble to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Word - Saloon<strong>

"Look's like the jury's still out on Starmon. Think he's a good apple, or a bad one?" Armadillomon asked Cody.

"People are like milk. They can turn bad." Cody sighed.

"You're right! You might think I'm lower than a snake's belly for saying this, but I DO work for the Emperor, and I got orders!" Starmon chuckled as his blue eyes turned red.

"What's the earth reject up to now? Pulling wings off butterflies?" Yolei growled angrily.

"You can bet he's experimenting with something evil!" Starmon laughed as he passed in front of the group "Earth Reject! I'll have to use that at the next company picnic and team building seminar."

The star Digimon turned around to see the group gone. "Well, don't that beat all. Trying to escape" he let out a sign before running after them.

"It's no use trying to high tail it out of here! Time for a weather report. Meteor Shower!" Starmon yelled throwing his arms into the air as rocks started to fall from the sky.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone cried as they were thrown around.

"I've heard of heavy showers, but that was too much!" Yolei hissed in pain as Starmon captured them and put them in jail.

"Ropes really?" Davis deadpan.

"Now you'll enjoy your stay. Here are the rules: No cookies in your cell, no loud music after eight, and no chucking oysters during a month without an 'R'. Enjoy!" Starmon chuckled as he walked away from the bars.

"Sora…." whimpered a voice from behind them.

"Huh? What was that?" the older girl gasped looking around.

"Sora…"

"Biyomon!" Sora gasped running over to the hurt bird.

"I tried to get away, but I just didn't have the strength." Biyomon whimpered as Sora helped her sit up.

"Shh, don't talk. What happened?" She asked softly.

"You just said not to talk, didn't you? I wish you'd make up your mind." Biyomon giggled softly.

"'Kay, you can talk a little." Sora smiled softly.

"When I first came to this town, I had no idea it was under the control of the Emperor. I had been shot down by his flying dragons, and needed food! I was tired, hungry, and very, very thirsty." Biyomon explained softly.

After she explained what Starmon did to her Veemon had got up.

"Vee Head Butt! Oww! I think I used a little too much 'Vee' and not enough 'head butt'…" Veemon whimpered as he fell into Davis's lap.

"Nice try, buddy." Davis smiled at him.

"That wall is as hard as her head, and just as thick!" Cody sighed.

"You said it." Armadillomon nodded in agreement.

"But it should be no problem for you to drill through that wall. Digivolve to Digmon!" Cody yelled.

"I'm too weak to do it." Armadillomon whimpered.

"I forgot we haven't eaten." Cody sighed as his and the other's stomachs growl.

"I could do something if I had food." Armadillomon said softly.

"Well now we just have to wait till James arrive then." Davis sighed making everyone look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - <strong>Digital Defense Force 1st Armored Calvary attach to the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion<strong>**

The quiet Desert is disturbed by the roaring sound of tracks and engines

"Yeeha!" James shouted as he drive the Fast Attack Vehicle through the desert.

Behind him are humvees, other Fast Attack Vehicles, Armored Personnel Carriers and Tanks.

All speeding towards Daisuke's Location.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Jail Cell<strong>

"I'll call my dad! He delivers!" Yolei joked softly.

"But Yolei, we're imprisoned in the Digital World!" Hawkmon gasped.

"You're right! If it's more than 5 miles, there's a delivery charge!" Veemon piped up.

"It was a joke," Yolei sweat dropped.

"I know." Veemon replied.

Suddenly Biyomon looked up.

"What is it Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"It sound's… like a horse," the pink bird blinked as a strange looking Digimon come in through the door.

" I said whoa! Never fear, the protector of justice is here. Holy guacamole! Just who in tar nation are you? Howdy, folks," the Digimon said.

"Deputymon! geeze." Davis groaned.

"You know him?" Sora asked.

"Yes he's a Deputymon, a barrel chested Digimon that shoots from the lip. But, usually he's helpful and harmless," Davis said to everyone.

"Hmm," the purple head girl stared at Deputymon confused for a moment.

"From the look on your faces, I feel like I squashed your favorite hat! What's the story?" Deputymon asked walking up to the bars.

"We got put in the dungeon for no reason by your partner, Starmon!" Armadillomon whimpered out.

"Where's your justice?" Cody asked looking up.

"Yeah, there's no one else in here, just us! So let's see it, where's your dark ring, Deputy?" Veemon growled angrily.

"I ain't got no ring. Nobody controls me, I control myself." Deputymon growled taking off his hat.

"There's no dark ring!" Biyomon gasped.

" Right To, ya varmints!" Deputymon yelled showing them his toes.

"We're sorry to have been no suspicious, Deputymon, but put yourself in our boots!" Yolei signed but gasped as Deputymon stripped naked.

"Here, you see any dark rings now?" he asked.

"Gah! Cover up!" Everyone cried.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Deputymon laughed nervously.

Then Deputymon double takes as he sees Davis.

"Sergeant Davis?." Deputymon asked Davis.

"Wait do I know you?" Davis asked confuse.

"Well sure ya do I was an MP back then Remember!" Deputymon replied happily.

"Oh yeah! You used to play poker with the others!" Davis exclaim remembering the Deputymon Hunter 2-1 used to play with.

"Darnt right you are sarge!" Deputymon said to her happily.

"Uh, Deputymon, are you here to keep us in jail, or to set us free?" Yolei casked.

"No need to fret, lady. Soon you'll be free!" Deputymon laughed as he put on his jeans.

"Yay!" everyone cheered standing up.

"'Course I'm only freeing the girls." Deputymon said.

"What?" Cody blinked.

"I need card players, but not boys, 'cause they cheat." Deputymon sighed looking at everyone behind bars.

"Well can you get James here when he arrive then." Davis asked Deputymon.

"Sure Do!" Deputymon said to everyone making them sigh in revile.

"Move it! Giddy up, doll face!" Deputymon yelled leading the girls to his horse leaving the rest untie.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Defense Force 1st Armored Calvary attach to the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion<strong>

"Over there!" A Troopermon cried as he looks up from his screen the town is directly where the signal is.

Suddenly a green flare flew form a prison.

"Must be Deputymon." James muttered remembering the time Hunter 2-1 played poker with a Deputymon when they were bored.

"LETS GO!" James shouted as everyone charges to the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Jail Cell<strong>

"Well, it's lunchtime. Being a ruthless villain sure works up an appetite! And after lunch, a little nap, so I'll be my mean old self again! WHAT? They're gone!" Starmon gasped coming into the room looking around.

"Deputymon freed the girls. Said boys cheat at cards." Davis pretended sighed from where he was sitting.

"What about you then." Starmon asked.

"I told them I cheat at cards." Davis said.

"I imagine they're enjoying some delicious snacks right about now," Cody whimpered.

"Ooh! I'm going to let that pop gun have it with both barrels! Huh!" Starmon growled angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"Just look at that," Veemon said drooling a little.

"Look at what." Davis asked looking at her partner.

"His lunch." Veemon grinned looking at the package that Starmon had left behind in his rage.

"Yummy. If I can just wrap my lips around that lunch, I can Armor Digivolve!" Armadillomon groaned.

"I've got an idea!" Cody said.

(A Few Minutes Later)

"Almost got it." Cody said with a makeshift lasso from the rope that tied them up when the door burst in and 2 Troopermon Brage in with James and Flamegrowlmon.

"Hey guys." James greed them.

"Hey James can you get that bento box." Davisasked.

"Sure." James replied taking the bento box and giving it to Cody who gave it to the Digimon.

"Come to papa." Veemon grinned.

"Oh boy." Armadillomon giggled.

"Those were just an appetizer, now bon appetite." Cody said to Armadillomon and Veemon.

"Yummy." both Digimon giggled and started to eat.

"You know the quickest way to get out is to dig." Davis said.

"No need stand back." James said as he shoot the lock.

"Hehe," Davis rubbed under his nose, "Now lets get out of here!"

After getting out of the village the boys ran over to where their friends were to see that Starmon had defeated Deputymon "Well, I dropped him like a bad habit. Looks like one down, two to go…"

"Not quite!" Biyomon said giggling.

"What she said." Hawkmon agreed.

"Huh?" Starmon blinked and turned to see a laser pointer pointing into his faces slowly looking up Starmon looked like he had just pee himself.

The entire 1st Armored Calvary and the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion pointed their guns at Starmon including Main Battle Tank cannons with Digmon, Raidramon and Flamegrowlmon.

"Bottom's up." Digmon joked before everyone opened fired against the dark ring and destroying it before Starmon was sent flying by the force of the combine firepower destroying the control spiral from the force of the throw.

"Hey Deputymon you alright?" James asked as Deputymon get up.

"Yep I'm alright." Deputymon replied.

"Good." James said.

"I guess it's time to go." Yolei said dusting herself off.

"Yep you sure you're going to be okay Biyomon?" Sora asked her friend as the armored Digimon turned back into normal.

"I will." Biyomon nodded.

"Okay then. I'll see you next time."They laughed as they disappeared back into their own world.

* * *

><p><strong>Computer Lab<strong>

"Where's TK and Kari?" James asked everyone.

"No one could get into contact with Kari and TK." Sora explained.

"Oh Davis lets shout at them." James said leaving.

"Right James." Davis said following them.

"Should we warn them." Cody said feeling sorry for TK and Kari.

"Nope." Yolei replied before going home.

* * *

><p><strong>ell what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Welcome to your nightmare!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Welcome to hell gentlemen!<strong>

_At a Dark world the 222nd Army Ranger Battalion is fighting in the dark._

_"GRENADE!" A Troopermon shouted in panic as the Grenade explodes._

_"Goddamnit! Let's go!" An American Digidestined shouted._

_"We're on it, six." An African-American Digidestined replied._

_"On station six, standing by." A voice replied as a flare is launch lighting the place._

_Hunter Company move through the trenches, as flashlights lights the trenches and each other._

_"Incoming!" A Troopermon shouted as an artillery barrage started as Hunter Company duck into the trenches._

_"Give me cover! Carp! Infantry coming right at us! AIM! AIM!" Ryo shouted as everyone in Hunter Company aimed their rifles, carbines, machine guns and sniper rifles._

_"Here they come! OPEN FIRE!" James shouted as he fire the first shots as everyone follow._

_The Troopmon charge became a massacre as Hunter Company waste ammo to stop the charge._

_"Fall back! Fall back!" Davis shouted as the Charge doesn't stop and their losing ammo faster than they can kill Troopmons_

_Hunter Company fall back up the hill into some bunkers._

_They meet up with some Troopermons and hold the position._

_"Hold this position!" Ryo ordered as everyone refile their ammo._

_"Man the Guns!" Ken shouted to some of them as they nodded._

_Some of them walks into the bunkers and picks up an mounted M240G/M240Bs or M60s or MG3s or M2A2 Browning to fire at Millenniummon's Army and some of them fires along with their rifles or carbines to deal with them._

_"Come on, you bastards!" "Raarrrgh!" "Come on, bring it on!" "Dammit!" "Hit 'em!" Was everyone's responds as they kept firing._

_"Firing Canister Shot." A voice suddenly said as a Cannon open fire 4 M1A2 Abrams arrive and started to open fire on the charging Troopmons._

_"Take that you bastards!" James shouted in happiness._

_As more flares lights the night as everyone cheers then the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Phone<strong>

"You two dung heads! Next time recharge your D-Terminals! and remember to check them!" Came the respected shout of James and Davis to TK and Kari.

"Sorry." Both of them replied as they look sheepish.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School<strong>

"Students who are late for first period will be responsible for cleaning the gum from the desks after school. Come on kids, chop chop!" The Intercom sounded.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." James said to Davis as they walk to school.

"No kidding." Davis replied as they continue to walk towards the school.

"AAAAHHHHH! STAY AWAY!" They both heard a scream and saw TK being judo throw by Kari surprising both James and Davis.

"Oh TK I'm so sorry!" Kari apologize to TK.

"Thats ok." TK groaned to Kari as he tried to stand up.

"You two ok?" James asked the duo as they come close.

"Yeah I'm fine." TK said.

"I ok just not enough sleep." Kari lied.

"Nice Judo throw by the way." Davis commented as the bell rang.

"Come on guys, you heard the principal! You don't want to scrape gum, do you?" James explained then he and Davis continue to walk to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School <strong>Classroom<strong>**

In the classroom, it was math and Davis was staring blankly at the board to not try and fall asleep.

Math was no one's favorite subject well except for James who is just writing down everything the teacher write at the chalkboard so he wouldn't fall asleep.

James and Davis are getting bored when they felt something familiar looked over to Kari they gasped when they saw her start to fade out of the room.

"Kari." TK suddenly yelled as he, James and Kari stood up.

Gasping, Kari was then pulled out from the horrible world and saw that everyone was staring at the James, Davis and TK who were standing up.

Lack of sleep finally got the best of her as she started to fall to the side, but a girl behind Kari jumped out of her seat and caught her.

"Kari, are you ok?" she asked.

"Kari, maybe you should go to the nurse's office." Hamasaki said

"Can I follow them to make sure she get there?" Davis asked the teacher.

"Yes you may." Hamasaki said.

Nodding and Kari walked out of the room while being escorted by Davis and went out into the halls that were far too quiet and dark than they should have been.

"Man, my head is killing me. Maybe I should have stayed home after all." She said as she walked then she notice that Davis is missing.

"..ri." a voice rang out making them look around.

"Kari?" Davis voice suddenly rang out.

Kari immediately shook her heads to see Davis looking at her concern.

"I think you should go home I'll tell the principal." Davis suggest that sounds more like an order.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Digital Defense Force Headquarters - Dark Ocean Monitor Room<strong>

It's a peaceful day The Digimon Emperor haven't attack when the alarm blare to life.

The Cadetmon on duty immediately check what's going on until his eye widen in fear.

"No." The Cadetmon whispered as at the screen the detector detects a Digidestined signal are at the Dark Ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

The Digidestined had gathered in the computer lab talking before they went into the Digital World.

"So Kari went home?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah she don't look so good." Davis said in worry.

"Weird thing though, in math class it looked like someone was trying to drag them somewhere else." TK said.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Cody asked.

"There was darkness. It was like it was trying to swallow her up." TK said as James and Davis tense when they heard that.

"That's weird." Yolei commented.

The door to the room was then thrown open by a scared Gatomon.

Everyone stared at her and felt immediate worry when they saw the looks of the female's faces.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"It's Kari." Gatomon panted.

TK, Davis and James both tensed up.

"What about them?" Yolei asked.

"She's gone. She just disappeared into thin air." Gatomon yelled.

"That isn't possible." Yolei said as she stood up from the computer.

"Maybe they went to the Digital World." Upamon suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to check." Patamon said.

Yolei nodded and held her D3 up to the computer, but the gate didn't open or even beep at all to acknowledge her.

"OK, something's wrong. Why isn't it letting us in?" she asked as she grit her teeth in frustration

"THEY'RE NOT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD THE DARK OCEAN GOT THEM!" James and Davis finally yelled.

Then the Computer Blare and a E-mail was sent and James open it and read it after reading it he became deadly pale.

Everyone read it and became shock at the massage.

'THE DARK OCEAN IS ACTIVE!'

"TK, Davis, search the beach I'm going in!" James yelled then the Digital Gate open.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Ocean<strong>

Kari walks through the dark world and saw some shadows only to see destroyed Humvees and Tanks

"What the?" She whsipered as some of the Humvees has the number 222

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Digital Defense Force<strong>

After getting into the Digital World and sending TK, Davis , Patamon, Veemon and Gatomon to the Beach the Digidestineds went to look for kari.

Then Jun arrive in full gear.

"Everything is ready." A Troopermon said to James.

"Good." Was James only reply.

"How do we do this then?" The Troopermon asked

"Charge in gunsblazing." James said with a smirk while cocking his M4A1.

"YEAH!" Guilmon shouted to both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba The Beach<strong>

TK and Davis was still looking for Kari along the beach as Patamon, Gatomon and Demiveemon looked around.

It was getting late as the sun set and this just made them get even more worried.

"Oh, where could they be?" TK asked.

"Don't give up. We'll find them somehow." Gatomon said.

TK gave her a grateful smile and nodded while Demiveemon was scanning the area.

"Help us!" someone cried over the winds.

The 5 of them gasped as they looked around.

"That sounded like Kari." TK said.

"But where is she?" Gatomon asked.

"Kari!" Davis called out.

As the 5 stood together, above them were three colored lights that made them look up to see Kari in black and white as she was on her hands and knees looking weak and scared.

"There they are. What is this?" TK asked as he felt the negative energies.

"I'm not sure, but we must go." Davis said as Demiveemon nodded.

"I'm right behind you." Gatomon said.

"I'm with you." Patamon said.

TK nodded as the 5 ran over to the portal and were pulled into it as it closed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Ocean<strong>

They cried out as they landed near a forest that was near the beach where Kari was standing with a group of ringed Divermon.

"We made it." Gatomon said.

"Wow, this place looks like a negative photograph." Veemon commented as he looked around.

_'BANG! BANG!' _Gunfire barks form Davis's M9A1 as Airdramon launches another attack.

Airdramon then swooped down to go attack Davis, but Veemon quickly jumped over to him Vee Head Butt him while Gatomon followed up with her Lightning Paw making the dragon cry out and fly off.

"Veemon, Gatomon. How did you two get here?" Kari asked in relief.

"Kari!" TK called as he ran over.

Kari looked over and gave a smile at the sight of her friends as she ran over waving her hand.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you two." she said as TK stopped next to her.

"Glad to hear it." TK smiled.

Gatomon frowned as she looked over to the lighthouse that was shining out black light and focused her eyes on it.

"Hey, there's a control spire in that lighthouse." She said making the others look over.

"That must be why the light is black." Kari said.

"Then let's destroy it." Veemon said.

"But I don't have my D3 or D-Terminal. This place left them when I was dragged here." Kari said.

TK then went to her own school bag but gasped as he realized it too was missing.

"I had them with me. Mine are missing too. Now what do we do?" He asked.

"Calm yourselves. We'll handle this." Veemon said.

"Right just leave it to us." Gatomon said.

Sharing determined looks, the two digimon ran off at the lighthouse, avoiding the flames blasted at them by Airdramon.

Smirking as they got closer to the lighthouse and Airdramon was on their tails, they dodged out of the way as the next batch of flames were heading at them.

It missed and hit the lighthouse, destroying it.

"That's our mons!" Davis cheered as Kari laughed.

3 lights then rained down from the sky where the spire inside the lighthouse used to be, one being pink and the other 2 blue.

Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon jumped up into the lights respectively as the evolutions took place.

"Gatomon digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!"

"Veemon digivolve to…EXVEEMON!"

"Patamon digivolve to...ANGEMON!"

The boys and girl gasped as they saw the angel that was in color as she glowed with a pink light and a large blue Dragon he was covered in a baby blue light.

"Angewomon, it's been a while." Kari said.

ExVeemon, it's been too long." Davis said.

Airdramon then flew at the two digimon while Angewomon used her Celestial Arrow, Angemon use his Hand of Fate and then ExVeemon used his XV Laser .

Airdramon was soon destroyed by the two combined attacks making the girls cheer as they held hands.

"They did it!" Kari cheered.

"Now this is just a day at the beach." Davis laughed.

The two digimon came over to their partners as the Divermon moaned gaining their attention.

"Who are they?" TK asked.

"Divermon. They called me here to help them." Kari explained.

Nodding, Angewomon held her hand out and shot out tiny arrows from her pointer finger and shattered the rings.

"Nice work, Angewomon." Kari smiled.

Just then, the Divermon transformed into shadow creatures with snake eyes that had been haunting Kari.

"Aw, that's better." Divermon 1 sighed.

"Talk about a red eye reduction." Divermon 4 giggled.

"What is this? You guys called us here to help you and we did." Kari said puzzled

"We weren't trying to call her." Divermon 3 said.

"We wanted you." Divermon 2 said as he grabbed Kari.

"What?" she gasped.

"Let her go!" Davis yelled as he grabbed Kari and then kicked at Divermon 2 then aimed his M9A1 blinding them with the surefire weaponlight.

"You mean you've been terrorizing Kari just to get her?" Angemon snarled.

"Their power." Divermon 2 said.

"A great evil is coming. We need Queens with great power to protect us from it." Divermon1 said.

"Yeah, well to bad. You can suffer yourselves." Davis said as he stood guard in front of Kari with TK in a defensive pose.

"We're not helping you." Kari said.

"But you're outnumber." Divermon 3 pointed out as the rest move to grab them.

Then suddenly a bright light shone on them a UH-60 Blackhawk has arrive shining them with their bright spotlight.

"Divermons this is the Digital Defense Force you are out number surrender now!" James voice was heard from the PA.

Gulimon fired a Pyro Sphere forcing the Divermons back.

Realizing that they lost, the Divermon slowly started to walk back into the black ocean water while Angewomon, Angemon and ExVeemon prepared themselves to attack if they needed to.

"But we thought you would like to be our Queen. We were wrong." Divermon 1 said.

"Prepare yourselves. Darkness will always come after you, Light." Divermon 3 called.

Soon, they were gone.

Kari relaxed and sighed in relief as she felt emotionally drained from what had just happened.

"I'm ready to go home." Kari said.

"Look on the bright side, at least we didn't have to scrape gum off of desks." Davis said with a grin hoping to cheer her up.

Kari just chuckled at that.

The Blackhawk lands and the doors open as everyone flies back to the portal.

After landing they went back to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Lab<strong>

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Cody and Yolei were all in the lab talking about what had happened to Daisuke and Kari.

"I couldn't find her anywhere." Matt said.

"I checked with her parents, but they haven't seen her." Tai said.

Sora had her hand clenched over her heart as she wondered where the girl could have gone.

"Hey, the computer." Yolei gasped.

"The Digigate is back online." Izzy said.

Everyone gathered around it when Kari, Davis, James, TK, Patamon, Gigimon, Demiveemon and Salamon came flying out of the computer, Tai catching Davos as Demiveemon clung to his head in panic while Matt caught Kari while Salamon landed on his head while James landed on the floor with TK, Patamon and Gigimon on top of them.

"See! I knew she was in the Digital World." Yolei said.

"But how?" Matt asked as he and Tai set the girls down.

"It wasn't the Digital World. We were in a completely different world that was filled with darkness." Kari said as she held Salamon.

"What? What happened?" Tai asked in worry.

"What happened was Veemon and Gatomon digivolved normally, we beat an Airdramon and Kari nearly became the Queens of some evil digimon." Davis said.

Everyone gave him confused looks while Izzy shook his head as he brought out the bag he found that belonged to Kari and handed it over.

"As long as you're both safe and explain this further later on." He said.

"Just one thing." Said James.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"GET OFF OF ME TK!" James yelled making TK jump on his brother's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - The Samurai of Sincerity

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Chemical Warfare<strong>

_Report "CHEMICAL ATTACK ACROSS SERVER CONTINENT; Chemical weapons used in coordinated attacks across Server Continent. CHEMICAL ATTACK IN WESTMINSTER; A 'dirty bomb' explodes in London."_

_"At 6:22 Greenwich Mean Time, chemical attacks were triggered across Server Continent." A Reporter reports._

_One of the chemical attacks is located in London; 'Chemical attack, Central London, 4M contamination radius.'_

_"I repeat: Downing Street is within the contamination radius, over!" A Marinemon shouted in panic._

_Many of the Server Continent cities and their intelligence defenses go offline as a result of the chemical attacks._

_"It's been called the worst terror event in history." A Reporter reports._

_The Local Garrison HQ is located in Paris._

_The Garrison commander sends a distress video feed._

_"This is French Garrison HQ. My men are dead or dying! I've been exposed!" The Garrison Commander a French Digidestined cough._

_The satellite locates Ramstein A.F.B., DDF Airforce Server Continent Headquarters in Germany._

_"This is Ramstein! We're under attack!" A German Digidestined shouted._

_"Roger we are aware of the gas attack and are sending decon units your way." Overlord replied._

_"Not the gas! We're under attack by Millenniummon's ground forces!" The German Digidestined shouted._

_"Say again, Ramstein. What ground forces?" Overlord asked._

_The satellite tracks the entire Millenniummon army from an unknown location moving in all across the attacked Server cities._

_"The entire Millenniummon army! Request immediate assistance!" The German Digidestined shouted in panic._

_A video feed shows a tank moving into Paris and more video feeds of the army invading Sever._

_"Eyewitnesses are now reporting Russian tanks rolling down the Champs-Élysées." A Reporter report._

_"This was no act of terrorism. The attacks were intended to cripple our defenses and pave the way for an invasion. We need to hit them now with everything we've got." Overlord growled in anger._

_Somewhere in Digital Paris, Ryo, James, Ken, McCord and Davis are being dropped off on a rooftop from their Little Bird. _

_The helicopter emerges from a cloud of green toxins. _

_They are wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the chemicals which are still spilling from the attacks the previous day. _

_In the skies, transport planes are parachuting DDF reinforcements to help the local garrison._

_"Any station, any station, this is ODA 595. All civilians at The Louvre are dead. Requesting decon units and medivac." ODA 595 report in._

_"595, this is Overlord actual. Negative. All DDF forces in Paris are engaged. Triage the civilians and move your team upwind of the plume." Overlord replied._

_"This area's still dirty from the chemical attack. Keep your masks on." Ryo explained as the screen turns white._

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Odaiba Middle School <strong>Computer Lab**

Izzy is pacing around, he appeared to be talking to himself.

" I just don't get it. We've never been able to travel to the Digital World without our digivices or D3's, but Kari did! But not only did she not have her D3 with her, she was transported there without using any gate! There must be something special about Kari that we're not aware of, and to top it off there were the two mystery Digimon that saved her." the redhead mumbled before a loud beep from the computer attracted his attraction.

"Huh? An email. It's from Yolei, 'There's a dig egg nearby. We're going to keep cooking.' Going to keep cooking? Well, whatever you're making, be sure and save me some! … 'Sorry, it was a typo. We're going to keep looking.' That sounds good. There are no control spires in that area, so feel free to take your time." Izzy smiled as just before something popped on screen.

"Huh? A Dig port has opened in America! Hey wait, Mimi lives there! But it's not even morning there, yet. I can't call her... I know, I'll send her an e-mail." Izzy grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

A TPz Fuchs (_Transportpanzer Fuchs/Armored Personnel Carrier Fox)_ is driving through an open grassland field in the digital world.

Inside are the Digidestineds and their Partners all getting hungry.

"Is anyone else starving?" Armadillomon asked from the open hatch on top.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we should take a break." Gatomon said as her stomach hurt from hunger.

"But we're very close to finding the new digiegg." Yolei pointed out.

"When we find that digi egg, I'm going to eat it." Armadillomon said.

"So long digi egg." Cody laughed.

"You'll do no such thing and besides your cholesterol's too high." Hawkmon stated.

Kari giggled as Gatomon gave a sour look while Veemon sighed.

"There's a diner up ahead you know." James said from the front of the driver seat making everyone squeeze to the front.

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT NOW!" James and Davis shouted because their both in front making everyone went back to the troop compartment.

"We're here." James said as the APC stopped in front of the diner making everyone ran into the diner except for James and Guilmon who is still on the roof.

"Welcome, I'm Digitamamon. Would you like to sit in the digivolve, or the non digivolving section?" a large egg digimon with a crack that reveal two yellow eyes and green dinosaur legs sticking out asked walking over to them.

"Anywhere would be fine." Yolei smiled.

"Right." the egg Digimon nodded and led them over to a few chairs.

After eating their food everyone was full.

"What does our bill come to?" Yolei asked taking her purse out.

"Eighty seven Digi dollars, plus tip." Digitamamon said as he glanced at the screen and then back the purple haired girl.

"Huh?" Yolei blinked in confusion.

"What's the matter? Don't you have any money?" Digitamamon asked a little angry.

"We don't have Digi dollars, but we've got plenty of money!" Yolei gasped showing him the money.

"Forget it!" Digitamamon growled knocking the money out of her hand.

"Huh? But our money is just as good!" Yolei gasped.

" Since the Dark Masters were defeated we only accept digi dollars!" Digitamamon said glaring at her.

"What's the problem?" Asked TK as he and the others walked over to her

"The lunk headed waiter won't take our money!" Growled Yolei as she turned to the others.

"I think you kids are trying to skip out on the bill." Digitamamon accused.

"I told you, we have $87." Yolei said.

"Only digi dollars or the Digi Express card." He said.

"That's it. I'm not gonna recommend this restaurant to anyone." Yolei said with her temper rising.

"Good! I don't want any Human World deadbeats in here. No wonder the French detest tourists." Digitamamon said as Yolei was nearly growling at him with a clenched fist.

"Now are you going to work off your bill, or do I have to call a cop?" Digitamamon asked.

"I think I've heard something like this before." TK said.

"If we work here, we'll be late getting home." Cody said with Armadillomon sitting on his head.

"THEN CAN YOU CALM DOWN!" James and Davis yelled together making them jump.

"No, this lunk head won't take our money." Yolei hissed out.

"Because you don't have any digi dollars!" Digitamamon yelled.

"OK, everyone calm the heck down!" Davis said waving his hands in a peaceful manner while the others watched.

"We have digi dollars." James said making everyone look at him.

"You do?" The others asked.

"We're in the Digital Defense Force of course they pay us it's our job for crying out loud." Deadpanned James to them as they chuckle nervously at the explanation.

"That's a relief." Patamon sighed

"Leave it to Davis and James to always save the day." TK smiled as the boys checked the price of the food and pulled out 87 Digi dollars while James handed his 13 Digi dollar for the added tip.

"Here, $87 digi dollars plus tip." Davis said pleasantly.

"Thank you. How kind." Digitamamon said as he accepted the money

"My, that was a close call." said a voice from behind them

The group turned around to see a blond boy in a light and dark green shirt.

" How sweet! Prince Charming!" Yolei gasped her face going dark red and her eyes turn into hearts.

"Who are you?" Kari asked right off the bat.

"This is Michael. He's a friend of mine I brought with me from America!" said a sweet voice as a female popped up next to Michael.

"It's Mimi!" everyone gasped.

"Oh, Mimi, it's so good to see you again!" Yolei smiled with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here in the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Izzy sent me an e-mail saying that there was a Digiport open in America. I thought it would be a great opportunity to come see everyone!" Mimi said taking a few steps forward.

"And since Michael's a good friend, I thought I'd bring him along!" The pink haired girl said as she waved her hand in Michaels direction.

"And I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine!" Mimi's Digimon Palmon said as she walked in with a fish like Digimon.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Betamon!" it purred at them blushing.

"Is it alright for you to be here, Palmon?" Kari asked softly.

"What about the area you were protecting?" Davis agreed making the brunette blush.

"Tentomon said he'd watch it for me if I brought him back a souvenir t shirt!" Palmon said waving her hand around.

"I don't understand something, Mimi. How are you able to bring Michael to the Digital World?" Yolei aske

"If he has a digivice, then he's a Digidestined." Davis sighed.

" Right! And his digivice is the same as mine and the others'!" Mimi explained to everyone.

"Another one from Uncle Sam." James said sarcastically.

"Yeah not another war junkie James." Davis playfully added.

"Hey I resent that Davis." James said playfully glaring at Davis.

"Well most of them are Army, Marine, Navy or Air Force James." Davis explained.

"And the rare Spec Ops and the occasional Police officers Davis." James added.

"Delta Force, Green Berets." Davis started to list.

"Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command, Marine Force Recon." James continued Davis's list.

"75th Rangers, Navy SEALS." Davis continued to list.

"Air Force Combat Control Teams, Pararescuemen." James still continue to list.

"Texas Ranger, Highway Patrol Officers." Davis still continue to list.

"SWAT, FBI SWAT Teams." James continue to list.

"Ok, ok we got it most of the original Digidestineds Parents is either military or law enforcement." Yolei intervene before the list got any longer.

"Well yeah, that's the simple part of it." James said to everyone who sweatdropped at the list.

"So he became a Digidestined in America at the same time our original group did in Japan." Mimi said.

"Tell us, Michael. Are there anymore Digidestineds in America?" Davis asked from his place next to the James.

"And tell us how you became a Digidestined in the first place." Cody said.

"And tell me you're single!" Yolei giggled as James, Cody and Davis looked at her in confusion.

"All I know is everything happened four summers ago when I first saw Gorillamon in New York. I thought it was simply another ape climbing the Empire State building." Michael said.

"Oh yeah, it's like the last time King Kong came to New York." James nodded making everyone sweatdropped at James's remarked.

"That's the same time Myotismon was taking over Tokyo." TK said.

"TK's right." Kari said.

"My, that's strange. I wonder if that means we all had an encounter with the digimon at the exact same time." Michael said.

"It's possible. That's when I was on that airplane that had to make an emergency landing in the water. I didn't know it then, but that's when I saw my first digimon." Cody said.

"I wish I could say that summer was as terrifying for me as it was for all of you guys, but it wasn't because nothing happened. Although, I did send a bunch of e mails during the battle with Diaboromon." Yolei said.

"So then everyone was involved somehow." Mimi said.

"It's like we're all connected." Palmon said.

"Wait a minute!" TK gasped standing up in his seat.

"Now I remember where I saw him. He used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen. He made Matt and Joe work in the kitchen here. He got really mad when Matt asked if he could get half priced on his meals." He said as Digitamamon walked by them.

"I can't believe you used to be one of the bad guys." Yolei said to the digimon who was blushing in shame.

"Alright, I admit it. I was a rotten egg, but that was in the past. After the Dark Masters were all defeated, I knew I had to break out of my shell. I've become a whole new mon." Digitamamon swore.

"We're all very proud that you changed your ways." Kari smiled at him with her fellow pink lover.

"Don't you feel a lot better about yourself?" Mimi asked gently.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of nice making an honest living." Digitamamon said.

"It seems to me you're still one of the bad guys after the way you treated me." Yolei said.

"Yolei, he thinks that we aren't going to pay just do that to other restaurant owners they'll do the same." James sweatdropped.

"Come on, Yolei. Everyone gets a little cranky. He says he's changed, I believe him." Mimi said in defense of the egg digimon.

"I guess you're right." Yolei sighed.

"Sometimes it's easy to get cranky with you." TK said making Davis and James chuckle.

"I feel pretty bad about how I treated you last time." Digitamamon said sadly making Yolei look at him thoughtfully, trying to figure.

"It's OK, Digitamamon. I'm sure you're not a total loser anymore." She said.

"Huh? I don't want your pity." He glared.

"Relax, don't get upset. She was just trying to make you feel better, right Yolei?" Mimi asked trying to be the peacekeeper.

"Uh, yeah." The lavender haired girl said.

"You're right, I'm sorry. My brain's been scrambled lately. I've got to look at the sunny side. I've got my job, I've got my health and someday I might even have friends." Digitamamon smiled.

"You know, Mimi, I admire you because no matter who you meet, you bring out the best in everyone. You're really special." Michael said smiling at the girl.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Mimi." Kari teased.

Yolei frowned at that in jealously at how Mimi, Kari and Sora seemed to be the ones to attract all of the guys.

Just then, the ground shook making everyone cry out in shock as they all ran outside to see what the cause was.

"Over there." Davis pointed to the trees across the lake.

"It's Gorillamon! Gorillamon was the digimon I saw in New York. Watch out for his Energy Cannon attack, it'll drive you bananas." Michael said.

"He's got a dark spiral." Yolei pointed out the black interlocking rings on the gorilla's arm.

"I thought that the dark spirals only work on Ultimate level digimon." Davis said in confusion.

"If they can control Champion level digimon too, then there might be different kinds." Cody said as Gorillamon aimed his cannon at us ready to fire it off.

"Energy Cannon!" Gorillamon yelled shooting out a beam.

"Heads up!" TK yelled as Digitamamon jumped out and took the hit for them getting blasted far off away from the group.

"Digitamamon!" Mimi cried in worry.

"We need to get the spiral off and fast." Davis said as he held her D 3.

"Yeah!" James shouted as he held her D 3.

"Please, allow me to handle this." Michael said stepping up beside him as he pulled out his own digivice.

"OK Betamon?" he asked his partner.

"OK." Betamon chirped as the digivice glowed green along with the little guy as he dived into the water.

**"Betamon digivolve too…SEADRAMON!"**

A large sea dragon emerged from the water after the evolution was over.

"Now that they're in the water, Seadramon will win!" Michael said happily as Seadramon attacked only to have the ape hit him in the head.

"He's in trouble!" Michael gasped.

"Okay, Palmon, you'd better digivolve and help Seadramon!" Mimi gasped loudly.

"Ready when you are! Palmon digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Light Speed Jabbing!" the large green cactus Digimon attacked the spiral setting Gorillamon free.

"Togemon, you did it!" Mimi cheered.

" Victory, at last!" Michael grinned.

"Sorry we were so rough, but we had to get the Dark Spiral off of you. You should be safe now, but stay away from the Digimon Emperor!" Mimi said softly to the ape Digimon before the Digimon left rubbing his head.

"Without that Dark Spiral, he doesn't seem like such a bad little monkey, after all!" Palmon laughed.

"I don't think any Digimon is born evil, but when they get those dark spirals on them, they can't control their actions," Mimi smiled sadly.

"How do you get them?" Michael asked confused.

"Remember when I told you about the Digimon Emperor? He captures Digimon and makes them his slaves!" Mimi sighed looking at the blonde.

"I don't get it. Why would a young kid want to take over the Digital World when he could be playing polo or practicing the violin?" Michael said tilting his head.

"It's a hobby for him." Davis shrugged.

"Do you want to know what my hobby is, Michael?" Yolei asked dreamily.

"Boys don't count, Yolei." Davis teased making the girl pout at him.

"Who asked you? Hey! Where's Digitamamon?" she asked making everyone all look around.

"He tried to protect us and now he's gone. He could be all alone somewhere scared and hurt." Mimi said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Kari and I will go off and look for him." The child of Hope said making their partners nod.

Soon enough the two were taking off on the backs of their armour Celestials to go look for Digitamamon.

"I'm sure they'll be able to find him in no time." Mimi smiled to her American friend.

"I hope so." Michael then gasped making everyone look over as a large egg rolled over to them.

"Is this fast enough?" the egg asked.

"Digitamamon! Are you OK?" Mimi asked relieved.

"Yes, no thanks to you." He answered.

"We're so glad you're back." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well, don't be because now I'm going to make you pay." Digitamamon said opening his eyes to reveal that they were red.

"Who wants to be destroyed first?" he asked.

"But Digitamamon, we're your friends." Mimi cried running over to him.

"Ha!" he scoffed.

"You tried to protect us." Mimi said.

"Mimi!" Yolei called making the pinkette stop.

"Careful, he's acting differently now." She warned the older girl.

"You're egg actly right. Before I was soft and runny, but now I'm hard boiled." Digitamamon said glaring at us.

"I knew it." Yolei said with her fists clenched.

'BOOM!' An explosion hit Digitamamon pushing him back.

Everybody saw James with his M4A1's M203 smoking.

"Why did you shoot him!" Yolei yelled at James.

"Concussion Grenade his fine." James said calmly loading another Grenade.

The smoke clear to show that Digitamamon is fine and ready to attack.

"Nothing can penetrate my shell and when I pouch my enemies with my Nightmare Syndrome attack, their minds get cracked." He said.

"Look out, Mimi!" Michael yelled.

"Well, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding out her D 3.

**"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve tooo...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"**

Hawkmon gasped as Digitamamon lunged at Mimi so the hawk Digimon flew in front of her only to be hit.

"I better help!" Armadillomon yelled.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled.

**"Armadillomon: Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve tooo...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"**

"None of are attacks are working" Digmon said after he tried to attack Digitamamon but failed to penetrate his shell.

"Wait! You leave Digitamamon alone right now!" Mimi said hand on hip.

"Why?" Halsemon asked.

"Digitamamon, listen. You're being controlled by something evil. Remember what you said to us in the restaurant? That you're not like that anymore!" Mimi said.

"I'm not being controlled by anything! The one in the restaurant was a fake, this is the real me!" Digitamamon hissed at the pink haired girl.

" I refuse to believe that!" Mimi yelled as the others ran over to her.

"That's your problem!" Digitamamon muttered.

"Mimi, stand back! Let us attack him!" Yolei yelled.

"No! I'm sure if I just talk to him, he'll come around!" Mimi said softly.

"But Mimi, he's evil!" Yolei gasped.

"Yeah, let's scramble that egg!" Veemon declared looking up at Davis who shook her head.

"I agree with Mimi." she said shocking everyone.

"I don't understand Mimi and Davis. Why are they doing this? Digitamamon isn't even our friend." Yolei thought,

"Think back to the restaurant. Remember when you said one day you hoped to have friends?" Mimi yelled.

"Well, today is that day, because we're your friends!" Davis agreed.

"Friends? No! That was just a trick so you'd let your guard down! Just like when I said forget the bill! Which reminds me, you still owe me 87 Dig Dollars!" Digitamamon hissed.

"Technically we already pay remember." James pointed out making Digitamamon facefault.

"I don't care how rough and tough you try to act on the outside...deep down inside, I know you're not evil!" Mimi said as the redhead beside her nodded in agreement.

"Quit trying to butter me up! What do I look like, a piece of toast?" Digitamamon hissed angrily.

"Stop acting like you don't want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to protect us!" Mimi said

"You think I'm pretending?" Digitamamon grumbled before head butting Mimi to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Yolei asked Mimi while Daisuke and James was having their little reunion with the Toucanmon.

"I'm fine. He didn't mean it." Mimi grimaced while getting up.

"Huh?" Yolei gasped.

"Please, Yolei, don't hurt him. I know you can get through to him." Mimi explained.

"But...he's a phony!" Yolei gasped.

"It doesn't matter. Talk to him" Mimi said softly.

"It won't be easy, but I'll try." Yolei sighed.

"That's so sad." whimpered a Toucanmon.

"Still have too soft a heart." James grumbled as the bird Digimon huffed at him.

"Oh, so you want a piece of me?" Digitamamon mocked as Yolei growled. "You think you'll do better than her?"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth!" Yolei hissed turning around to look at the egg Digimon.

"Digitamamon, you're the rudest Digimon I've ever met! At first, I thought you were just an obnoxious waiter looking for a tip. And, when you told us you had a change of heart, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But, when you pushed Mimi to the ground that was absolutely the last straw! All she was trying to do was make you her friend, and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her without any cause! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body, and you couldn't see that! Well, I want you to know I will not tolerate that kind of behavior any longer!" Yolei hissed as she walked up to the Digimon.

"You're one to talk! You want to be friends, and then call me a phony! You're the phony!" Digitamamon shoot back at the purple haired girl.

"Okay, I admit it. I have a problem judging people by my first impressions of them. I see a cute guy, and I instantly fall in love! I never stop to see what kind of person he might be. He could be really cool like James, or a real jerk!" Yolei said looking at him

"Huh?" James blinked at the mention of his name as Veemon and Guilmon run over to them.

"From now on I'm going to be as sincere with people as I possibly can!" Yolei yelled as a light lit up from the ground.

An object flies up from the light to hover in front of Yolei. "Was it something I said?"

"It's the new Digi egg!" Cody gasped eyes wind.

"It has The Crest of Sincerity on it!" Mimi gasped staring at the weird looking egg.

"Careful!" Davis warned.

"It must have responded when Yolei started talking so sincerely about her feelings!" Cody said.

"I guess she sincerely thinks I'm cool…I never noticed." James blinked.

"What? How can you NOT notice?" Guilmon asked.

"How come you never told me?" James growled as Guilmon chuckled nervously as Davis and Veemon laughed.

"It's my second. I've got two digi eggs." Yolei said.

"Then let's use it." Halsemon said making his partner nod as he turned back into Hawkmon.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"** Yolei cried.

**"Hawkmon armour digivolve tooo…Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity!"**

"I am Shurimon. As Hawkmon, I used the digi egg of Sincerity to armour digivolve. My Double Stars attack is double trouble." He said as he used his attack on Digitamamon, but couldn't break the shell.

"Not even you can penetrate my shell. Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon yelled as this black creature thing shot out at Shurimon.

"Protect Yolei. I'll take care of Digitamamon." Shurimon said as he jumped up into the battle

"Don't let it get through!" Digmon said as he jumped in front of the attack and blocked it.

"What's he looking at?" Digitamamon asked.

"I see the dark spiral. It's inside his shell." Shurimon said from the sky as he used his Double Stars, a huge ninja star hitting him inside the shell.

"Hey, watch out! You almost hit me in here!" he yelled.

"Pegasusmon, Nefertimon. Get him." Shurimon said as the Celestials appeared.

"He's trying to get away!" Kari yelled.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." TK said as their partners used their Golden Noose, tying the digimon up.

"Now to take care of that dark spiral." Shurimon said as he used his attack again and destroyed the spiral, making Digitamamon cough out the black pieces of the spiral.

"He coughed up the spiral!" Yolei said as the Syndrome faded away.

"That egg is over easy." Yolei said pumping a fist.

A Blackhawk arrive with the Red Cross Symbol and 2 Troopermons drop down.

"They're here." James said as the Troopermons went to check Digitamamon.

(A Few minutes later)

"He's waking up." Mimi said as the group stood around Digitamamon.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up.

"You had a dark spiral in you." Mimi smiled softly at him.

"Oh, you saved me." He said.

"Actually, Yolei was the one." Mimi said looking at her new successor of Sincerity.

"What do you mean it was me?" Yolei asked as Digitamamon stood up and walked over to her.

"I want to thank you, Yolei." He said.

"Huh?! Well, there's no need to thank me, but I do want to apologize for those things I said about you earlier." She said.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." He smiled at her.

"From now on, I promise not to judge a book by it's cover." Yolei swore.

"And I promise not to put all my eggs in one basket." Digitamamon said.

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway, Mimi, thanks to you, I'm gonna be totally honest with people. Especially boys and I won't be friends with then just because they're cute." Yolei said.

"Great, then neither will I." Mimi smiled not seeing this weird yellow digimon sneak up on her and poke her shoulder to gain her attention.

"Oh, Mimi!" he sang as a pink mouse popped up on his head as she looked at them.

"If you don't care about looks, how'd you like to go on a date with me?" yellow dude asked making her glare at him.

She then gave him one hard punch, making all of the others gape as he sailed across the lake.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NOOOOO!" he yelled.

"Ooh, now I know what to do when someone asks me out on a date." Yolei gushed.

"Man I thought Rika can punch hard." James muttered to Davis.

"Me too." Davis muttered back.

"Well Michael, it was nice meeting you. I hope we'll get to see you again soon." Davis said as he shook hands with the teenager.

"Thanks, I feel the same way. Mimi's always telling me stories about how great all of you are and now I know it too first hand." He said.

"Oh, before I go. There's one thing I wanted to do since I got here." Michael said as he stepped closer to Yolei.

"Yolei, I want to ask you something." He said holding out his hand to her as she looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?" he asked her.

She was quiet for a bit, then smiled happily at him as she took his hand.

Then, Michael, Betamon, Palmon and Mimi left to go back to the portal to return to New York.

"Goodbye, Michael! Friday night's good. Or any other night works too." Yolei giggled as she waved them all off.

The Digidestineds entered James's Fuchs and continued on back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Trouble in little Edo!

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: RUN!<strong>

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Hunter 2-2. What's your status, over?"_

_"Bravo 1, it's good to hear you. We're at the hotel waiting for extraction. What's your ETA?" Ryo asked._

_Before Jun could reply, machine gun fire ripped the hotel's lobby and the only thing he could hear at the other end of the radio was gunfire. _

_Everyone from Hunter 2-1 got their heads down and took cover behind anything solid they could find. _

_Confused about what was going on, Jun took the radio and asked Ryo for clarifications: "Hunter 2-1, what the hell was that? What's going on?"_

_"Hunter 2-1 to Hunter 2-2. We are at the hotel, but we've got a BTR firing at us from the main street in front of our position. What's your ETA, over?"_

_"We'll arrive on scene in less than 5 minutes. Please hold on!" Jun replied._

_"Try to double-time it now!" Ryo finished before he switched communications with the AC-130U gunship: "Valkyrie, this is Bravo 1. We're in the hotel, but we're taking heavy fire from enemy armour on the Street from the West. Where are you?"_

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya's Residents<strong>

"Hahahaha!" A tall redhead girl blinked and looked around before turning towards the apartment's bathroom before giggling.

"Davis and Demiveemon." the girl smiled before getting a glass of orange juice.

"Demiveemon, hold still! I still have to clean the dirt off your toenails! What have you been doing, tap dancing in a frying pan? Quit moving around so much!" Davis laughed holding up his blue partner how was struggling around.

"I can't help it!" Demiveemon giggled in Davis hands.

"At least let me wash under your arms. You don't want to stink, do ya?" Davis asked tilting his head with a playful smile on his face.

"Not under my arms! That's the worst! Can't I just be stinky?" Demiveemon asked as he burst out laughing.

"No way! All my girlfriends will think that smells coming from me!" Davis laughed making a fake hurt gasp but that only made Demiveemon giggle more before the blue Digimon jumped onto the redhead and started to tickle him.

"Hey, no fair, I'm supposed to be washing you! Stop, I'm going to bust a gut in a minute! It's going to be ugly!" Davis full out laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinnach's Residents<strong>

"And Done." James said as he finished field stripping his final rifle.

"How do you keep count Jamesmon?" Gigimon asked his partner.

"You know what I don't even remember how." James said while in a thinking pose making Gigimon facefault.

"Well I think I'm going to make some song." James said to Gigimon as he put back his HK416.

* * *

><p><strong>Inoue's Residents<strong>

And now for a news update. Ken Ichijouji, boy genius reported missing for the past 2 months, has still not been found. Some believe that he plotted his own disappearance, and are continuing their investigation, even though they have no solid evidence so far." said a brown haired man on T.V. Yolei leaned in closer but gasped as the screen turned off.

"Dad! I was watching that!" Yolei cried.

"Dads have dibs on the remote, especially when it's your bedtime." her father chuckled holding the T.V. remote. Yolei sighed as a brunet boy came in and tripped over the small pink bird head next to the girl.

" Pick up your toys! I almost fell on my butt!" the boy groaned.

"Looks like my space has been invaded!" Yolei huffed and picked up her Digimon and leaved for her bedroom.

"My brother is getting on my nerves. Let's go to the Digital World tomorrow." Yolei read out loud as she e mailed the others.

"Yolei's brother needs us!" Cody sent back to her making her growl before she notice Kari send a laugh out loud.

"Make sure you guys get lots of sleep! You'll need it to fight the Digimon Emperor!" TK send back.

"THEN SHUT UP!" James sent to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Motomiya's Residents<strong>

Reading the email Davis laughed and shook his head while he claimed into his bed with DemiVeemon

" Hmm...Better snooze!" Davise said sleepy.

" Or we'll lose!" Demiveemon joked.

"…"

(Next Morning)

"…"

"Wake up!" called a voice.

The redhead groaned and opened her eyes to see Demiveemon on his chest smiling cutely the next morning.

"Good morning." he giggled and avoided Davis's hand before hopping away.

Davis groaned and turn to look at the clock "Aww Demiveemon! It's 6 in the morning!"

"Hehe you forgot already? …We have to meet to gang." Demiveemon giggled hopping around as Davis sat up and watched with a sleepy gaze.

"Did Jun give you coffee again?" Davis asked as he stood up.

"Nope…I took it a sip when she wasn't looking." The blue Digimon giggled with his hands on his cheeks as they turned bright red. "Yummy coffee!"

"Lets go." Davis sighed after he got changed.

"Yay! We go fighting." Demiveemon giggled as he climbed up to his perch on Davis's head.

When the elevator arrive James is standing inside with 2 cups of cocoa and Gigimon on his backpack napping.

"Good morning Davis." James greeted while giving him cup of cocoa.

"Good morning James." Davis said while taking a sip of his cocoa to wake himself up.

"It's about time, Davis, Let's get going!" Yolei said waving as the 2 friends come down the hill with Demiveemon.

"I'm kind of worried. The Digimon Emperor's started to move faster!" TK said as they entered the school computer room.

* * *

><p><strong>Odaiba Middle School Computer Kab<strong>

"I know one thing. He's not afraid of us or he wouldn't keep fighting after losing all those battles! Huh?" Davis muttered quietly.

"This is what I'm talking about! We'd better take the spin out of his wheels, and fast!" Yolei said as she showed the group the computer screen to see a lot of blinking red boxes with 2 halves one is green the other is black and a lot of blinking red boxes.

"Well, I'm all for that! I'm not gonna let that brainiac get the best of us!" TK said nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, he's plotting something big, I can feel it." Cody said with his hand on his shinai.

"hmm." Davis blinked making Kari and the others look at him.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked softly.

"Huh? Oh. I was just wondering that if I was Ken, what I would do?" Davis said to her while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head making everyone sweatdropped except for james.

'That's right Ken has change a lot.' James though, he knew if they can counter his moves they can be faster than Ken.

"He may have the brains, but we have the brawn! We have to at least take one of those areas back from him!" TK grinned as Davis nodded in agreement.

"We're going to teach that Digimon Emperor a lesson once and for all! Dig Port Open!" Yolei screamed pointing at the computer screen as the gang was sucked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"This dust is making my whiskers twitch!" Gatomon coughed.

"This place is weird." Armadillomon said looking around at an old Japanese village that had a large tree in the middle of it, the tree looked old and twisted.

"Not to mention old." Patamon giggled.

"It's reminiscent of the samurai era of ancient Japan." Hawkmon said waving his hand around.

"It could be a film set from an old TV show." The brunet girl said looking around.

"My dad watched one of those last night!" Yolei stated.

"I think this is definitely the Digital World. See that?" Cody smiled pointing upwards.

"It's a control spire! That's a sure sign." Davis muttered pointing towards the large black obelisk spire making everyone nodded before gasping when they saw dozens of pairs of blood red eyes appear around them.

"What was that?" Cody asked sounding a little scared.

"Yeah, red eyes give me the creeps!" Yolei said narrowing her eyes.

"Deja Vu." James muttered as he and Guilmon stand back to back.

"Just like the Fortress." Davis said as he looks around with his HK416 ready.

"What are they waiting for? They've got us surrounded!" TK said loudly and just as those words left his mouth Floramon and Mushroomon appeared with dark rings on their bodies.

"Me and my big mouth!" TK muttered.

**"Rain of Pollen** Comin' at ya!" cried the Floramon.

**"Fungus Cruncher!"** The Mushroomon yelled jumping in the air and throwing mushrooms at the group.

"Floramon and Mushroomon... what are they doing here? I thought they where in Breezy Village" Davis blinked in surprise as he open fire.

"I don't know but lets go!" James yelled as he fired a few burst from his M4A1.

"You're no match for me, Gatomon!" Yelled a Floramon as she ran at the cat Digimon who sighed coolly.

"Oh, yeah? **Cat's Eye Beam!"** Gatomon said as her eyes glowed pink freezing the flower like Digimon before the Floramon jumped onto her own back.

"I'm too tired to play anymore, I think I'll take a nappy now!" the flower Digimon said closing her eyes.

**"Fungus Cruncher!"** the Mushroomon yelled throwing mushrooms at Hawkmon who attacked it destroying that attack with Hawk Beam.

"I'm not getting' fried! I've had it!" the Mushroomon yelled and turned to ran away just as something came flying at Hawkmon.

"Ah! Who did that?" Hawkmon asked looking around before a round ball like Digimon popped out of a tree.

"It's Ninjamon." Hawkmon growled.

"Ha! So I managed to miss you this time! So what? I was just practicing! But next time, I'm going to split some feathers!" Ninjamon said pulling out more weapons.

"If you think you're the top ninja, think again. I hate to tell you, but you're number two on the food chain." Yolei said from her place leaning again the wall.

"Huh? What bird brain calls himself number one?" Ninjamon asked annoyed.

"I'm afraid that has to be me." Hawkmon laughs clicking his feathered fingers.

"Try him and see! Digi Armor Energize!" Yolei yelled holding up her D 3.

**"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve tooo…Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!"**

"That's a pretty fancy move, but I'm not afraid of you!" Ninjamon smirked with amusement.

"Want to see some more?" Shurimon chuckled.

"How about this one?" Ninjamon growled throwing a bunch of weapons at him.

"Go, Shurimon! You're better than the movie! Huh?" Yolei gasped eyes wide as she watched her partner fight before glancing to her right and freezing.

**"Fungus Cruncher!"** the Mushroomon yelled throwing mushrooms at her.

**"Rain of Pollen!"** Floramon added in.

"AHHHHHH" Yolei cried as she turned and legged it away with the Digimon on her tail.

**"Vee Head-Butt!"** Veemon yelled head-butting some Mushroomon.

**"Diamond Shell!"** Armadillomon yelled attacking the Floramon.

**"Boom Bubble!"** Patamon helped out.

**"Lightning Paw!**,They're under his spell!" Gatomon hissed out angrily.

**"Pyro Shpere!"** Gulimon freeing a Mushroommon

James fired another burst freeing a Floramon making her ran inside a house.

"There are so many of them! How can we expect to free them all?" Kari gasped looking around.

"Help me, guys! These fungezoids won't give me a break!" Yolei screamed running over to them with a dozen of Mushroomon and Floramon behind her.

"AHHHH!" Everyone cried and began to run as a frog like Digimon popped up from the sewer.

"Come on, you can hide down here!" the frog said.

"Gekomon?" Davis blinked before running over to him.

"Hurry it up before they find you!" Gekomon cried before climbing back down with Veemon and Davis behind him.

"We can escape, down below!" Kari said as she and Gatomon followed.

"A manhole cover? I was under the impression they didn't have those in ancient Japan!" Armadillomon blinked looking around.

"You've got to realize that this is the Digital World! Anything can happen!" Cody said with a matter of fact voice.

"Who cares? Quit talking and hustle down, okay? Wind it up, Shurimon, we've got a schedule to keep! Stop fighting and come on!" Yolei called out to her partner.

"Sorry, but duty calls and so does Yolei." Shurimon glanced at Ninjamon before jumping away.

"We'll see each other again!" Ninjamon smirked.

"Hey look at this!" James yelled throwing a Flashbang.

The Floramon and Mushroommon look at the Flashbang as it explodes blinding them then a smoke grenade explode covering the entire are in thick white smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World Sewers<strong>

"On behalf of the Gekomon, we would like to thank you from the bottom of our horns. If you hadn't shown up and come through for us, we'd still be slaves of the Digimon Emperor!" ShogunGekomon chuckled happily.

"We appreciate what you did for us. You saved our lives!" A Gekomon said pushing a blue tadpole like Digimon out the way called Otamamon

"You guys sure are nicer than the last time I saw you! You sure were evil! Not that I'm blaming you! I'd be pretty mean too, if I had a dark ring around me! But that's all over now, and we're friends again! Tell me, is this where you guys are living? Down below, beneath the ground?" Yolei said worried.

"I'm afraid that's true! It's the only safe place to be!" Gekomon whimper.

"Can you give us the inside scoop on where the Digimon Emperor's been hiding these days?" Veemon asked leaning forward.

"He hasn't shown his face around here, yet," A Gekomon said. "He's been incognito! The dark rings just flew in here and brainwashed everyone!"

"That means the Digimon Emperor knows where ya are, and he can find you again!" Armadillomon said with a large frown making all the Digimon around them burst into tears.

"We don't want to be the Digimon Emperor's slaves again! That was too horrible! Hmmm... ShogunGekomon, do you have any good ideas?" A Gekomon asked turning around

"That's simple my little friend!" ShogunGekomon said with his hands on his hips and a large grin across his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis asked tilting his head.

"Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...well...hmm," ShogunGekomon stared at them as his grin spread wider before falling down with a loud thump "we sleep!" making everybody facefault

"Oh sure, that'll help." Gatomon sighed as the Gekomon and Otamamon put their lord to bed.

"First, before we do anything else, we have to destroy the control spire!" Cody said as he leaned against the wall.

"That should be no problem at all. All we have to do is armor digivolve! It'll be a cinch! Right, Veemon?" Davis said quickly obviously wanting to leave the Digital World.

"Right! Besides, we're not talking about big muscle Digimon, here. Most of 'em would rather toss a salad!" Veemon joked before falling over as the ground around them began to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" TK gasped arms behind his back to support him.

"I hate earthquakes! They remind me of my brother waking me every morning!" Yolei cried as she raised her arms over her head

"I don't think it's an earthquake!" James shouted to them.

"Don't worry, Yolei, you can relax. It's all over now!" Hawkmon gasped as he wrapped his arms around the purple head girl as a green frog busted thought the door.

"The Shogun's gone crazy! He's tearing the place apart, and we don't know what to do!" The Gekomon yelped making everyone gasp before following him out.

Once the gang was out they looked around to see the large red frog destroying the village

"Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Geko! Hmm?" ShogunGekomon stopped and turned to look at the small group of kids.

"Oh no, look! He's got a dark spiral!" TK gasped pointing out the black ring on the Digimon's tail. "I've seen him in action before! ShogunGekomon is an Ultimate Digimon! You may think he just toots his horns, but he can flat a note so flat, it'll flatten everything around him!"

"Ahh he's going straight to are sacred tree." a Gekomon gasped as the gang looked forward to see ShogunGekomon was half then meter to the old tree in the middle of the village.

"Sacred tree?" Davis blinked confused.

He felt like she knew that tree.

Shrugging it off the redhead turn in time to see.

"Gekomon, quick! Evacuate before you get stepped on!" yelled a Gekomon with a red band around his right arm as everyone followed to safety but sadly an Otamamon got caught under a basket.

"Someone help! Please, I'm stuck, I can't get out of here!" the Otamamon cried struggling to get free.

"Gottcha!" Veemon said as he ran and grabbed the Digimon.

"If the Shogun's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, the we're in trouble! He's big and obnoxious, but we like him! Can you do something?" the Gekomon pleaded.

"Of course! Just leave it up to us!" TK said with thumps up.

"TK, step it up! They've got us all surrounded!" Patamon said looking around them.

"Lets Armor Digivolve then!" James shouted.

**"Digi Armor Energize!" **Everyone shouted

**"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….. RAIDRAMON: THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"**

**"GUILMON! ****ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOoo… FLAMEGROWLMON**: THE BLAZE OF COURAGE!****!**"**

**"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO… PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"**

**"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLE TOOOO...** **NEFERTIMON! THE ANGLE OF LIGHT."**

"Let's join the troops, Hawkmon!" Yolei said joining in while waving her fist around in the air.

"Of course!" Hawkmon nodded but gasped as a large dart was shot at him almost hitting him and Yolei as Hawkmon pushed her out the way.

" Hmm? There's a note on this dart. It's from Ninjamon."

"What does it say?" Yolei asked rubbing her shoulder.

"It says he wants to challenge me. Hm." Hawkmon mumbled turning to her.

"What kind of challenge?" Yolei asked tilting her head cutely.

**-With Kari and TK-**

"I can't believe it's not working!" TK gasped as their Digimon kept trying to destroy the ring but sadly fail.

"He didn't even yawn!" Kari blinked sadly.

**-With Yolei and Shurimon-**

"What do you think he's doing up there?" Yolei asked as she and Shurimon flew above a few old house's to see Ninjamon sitting still eyes closed.

"Meditating?" Shurimon shrugged.

"Yeah right" Yolei groaned before turning toward Ninjamon "WAKE UP!"

"Hmm?" Ninjamon opened his eyes and turn towards the two.

"I accept your dance invitation." Shurimon said jumping in front of Ninjamon after making sure Yolei would be safe.

"Good, then let's boogie!" Ninjamon said getting up.

"Knock that little twerp's socks off!" Yolei screamed from the kite thing she was on as she watched Shurimon try to hit Ninjamon only to have the Digimon jump out the way and laugh.

"Ha! Missed me!" Ninjamon laughed before running at Shurimon.

"Huh? Ah!" Shurimon gasped as Ninjamon jumped on Shurimon and both fell off the roof.

"Hey, you're supposed to win this!" Yolei gasped as she got off the kite.

**-With Kari and Tk-**

"Musical Fist!" ShogunGekomon yelled slamming his hands together before shooting out gray gas at the two.

"That was close!" Pegasusmon yelped as he jumped out the way.

"There's no way we'll be able to beat an Ultimate on our own!" Kari chocked out.

"We've got to get him to destroy that control spire!" TK thought as he looked around before turning towards Kari "Let's...move into position!"

"It's perfect, TK!" Kari smiled as she followed the blonde but grinned as ShogunGekomon destroyed the tower before falling down sleeping.

"Yeah we did it!" Kari laughed as she and TK landed and their Digimon turned back into Patamon and Gatomon as the dark rings released the Mushroomon and Floramon.

"Suddenly, I feel like my sweet little self again!" A Floramon said rubbing her head.

"I believe that this is your stop." Shurimon said jumping away from Ninjamon who was no released of the dark ring. "Watch that first step!"

"He's all yours now, you two." TK called over to Davis riding on Raidrmon's shoulder and James with Flamegrowlmon.

"Gottcha TK!" Daisuke shouted back.

"Ready when you are!" James shouted to Davis.

**"Thunder Blast!"** Raidramon cried out the attack.

**"Blazing Knuckles!"** Flamegrowlmon cried out the attack.

"What a sweet attack." Daisuke blinked.

"Ugh...Geko…" ShogunGekomon mumbled in his sleep.

"You did it!" Cody grinned as he and Armadillomon joined up with them.

"Hey, where's Yolei?" Daisuke asked looking around making a certain brunet girl a little jealous.

"Hawkmon's missing too!" Velesmon said looking around.

"Go figure! She's always up to something!" Davis laughed rubbing under his nose while slinging his HK416.

**…With Yolei and Shurimon…**

"Fellas, I hate to inform you, but the control spire has been destroyed. Fight time is over!" Yolei gasped eyes wide as she watched the two ninja Digimon continue their fight.

"This is between gentlemen, Yolei." Shurimon muttered throwing another attack at Ninjamon.

"We're a few short, so let me introduce you to some of my friends!" Ninjamon said making a few more of himself "Haven't you ever heard of multiplication?"

"Ninja Wind!" Shurimon said as he dispersed the clones and attacked Ninjamon from the above

"Who's number 1 now? Come on, don't be a poor sport!" Shurimon joked softly.

"The next time we meet, I'm going to turn you into a dish rag! 'Till then, pal!" Ninjamon hissed and leaved in a puff of smoke.

"Shurimon, have I ever told you you're the coolest guy I've ever met?" Yolei giggled.

" Huh? Oh, Yolei!" Shurimon blushed before picking Yolei up and taking her over to the others.

"Gee, it looks like the big guy's all crashed out." Kari blinked as Yolei was put down next to her.

"You're back, Yolei! We were worried about you. Where have you been?" Cody asked happily.

"Just here and there." Yolei joked making Davis laugh.

"Um hey guys don't you think he needs a new haircut." Davis joked as everyone turned to him to see him staring at the large red frog.

"What? You can't do that! It's his pride and joy." A Gekomon said jumping around as the other Digimon came over.

"Calm down, I'm kidding!" Davis said shaking her hands.

"If you think he was bad before, try catching him on a bad hair day!" the Gekomon ranted.

"What'd I do?" Davis asked.

"Davis, sometimes you're so insensitive." Kari said looking away.

"I'm so sensitive, I use a special toothpaste so my teeth don't hurt when I eat ice cream! Ah." Davis joked, using one of James's old jokes as Kari busted out laughing.

"Ouch!" Davis cried as she rub his head.

"Copy Cat." James said to him.

"That was a great sleep. Did anything happen while I was out?" ShogunGekomon asked sitting up.

"We're just so glad you're back to normal again!" the Gekomon cried.

"Of course I am! I just had a nap." ShogunGekomon sighed confused.

"You're cool! And by the way, I really like your haircut!" Davis laughed waving as they leaved to go home.

"Talk about changing your mind all the time!" TK chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Davis in a nutshell!" Yolei giggled blushing.

Davis grinned and turned towards the Mushroomon and Floramon.

"Not to be rude but I thought you lived somewhere else." He asked staring at them.

"Huh? No we don't." a Mushroomon blinked confused.

"He's right! We've always lived here." Another Mushroomon nodded in agreement.

"Huh but last time.. Breezy Village." Davis muttered remembering the Battle that goes along like Waterloo.

"Breezy Village?" The gang blinked confused.

"Ahh so you know about Breezy Village." A Floramon asked eyes shining.

"Um yeah." Davis nodded his head as Raidramon turned back into Veemon.

"I had heard that Breezy Village had been changed." Veemon said snapping his fingers together.

"That's right. Our ancestors turned Breezy village into this village. Kazemon's tree gave them power, they say that Kazemon the Warrior of Wind has been watching over this place ever since." A Mushroomon said.

"Yeah this is the place Kazemon was born. It's her hometown." Floramon giggled happily.

"Ah Kazemon." Davis nodded and gazed at the tree smiling.

"Our old guardian angel." James stood beside him also smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter and omake.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	27. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but my finals are coming up.**

**So no more updates till a new massage appears on my profiles.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 - Under Water Rescue

* * *

><p><strong>What if Davis been to the Digital World before? What if Davis as smart as Ken?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back with a new Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: RUN!<strong>

_"Hunter 2-1, this is Hunter 2-2. What's your status, over?"_

_"Hunter 2-2, it's good to hear you. We're at the hotel waiting for extraction. What's your ETA?" Ryo asked._

_Before Jun could reply, machine gun fire ripped the hotel's lobby and the only thing he could hear at the other end of the radio was gunfire._

_Everyone from Hunter 2-1 got their heads down and took cover behind anything solid they could find._

_Confused about what was going on, Jun took the radio and asked Ryo for clarifications: "Hunter 2-1, what the hell was that? What's going on?"_

_"Hunter 2-1 to Hunter 2-2. We are at the hotel, but we've got a BTR firing at us from the main street in front of our position. What's your ETA, over?"_

_"We'll arrive on scene in less than 5 minutes. Please hold on!" Jun replied._

_"Try to double-time it now!" Ryo finished before he switched communications with the AC-130U gunship._

_"Valkyrie, this is Bravo 1. We're in the hotel, but we're taking heavy fire from enemy armour on the Street from the West. Where are you?" Ryo asked the Pilot while peeking at the BTR_

* * *

><p>- Jun Motomiya - Major<p>

- Ryo Akiyama - Captain - K.I.A

- James Saito Shinnach - Captain

- Davis Motomiya - Command Sergeant Major

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - First Lieutenant

- Rika Nonaka - Command Sergeant Major

- Akari Haibara - Sergeant Major

- Zoe Orimoto - Staff Sergeant

- Ken Ichijouji - Sergeant Major

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

The Digidestined had gotten themselves trapped in an oil platform that had been sunk underwater while a sea dragon under the Emperor's control was swimming by them in the water.

"MegaSeadramon is still out there." Davis said as he, Yolei, Kari and TK looked out the window.

"Why doesn't he attack us?" Yolei asked.

"He doesn't have to because he knows it's only a matter of time before our air supply runs out down here." TK said then they head a snap and turn around to see James breaking an Oxygen tank.

"James what are you doing." TK asked James.

"You want to die because the lack of air." James deadpan him making him chuckle nervously.

Cody then started making a whimpering noise from where he sat curled into a ball near the sitting digimon who were weak from their previous fight with MegaSeadramon.

"I'm afraid of being down here in the ocean." Cody said.

He thought back to how the group was looking for the new digi egg above ground.

**(A Few minutes ago)**

"Well, this is it." James said while looking around.

"This is a strange place to find a digiegg." Cody said.

"I know, but if the digivice says that the egg is in an off shore oil platform, then who am I to argue." James shrugged as he looked at his D 3.

"Where is the digiegg?" Davis asked James while looking around with a bad feeling.

"According to the D3 , we're almost right on top of it." James said confused.

"You mean in the water?" Cody asked.

"Hope it's waterproof." Armadillomon joked.

"Well, I'm just wondering if the digi egg belongs to TK or Kari or maybe…hey, wait!" Hawkmon called out as the duo of Knowledge started to run off

"I'm gonna go look for the digiegg!" Cody said.

"Last one there's a rotten digiegg!" Armadillomon joked.

"Be careful." Yolei said.

"Hey, wait up!" Hawkmon and Patamon called as they flew off after them.

Davis, James, Veemon, Guilmon and Gatomon both ran after them next as the others followed and went inside the room, but just as they did, a sea dragon rose up from the ocean and started knocking down control towers and pillars that kept the platform above the water.

"This is really gonna hike up oil places!" TK cried.

Everyone then fell to the ground to protect themselves as they felt the platform quake as it was rammed into and the lights were shut off.

"I've heard of earthquakes, but this is ridiculous!" Davis said as he stood up and ran over to look out the window.

He spotted MegaSeadramon and gasped as he saw him ram his horn into the platform and then water started flowing into the room from the cracks that were made.

"Oh no, it's flooding." TK said.

"Davis, I've found an emergency shut off valve." Veemon called from across the room as water fell down onto the boy's head.

"Well, this qualifies as one. Pull the switch." Davis said as he brushed his wet hair from his face.

Veemon slapped his paw down on the switch and the metal pole that was in the center of the room then spread out these circular plates that blocked off the water from falling down on the group.

"Great, the water can't get in." Davis sighed as he started to dry his hair of the water.

Cody was looking down sadly while Yolei hugged Kari as the two girls tried to provide each other with some comfort.

"Yeah, but now we can't get out and even if we could, we'd just be bait because MegaSeadramon is still out there waiting for us." Gatomon reminded.

Davis looked out the window sadly as his eyes met those of MegaSeadramon, who seemed to be smirking then moves away.

"JAMES!" Davis yelled to James who ran towards her.

"What is it Davis?" James asked Davis.

"Can you call for help?" Davis asked.

"No the Platform is blocking every signal." James sighed when he test his radio.

**(NOW)**

"We're not gonna make it out alive are we?" Cody asked in a frightened tone.

"Why ya so upset, Cody?" Armadillomon asked.

"I've had this nightmare ever since I was little. The dream was always the same. I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and I couldn't get out." Cody sniffed as he stood up.

"Hey, we'll find a way out of here. I promise it was just a dream. And by the way, how did it end?" Armadillomon asked.

"I always woke up." Cody said.

"Well, this doesn't look like a dream. It sure looks real to me. What the heck is this?" Patamon asked.

He had opened up a door that revealed a red mini sub that had been hidden away.

"I do believe it says it's an emergency ejection vehicle." Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"All right. We're saved. Look out sunshine, here we come." Yolei smiled.

"Uh oh. It only holds one person." Patamon said as everyone ran over to check the submarine out.

"In that case, Cody should be the one to go." Kari said.

"Huh?" Cody asked in surprise.

"He's the one. I agree." Yolei nodded.

"I think we all agree, right Davis?" TK asked.

"Works for me." Davis said.

"Then it's all settled. Go ahead Cody, climb into the pod." Kari smiled as she stepped up next to Davis.

"The only reason you want me to go is because I'm afraid, but I won't go. I just have to face my fear." Cody said as he turned his head to the side stubbornly.

Sighing at this, James walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hey, all of us are scared to be stuck down here. We're asking you to be the hero and get some help before we run out of air." He said making him look at him.

"James right. We're not trying to get rid of you." Davis said as he came up beside his friend.

Cody frowned as he looked at the two teenagers, unsure of what to do or say.

He saw the sincerity and truth in their eyes, but he still didn't want to leave them all here alone.

"No, I'm still going to stay here." He said.

Sharing a look, James and Davis stood up with grins as they took the boy by his arms and then started walking him over to the sub.

"Hey, let me go! Put me down!" He cried as he was then thrown into the sub and the shield closed down on him.

"As soon as you get back, find Joe and tell him what happened. Ikkakumon is the only one who can get us out of this place." Kari said as the window door shut on the sub to block out the water when the door opened up to let Cody out.

"And get the navy!" James added before looking out the window.

"Good luck, Cody." Armadillomon called.

Water then filled the closed in room as the sub was then let out into the water.

"Wait a second guys, let me out of here!" he cried.

"OK, MegaSeadramon's not watching, let's do it." Yolei said as she looked out the window to see the sea dragon swimming away from them.

"Right." Davis nodded.

Cody then drove the mini sub out and headed for the surface, everyone watching as he went in anticipation, praying that he made it onto land safely before MegaSeadramon could spot him.

A while later, the group was all growing tense as they sat around bored out of their minds as worry also consumed them.

James was calm as he broke another air tank, looking completely oblivious to the danger that awaited them if Cody didn't return with Joe and Ikkakumon in time.

"How about a nice game of checkers? We can use my shell as the board." Armadillomon said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like playing a game right now." Kari said as Gatomon's ears were drooped down sadly.

"Forgive me Armadillomon, but how can you be thinking of playing games at a time like this?" Hawkmon asked.

"Because I know Cody will come and rescue us." Armadillomon said.

"We all know Cody will try his best, but I just don't know if he'll make it back in time." Yolei said.

"My guess is we've only got a couple of hours left and shortly after that we'll completely run out of air." Davis said looking down helplessly.

Everyone was silent as they felt the tension fall down on their shoulders yet again.

TK had found some mining gear and was using what looked like a pick axe and was driving into the ground, showing off the dirt under it.

"TK, what are you doing over there?" Kari asked as everyone all stared at him.

"The digi egg is buried in here so I'm trying to find it." he said.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about trying to get out of here?" Davis asked.

"I just don't feel like sitting around here and doing nothing so I figured at least let's find the digiegg." TK said as he brushed away the sweat on his face and then went back to work.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's help." Hawkmon said as he flew over.

"Right." Yolei smiled.

"What do ya say? Shall we?" Gatomon asked James who look thoughtful.

"Of course." James nodded as he pulls out an E-Tool.

The group all then got to work moving dirt and rocks out of the way, making it easier to look for the digiegg.

Finally, TK brought down the pick onto a rock and broke it open to view 2 white and purple digiegg with a silver cross like mark on it.

Kari walked over to the first and then the second and tried to lift it up, only to fail.

Then James walk over and pick up the first and pick it up.

"This one's mine." James said.

"I guess it's not mine." She frowned.

"That must mean the second belongs to Cody." TK said

"Yeah and that means that I'm the one who gets to armour digivolve. Yee haw!" Armadillomon cheered.

"I wonder what kind of digimon you're going to be." Patamon mused.

"I think I have pretty good idea. Like this." Armadillomon laughed as he imagined himself as a handsome man with long flowing blonde hair and emerald eyes wearing the white and purple armour that matched the digiegg of Reliability.

"I'm not sure it fits. Then again…" Davis trailed off he thought back to Veemon's armour digimon human form.

"I kind of hope he is handsome." Yolei whispered to Kari, the two girls laughing making James and Davis sweatdropped.

Soon, everyone else was laughing with each other.

Enjoying themselves after this tense moment of the possible death they could face

Calming down, the humans all slumped onto the floor, Kari and Yolei leaning against each other weakly while TK and Davis panted as they sat side by side and James still looking out the window.

Yolei then stood up as she started coughing, Kari at her side watching her worriedly.

"Yolei are you going to be all right?" Kari asked as she held the taller girl around her shoulders.

"I think so." Yolei said as she looked out the window to see a dark figure getting closer to them.

"Am I seeing things? Ikkakumon." She said fixing her glasses.

Kari turned to the window as the others looked over.

"Look everybody, Ikkakumon's here to save us!" Yolei called making everyone jump up and run over.

"Ikkakumon!" Kari and Yolei called happily.

"Sorry I'm late." Ikkakumon said.

He was then stopped by MegaSeadramon who whacked him in the face with his tail.

MegaSeadramon hit him yet again sending Ikkakumon swirling down into the water while Dai pushed her way into the front of the girls.

"Oh no, Ikkakumon!" she called.

Ikkakumon then used his Harpoon Torpedo MegaSeadramon, but did little damage.

"Oh, come on. Aim for the dark spiral!" Daisuke yelled.

Ikkukamon tried yet again, but missed and hit a rock instead while MegaSeadramon used his Lightning Javelin and sent Ikkakumon flying back, the three girls al staring out the window.

Then DNV Los Angeles-class submarines arrives and attack MegaSeadramon.

"The Navies are here!" James shouted to the others.

Water then poured down on the three girls' heads making them cry out as the water pushed then off.

"Now what's happening?" Davis asked.

A whale digimon barged right into the platform, water pouring in as he opened up his mouth to reveal Joe and Cody standing on his tongue.

"Whamon's taxi service." Joe called.

"Come on, it'll be the perfect way out of here, except for the smell." Cody said.

"Look, it's Cody!" Yolei said as Patamon flew up to them.

"Joe!" he cried out.

"I told ya Cody would come through for us did I?" Armadillomon smiled.

"You sure did and we never doubted him." Davis smiled as he pet his head.

Everyone then climbed up into the whale's mouth so that they could speak with Joe and Cody.

"I don't get it. How'd you get here, Whamon?" Kari asked.

"I swam. When Tentomon told me our friends were in trouble, I set sail." Whamon said.

"It's good to see you again. Have you lost weight?" Kari asked.

"A couple pounds." Whamon said.

"Hey, Cody!" TK called since he, Davis, James, Guilmon, Veemon and Armadillomon were still by the remaining digegg.

"What?" Cody asked as he turned to them.

"You were right. It's your digi egg." Davis called up to him.

"Is it? Why do you think that?" Cody asked.

"Hey, that digi egg has the Crest of Reliability on it." Joe said.

"The Crest of Reliability is perfect for Cody." Gatomon said.

"I don't agree with that." Cody said making everyone look at him stunned.

"Well, if you ask me, I think it's a perfect fit." Joe said.

"Come on down here and get it." Davis called.

"No way! It's because of that digi egg that all of us were trapped down here in the first place." Cody frowned.

"I don't want to have anything to do with it." He said looking away sadly.

Yolei then started coughing making Cody look over to her.

"Besides, we're running out of time. We have to go." He said standing up.

"We will as soon as you come down here and get this digi egg." Davis said.

"I told you that I don't want it!" Cody yelled annoyed.

"Listen, we didn't come all the way down here and through all of this just so you can say 'Thank you, but no thanks'." Davis said also growing annoyed.

James noticed that he was starting to lose control over his emotions, so he set his hands down on his shoulders to calm him down.

Joe walked over to Cody and took his hand.

"Cody come with me." he said.

He then led the boy over to the egg, everyone watching what would happen.

"All right, Cody. Pick it up. It's all yours." Joe smiled.

"You heard what Joe said." Daisuke stated when Cody hesitated.

"It can't be mine. There's no way." He said.

"You'll never know unless you try, so go ahead." TK said.

"I told you, I'm the one who caused this mess. It can't be my digi egg." Cody said.

"We're in this together." Davis said.

"Yes, we all wanted to find the digiegg, not just you." Veemon said.

"So it's nobody's fault then." James said.

Cody was sniffling as his eyes sparkled with tears.

"Yeah but I also told a lie. My grandfather said the worst thing you can do is tell a lie and that's just what I did. I don't deserve the digi egg of Reliability." He cried as tears fell down his face.

"There are two kinds of lies, Cody." Joe said as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as he sobbed.

"The lies that are wrong and then there are the lies that are acceptable. You see, some lies can hurt people, then again some can actually help them." Joe said.

"Just like there's good digimon and bad digimon." Armadillomon said.

"Yeah something like that." Joe said.

"But-"Cody was cut off.

"I'll tell ya what, Cody; when we get back, I'll explain the whole situation to your grandfather. I'll tell them I wasn't hurt by your lie. As a matter of fact, if you didn't lie, we might not have made it here in time." Joe smiled.

Cody stared up at him as he tried to stop his crying.

"So your lie not only helped people, but actually saved their lives." Joe said.

"Joe…" Cody sniffled as he dried his tears on his short sleeve.

"So, do we have a deal?" Joe asked as the boy smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"All right, Cody, go for it." Armadillomon encouraged.

Cody knelt down in front of the digi egg and then placed his hands around it and pulled it off, standing then as silver light came from it.

"See, I told ya it was yours." Davis smiled.

"All right partner, I'm ready when you are." Armadillomon said.

"Me too!" Guilmon cried making them look at him.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because your we're both reliable." James said as he show the second Digiegg.

**"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" **They both yelled.

**"Armadillomon armour digivolve tooo…Submarimon: Guardian of the Seas!"**

**"Guilmon armour digivolve to…Tylomon: Protector of the Seas!"**

"So much for the hunk theory." Davis smirked.

"A submarine and a Shark Lizard. How appropriate." Veemon said.

"I am Sumarimon. I digivolved using the digi egg of Reliability. My Oxygen Torpedo attack makes my enemies truly sea sick." Submarimon said.

"I am Tylomon. I digivolved using the digi egg of Reliability. My Torpedo Attack attack makes my enemies think twice." Tylomon said.

The others then ran over to Whamon and hopped into his mouth to escape.

"All right everybody, now let's get out of here." Joe said.

"Come on, Cody. Hop in." Submarimon said.

Cody got inside of the submarine digimon as the group all then quickly made a get away from the sunken oil platform, Whamon taking the others to safety while Sumarimon and Tylomon helped out Ikkakumon.

The group all went on top of Whamon's head as they stared down at the ocean.

"They've been down there for a long time." Yolei said.

"Don't worry. We can count on Cody." TK assured.

MegaSeadramon then burst out of the water startling everyone, but he then reveal his tail was spiral free making everyone cheer.

"Way to go! They destroyed the dark spiral!" Dai cheered.

"Let's hear it for Cody hip hip…" Joe trailed off.

"Hurrah!" everyone cheered.

MegaSeadramon then swam off to leave while Sumarimon showed Cody off to the wonders of the ocean, melting away his fear of the water and Tylomon went back to Guilmon as they watch the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this chapter.<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


End file.
